See no Evil
by RukaIayLomperGay
Summary: chp1fix Naruto loses his eye sight after a mission went bad. He leaves Konoha for a year and returns after several battles. How will everyone find out? How will they feel? Let alone why is Sasuke blaming himself? I suck at summaries! R&R! Onegai!
1. Why?

K-chan: Hey guys!!!! Lol well.this isn't Forbidden Jutsu no is it? Hahaha................  
Well I fixed this chapter up and thanks to the reviewers I will always remember  
To check up on what I am typing!!!! Haha I feel so stupid considering I really  
Thought that what I was typing was right! Haha  
  
P-sama7: And you call yourself an authoress.............  
  
K-chan: Actually, ironically I don't, I think I am more of your average teenage future  
Mangaka just writing fanfics for fun!  
  
Hope you enjoy this new and improved chapter! And thank you for pointing out my mistakes they were well appreciated!!!  
  
^-_-^  
  
"Sarcasm is a foreign Language to you isn't it Pumba?"  
-Timone, The Lion King 1 1/2  
  
^-_-^  
  
chapter one: why?  
  
^-_-^  
  
"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled for his teammate as they chased after a pair of rogue nins.  
  
They had been chunins for two years now. Both of them, 16, tall, moody, and everything else that comes in teenage-dom. The only problem was that halfway back from a spy mission they had ran into rogue nins, and now Sasuke is ahead of him somewhere fighting the stupid jerks while Naruto gets nothing.  
  
How rude!  
  
"Sasuke you stupid teme you better leave something for me!" Naruto growled as he jumped through a clearing.  
  
"You could be a little more discreet in your entrances ne Naruto?" Sasuke smirked as he jumped back from a full out defense of two of the nins.  
  
"Hey where is the fourth one?" Naruto quickly got into the battle. He was sure he saw four at the beginning of the chase.  
  
"I thought that he stayed behind to kill you? At least that is what I thought was keeping you behind, are you really getting that slow?" Sasuke mocked as he dodged a few dozen kunai to his left quickly slicing the closest nin's throat. Revealing a doppelganger.  
  
"Ja, I sensed no one." Naruto glared as his opponent turned into smoke when his kunai went through it.  
  
They both turned around to see a calmly sitting man in all black on top of a tree branch. It was the fore-mentioned 'forth' Nin.  
  
"Hey you! Hurry up and get down here so I can kick your butt and then your coward friends who ran away!" Naruto shouted earning an annoyed 'humph' from Sasuke, not that he didn't agree.  
  
"Awww but that is the trick you see because all there is me minus the three." The man chuckled sadistically causing both boys to glare at him.  
  
"Huh? Talk normal you moron!" Naruto jumped from where he was toward the black cloaked figure.  
  
"No you idiot it is a trap!" Sasuke yelled as the cloaked figure disappeared into a cloud of smoke from the impact with Naruto.  
  
"Nani?!" The blonde shouted as he looked around.  
  
"Idiot he is going to get away!" Sasuke cursed quickly going back into the forest to find the nin. It would help if they had heard more about the guy other that 'he is creepy and speaks with riddles' and the occasional 'he knows some kind of freaky jutsu man!'.  
  
"Sasuke-teme don't you leave me again!" Naruto growled pulling out two kunai and quickly following his comrade, who once again was going to hog all of the fun.  
  
"Crap." Sasuke stopped before a kunai flew right past his face barely missing his nose. "This guy is serious."  
  
"Where is your companion, the one that smelled like an onion?" The guy appeared beside the surprised Sasuke who glared, this guy was fast.  
  
"Do you always have to rhyme because, well you sound stupid." Sasuke pulled his katana from his back and swung behind him hitting nothing but air.  
  
"Really now is that how it has been? I guess it is time to kill you then." The guy tilted his head as two more of him appeared smiling cynically.  
  
"Che." Sasuke smirked opening his eyes to reveal his full sharingan mirror wheels as he got into a battling stance.  
  
"Oh it is the sharingan! I am glad to get to have seen it again!" This time the two clones vanished, jumping into the trees as Sasuke glared at the real one.  
  
"You have seen Itachi?" His voice full of nothing but hatred and the craving for blood.  
  
"Hai but I do not believe he would appreciate me destroying your sharingan.............at least you shouldn't be seeing him again."  
  
Naruto stopped as he felt a disturbance in Sasuke's chakra, "Crap he is using his sharingan!" He sped up quickly toward the evil presence. "Think about the seal Sasuke...........think about the seal."  
  
"Hyah!" Naruto landed on a branch just to see Sasuke jump forward attacking the man head on. The two clones from before then pushed the tall Uchiha back as they were quickly turned into clouds of smoke. He turned around to see the man now right in front of him.  
  
"Kurande no jutsu!" The man shouted performing some seals quickly.  
  
"Sasuke!!!" Naruto shouted as he jumped from his spot and into a white light.  
  
^-_-^  
  
*bam*  
  
"You-you let this happen!" Sakura screamed with tears in her eyes as she slapped Sasuke.  
  
She had just arrived with Lee who was now trying to calm her down as she sobbed into his shirt.  
  
"I.........."  
  
"Shut up! I still haven't forgiven you! And I will never forgive you if- if.............oh gawd what if Naruto............"  
  
"Sakura calm down you don't know what happened! They ran into a rogue nin! Naruto is a clutz sometimes he could have done this to himself." Lee whispered the last part into her ear as she began to sob in his hug again.  
  
"You should have protected him Sasuke." The pink-haired girl sat down still in her boyfriend's arms.  
  
Sasuke glared at the floor. She was right. He shouldn't have made the mistake of attacking. He should have remembered about the clones. He shouldn't of let his anger over his brother take control..................but he did and now Naruto...............  
  
"Sakura it may be a while before we know anything I want you to go home with Lee now, I will come and get you when we find out something." Sasuke looked up to see the one and only silver-haired jonin in Konoha helping Sakura out of the room.  
  
Sasuke glared at the floor again as he fought back tears, the pain on his cheek not helping but only reminding him.  
  
"Sasuke it isn't your fault you know." Kakashi leaned against the wall beside his former student.  
  
"You don't know that." The black-haired chunin spat out increasing his glare on the floor. Everything was his fault. It would be his fault if Naruto.................  
  
"How is he? What happened? Does anyone know?" Both ninjas looked up to see Iruka panting as he looked over to the doors of the operating room that Naruto was in.  
  
"Don't know. I will tell you later. And only a few people." Kakashi quickly answered all of the tan chunin's questions surprising both Sasuke and Iruka.  
  
"And-and how are you doing Sasuke?" Iruka glanced over at Sasuke showing a bit of worry for his former top ranked student.  
  
Sasuke glanced at the operating doors and slammed his fist into the wall creating a small dent as he left, leaving behind very concerned former senseis.  
  
It was his fault. He allowed things to turn for the worse and yet..................and yet Naruto chose to throw himself in the way? Why? Why would he take the chance of dying, why would he take the chance of never becoming the Hokage but he instead willingly got in the way of an attack that should have the Uchiha in the hospital not Naruto.  
  
Naruto...........the one person in the village who doesn't have a spark of a grudge against him for abandoning the village. The one person who followed him all the way into the darkness and pulled him out. When all things seemed hopeless Naruto stood up for Sasuke no matter who he was going against.  
  
It was Naruto that Sasuke trusted most and owed the most to. His rival, comrade, and only friend.  
  
"Naruto you better live through this."  
  
^-_-^  
  
"Naruto is resting but there was a lot of strain on his retina. I don't know how this is going to come out but his eyes were severely damaged." Tsunade spoke slowly with exhaustion. "What was the name of the jutsu the nin used?"  
  
"Kurande" Sasuke muttered from the dark corner he had allowed himself to be in.  
  
"Blinding no jutsu?" Kakashi mumbled to himself as Tsunade began to think about it.  
  
"It is a jutsu made to destroy the opponent's vision. It slowly eats away all of the eye, I was able to stop it but it still destroyed the fovea and most of the optic nerves." Tsunade began to look very upset as she glared at a scroll on her desk.  
  
"So in other words it still completed its task." Kakashi stood up and stretched glancing over at the wide-eyed Uchiha.  
  
"It-he is now.............blind?" Sasuke stated it slowly letting the words sink into his mind. "No."  
  
"Sasuke.........." Kakashi sighed as the raven-haired boy vanished.  
  
"Leave him alone for a moment Kakashi." Tsunade looked up to the lanky man in front of her.  
  
"But wouldn't the nine tail's chakra be able to fix this problem?" Kakashi sent his lazy eyes to glance back at her.  
  
"It would have helped if the optic nerves hadn't been totally destroyed. Even the power of the Kyuubi cannot heal an arm that has been severed off." Tsunade watched as Kakashi nodded. "I just don't know what this is going to do to his future, Kakashi.........."  
  
"Don't be worried about the future but what is happening right before your eyes. Naruto is strong enough to handle this and learn a new way around this handicap."  
  
"A blind ninja Kakashi!?" Tsunade stood up and glared at the silver-haired man. He could be serious, at least if Naruto gave up his nin-dom he would still have a long healthy life, how could he fight out on the field?  
  
"He will make it." Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"You better be right Hatake-san."  
  
^-_-^  
  
Blind?  
  
No, Naruto wasn't blind!  
  
Of course! The idiot had been through much more than that just to be blinded!  
  
"Dobe it isn't true!" Sasuke ran over all the roofs making his way toward the hospital. There was no way that Naruto was blind!  
  
To be blind is to be handicapped. To have handicapped shinobi on your team puts you in bad situations. To be useless to the shinobi life is all that a handicap can bring a person.  
  
Naruto would be cancelled from all of his standings, his goals would be crushed..................he can no longer be Hokage.  
  
He reached the hospital to see that it was closed and only a few nurses and guards were in the building.  
  
He needed to find Naruto's room. This wasn't happening. It is all a bad dream that just seems real. Too freaking real.  
  
Sasuke stopped at a tree when something caught his eye. He looked down through a window to see Naruto lying on his bed asleep. His eyes and the area surrounding were covered in bandages but he could still see the marks on the side of the boy's face and his wild blonde hair.  
  
Sasuke silently opened the window and crawled in landing silently on the floor as a flash of thunder ran through the night sky only being followed by a downpour of rain.  
  
Sasuke's body began to tremble at the sight before him. Naruto's body was paler than usual; he looked weak and drained. Sasuke's eyes followed the form all the way to his face. He wanted to see those bright blue eyes smiling at him like they usually did when Naruto laughed, he wanted to show everyone that Naruto could still see but all he saw was bandages.  
  
"Hm?" Naruto's body squirmed a bit causing Sasuke to take a step back.  
  
Naruto quickly sat up and pulled his hands to his face. Sasuke could feel his entire life break in two.  
  
"What's this?" Naruto began to tug at the bandages causing Sasuke to grab the blonde's arms.  
  
"Shhh.......Naruto you need to lay down and rest." Sasuke scolded himself as his breath hitched.  
  
"Sasuke? Why? What is wrong with my face? I cant see anything with this bandage on my eyes!" Naruto gave Sasuke an innocent not knowing grin.  
  
Sasuke couldn't say anything but stand there in awe. Naruto didn't know yet.  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto frowned and began to move his arms around tracing up the Uchiha's body to find his face. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Oh gawd Naruto..........kozo........." Sasuke gasped as Naruto placed his hands on both cheeks.  
  
"Please? Please what? What is wrong Sasuke?" Naruto felt a chill go down his back. "What happened to me Sasuke?"  
  
"Its all my fault!" Sasuke jumped back and ran out of the window.  
  
"Matte! Sasuke! Please wait!" Naruto reached for a form that was no longer there. "Sasuke.........."  
  
^-_-^  
  
"Hokage-sama! Uchiha Sasuke hasn't been found yet, I am afraid he may be out of the village." Gemma did a small bow toward the Hokage.  
  
"Did anyone else go with him?" Tsunade bit her lip. This was not good.  
  
"No Hokage-sama, not that we know of."  
  
"Send out a team to retrieve him, I cannot lose two chunin in one day." Tsunade waved Gemma to go.  
  
"I thought that Sasuke was the only one missing Hokage." Gemma looked at her confused.  
  
"Yes but I sent Naruto away with Jiraiya-kun to train." With that Gemma left.  
  
"I don't think that Sasuke knew Naruto had left. I think that he left sometime during the night." Kakashi walked up and Tsunade sighed.  
  
"I know he visited Naruto before he left. Naruto cant hide things very well when he is confused." Tsunade sat down at her desk pulling out her old pipe.  
  
"Hokage-sama! Naruto was dismissed from the hospital!" Iruka ran into the office holding a small bouquet of orange lilies.  
  
"Hai, Iruka-sensei he will be training with Jiraiya for a few weeks. At least until he can work around his new um.............flaw." Tsunade looked over at the lilies. "Wouldn't it be pointless to give those to him anyway? He wouldn't be able to see them."  
  
"Huh?" Iruka looked down at the flowers and that's when it hit him. Naruto.............his Naruto wouldn't be able to see anything. Not even his favorite color. Naruto cant see anything anymore.  
  
"Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi looked over the chunin carefully before Iruka glanced up.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry, I just realized..............." His brown eyes became downcast, "I need to go think."  
  
Iruka handed the flowers to Kakashi and left the office solemnly.  
  
"Iruka..........." Kakashi mumbled as he looked at the flowers.  
  
"This is effecting everyone, whether they realize it or not. Naruto was the last hope for the village."  
  
"He still is." Kakashi said sternly vanishing from view with the orange flowers.  
  
^-_-^  
  
"Crap!" Sasuke yelled as he stumbled breathless against a tree.  
  
He had been running straight through the areas between villages. He didn't know why but he felt the need to run. And maybe if he found Itachi he could kill his aniki and go back to Konoha to tell Naruto everything.  
  
Of course not mentioning the fact that he only had his katana, three kunai, and four throwing stars on him at the moment. He didn't know he was going to be making a journey when he had left the hospital the night before.  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes as visions of Naruto all bandaged up ran through his mind. He had never seen Naruto look so helpless before. Not after the fight with the desert kid, not even after the big war with Orochimaru, but he gets his life destroyed by a simple rogue nin with a special ability. One stupid rogue nin ruined the blonde's life.  
  
Sasuke felt his legs give out from under him as he fell against the tree sliding into a sitting position.  
  
Why was he running away? He had to go back to Naruto. He needed to get back to Naruto. He had to tell the blonde it was all his fault and wait for the boy to hate him. Despise him even for destroying his future. He had to get back and let Naruto know that he would be there for him.  
  
He had to tell the smaller boy that no matter what happened even if Naruto hated him he would be there for him. He would give up being a shinobi if he had to. Anything the blonde asked.  
  
He would give him his eyes if he thought it was possible. Then an idea crossed Sasuke's mind.  
  
What if Naruto got new eyes?  
  
No..........the optic nerves were destroyed, it wouldn't be possible for a surgery to even fix that. It was a too complex of an organ to be able to replace as easily as a lung or kidney. Also considering the nerves were destroyed................why couldn't Tsunade have healed him? Why?  
  
But Kakashi has a new eye..................Sasuke shook his head, if there was a chance that Tsunade...........Hokage-sama could have helped Naruto she would have done it in an instance  
  
He had to help the blonde someway. But how could he help Naruto if he had run away from Konoha. He had to return to the blonde and try his best to fix things.  
  
He was sick of things being his fault and he not doing anything to help fix it.  
  
Even if it seems unfixable.  
  
^-_-^  
  
Hear no evil  
  
Speak no evil  
  
See no evil  
  
^-_-^  
  
K-chan: Well I certainly hope that you enjoyed it better this time! And if you are a first time reader ignore all of my comments on mess-ups lol heehee and leave a review!!!!!  
  
Again thank you to all of the people who told me what I did wrong and if you see something else tell me!  
  
Read and Review! 


	2. Naruto?

K-chan: I do not own Naruto or a car!!!! Oh and replies to reviews are at the bottom!  
  
^-_-^  
  
"Those who have done nothing in life are not qualified to judge of those that have done little." Samuel Johnson  
  
^-_-^  
  
Chapter two: Naruto?  
  
^-_-^  
  
"You brat slow down all ready!" An old man groaned. He had long spiky white hair with a nose ring. He had weird designed on his cloths and body.  
  
"Its not MY fault YOUR FAT and SLOW!!!! Pervy-seinin!" A tall blonde boy laughed as he ran ahead wearing a similar outfit to the older man but more fitting and the designs were a bit more foreign looking.  
  
"Naruto I swear if Tsunade doesn't kill you I will after our meeting." Jiraiya mumbled as they headed toward the village they had left a little more than a year ago.  
  
"Hey it wasn't my fault that you decided to write another volume of your nasty book while you were supposed to be training me! And then we got stuck in that weird town after all of the women ran us out of that other village because of your little 'inspirational' trips!" Naruto shouted as he glared at the older man.  
  
Well not glare, but furrowed his eyebrows with his eyes closed. He didn't like to open his eyes unless absolutely necessary to fool an opponent or villager. Trying to show that he could see.  
  
"I am going to ignore the sarcasm in my 'inspirational' trips you put there." Jiraiya looked up and sighed. "Naruto watch out for that........."  
  
*bam*  
  
"Tree................" Jiraiya sighed as he walked over to the teen now rubbing his nose.  
  
"Hey! You are supposed to warn me of any inanimate objects in my way!" Naruto moaned as he got up.  
  
"You have been doing better, you should just focus a bit more and then you would be able to sense things a few feet ahead of you." Jiraiya looked Naruto over, "And do you even know what inanimate means?"  
  
"Um..........." Naruto grinned, "No guess not, but it made sense right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah baka." Jiraiya rubbed his head.  
  
"Hey someone is coming." Naruto grabbed a large katana hidden by his robes.  
  
"Hey calm down now. It is probably just our welcoming crew." As Jiraiya spoke several ANBU appeared around them causing Naruto to stiffen up.  
  
"Please don't move any further until you have stated you purpose for....................oh it is just Jiraiya-sama." The ANBU speaking sighed as he looked over to Naruto.  
  
"Just Jiraiya? Some respect!" The spiky white-haired man moaned as he looked over to see Naruto had his eyes open and looking over at the ANBU that spoke.  
  
"They probably just thought you would like to be treated the same as before." Naruto grinned.  
  
"Hokage-sama will be in a meeting for a few more minutes but you should go straight there, we will escort you." The ANBU bowed and then vanished.  
  
"I thought you didn't like to open your eyes." Jiraiya looked over at Naruto. "Though if your eyes didn't look so creepy and blank I bet any idiot would think you could see them."  
  
"I don't like people seeing my eyes." Naruto sighed. "Well I think I can do this lets go."  
  
The blonde vanished being followed by a mumbling Jiraiya.  
  
"Stupid brat better not fall in a hole and blow your cover after all of that training."  
  
^-_-^  
  
"Oh and by the way, Naruto............you may want to talk to the people in her office when the meeting is dismissed." The ANBU captain smiled.  
  
"Darn I guess I am not that good." Naruto sighed.  
  
"You're the only kid within a five small village radius with bright blonde hair and blue eyes other that the Yamakura clan. That just singles you out to the chunin that left last year." The captain bowed and left.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't open your eyes for your cover anyways." Jiraiya mumbled and then looked up. "Well I guess we cant hide those stupid marks on your face either can we?"  
  
"I wonder who is in that office now?" Naruto closed his eyes again, never wanting to open them again.  
  
"KAKASHI I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" They heard a feminine voice scream from behind the doors.  
  
"Well there is one." Naruto smiled, he couldn't wait talk to his former sensei.  
  
"Sakura calm down!" It was Tsunade's voice and she seemed a bit stressed.  
  
"There is two." Naruto's grin grew.  
  
"Sasuke help me!" Kakashi's desperate plea came out.  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto straightened up.  
  
What was the Uchiha like now? It had been a year since the incident and he didn't even tell the raven-haired boy good bye.  
  
"You are on your own. You shouldn't insult pregnant women like that." Sasuke's voice came out deep and smooth.  
  
"Pregnant!?!" Naruto shouted in shock. Sakura was pregnant! Since when! She is only seventeen! It had only been a year! Did her and Lee move that fast? Was Lee even the father?  
  
"Hey I heard someone outside!" Naruto froze as he heard the door slam open.  
  
"Uh...........hi?" Naruto squeaked. He could feel the color of pink chakra floating in front of him. It seemed so warm and comforting.  
  
"Na-na-na-na.................." Sakura stuttered as she stared at the sight before her. Naruto's skin was tanner and his hair brighter and longer. His outfit was orange and black fitted with several foreign designs. If it wasn't for the marks on his cheeks she would have never thought that it was Naruto.  
  
"Naruto! Jiraiya! You both have a lot of explaining to do!" Tsunade growled.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked over to the door from the corner he was standing in. Did he hear someone say Naruto?  
  
^-_-^ Flashback  
  
"What do you mean he is gone!" Sasuke shouted over at the Hokage even though he knew it was rude.  
  
"He will be training with Jiraiya....."  
  
"That pervert! He is worse than Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke gaped at her.  
  
He had returned to the town to find out that his plan of telling Naruto everything was now impossible. The blonde would be back for a few weeks.  
  
He had thought of Naruto everyday since then and even after he was supposed to come back. But he was back, after 14 months the blonde was back.  
  
^-_-^  
  
"You are way past late and unless one of you died, 'which I see hasn't happened'" Tsunade glared at Jiraiya, "You better have a good excuse!"  
  
"Ja, Baa-san you see we were chased out of town to this.........."  
  
"Naruto?" Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the sight before him. It was Naruto but he was taller, tanner, he was wearing a strange outfit, he had grown, his voice was much more deeper.  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto's eyebrows rose up as he grinned. "I-I missed you guys!"  
  
Naruto smiled he could immediately identify everyone's chakra. The only way he could see people.  
  
Sakura's was pink and warm probably because of the pregnancy. Kakashi's was a jagged silver almost like his hair. Tsunade's was a soft yellow with a dangerous presence, and Sasuke's his was a deep crimson. It matched his sharingan.  
  
"I will leave you four alone, as for you Jiraiya..........get in my office now." Tsunade growled as she left the door.  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the sight before him. This was Naruto! He was back! He was healthy! He was smiling!  
  
"So are you going to explain the cloths or is that just a fashion statement." Kakashi broke the silence as he sat down on the couch across from Naruto .  
  
"Uh yeah." Naruto blushed and smiled.  
  
^-_-^  
  
"You were attacked?" Tsunade rose an eyebrow as Jiraiya spoke.  
  
"Not us but the village we were in. A gang of hungry rogue nins but we were out training at the time so when we got back the village was destroyed. All the women and children were killed except for a few of the ones in school who had hid in the closet." Jiraiya sighed as he remembered the destruction.  
  
"What else?" Tsunade placed a cup of coffee in front of Jiraiya as she sat down.  
  
"Well we found all of the ones we could and took them to a nearby village. After that the village was attacked but the nins were killed." Jiraiya turned serious.  
  
"By who?"  
  
"The Kyuubi, Naruto had lost it when he heard one of the small girls he had cared for scream." Tsunade's face dropped. "But we found a cure for his sight after that."  
  
Tsunade looked up confused. "What?"  
  
"The Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto can see fine when he uses the demonic chakra." The older man sipped his coffee and looked over to the shocked expression on Tsunade's face.  
  
"But he wont use that chakra anymore, he believes if he gives in again he might not be able to come back.............but afterwards he discovered another way to see."  
  
"Wait so he can see?"  
  
"No, he can see chakra, and colors of chakra. It probably isn't as much of seeing as it is feeling but he says the colors too. Also if he lets his chakra flow around him he can sense objects within a twenty meter radius it was quite amazing actually." Jiraiya laughed, "You should have seen our first actual spar."  
  
"But that's not it is it?" Tsunade frowned, she didn't like this mood of Jiraiya............it didn't fit him.  
  
"No."  
  
^-_-^  
  
"So Lee is the father?" Naruto stuck out his tongue, "Poor kid might look like him."  
  
"Hey! Lee is cute!" Sakura stammered as she sat beside Naruto. "Besides I love him more than anything, this new addition is so great!"  
  
"How far along are you?" Naruto felt like it was old times again. It was so nice, he missed it.  
  
"I just found out a few weeks ago." Sakura giggled. "But enough about us! Naruto where have you been! How'd you get so cute?"  
  
"You mean I wasn't before?" Naruto mopped but then grinned, "Well not a lot happened actually but I am going to take that stupid course since I am back. You know the one after a shinobi is injured or what not to see if they can still be a nin." Naruto grinned as Sakura and Sasuke stared at him in shock.  
  
"Naruto you know that, that class is supposed to be harder that any regular class for ninja's without disabilities." Sakura sighed.  
  
"I believe he can do it if he feels like it." Kakashi grinned under his mask. Naruto needs to get back into the ninja world.  
  
"Oh crap I am meeting Lee in five minutes! I got to go!" Sakura jumped up and looked over at Naruto, "I have missed you a lot Naruto, I will come by your house later so we can chat okay?"  
  
"Actually................I don't know where I am staying right now. Jiraiya told me my apartment had been sold." Naruto laughed scratching the back of his head.  
  
"You can stay with Lee and I then!" Sakura beamed.  
  
"I don't want to be too much trouble I will stay in a hotel until I find an apartment." Naruto stated.  
  
"No Naruto....."  
  
"He can stay with me, I have plenty of room!" Sasuke shouted startling everyone, even himself.  
  
"But!" Naruto stopped short and sighed raising his hands in defeat. If he could stay at Sasuke's house then that would mean that they would have to talk, and that is what he wanted.  
  
"Good it is settled I will bring Lee by around eight! Love you guys!" Naruto could feel the warmth of her chakra vanish in a small breeze.  
  
"Well I guess I better go catch up with her unless I want to hear it from Gai." Kakashi sighed and vanished but not before bopping Naruto on the head with his favorite book.  
  
"So.........." Naruto smiled in the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Um sorry I guess we can go." Sasuke stood up and watched Naruto do the same. It was weird. Naruto was blind, but he didn't act blind or even seem blind. He kept his eyes closed the whole time though.  
  
Sasuke felt a rush of guilt run through his body, it was all his fault. He handicapped his rival and friend.  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto stopped; another blessing with his blindness is feeling drastic changes in moods or personality changes. Which didn't work too well around girls.  
  
"I-I.............never mind lets go." Sasuke sighed; he couldn't bring himself to do it. He should wait until they are at his house. He watched as Naruto walked beside him. He was so different.  
  
"You seem well? Anything new? You didn't talk too much back there." Naruto grinned feeling his surrounds.  
  
"I don't interrupt pregnant women. I am fine. Nothing new." Sasuke watched Naruto walk closely. If anything happened to the blonde he would hate himself forever.  
  
"So who else knows?" Naruto stopped when he noticed he surprised Sasuke, "You know, about the whole 'blind thing'."  
  
Sasuke gaped, Naruto talked about it as if it was temporary or no big deal! How could he do that so calmly?  
  
"Um..........Sakura, Kakashi, and I.............I think Shikamaru may know.........." Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was just nodding.  
  
"Hey is he still whipped by Ino?" He asked bluntly with a grin on his face. "'Cuz I mean dude it was horrible a year ago, I bet couldn't get any worse, right?"  
  
"Shikamaru is a jonin now, he was asked so he didn't take the exams." Sasuke watched as Naruto walked up to a large rock. "Hey watch out for............."  
  
Sasuke watched Naruto jumped over the rock gracefully and turn around snickering.  
  
"The rock?" Naruto yawned and waited for Sasuke to join him.  
  
"Yeah, but........"  
  
"How? It was a new technique or something rather..........*yawn* I don't really feel like explaining it all but it mainly involves using my chakra as a type of vision."  
  
"You can see chakra?" Sasuke looked at Naruto interested even though he began to reconsider moving a little closer to the Hokage's tower.  
  
"In a way.............its more like a sense or a feeling but I see colors." Naruto nodded as if matching information in his mind.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sasuke began to think that maybe there was a little more wrong with Naruto than his vision.  
  
"Like for example, Sakura has pink and warm chakra, Kakashi has silver spiky chakra that changes to red at the top, I think that shows his sharingan and you................" Naruto stopped and turned his face toward Sasuke with his eyes still closed, "You have deep red chakra but it is surrounded by something dark that I cant see but feel................its evil." Naruto nodded again and then began to walk.  
  
Sasuke reached his hand back and traced the mark on his back. The cursed seal, given to him by Orochimaru, a life long present. Too bad no one really knows whether the snake is alive or dead.  
  
"Naruto when you feel this chakra.............how can you tell its color? Do you see it?" Sasuke was now side by side with Naruto waiting for an answer.  
  
"I see it. I do remember colors you know." Sasuke flinched. "I see outline of the person's body it flows in but just barely I can only see all of them if they have of release a ton of chakra and even then its not really seeing.................its more like surface area."  
  
"Sorry I shouldn't be asking you all of these questions." Sasuke caught himself and did a small bow. Why was he keeping this subject up? They could easily change subjects.  
  
He looked up to see Naruto smirking like as if he had just won a war.  
  
"What?" Sasuke stood up and looked around.  
  
"I am taller that you aren't I?" Naruto held back a laugh as Sasuke looked at him again.  
  
"No you aren't." Sasuke stood up straight next to the blonde. "Your hair doesn't count."  
  
"No, no, I am taller." Naruto laughed as he stood up straight too as Sasuke walked up right next to him.  
  
"I am telling you that I have always been taller." Sasuke smirked.  
  
"You always HAD been taller, I at least got an inch on you. Though you are BIGGER I mean you need to lose weight or something." Naruto laughed before he fell forward onto Sasuke. "Ack!"  
  
"Hey are you okay? You tripped over a rock! I thought you could see things or something." Sasuke pulled Naruto up not realizing that he was now holding the blonde in an embrace.  
  
"Um.............Sasuke, you can let go now." Naruto blushed as Sasuke quickly let go and blushed too.  
  
"Gomen." Sasuke tried to recover himself as he began to walk again. It was just too weird with this Naruto around. But he destroyed the last one.  
  
"See you are apologizing! Something is wrong! What is the matter Sasuke?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as if to glare at the Uchiha.  
  
"Nothing is wrong." Sasuke stated calmly as he turned around to see the blonde. Naruto really looked different in the robes he was wearing.  
  
"Yes there is something! Tell me! OR.......or I wont stay with you tonight!" Naruto pouted.  
  
"What is your problem I said nothing was wrong!" Sasuke spat out turning back around.  
  
"What is it Sasuke!" Naruto appeared right in front of the startled dark- haired boy. No wonder Naruto was going to take that class, he could pass it easily.  
  
"I-I...." Sasuke stared at Naruto's face and his heart broke. "Open your eyes Naruto."  
  
Naruto stopped. Sasuke wanted to see his eyes? Why his eyes? "Only if you promise to explain to me what you said at the hospital a year ago." Naruto prepared himself.  
  
"Fine." Sasuke knew he didn't really want to do this but he had to.  
  
Naruto opened his eyes which glanced directly at Sasuke. He just stood there surprised. The once bright ocean blue orbs were now............something about his blue eyes.........something was wrong. His eyes may have been open but as a ninja Sasuke could tell immediately they weren't taking in any information. They weren't seeing anything.  
  
"Happy now?" Naruto closed his eyes and turned around. Why was it so hard to do that for Sasuke? He had easily done it for the guard before but with Sasuke it was different...........he cared what the Uchiha thought.  
  
"Naruto its my fault! Everything! Why you are blind! This whole mess!" Sasuke clenched his fists and glared at the ground expecting the worse.  
  
"Is that what you really think?" Naruto stood there in awe. Sasuke had blamed himself this whole time? Was that why he was crying at the hospital?  
  
"Is that what I think? Yeah! Because it is true you dobe!" Sasuke repeated himself to see if Naruto was hearing right.  
  
"Sasuke it isn't your fault it never was your fault." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows again. "If this is what has your stupid pink panties up in a bunch then get over it because you are wrong! This is what happens when you decide something. Decisions always have consequences Sasuke, good and bad!"  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto. When did he get so mature? When did he get all of the answers? What did he know? Did he say pink panties?  
  
"When we were in the forest and I saw that the guy was about to perform the jutsu all I could think about was how unfair it would be if you weren't the one to kill Itachi, if you never got to restore your clan, if you had died as a prodigy and never fully proved yourself. That is what I thought about Sasuke." Naruto smiled gently.  
  
Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Naruto was wrong. He didn't know anything.  
  
"What about becoming Hokage? Fulfilling your dreams in life? Huh? Did you just forget those? Throw them out of the window because you freaking care for one person so much! One person and you destroy your future!" Sasuke hit the tree beside him causing Naruto to flinch at the surprise.  
  
"I will be Hokage Sasuke, blind or not. I will always keep my way and I will earn the respect of this whole freaking village whether or not they realize until I am dead." Naruto turned around and stopped.  
  
"Naru........"  
  
"Shhh Someone is coming." Naruto whispered as he lowered down reaching for his hidden katana.  
  
Sasuke waited and after a moment he could feel something closing in on them and fast. He waited until he saw a figure running in their direction.  
  
"Sasuke! I have been looking for you!" Iruka panted noticing a strangely dressed person.  
  
"Iruka-sensei................." Naruto smiled goofily as he recognized the voice.  
  
"Hey Naruto how are.................NARUTO!!!" Iruka almost fell over in shock as he was quickly tackled by a bundle of cloth.  
  
"Oh my gawd! You are so big! How do you walk in that thing? Is it a dress? Did Jiraiya-sama take good care of you? You didn't get hurt did you? Why didn't you ever write me! Why didn't you come to me first when you got to town! Baka I have been so preoccupied thinking about you I think I might get fired at the academy!" Iruka hugged the taller but skinnier form tightly as a tear fell out of his eyes.  
  
"Sorry Iruka-sensei." Naruto mumbled into the chunin jacket which he was being held tightly against.  
  
"Um............" Sasuke looked around, this was a little uncomfortable for him. "You were looking for me?"  
  
"Hai yes! There are a whole bunch of people at your house and they wanted me to get you." Iruka nodded as he stood up and began to help Naruto. He stopped when he noticed the blonde's eyes were closed the whole time. "Naruto?"  
  
"Hai?" Naruto smiled grabbing onto his former sensei's arm. Iruka looked over at Sasuke and smiled.  
  
"Nothing never mind. I am glad that you are back."  
  
"So did these people mention what they wanted from my house?" Sasuke didn't really want to interrupt the bonding moment but he wanted to know if his house needed protecting or not. He really didn't want three specific people to be there.................  
  
"Oh! It was Sakura and Lee, Shikamaru-san, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Ino, and...............I think I may have seen Kakashi around there following Sakura." Iruka chuckled softly as he tightened his grip with Naruto's arm.  
  
He had missed the boy so much. Naruto had grown into a fine man and he even looked more mature. Iruka began to wonder if Naruto still thought of him as an 'older brother' type anymore.  
  
"It is only six, she isn't supposed to be there until eight." Sasuke said to himself making a mental note to take away Sakura's spare key she had made for herself when she was younger when he got there.  
  
"Well it is turning into a major party there so be prepared Sasuke, I know how you hate parties let alone in your house but Sakura has seemed to gain a little more power over everyone in her condition." Iruka chuckled, "There may be a lot of people there."  
  
"Hmph." Sasuke snorted making another note to change all of the locks on all of his doors anyway, just in case some of the girls had created spares. He looked to the side to see a worried expression across Naruto's face as if he was thinking of something.  
  
"Naruto you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah! It's a party!" Naruto quickly smiled as he let go of Iruka's arm and did a dance but then stopped. "So is Sakura married to Lee?"  
  
"Ummmm" Iruka blushed and turned to Sasuke who just sighed.  
  
^-_-^  
  
"Wow Sakura I think being pregnant made your forehead bigger." Ino scoffed as Sakura glared over at her.  
  
"Shut up and don't say stuff out loud! Not everyone knows okay!" The pink haired girl whispered harshly as Lee came running up with a large bowl.  
  
"Hey they are almost here but there is this strange looking guy with them! Oh and this is for the punch!" Lee quickly turned to Kiba, "No spiking it okay! I don't want anything bad to happen!"  
  
"Ma." Kiba snickered as he turned to face Shikamaru. "So jonin, what made you want to come to a simple chunin party?"  
  
"Ino made me." Shikamaru sighed earning a grunt from the dog boy.  
  
"You mean she had to force you to come to a party at Uchiha's house? A once in a lifetime event! Dude, where is the love? I swear she would have to force you to your own funeral." Kiba snorted before walking over to Gai and Kakashi.  
  
"You better be keeping an eye over Lee's future child!" Gai threatened as he did a pose; shaking a fist into the air.  
  
"I am watching over MY former student that YOUR former student knocked up, yes." Kakashi stated as he flipped a page of his book aggravated.  
  
"Kakashi my rival if anything happens to that child I will........."  
  
"You will what? I am taking care of the host of the spawn of your freaky look-alike!" Kakashi snapped.  
  
"Crap they are at it again." Kiba moaned as everyone ignored the bickering old men.  
  
"Geez what happened to make them so snappy anyways?" Shikamaru sighed looking over at Choji.  
  
"Dunno, I think it may have something to do with Sakura and Lee though." Choji smiled happily.  
  
"Really now?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he watched the door open.  
  
"Here they are!" Sakura got really enthused as Iruka walked in followed by the strangely dressed man and Sasuke.  
  
"Hey guys look who I found!" Iruka was beaming with joy as everyone looked in front of them in shock.  
  
"Hey long time no see everyone!" Naruto grinned broadly opening his eyes causing all of the girls to blush.  
  
^-_-^  
  
Okay I hope that this chapter was better.........and a lot of things will be explained so don't worry!!! And..................Don't forget to review...or flame.......or ask questions!  
  
And..............Replies to Reviews!  
  
Manga-lover123 : thnx for reading!  
  
The La/=/er : uh.........thank you? Haha my writing does suck *scratches back of head nervously*  
  
Fan01: haha sorry to have to remind you of that! Lol well good luck.......not failing!!!  
  
Ookima: thanks  
  
ChibiRisu-chan: Haha....i am not that great with all the facts and I hope I fixed it!!!! Thank you for telling me tho! (btw I love your stories!) I also hope that you will keep telling me when things don't go too well!  
  
Ghostninja85: well............I don't know if they would be able to replace the optical nerve.....i mean it is a nerve! Really complex..........and even tho we *might* but probably *don't* have technology that *could possibly* fix it I don't think that the Naruto has *every* technology we have.........lol thanx for reading! And your opinion!!  
  
Iceheart19(): really? I haven't seen the anime yet and I have read all of the manga out so far.......haha well that is cool! Heehee I am trying to get the anime off of ebay!  
  
Mister Pineapple: for one.....i love your name.......and two! Thanks a lot!  
  
Red Rose: Thank you!  
  
Megami(): thanks and...........no this is all original! Haha *I was actually inspired by that daredevil movie that came out hahaha* but I am planning on making this a type of saga or something? But that is in the making and deciding? Lol supirse?  
  
Well thankyou everyone and please review!!!! hahahaha 


	3. The Party

**I AM A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL NOW! HAHA GOOD BYE JUNIOR YEAR!!!!!!**  
  
If anyone cares.....lol well the reason I haven't updated any of my stories is well.....my computer mouse broke! I don't know how is broke but it wouldn't work! And so I had to wait until I got paid enough to buy a new mouse and a new antivirus......Oh yeah and my comp got infected with a virus! Not only that but it ate half of my programs!  
  
Including.......gasps Forbidden Jutsu! And I had just finished typing it! So now here I am retyping it so I decided I would update this story since I still have a few chapters that weren't eaten away!  
  
I am beginning to hate technology! Garr!  
  
I do no own Naruto but I am going to an anime convention this weekend! Woohoo! Its going to be my first one! I am going with p-sama7 too (its also her first!) so if she doesn't update this weekend its my fault lol!  
  
Um..replies are at the bottom!  
  
**--------------------------------**  
_"...There is something curiously boring about someone else's happiness."_

_ Aldous Huxley  
_  
**--------------------------------**  
  
**chapter three: The party**  
  
--  
  
Sasuke looked over at Naruto hiding his shock, why did he open his eyes? Did he not want anyone to know?  
  
"Na-na-na-na" Hinata stammered with a large blush.  
  
"Naruto! You are back!" Kiba broke the moment as he tackled the blonde with Akamaru following close behind.  
  
"Oomph!" Naruto felt something soft under him as he landed after being tackled by the brown chakra.  
  
"Hey Kiba and Akamaru and................." Naruto sat up and tried to move before he was pulled up by a laughing Kiba.  
  
"Good catch Neji." Sasuke smirked causing the Hyuga boy to frown and look over at the strangely dressed man.  
  
"A dude in a dress?" He said sarcastically as he passed Naruto by before turning around, "You have a lot of weapons hidden in there."  
  
"Heh. Nice to see you too Neji." Naruto smiled, he would have to remember to thank Sasuke for pointing out the Hyuga as the angry white chakra he had landed on.  
  
"Huh?" Neji glared over at Naruto before Kiba hit him on the arm.  
  
"Don't you recognize Naruto?" Kiba laughed.  
  
"Naruto?" Neji gaped at the tall sight in front of him.................but there was something wrong with his eyes............could no one else see this?  
  
"So Naruto what has it been like without us?" Choji asked eagerly starting the questions from everyone.  
  
"Ruff!" Kiba looked over at his barking dog confused.  
  
"What do you mean something is wrong with Naruto? He just changed a little that is all." Kiba grinned.  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrr"  
  
"Fine you can stay with him if you would like for the party but I am telling you that nothing is wrong." Kiba motioned his dog to leave as he began to look around the room.  
  
"HINATA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted over the crowd causing everyone to stop and glare at him.  
  
"Eeep!" Hinata blushed as she began to twirl her forefingers together waiting for her boyfriend to join her.  
  
--  
  
"But you know after he has trained this whole time, straining himself he still has major weaknesses." Jiraiya tried to explain what Naruto was like now, as a person and a ninja.  
  
"You mean he still cant be a ninja?" Tsunade was confused now, Jiraiya had been telling her how remarkable the boy's use of his senses had turned out to be but what now?  
  
"No, I think he is still a good ninja. In fact he almost beat me once in one of our spars!" Jiraiya laughed remembering the moment. "But he just cant handle crowds................or surprise attacks........"  
  
"What do you mean?" Tsunade frowned as she faced the window, those are both bad qualities for a ninja.  
  
"He will never admit it though..............too stubborn. He can handle crowds as long as the people in it aren't too close to each other, talking to him, or moving around." Jiraiya nodded to himself.  
  
"You know this how?" Tsunade wanted to be sure that the white-haired man knew what he was talking about, maybe they had experienced this before or something.  
  
"Hai, he once got lost without me when I had gone to town. I found him in the middle of a large crowd screaming for the voices to stop." The spiky- haired man frowned at the memory, one of the many he didn't appreciate too much.  
  
"Voices?"  
  
--  
  
"Hey Naruto come over here!" Ino chirped from across the room standing with her old team.  
  
"Uh........." Naruto couldn't tell which chakra had spoken to him; he frowned mentally. He shouldn't have come to the party.  
  
Then a large jaw took hold of Naruto's hand and started to pull him in one direction.  
  
"Akamaru?" Naruto grinned. "Can you lead me to whoever called me?" He whispered softly as Akamaru lead him through the crowds.  
  
"Took you long enough!" Ino laughed as she hugged Naruto who smiled at the yellow chakra.  
  
"Oh hey Akamaru what are you doing with Naruto?" Choji bent down and pet the dog that just barked back happily.  
  
"He just always liked me more." Naruto laughed facing the large bundle of tan chakra.  
  
"Hn." Shikamaru nodded watching Naruto closely, so what he had heard was true..............  
  
"Hey Shikamaru what is up?" Naruto grinned at the almost black spot between the two bright colors. Shikamaru had to be the one with the 'shadowy' chakra.  
  
"This tiresome party............"  
  
"Hey Na-naruto-kun!" Hinata beamed happily before Kiba grabbed her arm and began to mumble.  
  
Naruto turned to see a pure white chakra flow with a sincere and shy flow about it but something brown seemed to be at its side.  
  
"Oh Hinata you look so cute tonight! That color blue looks really nice on you!" Ino chirped never knowing how much she had just helped out the blonde boy.  
  
"Oi! Hinata what is up? And what is that attached to you?" Naruto laughed as he earned a growl from a certain dog boy.  
  
"Ha ha Naruto." Kiba glared taking a hold of her hand causing Hinata to turn even redder.  
  
"Geez what is up with Neji? Is he still mad?" Ino whispered so that only their group could hear earning a sigh from Shikamaru; he hated gossip.  
  
"Mad about what?" Naruto asked eagerly.  
  
"Well after you left he and Tenten started dating." Ino waited with a large grin for Naruto to nod. "Well they had a fight around a week or two ago and he has just been grumpy ever since!" She laughed.  
  
"Just be glad he is holding his anger in and not taking it out on anyone." Kiba mumbled causing Ino to laugh. "Hey! What?"  
  
"Then what do you call how he treats you guys? It is so funny watching you run from him!"  
  
"He just doesn't approve of Hinata dating anyone right now so he just gets a little grumpy alright. Especially after the whole Sakura thing, he probably thinks Hinata and I are........."  
  
"K-Kiba!" Hinata stammered causing the dog boy to grin and laugh.  
  
"Hey about that so they aren't getting married until next month?" Naruto leaned in noticing how Ino's chakra flared up happily.  
  
"HEY SAKURA NARUTO THINKS YOU ARE A !!!!!" Kiba, Hinata, Choji, and Shikamaru put their hands over Ino's mouth before she finished.  
  
"Don't do that Ino! I don't want her to kick us out!" Kiba growled before bopping the girl on the head.  
  
"You just did not!" Ino screamed as she began to hit Kiba.  
  
"Ack!" Naruto watched as the brown light ran away into the mixture of colors followed closely by the golden light.  
  
"Gomen." Hinata bowed before chasing after them, giving one last glance at Naruto; something was different but she couldn't place it.  
  
"Yeesh, can this party get any weirder?" Shikamaru sighed.  
  
"Hey! Neshy! LETS SPAR!" Everyone turned to see a drunk Lee push a very agitated Neji.  
  
"Hey what is going on?" Naruto whispered to Shikamaru who looked over at him surprised but then grunted.  
  
"Lee is messing with someone holding back a lot of anger right now." Shikamaru whispered back pointing Naruto's head in the direction of the fight.  
  
"Heh. Thanks." Naruto sighed, well Shikamaru had to definitely know now.  
  
He looked forward and in a small clearing of all the colors what a sloppy green chakra and a very flared up white one.  
  
"Whatz da matterrrr Ya scared?" Lee laughed pushing Neji again.  
  
"Three two one."  
  
"Argh!" Neji tackled the green mass as Choji finished counting.  
  
"Stop it you two!" Sakura yelled over the crowd as people tried to back away.  
  
--  
  
"Voices?" Tsunade didn't understand, why was he hearing voices?  
  
"His senses kick in on overtime when he begins to panic, he can hear things that a far away, smell things that even some creatures can's smell, his skin becomes very sensitive, he gets the strangest tastes in his mouth, and he can feel the lightest thing. It is almost like all of his training to control his senses back fires all in one moment." Jiraiya sighed, "Or at least that is what he told me."  
  
--  
  
Naruto's ears flinched as he became surrounded by all of the colors as they began to mix together.  
  
"Guys stop it!"  
  
"Hey Naruto! How have you been!"  
  
"Hey you might brake something!"  
  
Naruto watched as a large red chakra flared up and began to chase the other two colors as they disappeared into the hallway.  
  
"No! Not into the house! Get out!" Naruto could hear Ino scream.  
  
"Hey Naruto come over here!" Naruto felt his arm get pulled as he was being taken into the mass of colors.  
  
Naruto quickly pulled his arm away and turned around to see more colors.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
"Hey Naruto!"  
  
"Shut up Ino-pig!"  
  
Naruto's eyes went wide as the colors began to mix together and start to spin.  
  
"Not again!" Naruto yelled shutting his eyes causing everyone in the party to look at him confused.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
_"The voices he hears are happening all over."_  
  
_"I hate you! Otosan!" _Naruto flinched as he heard a door slam.  
  
_"Get off your lazy bum!"_  
  
_"Hey James, I will take over the shift now."  
  
"Thanks man I owe you."  
  
"I HATE YOU!"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
_  
"Shut up!" Naruto grabbed his ears as everyone began to ask what was wrong.  
  
Naruto grabbed his jacket and threw it off as the weight started to become unbearable causing him to fall on his knees. He began to take off the rest of his jackets and shirts until he was only wearing his black tank top.  
  
"Naruto?" Sakura watched scared as her friend began to panic and sweat.  
  
He couldn't hear anyone.  
  
A strong smell of sweat and dirt filled his nose followed by the smell of hard rice.  
  
Naruto watched as the colors began to spin faster together closing up on his space.  
  
_"He can't stop seeing them. He cant close his eyes the only break he gets is when he is asleep."_  
  
"Get away!" Naruto shouted backing up grabbing the holster to his sword.  
  
"Naruto what is wrong?" Everyone watched as the once peaceful smiling blonde panicked.  
  
"Naruto?" Iruka gasped as he tried to get through the crowd.  
  
"Hey what is going on?" Iruka turned to see three smaller kids look into the house.  
  
"I heard some one say Naruto! Nii-chan is here!" Konohamaru smiled as he ran into the room being followed by Moegi and Udon.  
  
"Kono we need to get out of here!" Udon yelled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Iruka asked frantically causing the three to stop.  
  
**BAM  
**  
Sasuke glared as another lamp hit the floor.  
  
"Stop it you two!" Sasuke ran into the fight. This is why he hated having people over.  
  
"Ack!" Both ninjas fell backwards from Sasuke.  
  
"Naruto! What is wrong?" Sasuke stopped as he heard Hinata yell.  
  
"Naruto?" Sasuke quickly vanished not noticing the two boys begin to fight again.  
  
"I said shut up!" Naruto yelled causing everyone to be quiet.  
  
_"I love you koi."  
  
"You suck man!"  
  
"Good night sweet heart!"  
  
"Haha I win!"  
  
"I hate you!"  
_  
"Naruto!" Sasuke quickly jumped in front of the blonde grabbing his arms.  
  
Naruto gasped as the rough touch and looked up to see the red chakra over him.  
  
"Sasuke!" He quickly wrapped his hands around the dark-haired boys waste. It was someone..........something he could recognize.  
  
**CRASH**  
  
The whole house began to shake causing everyone to look up.  
  
"GET OUT IT IS GOING TO CRASH!" Sasuke yelled as everyone dispersed and the house fell.  
  
Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto and leaned him against a tree and few feet away from the crumbling home.  
  
"Naruto? Naruto?" Sasuke shook the blonde who had tears falling down his cheeks. "Naruto what happened?"  
  
"Sasuke? Is that you?" Naruto hitched as he let the cool breeze hit his skin. "I-I am sorry I guess I may have panicked."  
  
"Naruto what was that?" Sasuke let go of the blonde.  
  
Naruto just smiled and nodded. "I-I need to calm down for a moment, I will tell you later okay?"  
  
"Naruto.........." Sasuke sighed sitting down in front of the tall blonde who slid against the tree and sat down.  
  
Everyone watched as the Uchiha mansion crumbled into a large pile of rubble.  
  
Iruka panted as he held up the three children he had ran into.  
  
Kakashi held Sakura up and slowly let her stand on her own feet.  
  
"Where is Lee?" Sakura looked around at everyone when she saw Neji.  
  
"I think he might have not noticed." Neji mumbled glaring at everyone through a black eye.  
  
"Naruto? Did Naruto get out?" Iruka asked looking around until he noticed the two boys behind the mess.  
  
"I think we need to leave them alone for a moment." Kakashi mumbled to Sakura who nodded.  
  
"What was that? Why was Naruto freaking out?" Ino whispered over to Shikamaru who just nodded.  
  
"Naruto seemed strange............something was wrong and then he spazzed." Kiba looked over at Hinata who looked worried.  
  
"Okay! Um..........I guess the party is over so I guess you should go now!" Everyone looked over Sakura and then nodded. No one wanted to be there when Sasuke blew up.  
  
"What happened?" Lee stood up letting pieces of rubble fall off of his shoulders.  
  
"Oh Lee..............." Sakura sighed as Lee jumped down to join her.  
  
"So would you three mind explaining to me why you were here?" Iruka gave all three of his former students the 'bad student you get detention' glare.  
  
"We.......uh...............were testing out a theory!" Konohamaru smiled as Udon agreed.  
  
"And which theory would that be?" Kakashi appeared beside his three new students. Why did he pass them? Oh yeah Moegi and Udon both got bells................hehe good students.  
  
"Ack! Sensei!" All three of them turned scared in one moment.  
  
"Well?" Kakashi smiled until he noticed Iruka glaring at him................stupid Gai, getting Iruka mad at him.  
  
"To see if Lee was a master at drunk kung fu or not!" Moegi yelled as she bowed her head apologizing.  
  
"Moegi!" Both of the boys yelled in unison at the traitor.  
  
"I thought I said that you three were no longer allowed near my property after that last incident." Sasuke appeared out of now where causing both boys to scream. Last time they had collapsed his kitchen.............now his house.  
  
"PLEASE DON'T HURT US!!!" Udon and Konohamaru screamed bowing on the ground.  
  
"Uchiha-sama it was all Konohamaru's idea!" Moegi told on him with hearts in her eyes as she watched Sasuke look at her strangely.  
  
"Traitor." Konohamaru mumbled.  
  
"Kakashi why did you run from our battle!" Everyone turned to see Gai jump out of the broken pile of wood.  
  
"Hn? Sorry Gai didn't realize you were still living." Kakashi glared over at the Green Beast of Konoha.  
  
"Kakashi why are your students here?" Iruka glared at the jonin who froze and then curved his one eye at the angry chunin.  
  
"Hello Iruka-sensei." Kakashi smiled before glaring back down at his students. "You look uh............good."  
  
"Take your students home Kakashi." Iruka ordered bitterly before turning to Sasuke.  
  
Kakashi glared down at his students who tried to smile as they began to walk away.  
  
"How is he?" Iruka looked over at Naruto who was still sitting against the tree.  
  
"He didn't tell me." Sasuke sighed inwardly. Why didn't Naruto say anything before hand. Was that the first time it had happened or had that happened before.  
  
"I am sorry Sasuke this is my fault, I shouldn't have had the party." Sakura spoke up as she looked over the mess.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke sighed as he patted her on the back. After he had won her trust again he didn't want to fight over something that wasn't her fault.............entirely.  
  
"You can stay with Lee, Neji, and I!" Sakura looked at him hopefully noticing the glare he gave her. It would not be safe to put him in the same house as those two right now.  
  
"He and Naruto will stay with me, I have plenty of room." Iruka smiled as he pushed Sakura lightly so that she would leave. "You need to take Lee and Gai home."  
  
She nodded lightly before smiling and grabbing the two men and leaving.  
  
--  
  
Naruto smiled as his breathing had finally evened out. He could feel only a light blue and Sasuke's red chakra across the yard, walking his way.  
  
"Naruto are you okay?" Iruka knelt down beside the blonde to help him up.  
  
"Yeah, but um..............." Naruto laughed a little. "I- uh ran out of chakra..........."  
  
Sasuke and Iruka looked at each other..........since when did Naruto run out of chakra. He may have had the worse chakra control but he always had the.............  
  
"What about the Kyuubi's?" Sasuke looked at Naruto as the blonde flinched. He had learned about the fox after Naruto had saved him...............it had answered a lot of his questions but gave him another type of respect for the blonde. He did have to put up with that and the villagers.  
  
"I don't use his anymore." Naruto's expression fell catching the other two nins by surprised.  
  
Sasuke sighed as he bent down and lifted the blonde into his arms.  
  
"Hey what are you doing!?!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders as he was lifted up.  
  
"Carrying you dobe." Sasuke smirked at the pouty expression that came over Naruto's face.  
  
"You two are staying at my house." Iruka informed the blonde of why he was still there, "I have plenty of room and I wouldn't mind having you two as guests for as long as you need."  
  
"Yay! Iruka-sensei's house!" Naruto cheered as he tried to get comfortable in the older boy's grasp.  
  
"Be still or I will drop you and call it an accident." Sasuke warned causing the blonde to stop moving and stay silent.  
  
"Are you going to tell us what happened now?"  
  
--  
  
So the reason I haven't updated anything is at the top....sighs technology sucks...hehe  
  
**P-sama7** wearing a sasuke outfit "Come on we are going to be late for the conference!"  
  
**K-chan** appears wearing a Hinata uniform "You realize you are cross dressing ne?"  
  
**P-sama7** blushes and does cool pose "WHO CARES WHEN IT IS FOR MY SASUKE- KUN!!!!"

**K-chan:** And for those who didnt get it.....Tsunade's and Jiraiya's conversation was happening at the same time as the party and Naruto heard their voices is some parts when he was freaking out lol kk ciao

**K-chan** bubble "Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!"  
  
--  
  
**lighdragon1987:** Is that the year you were born lol! Me too! Lol ok thank you!  
  
**Ash of Mine**: I am going to have fun saying this.....you will find out all as you read! Haha lol sorry. Thank you for reviewing and hint sasunaru moment may appear in a chapter or two heehee  
  
**Truebluewolfeeyes:** Lol here you go and sorry for it taking so long!!  
  
**Meikei**: thanx...and I don't know yet if its going to be yaoi or not...lol I guess it is just shonen-ai ish for now  
  
**Fan01**: Yeah Kakashi's Sharingan is a transplant lol but I still love him...thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Dude:** Sweet?  
  
**Anime-Heart**: sorry for making you wait lol but I don't know if liked how this one ended either!  
  
**Siobhan:** thanx!  
  
**Akki:** Here you go gives a cookie  
  
**Jiyu Hatell Kodai:** Really! Okay...um if I haven't said this before....uh....they are not as bright anymore but more like a pale dark blue.....bubble ....i don't know but it looks cool in a pic I drew. Lol but I want to see one someone else draws that would be awesome!  
  
**Rubymoon17**: happy?  
  
**Pyrootie**: I haven't really decided yet....so right now they just have a strong friendship! Lol but I will warn you if it begins to turn WARUI!(my bad)  
  
**Ookima:** thanx! I hope you keep reading!  
  
**Insanechildfanfic**: thanx!  
  
**The La/=/er:** lol Thanx! To be honest I almost quit the story because of that review lol but that is only because my sis was teasing me also so I was getting a lil sad! But that's okay now! Haha I am finally out of that terrible school for a summer so this is great! Lol I hope you always enjoy this story but I don't want you to stop being honest either! SO BE HONEST AND REVIEW!!!! does Gai pose lol  
  
**Emearldblossom:** thanx lol  
  
**ChibiRisu-chan:** Thanx! Lol I hope I can explain everything about this 'chakra sight' correctly I think in the next chapter haha. But you were on the right track so keep going! Lol Gai and Kakashi....my favorite rivals! Haha yes the 'who can be the best role model' thing is fun to add to them but right now they are blaming eachother because Iruka is mad at both of them....cough because of their influences lol that will be explained later also!  
  
**THANK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD SUMMER!**


	4. Bath shoes and Shino's Sunglasses

Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Its only twelve pages but I hope you over look that lol  
  
--  
  
**Chapter four: Sunglasses and Shoes  
  
**--  
  
Sasuke placed Naruto down on his feet after they had entered Iruka's apartment.  
  
Iruka and Sasuke didn't get any answers from Naruto, instead he would laugh, start to sing, or begin to tell them stories of things he did while he was gone. When they would ask him again he would find some way to change the subject.  
  
Iruka had given up and decided that Naruto would tell him when he felt like it so he settled for listening to the blonde's stories. Sasuke on the other hand, decided he would confront the blonde when they were alone.  
  
"Well I have one guest room, I don't know if I have an extra futon or anything but the one in that room is big enough for two and I also have a couch." Iruka scratched the back of his head, "I would let one of you have my bed but there isn't much room on it to begin with since I have all of the student's projects in there and in my office........."  
  
"Its okay we can share a room." Naruto chirped before stopping. "Hey lets see if I still know the place." Naruto took a deep breath and began to count steps as he walked.  
  
"Ten steps to the fridge!" Naruto laughed and kept going. Iruka yawned with a smile as he looked over to the Uchiha.  
  
"Don't worry about your house, we'll get someone to come and build it." Iruka patted the taller boy on the back and jumped when he heard a crash.  
  
"Hey this wasn't here before! You redecorated!" Naruto laughed as he heard Iruka and Sasuke run up.  
  
"It is a picture." Naruto held it up in its broken frame and handed it to Iruka. "Who is it of?"  
  
Iruka looked at it and frowned; it was a picture of him and Kakashi. "No one important Naruto, lets go to sleep and I will take you shopping tomorrow." Iruka yawned and turned the picture over.  
  
"Hey Sasuke who was in the picture? I could tell he was lying." Naruto whispered with a grin on his face.  
  
"It was Kakashi." Sasuke pulled Naruto's arm so that they could follow Iruka to their room. He had never been here before; it was very homely.  
  
"Here you go gentlemen. I would give you two a spare change of cloths but my closet is blocked too and I have been wearing this one uniform for a few days." Iruka sighed at the mishap. He hated being unclean or even wearing the same outfit twice in a row.  
  
"Ja, its okay!" Naruto smiled as he walked slowly into the room followed by Sasuke who immediately saw a picture of Iruka and a younger Naruto on the wall. They were always close.  
  
"Oomph!" Sasuke turned to see Naruto had tripped over and landed on the futon. That was when for the first time that night something caught Sasuke's eye.  
  
"So if you aren't going to answer any of my other questions at least tell me what is up with that tattoo." Sasuke smirked as Naruto sat up and began to rub the area it was located on his upper arm.  
  
The center was the fire symbol that is put on the Hokage's hat surrounded by a bunch of delicately drawn swirls; which slowly turned into clouds. It was a beautiful design.  
  
"I got it a few months ago in the village we got stuck in." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Jiraiya thought I was crazy considering I would never be able to see the design but I got him to trace it with chakra and I like it."  
  
"Kind of girlie ne?" Sasuke smirked as he sat down beside the blonde who frowned.  
  
"No! Its not! It's manly and shows that I will be Hokage!" Naruto pouted as he pulled a blanket over himself and lied down.  
  
"Ma.....ma........." Sasuke watched the blonde get comfortable on the futon. "Tell me what happened Naruto."  
  
Naruto stiffened a moment before he relaxed.  
  
"Think of it as a................a.............weakness." His voice became sour as he sighed. "I-I don't do well in crowds."  
  
"What do you mean? I thought you could see everyone's chakra?" Sasuke watched the smaller body sigh.  
  
"Imagine being in the middle of a crowd where you cant identify anyone unless you memorize their color and voice.............." Naruto paused, "Now think what would you do if all of a sudden all of their colors, voices, smells, everything started to mix together and block you into a box that seems to get smaller."  
  
Sasuke looked over at Naruto confused, is that what happened?  
  
"When I get upset or start to panic............if that is what you call it..............I- all of my senses strengthen, everything I feel seems heavier and more rough, I taste everything in the room at once, I smell everything, I hear everything that is going on in the whole village............for once you crave peace to the point you are about to fall off of the edge, you crave solitude from everything, you just want to be alone and you feel like all your chances for that will never be met as long as you are in that box."  
  
Naruto took a long breathe before burying his head into his pillow. "That is it."  
  
Sasuke didn't know what to do as he stared down at the comforter. He knew the answer was going to be strange but he had never expected one like that. Did Naruto really just experience that? How many times had he gone through it? That he could get over it so easily. Or was this just another mask that the blonde put up to make everyone think he was okay?  
  
"Nar................" Sasuke sighed when he noticed that Naruto's breathing had evened out. He was already asleep.  
  
The dark-haired boy pulled the comforter over himself as he faced the opposing wall in the room. The jonin exam was in a few weeks and yet he stayed in Konoha instead of going to his training grounds in the woods.  
  
Was he going to be ready? What would happen to Naruto if he became a jonin before the blonde? How would his life change?  
  
Sasuke sighed; it was going to be a long night.  
  
--  
  
"Hey guys breakfast is.............." Iruka stopped as he entered the room and gaped. The sight before him was definitely once in a lifetime.  
  
Naruto was curled up into a ball with his arms around Sasuke's waist. In return the light skinned boy had one arm wrapped around the blonde's back and another holding his head. Iruka smirked, if he was with a certain someone he would want a picture.  
  
Iruka quickly shook his head and frowned, he couldn't think about a certain jonin right now, he had made breakfast.  
  
"Hey Naruto........Sasuke..........." Iruka watched as they both opened their eyes at the same time.  
  
"Ack!" Sasuke jumped up as a large blush came over his cheeks as he looked over at Iruka.  
  
"Hn? Warmth?" Naruto shut his eyes back as he scratched his head.  
  
"I made breakfast you two, come and get it." Iruka chirped earning a grumble from the now red-faced Uchiha.  
  
"Awww........I was so comfortable too!" Naruto whined as he got up, never knowing he just made the Uchiha's face a darker shade of red.  
  
"Uh..........do you need help?" Sasuke watched the blonde stand but do nothing afterwards.  
  
"Um..........you wouldn't happen to know where my jacket is? Iruka still hasn't seen the tattoo and well I want to keep it that way..........." Naruto chuckled nervously.  
  
"Its at my house..............the pile of wood that used to be my house, we can go get it after breakfast." Sasuke sighed rubbing the back of his head, Iruka had to of seen the tattoo by now..........he was a chunin after all.  
  
"I am sorry but did I hear someone say tattoo?" Iruka stood at the door glaring over at Naruto who shivered.  
  
"Uh.......um.........hehehehe its uh..........not bad........it's a little girly right?" Naruto tried to smile as he showed his arm to the chunin with a pony tail.  
  
"Naruto! I knew you should have never gone with Jiraiya-san! He is a bad influence on you!" Iruka took Naruto by the arm and began to lead the fighting tan boy to the kitchen.  
  
"Iruka I can explain uh..............Hey is that ramen?" Naruto jumped up and quickly found the kitchen table. He found it so perfectly you would swear he wasn't even blind with his eyes closed.  
  
knock  
  
Sasuke looked at the door. "Uh someone's here." He announced as Iruka went over and opened it to reveal Shino in his chunin uniform.  
  
"I am here on behalf of Hokage-sama to invite Uchiha Sasuke to her office immediately." Shino did a small bow and then handed Iruka a small box. "This is for Uzumaki Naruto though. Tell him it might help." With that he disappeared.  
  
"Could he be anymore formal?" Iruka joked as he watched Sasuke nod and then disappear in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Well I guess it is just us Nar............." Iruka walked into the kitchen to see all of the food was off of the table...........it was nowhere to be seen. He grinned when he noticed Naruto licking his lips.  
  
"That was good! And who was at the door? He had dots all in his chakra! And why did Sasuke leave?" Naruto smiled happily.  
  
"But how did.............?" Iruka was dumbfounded; he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Come on Iruka I may be blind but I can still see things..............wait did that make sense?" Naruto began to think to himself causing Iruka to grin, he didn't care about anything as long as Naruto was getting along with life............which reminded him.  
  
"Oh it was Aburame Shino and he brought you something. He said that it 'might help'? I hope you knew what he meant by that." Iruka sighed as he placed the box into Naruto's hands.  
  
"Hm? Oh.............um.........." Naruto blushed as he pushed the box back towards Iruka. "Could you tell me what it is?"  
  
Iruka sat surprised. How could he forget so easily! He had to be careful! Naruto............now Naruto was................he was blind......................  
  
"Oh sure!" Iruka caught himself as he opened the box and pulled out the present.  
  
"Well what is it?" Naruto beamed happily.  
  
"Its............a pair a sunglasses." Iruka looked at them confused, what could this do to 'help'?  
  
"Really! That is great! Well..............he must have been at the party last night......." Naruto sighed and happily took the glasses back into his hands.  
  
"But what............how will these help?" Iruka was really confused.  
  
"Oh.........well I think that Shino may be giving these to me so I don't have to open my eyes to fool anyone. So I don't have to open my eyes mainly..............." Naruto put them on and grinned happily causing Iruka to smile.  
  
"That was nice of him." Iruka was so happy that the blonde had made good friends growing up.  
  
"Ja, I bet he just didn't want to see my creepy eyes anymore and has so many pairs that he could spare one." Naruto laughed as Iruka began to pick up the dishes.  
  
"Well would you like to go shopping for some cloths?" Iruka looked Naruto over. "Where is everything that you had with you anyway?"  
  
"Um...........all of our stuff got destroyed but that is a long story so..............." Naruto smiled as he rubbed his tattoo. "What I have on is really my only outfit."  
  
Iruka stood there momentarily letting all of the words sink in slowly.  
  
"I knew it! That old man couldn't take care of himself! Let alone a teenager! It pains me to think of what you had to go through with him!" Iruka sighed rubbing his temples as Naruto chuckled.  
  
"You don't know the half of it."  
  
"Well lets go before the place gets too busy, I hate Saturday morning crowds." Iruka chirped as he grabbed his sandals at the door.  
  
--  
  
"I have been informed over your................uh situation." Tsunade sighed as Sasuke sat in her office. "A good team of architects is on their way over to start the rebuilding process."  
  
"Okay..............." Sasuke waited for Tsunade to continue.  
  
"..............."  
  
"Is that all you called me for?" He stood up to leave.  
  
"No, there is one more thing." Tsunade waited for Sasuke to sit back down as she continued. "As you know the jonin exams are coming up and I have noticed that instead of training like most shinobi you are just taking missions and staying in Konoha."  
  
"Your point." Sasuke sighed, he knew he should have trained instead of stay here............but then what would have happened if he had left and Naruto come back without him here?  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you keep your priorities straight, a lot of people are looking forward to these upcoming exams just because you are in it................and at such a young age."  
  
"Shikamaru is a jonin now." Sasuke reminded the blonde haired woman.  
  
"Yeah, but he acts old and stubborn anyway." Tsunade mumbled as she thought about her laziest shinobi other that Kakashi.  
  
"Don't worry I am ready." Sasuke spat out, he hated it when one: people worried and two: it was about his strength.  
  
"Ma..........ma.........go." Tsunade waved him off as she looked toward the window.  
  
Sasuke grunted as he vanished. Why did people always have to make a big deal about him? Worry about him? And it became worse after he left the village. He thought that they would hate him, sentence him to betraying the village but no, not when Naruto was the one who brought him back, not when the blonde stood up for him when they would walk through the village. Not when the village needed the Uchiha bloodline.  
  
Shinobi are tools to be used by their village.  
  
--  
  
"Are you sure you don't need any help? Last night you had ran out of chakra!" Iruka followed closely behind Naruto as the boy walked down the stairs.  
  
"Yes Iruka! I am okay now! You should know by now that a nights rest does wonders!" Naruto laughed, "Sheesh you sound like a woman."  
  
"How can you 'see' things? I don't trust you! You're stubborn like Ka............someone else I know." Iruka blushed when Naruto stopped and faced him.  
  
The sunglasses really did work. You couldn't tell if his eyes were opened or closed but just that he was facing you.  
  
"So why are you mad at Kakashi?" Naruto snickered as Iruka started stuttering. "Let me guess, you're as red as a beat now?"  
  
Iruka put his hands over his face, yes Naruto was right. "I think you are faking this whole blind thing." Iruka grinned rubbing the blonde's hair.  
  
"Hey answer me darn it." Naruto jumped away from the dark-haired chunin to get away from his grasp.  
  
"Well............you see........." Iruka got closer so he could whisper while they walked. "I yelled at Kakashi and Gai for not being good role models for Lee and Sakura........."  
  
"Why would they be bad role models?" Naruto asked a little confused though he could see why; Kakashi was as a pervert but Gai was just bad fashion.  
  
"That's just it. I was having a bad day when Sakura had told me and well her being a teacher at the school, it would be bad if anyone else found out about her...........um baby before her and Lee got married." Iruka sighed shaking his head. "I was really just mad at some of my students who had caught the teacher's lounge on fire and I took it off on Kakashi and Gai."  
  
"Okay well that is the first part so why are they mad at each other and you?" Naruto found a rock with his foot and began to kick it around.  
  
"I have been giving Gai nothing but D missions and Kakashi all A class missions." Iruka mumbled.  
  
"Okay but I thought you weren't that mad?" Naruto was really confused as they stopped beside a tree.  
  
"Well when your boyfriend forgets your three year anniversary! Because he was too busy battling his rival you would be mad too!" Iruka yelled kicking the tree in half.  
  
"Woah." Naruto grinned; Iruka was really strong. Moody but strong.  
  
"Um............Oh my what pretty weather we are having!" Naruto grinned as Iruka snorted.  
  
"You cant see the weather.............or can you? Tell me how you can move around so freely." Iruka was proud that Naruto wasn't the type of person to become reliant on someone or thing but he would always find a way for himself to over come it.  
  
"Well it is like this." Naruto stopped. "I can see you, the way your body moves and stuff like that but I am not seeing you but your chakra."  
  
"Huh?" Iruka asked dumbly.  
  
"Well you have this nice light blue chakra that has a comforting aura around it. But when you are angry like a while ago it flares up so I know that you are either emotional or mad. I cannot see your face or features or really anything but I can see the shape of your body..................because of your chakra............"  
  
"So does everyone have a different color?" Iruka was amazed, he had never heard of a technique like this before.  
  
"Yes and no. Like you have light blue but Sasuke has dark red and Hinata has a pure white color. But Neji is white too but his has more of a strong presence and seems thick when Hinata's flows like water." Naruto scratched the back of his head, was he making any sense.  
  
"So the Hyuga clan has white chakra but they have a different presence in each owns?" Iruka nodded as if he was recording this information for later.  
  
"Hai, like the Inuzuka clan probably has all brown chakra like Kiba but with different features or stuff. But Akamaru has a lighter brown chakra." Naruto grinned; Iruka could understand anything. Heck the man could even read his handwriting.  
  
"Oh I get that but then how can you see objects around you? They don't have chakra." Iruka never thought that Naruto would have been able to see chakra.  
  
"See that is the fun part. I put my chakra around me." Naruto noticed the light blue figure tilt his head.  
  
"Okay my chakra is orange...........hehe talk about coincidence. Anyways everything I see other than shinobi or chakra is orange. I focus my chakra to flow around me so that I can tell what is up ahead or behind me. Its like.....................grabbing a paint can and throwing it ahead of you but all you can see is what the paint has touched." Naruto watched the blue figure stay still for a moment.  
  
"So that is why you ran out of chakra yesterday, but then why cant I sense your chakra unless I concentrate really hard?" Iruka had tried to sense the blonde's chakra but it wasn't until he concentrated hard enough could he even feel it but he was right beside the boy.  
  
"See that is the trick, as a shinobi leaking out my chakra could get me easily caught so I only but out the thinnest layer I can...........also if I put out too much then I run out of chakra a lot quicker and that wouldn't be good if there was a battle." Naruto grinned happily, he was a ninja so he needed to think like a ninja...............and thank Jiraiya later for lessons on chakra control.  
  
Iruka smiled, Naruto was so smart. He could still be a shinobi if he tried hard enough. It was amazing.  
  
"You have grown up so much Naruto." Iruka wanted to hug the young man before him but thought better of embarrassing the blonde. After all Naruto was..................  
  
"Oomph!" Iruka smiled as Naruto hugged his arm.  
  
"Thanks Iruka-sensei." Naruto grinned and then continued walking.  
  
"So how far away can you see?" Iruka grinned as Naruto let go of his arm.  
  
"Right now I can see up to..............I would guess fifteen feet but when I am really happy I can see up to a mile!" Naruto started laughing as Iruka shook his head.  
  
"Baka."  
  
--  
  
Sasuke sighed as he transported into the mission assignment room.  
  
"What the?" He looked around; no one was here? That had to be a first in Konoha history.  
  
It didn't look like the place had been attacked and no one had gone to the Hokage; he was just with her.  
  
Was it just him or was something going on? He didn't recall seeing any shinobi around town before his meeting other than Shino.  
  
Just where was everyone?  
  
--  
  
"How about this shirt? It's all black and buttons up." Iruka held up a black shirt.  
  
"Hm............No I don't like buttons." Naruto sighed, "Is there anything orange?"  
  
Iruka looked around the store, it was a ninja store.............everything was black.  
  
"Oh my! The first shinobi I have seen all day!" Iruka looked up to see the store clerk.  
  
"Really? It is almost lunch time." Iruka looked over at Naruto who was 'going through' some shirts on a shelf. He didn't want any of the villagers to know.  
  
"Can I help you two? Looking for anything specific?" The clerk smiled at Iruka nicely.  
  
"Um..............got anything in orange?" Iruka laughed nervously. Why would a shop built for ninja's have something in orange that doesn't really help with camouflage........or anything.  
  
"Yeah we have something over here in the corner!" The clerk watched Iruka fall forward. So much for his thoughts on ninja stores.  
  
--  
  
Sasuke put his hands in his pockets as he walked through Konoha. He still hadn't seen any fellow shinobi except a few genins playing on their day off.  
  
What was going on? Where was everybody? Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he walked on, he would find out.  
  
--  
  
"You didn't have to pay for it! I could have waited to see if I could exchange my money!" Naruto pouted as he walked through the town in his new outfit.  
  
"No it was no problem consider it a welcome home present or something! And what kind of money is that anyway? It looks fake." Iruka looked at the beautifully decorated paper money in Naruto's hands. "And who would take paper money anyway?"  
  
"Its what they paid me with at the town we stayed at. I think it might be their type of currency." Naruto put his paper cash back into his wallet wrapped around his neck with the necklace Tsunade had given him a long time ago.  
  
"You had a job while you were there? Did they know you were blind?" Iruka whispered the second question as they past a group of villagers.  
  
"Yeah, and I took care of children.............I taught them things.........." Naruto blushed and turned his face away from his former sensei.  
  
--  
  
Sasuke looked up to see Iruka walking around with a tall blonde that had similar marks on his face like Naruto.  
  
Naruto had on an orange t-shirt that had the fire symbol on the chest part; he had a fishnet quarter sleeved shirt on underneath the other shirt with black chunin pants that were rolled up. He also had a black bag hanging over his left shoulder with some fabric hanging out; the bag held his pants.  
  
The one thing that caught Sasuke's eyes were the blonde's shoes. They were bath house shoes.............the kind that added at least four inches to the wearer's height.  
  
"You were a teacher?" Iruka beamed over at the blonde. He always thought Naruto would be good with children.  
  
"Hey Sasuke." Naruto smiled as the raven-haired Uchiha walked up to them.  
  
"Iruka there is no one at the mission registration room." Sasuke informed the now shocked chunin.  
  
"Wha? What about the paper work! Um.......stay with Naruto.............bye!" Iruka took off as fast as he could towards the Hokage tower.  
  
"I like your glasses." Sasuke looked Naruto over one more time registering the outfit..............it fit the blonde well.  
  
"Hey what about the outfit?" Naruto pouted as Sasuke smirked and began to walk away not answering.  
  
"I like your shoes." Sasuke smirked as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Hehe............so you noticed?" Naruto chuckled nervously stopping with the Uchiha.  
  
"I knew I was taller." Sasuke smirked; crossing his arms and leaning against a nearby tree.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Naruto mumbled shifting his bag to the other shoulder. "Man these cloths are really light compared to those robes."  
  
"That is because having heavy cloths can render a ninja's speed, dobe." Sasuke watched amused at how Naruto's face scrunched up at the use of the old nickname.  
  
"Don't call me that Sasuke-teme." Naruto narrowed his eyebrows making it look like he was glaring through the sunglasses.  
  
"Ma........take off your sandals." Sasuke watched the blonde straighten up confused and then pout and turn his face away.  
  
"Make me."  
  
No sooner than when Naruto had finished talking he found himself being tripped and then caught. When his feet touched the ground they no longer had the sandals on.  
  
"Wha?" Naruto was in awe at Sasuke's new found speed. "When could you do that?"  
  
"When couldn't I?" Sasuke smirked noticing Naruto's eyes only went to his nose. "You are short."  
  
"Nani? Teme!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away with a large blush on his cheeks and began to walk away without his sandals.  
  
"Baka." Sasuke smirked as he followed the blonde holding his sandals.  
  
--  
  
"Revenge is a plate best served cold."  
-Old Kingdom Proverb  
Kill Bill 1  
  
--  
  
Hello! I just updated my other story Forbidden Jutsu also so I hope you guys enjoy that also lol  
  
Well summer is officially beginning! And I have a cold coughs this is cool ne?  
  
I hate this weather in North Carolina it changes too much! Lol  
  
Well I hope all of you have a great summer and REVIEW for my fics!  
  
--  
  
Replies to REVIEWS!  
  
**mystic-Hoshi**: lol.........Thankyou for reviewing! And I am glad that you enjoy this story! (dances with joy) yay! Well i wont spoil anything so you just have to keep reading!  
  
**Ash of Mine**: lol its amazing how much stuff can be said in a 15 to 19 page chapter! Lol Hai, poor Sasuke-kun..........well it sort of is a mansion but i just thought that he wouldnt keep all the Uchiha mansions to himself................lol thank you! And i hope you continue to like this story!  
  
**Jinky-kurapica:** THANK YOU! You only had to wait to wait three days! Unlike my readers for my other story (shifty eyes) they had to wait like three months.....but that was because of computer problems....honest! lol  
  
**Lynn Lee** : Thank you and I hope you keep liking my stories! Lol  
  
**The La/=/er**: My favorite reviewer! Lol stop feeling bad (bops your head) Thank you! And I will tell my beta reader (psama7 cuz shes my twin lol) to look for fragments lol I am honestly not that good with english lol! Naw my sis p-sama7 is still in school too! Haha thats what she gets for going to public school! Haha i go to a private school so we really dont see eachother as much as normal siblings do lol I love New York by the way! I have been there twice and love it more every time! Especially that store Kinikuyo or something like that i think it is on 19 and 21 street? Lol i will have to look again! Its an awsome store! I walked to it everyday from soho! Haha i felt lazy taking the subway! Haha And i am proud to say that my sister and i visited every barnes and nobles bookstore in the whole area! Ok enough blabbing sorry! Lol  
  
**AkuReiX:** LOL thank you! I am trying to keep my updates quick with this story since i was so bad with my other one lol! Haha i hope you continue reading!  
  
**Dearest**: Thank you lol! (blushes at the thought of someone thinking that she is clever) THAT IS A FIRST! (dances for joy) HAHAHAH!!! Oh.....lol i had no idea i did that! Another thing to tell psama7 to look for! Haha thank you!  
  
**Lightdragon1987**: haha i feel like a baka! Thank you! And i got a different computer so hopefully an 98 will work better than a 95 lol (tear drops at using such old programs) I hope you continue to like this story!  
  
**Elie-3173**: Lol thank you for the review!  
  
**Blue ½:** o.O did it really take you until the third chapter to figure out that? Haha thats cool! I hope you keep reading this story! And thankyou!  
  
**Siobhn01**: Haha I hope i updated quick enough so that everyone didnt get tired of waiting! Thankyou and dont forget to review again! 


	5. Stupid Ino Pig!

Hey guys! For those of you who don't read my sister's fic! I got a car!!! Woohoo! We actually are supposed to share it lol but I think I am going to go drive it around for fun while she is working lol hahahahaha  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!  
  
--  
  
"Silence is a text easy to misread." A. A. Attanasio  
  
--  
  
**chapter five: Stupid Ino-pig!  
**  
--  
  
"Are you going to walk around barefoot now?" Sasuke sighed as he walked with Naruto towards his house  
  
"Yeah it feels nice! I don't like shoes or sandals too much..............being barefoot rocks!" Naruto cheered on as they walked.  
  
"Well you might want to roll those pants up more." Sasuke looked down at the bottom of Naruto's pants, they were slowly getting covered with mud.  
  
"Ma..........whatever." Naruto stopped as they heard some commotion ahead of them....................in Sasuke's now lot.  
  
"What the?" Sasuke walked up to notice most of the shinobi walking around in his yard talking as some of them cooked some barbecue for lunch.  
  
"What do you think happened here?" One of the ninja's picked up a wooden block.  
  
"Some people say it was a foreign assassin but we don't have any proof." Another man said from across the yard.  
  
"What are you detectives? Shikamaru said there was a party here last night and two people started to spar in the house causing it to fall." Asuma sighed spitting his cigarette onto the floor.  
  
"So tiresome." Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he helped people separate the usable and not usable wood. He told everyone earlier but it seemed like people just ignored him sometimes................so tiresome.  
  
"Has he seen this yet?" Kurenai looked over to see Sasuke standing with someone across the street. "Never mind."  
  
Everyone looked up to see Sasuke standing with a glare on his face as he looked at his destroyed house...............he had lived there since he was born.  
  
"Sasuke-san! Where have you been?" One of the older women jonins yelled over at the boy.  
  
"Hey who is that?" Asuma lit up a new cigarette as he stared over at the blonde boy. "He looks a lot like................"  
  
"Naruto! We have been searching for you!" Kiba, Ino, and Hinata ran up to the blonde who smiled at them.  
  
"See Akamaru you were wrong! He can see us!" Kiba glared over at his dog companion who growled back at him. Not noticing the shorter blonde tense up.  
  
"What happened last night?" Ino glared over at the blond boy who just smiled nervously.  
  
"Na-naruto-kun how are you feeling?" Naruto watched the small white form begin to twiddle its fingers.  
  
"I am just fine Hinata, how about yourself?" Naruto asked back causing the Hyuga girl to turn a shade of deep crimson.  
  
"Hey answer my questions will ya?" Ino glowered as the tan boy who sighed.  
  
"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Everyone turned to see Lee standing there in awe of the mess.  
  
"You are not serious." Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru spat out at the same time.  
  
"Lee forgot everything." Sakura walked up with a tired expression on her face.  
  
"Baka." Neji glared over at Lee and then continued to help, he had been there since this morning helping.  
  
"And now Neji is glaring at me. Why cant I remember last night? It is so fuzzy!" Lee shook his head before glaring up at Kiba. "You did this to me! I know it!"  
  
"Um......actually it was them." Kiba pointed to a large square shaped bush.  
  
"Ack! I knew we should have worked harder on this disguise!" Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon jumped out from under the bush.  
  
"Told you this wouldn't work!" Moegi began to hit Konohamaru on the head.  
  
"You three genins!" Lee ran over to them causing them to stop and stare at him.  
  
"He really does look like Gai." They all stared at Lee's face.  
  
"Hey what is this?" Sasuke tried to ignore the now four bickering ninjas as he looked up.  
  
Genma was holding up several thick strangely decorated robes. They had a steak going through all of them.  
  
"Crap." Sasuke shook his head and looked over at Naruto. "I hope you didn't like those robes too much cause there is now a large piece of wood going through them."  
  
"Those are mine sorry!" Naruto sighed as he faced Sasuke. "Oh well, I guess I could visit that town again some time and see if they can fix those."  
  
"Naruto are you going to explain what is wrong with you or not? There is something different and I want to know." Ino scowled as Sasuke glared at her. Stupid loud girl.  
  
"Ino you are so bothersome." Shikamaru sighed as he pulled his girlfriend's arm to take her away from the nervously laughing blonde.  
  
"Fine if he wont tell me." Ino quickly did a few hand seals as her body went limp.  
  
"Ino!" Shikamaru shook her body.  
  
"Hm?................now to open his eyes............."  
  
Sasuke looked over at Naruto who had taken his sunglasses off and opened his eyes to look at everyone. He was standing with his hands on his hips like................a girl?  
  
"Naruto?" Sasuke watched as the blonde's expression became horrified.  
  
"Oh my gawd! Naruto is blind!" Naruto jumped up tripping over a piece of wood as everyone looked at him in shock.  
  
"Naruto-bro?" Konohamaru and Lee looked up to see the blond boy try to get up.  
  
"What is with all of the colors? I cant see anything!" Naruto moved his hands in front of him.  
  
"Ino return to your body now!" Shikamaru yelled causing everyone to jump. Shikamaru never yelled, and even more so never at Ino.  
  
"I can't see where my body is!" Naruto screamed before Choji lifted the blonde up and faced him toward her boy in Shikamaru's arms.  
  
"Okay Ino......" Choji sighed as Naruto did a few hand seals.  
  
"Thanks Choji!" The boy yelled before he shook his head.  
  
"What the?" Naruto closed his eyes and tried to find his sunglasses.  
  
"Ino don't you ever do that again!" Shikamaru scolded the long-haired girl. "That was beyond horrible!"  
  
"Na-naruto's blind?" Hinata stammered as she joined everyone else in watching the blonde boy put his sunglasses back on.  
  
"Naruto-niisan? Blind?" Moegi turned around and looked at a confused Konohamaru and Udon. "But-but............"  
  
"Uh..............surprise?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head as everyone stared at him in shock.  
  
"Naruto?" Kiba looked over at his friend.  
  
"When did that happen?" Neji finally asked what had been on his mind since the party.  
  
Everyone began to ask questions as they all walked up to Naruto causing him to back up until he was surrounded.  
  
Naruto leaned against the tree behind him sending chakra to cover it as he looked at all of the branched and vanished quickly appearing above the crowd and on the largest yet lowest branch.  
  
Sasuke appeared beside the tree and leaned up against it as Jiraiya appeared also and smirked up at Naruto.  
  
"Fine mess brat, you should just be honest with everyone." Jiraiya sighed leaning on the other side of the tree as everyone kept asking questions.  
  
"Be honest huh? I will be honest about everything the day you confess your love to........." Jiraiya's hand quickly covered Naruto's smiling mouth as everyone looked at each other confused.  
  
"But if you are blind how could you talk to everyone knowing who they are?" Kiba scratched his head trying to think of a way Naruto could do that.  
  
"Um.........long story and sometimes Sasuke helped." Naruto grinned trying to cover the fact that the colors seemed to start growing in his vision.  
  
"When did it happen Naruto? Was it while you were gone?" Choji asked as he took out a bag of chips.  
  
"It happened right before I left." Naruto tightened his grip on the tree branch. The colors weren't mixing yet but they were growing and too close together.  
  
"EVERYONE CALM DOWN DANG IT!" Everyone turned to see Tsunade standing on top of what was left of the pile of wood with Iruka right beside her panting like crazy.  
  
"Hokage-sama!" Everyone did a small bow toward their leader before looking back up at Naruto.  
  
"Well I am glad to find most of you here at the same time, it will save me trouble." Tsunade smirked when she noticed everyone looked at her confused.  
  
Jiraiya looked over to the shaking blonde. "Naruto........." He whispered until he noticed the blonde's grip tightened on the bark cracking it.  
  
"All of you are to keep this a secret among yourselves and never speak on it while you are around villagers they might..........." Tsunade looked around, there were still many people who didn't know about the Kyuubi; the villagers might take advantage of this weakness in Naruto and attack when he is alone. "use it to their advantage."  
  
Tsunade sighed as most of the younger ninjas gave her a confused look when all of the ones that knew, nodded.  
  
"Jiraiya are you still here?" Naruto whispered as the colors seemed to start moving slowly.  
  
"Hai." Jiraiya flared up his chakra causing Sasuke to look up as he watched the older man pat Naruto on the back.  
  
"Now I would appreciate if you also kept this whole Uchiha mansion thing under too, considering villagers aren't allowed on this side of town unless accompanied by a shinobi anyways." Tsunade yawned as she pulled her pipe out of her pocket. "And the rest of you need to get back to work."  
  
Iruka watched as she disappeared in front of him. He had ran into her when he went to the mission report room and she had told him to follow her. She really did know what was going on everywhere in the village...........almost as good a Hokage as............Iruka shook his head, he shouldn't compare his leaders but just follow them.  
  
"Crap well I got to go." Genma sighed as he vanished being followed quickly by several of the other chunins and jonins on duty.  
  
"You three go to the bridge now, I will be there in a second." Kakashi turned to his students who were beyond confused now.  
  
What had happened to their Naruto-bro? Why didn't he tell them to begin with? Did he change while he was gone? Was he really blind? He couldn't see them anymore?  
  
"Come on Kono-kun." Moegi grabbed Konohamaru's hand and pulled him away from the sight with Udon.  
  
Naruto sighed as the colors began to shrink and slowly come to a stop to reveal only some people were still there.  
  
"Naruto why didn't you tell us?" Kiba asked as he scratched his head; he certainly never would have tackled the boy yesterday if he knew he was blind.  
  
"Naruto why did you keep this from us? Aren't we your friends? This is a big deal!" Ino spat out putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Shut up Ino." Shikamaru growled causing Ino to look at him surprised, he had never done that before.  
  
"Fine, I don't ever want to see your face again!" Ino yelled at her boyfriend as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Naruto..............you might want to answer their questions." Jiraiya jumped down off the tree to leave the blonde to think for himself.  
  
"Na-naruto if........if you need any-any help Kiba and I are here for you." Hinata looked up at the blonde she had once held a crush on, he was blind?  
  
Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he held onto the tree branch. Every one was either mad at him or pitying him, which were two things he never wanted. Why did everyone feel like he could never take care of himself?  
  
Why did everyone try to treat him lower than themselves?  
  
Sure he was blind but he was almost self reliant most of the time. All he needed was a little more time to adjust to their voices and colors................why is it that he is the one that always needs a little more time. He is the one that makes it more difficult for everyone else.  
  
Sasuke looked up as everyone kept asking questions. He saw the expression over Naruto's face as the blonde hit the tree he was on and vanished as the top of the tree fell to the ground causing everyone to jump over towards the road.  
  
"What the heck was that about?" Lee asked as he tried to think about all the information he had just received.  
  
"Naruto................" Hinata sighed as she looked over to the tree.  
  
"Let him think." Kakashi finally spoke up placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder as he nodded and began to walk to the bridge. He was going to get asked a lot of questions by his new students.  
  
Sasuke glared at everyone as they began to talk again and ask more questions over Naruto. Stupid idiots, they upset the blonde so he left why couldn't they see that?  
  
Sakura looked over to see Sasuke growl and then vanish. She sighed inwardly as she held her hands up to her face. Some way and some how she felt that all of this was her fault and she wanted to make it up to the blonde boy.  
  
"Um..........I would suggest that all of you think about this by yourselves and if you have any questions to go to Naruto by yourselves.................he and Sasuke will be staying at my place until the mansion is fixed." Iruka finally spoke up as everyone became quiet and sighed.  
  
This was just such big news. Naruto............the one guy that seemed to change the entire village and never realize it.............he was blind?  
  
Iruka patted Sakura on the back before leaving to go to the school. He still had some work to do before the students came back the next day.  
  
"I shall see you later Lee." Gai smiled before leaving the teens by themselves.  
  
"Well first thing first, Shikamaru, you need to talk to Ino." Choji glared over at his friend who sighed, everything just had to be so troublesome didn't it.  
  
"Guys I think that I will plan a lunch with Naruto tomorrow to make up for this.........." Sakura looked at all of them, "Tell me if you want to come later today okay?" She smiled as they nodded.  
  
"Maybe if we try and act like old times he will tell us on his own."  
  
--  
  
Naruto dumped his bag out on the moss of a tree he was sitting on. He needed to find the bandages but he didn't have time to label his items with chakra yet.  
  
His hands were cut and splintered from the tree and even though the Kyuubi had already started healing his wounds he didn't want to get the blood everywhere.  
  
"Crap..........crap............crap." Naruto began to go through all the things after he pulled his old cloths to the side.  
  
Then a red form appeared before him and bent down in front of him as Naruto just watched it go through his junk.  
  
"Looking for this?" Sasuke picked up the bandages as he looked over Naruto's hands. Dobe should wear gloves.  
  
"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto smiled until Sasuke grabbed his hands and began to wrap them. "Hey I can do that myself you know." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the red figure wrap his hands.  
  
"O shitteimasu..........(2)" Sasuke finished wrapping the blonde's hands when he noticed a small blush on Naruto's cheeks.  
  
Why was Sasuke being so nice? He didn't deserve this, he had been such a jerk to the rest of his friends. Why was Sasuke still being friendly to him? Naruto just didn't get it.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sasuke leaned over at pressed his hand against Naruto's forehead causing the blonde to fall backwards trying to get away.  
  
"Hai! I am okay!" Naruto jumped up and began to put everything back into his bag and pull it over his shoulder. "I-I just wanted to get away for a little while."  
  
Sasuke frowned as he looked over Naruto, he shouldn't be worrying over the blonde and instead training for the jonin exams but something was bothering him and he could point it out yet. What was it?  
  
"Sasuke..............arigato(3)." Naruto sighed as he jumped off of the tree branch and onto the ground.  
  
Sasuke watched the blonde walk away. Did Naruto just thank him? For what? Sasuke clenched his fist as he turned around.  
  
"I don't deserve your thanks." Sasuke looked down at the tree as something caught his eye.  
  
--  
  
"Thank you for coming Naruto." Tsunade smiled as she looked over the blonde. They hadn't really talked since he returned and he had grown into a fine man.  
  
"So? Going to start asking questions?" Naruto sat down on the couch beside Jiraiya as Tsunade bit her lip.  
  
He still didn't have any respect. Well that is what she gets for sending him with Jiraiya.  
  
"How have you been Naruto?" Tsunade sat down in her chair across from them.  
  
"Guess." Naruto sighed until Jiraiya elbowed him in the side. "Ouch."  
  
"Mind your elders brat." Jiraiya elbowed the blonde once more for effort.  
  
"I get back, go to a party and go ballistic, the house falls, I am now sharing a room with Sasuke in Iruka's apartment and that was the first night since I have been back." Naruto scratched the back of his head before sighing. "And now everyone is mad at me because I didn't tell them that I was blind."  
  
"Well I must say I am impressed, you don't even act blind." Tsunade watched the blonde's movements closely. And it was true he almost carried the same exact presence from a year ago............almost.  
  
"Hn." Naruto nodded as he faced the window. What color was the sky today?  
  
"Jiraiya told me most of the things that you to did while you were gone." Tsunade woke the blonde from his thought. "Would you care to tell me also?"  
  
"Well Jiraiya already told you so..........."  
  
"Yes but I would like to here you tell me also." Tsunade frowned as she watched Naruto sigh. When did he start acting so tired? When did he stop smiling all of the time?  
  
"We first went to the Kumogakure. The Hidden Cloud Village.............."  
  
-- Flash back  
  
"Why did we come all the way over here?" Naruto from the year before wearing his orange jumpsuit held on to Jiraiya's hand.  
  
"You are going to train outside of the village." The older man with spiky white hair informed the blonde boy.  
  
"When do I get to go back to Konoha?" Naruto rubbed his forehead with a lack of a hitai-ate leaf headband.  
  
"Whenever you are done."  
  
--  
  
"We stayed there until I got used to the fact that.............I couldn't see anymore." Naruto sighed as he tried to think of it. "After that I tried to make up a lot of techniques to help me move around on my own but I couldn't think of anything before we left and went to a small village near Iwagakure; Village Hidden in the Stones."  
  
--  
  
"Hey kid I am going to go into the town for a few minutes." Jiraiya waited until Naruto nodded as the blonde continued training with what he could use.  
  
--  
  
"We became friends with the villagers until we were run out after most of the women saw Mr. Pervert here looking into the girl's bath." Naruto glared over toward Jiraiya.  
  
"Those glasses really help." Jiraiya mumbled as a chill went down his back.  
  
--  
  
Jiraiya comes running into the camp and quickly packs up before grabbing Naruto and running away from a mob of angry women.  
  
"Pervert Sennin I hate you." Naruto mumbled as he crossed his arms in his sensei's grasp.  
  
--  
  
"Well we finally stopped in a really small village and we easily became friends with them. I decided to start working because we were running out of money and all this teme was doing was perverted. So some people had me sort of 'listen to' the nursery. This whole time we had been trying to develop my senses which actually helped a little. I could hear, smell, taste, and touch everything around me."  
  
"Did they know you were blind?" Tsunade asked as she watched Jiraiya begin to fumble with something in his bag.  
  
"Yeah, but they were really impressed with my senses that they said I didn't need sight. It was really nice. So I 'listened' to the nursery and every time a baby would cry I would go get one of the village mothers."  
  
"What were they doing that you had to watch their children?" Tsunade was really confused, she wouldn't let a blind kid watch her kid............if she had one.  
  
"The village was new which is why it was so small. Well it was also in war with a neighboring village because of a clan rivalry or something." Jiraiya decided to add his two cents. "With the men mainly gone most of the time it was the women that ran the town, so a babysitter was something that they really needed."  
  
"You like the fact there wasn't a lot of men didn't you?" Tsunade glared over at the older man who laughed and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Okay well one day the men came back and the villages had made a treaty so it was peaceful. Jiraiya and I went to go train at this field we had passed when we had gone to the village."  
  
--  
  
"Jiraiya-san! Jiraiya-san!" Jiraiya turned around to see one of the female villagers. "The village! The village!"  
  
--  
  
"It was attacked by some rogue nins and everything was destroyed. The only survivors were a few kids." Naruto's face went really cold. "For once I was glad that I couldn't see all of the destruction."  
  
"What about the woman that got you two?" Tsunade was reminded of one thing; all rogue nins should die.  
  
"She died, she had a large wound across her back." Jiraiya pulled out a pipe as he began to smoke it.  
  
"So then what did you do?"  
  
"We took the surviving kids to their newly allied village. They were quickly taken care of and adopted by a lot of the women who couldn't have any children but it was only a week later when I had gotten really good with walking anywhere by myself, the village was attacked and destroyed."  
  
"That was when you used the Kyuubi." Tsunade watched as the blonde's arms began to shake.  
  
"Hai. I heard one of the girls scream, she was the oldest survivor of the last village and she was only eleven. I don't really remember much after that except that I killed the nins and that while I was using the Kyuubi's chakra at such a high level................I could see everything around me. Then next day we had a large funeral for the girl and the rest of the villagers that died."  
  
"Naruto I am sorry you had to go through that." Tsunade rubbed her temples. Why was it that nothing but pain seemed to follow this child's life? Why couldn't he ever find happiness?  
  
"The worst part of everything was battling the Kyuubi to turn back to normal. After that I began to see colors all of the time; which turned out to be everyone's chakra."  
  
"After that we trained nonstop until he could fight me like he used to." Jiraiya took a puff of his pipe as Naruto nodded.  
  
"After the incident I realized that if I could see other people's chakra I could probably see mine so then I tried out what I have been doing since. Using my chakra to see."  
  
"But you also seem to not be able to have too many people around you." Tsunade watched the blonde flinch.  
  
"Yeah but Jiraiya, explained that last night right? I heard him at the party." Jiraiya rose his eyebrow and then nodded.  
  
"So you really do hear everything happening around the village all at once?" Tsunade was in awe. Once again Naruto learned something great for himself, but it came with too many side effects.  
  
"Is there anything else I should know?"  
  
"Is there anything else you want to know?" Naruto smirked over at Tsunade causing the woman to glare at him.  
  
"Yeah, how is it a little punk like you can grow up without showing respect?" Tsunade put her pipe in her mouth.  
  
"Well look at what I have to respect!" Naruto laughed before being bopped on the head by both Tsunade and Jiraiya.  
  
"That's enough brat. Go back to where ever you are staying." Jiraiya mumbled as he got up.  
  
"That reminds me. Try not to trash Iruka's house." Tsunade watched Naruto pout over at her.  
  
"It wasn't me! It was Lee and Neji!" Naruto frowned before getting up with a smile. "I guess I can go now? I still haven't had lunch!"  
  
--  
  
"Is that you Naruto?" The ramen chef at Ichiraku beamed over at his old best customer.  
  
"Hey! I am back!" Naruto chirped as he sat down at a stool and leaned against the counter.  
  
"We haven't seen you in ages!" The old man shouted waving to the assistant chef to make a bowel.  
  
"I have been out in other villages." Naruto smiled, he liked talking to people who weren't ninjas. People who couldn't tell that there was something different.  
  
"You really changed. You look a lot older...............but did you realize you don't have any shoes on?" The older man whispered into Naruto's ear causing the blonde to blush. He had totally forgotten about Sasuke taking his sandals! Walking barefoot was just so nice.  
  
"Heh. Yeah I forgot." Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Well here you go have a bowl on the house." The ramen chef smiled before walking away. Naruto was a good kid no matter what had happened to him before he was born.  
  
"Arigato." Naruto grinned before splitting the chopsticks (4).  
  
"Naruto-niisan." Naruto turned his head to see a small light dark form, dark orange form, and a dark blue form. Konohamaru and company.............the three people that were probably worse facing than the great Hokage herself when it came to honest interrogations for the blonde boy.  
  
How was he going to get through this?  
  
--  
  
-niisan = affectionate term added to the end of one's name; like saying older brother. O shitteimasu = I know... Arigato = thank you Splitting chopsticks = in Japan most chopsticks come stuck together.  
  
--  
  
Hey everyone! I hope this chapter was good! And I hope you enjoyed it greatly! Lol  
  
I hope that it explained some questions in your minds lol and I hope that you continue to read this story!  
  
dances around her car yay! throws flower petals around  
  
Okay I am in a weird mood so I will just Reply to the Reviews now lol  
  
-- Replies to Reviews!  
  
**LynnLee:** Lol thank you for your review! And having me on your author alert lol  
  
**Dream Fox:** lol a short Naruto is a taller Sasuke ne? I actually think I might make this fic a little sasunaru-ish in later chapters lol  
  
But for now they are just friends!  
  
**Lightdragon1987**: (dances around a pile of burning windows 95 computers now) lol I know exactly what you mean! And thank you! It actually took me a while to try and think of the colors lol  
  
**Dearest**: (gets teary eyed) You love me? (huggles Naruto plushie) lol I am glad you found me ! Haha well they were just separating the usable wood! But they have jobs too lol you will see who ends up rebuilding the mansion lol (smirks like she knows something no one else does) HAHAHAH Thank you again!  
  
**Erik3**: Thank you....well its not yoai......well I guess it is a bit....Kakashi and Iruka are together now...........and Sasuke and Naruto might be later.........I don't really know where it is going yet haha Thank you again and if you get confused by my babbling just ignore me lol  
  
**Valakun**: Lol thankyou! I try to keep it cool lol. (I really don't like those stories either) Thank you again! I hope you enjoy this story!  
  
**AkuReiX**: lol! Well if you say it like that.............I guess I shouldn't update so soon..........naw just kidding lol Thanx  
  
**Ash of Mine:** Oh! Let me guess! You are a KakaIru fan? Lol I love them too! Lol oh and there will be plenty more scenes like that haha (laughs evilly) lol so thank you!  
  
**May:** Well he wouldn't be allowed.............but he is really strong but I am focusing on the fact that he isn't perfect and that he really IS blind lol But you will like the um........(winks) something that is coming up soon if you want to see the real power of the blonde we know and love lol Thank you for Reviewing!  
  
**Inu-chan 613**: lol I guess you will have to keep reading to meet or um (cough) if there is any (cough) there is (cough) evil ppl and they may be some we know or they may be characters I make up..........we will just see.........lol  
  
**Ookima:** Thank you and I am glad you found it again lol  
  
**Jinky-kurapica**: lol thank you! I am glad that you and inner you like it! Haha I hope you always like this story!  
  
**Siobhn01**: Lol thank you! And I am glad you liked that! Haha I was actually just doing that to cheat hehee (I didn't want to keep writing whether his eyes were open or not lol) thank you!  
  
**Kisu**: Yeah he was wearing the same kind of shoes like Jiraiya lol I am glad you thought it was cute! Lol I hope you always like this!  
  
**eyesOnme19**: thank you!  
  
**Jennivah**: lol Thank you! Well there is KakaIru, LeeSaku, KibaHina, lol stuff like that but I haven't fully decided on the SasuNaru lol why?  
  
**The La/=/er:** Lol well I was just really hyper so I had to put exclamation marks every where! Lol Wow I am surprised that you couldn't guess that? I always feel like I did a ok job with the chapter if you reply! It is nice! I also noticed that I put lol a lot so if it annoys you hit me! Lol (forgive yourself already!) I just thought it would be funny if Iruka was trying to kill Kakashi but torturing Gai at the same time hahaha and what a better way to do it than do that! Hahaha I hope you understand a lot more too with this chapter lol Naruto has been through a lot of crap even since he has been blind! You will find out more lol oh and my cold is officially gone! (dances for joy) yay-ness! What are the other fanfics that you read lol sorry I just got curious as to what else ppl read! Haha laiter  
  
**Insanechildfanfic**: Thankyou! Lol  
  
Don't forget to Review again! Love you guys! 


	6. Training and Forgotten Anniversaries

Hey guys!  
  
--  
  
**Chapter six: The Necklace and Forgotten Anniversary!**  
  
--  
  
"Naruto-niisan." Naruto turned his head to see a small dark pink form, dark orange form, and a dark blue form. Konohamaru and company.............the three people that were probably worse facing than the great Hokage herself when it came to honest interrogations for the blonde boy.  
  
How was he going to get through this?  
  
"I have decided to become Hokage for you." Konohamaru gave a toothy grin as Naruto spat out his ramen back into its bowel.  
  
"Nani!?" Naruto knew Konohamaru had to be smiling right then, the little brat always had a way of doing things like that.  
  
"Well since you cannot become Hokage anymore that means I will be it." Konohamaru chuckled as he climbed up into a stool."  
  
Kakashi had told them everything and said that they should act normal around Naruto; they might be surprised at what he can do.  
  
"I will still be Hokage chibi" Naruto bopped Konohamaru on the head before laughing. "Blind or not."  
  
"Um........." Moegi stopped and looked up at Naruto who was laughing with Konohamaru.............it seemed like he was looking right at them............but...  
  
Naruto looked down at the small dark orange and pink forms. "Well.........uh..........do you have any questions for me?" Naruto really didn't want to ask that but he knew that they probably had a question or two.  
  
"How can you see us? Kakashi-sensei said that you probably found some way to see us one way or another but did you?" The dark orange chakra moved closer to Naruto.  
  
"Well your sensei isn't as stupid as he looks now is he?" Naruto grinned wanting to thank Kakashi for obviously explaining some things for him.........but Naruto could bet that the sensei wanted some answers too.  
  
"I think he is lazy." Konohamaru spat out crossing his arms.  
  
"No you are right, he is but he is also a good teacher so listen to him." Naruto grinned, that is exactly what he thought about Kakashi too the first few weeks he had had him as a teacher.  
  
"Well?" Naruto looked down at the upset orange chakra. "Are you going to answer my question or not?"  
  
"Well how about you guys just trust me on that one okay?" Naruto tried to smile, if he knew that Sasuke and Iruka seemed to barely understand what he said then what about three genins?  
  
"What is it like...........to be........." Moegi blushed and looked down, she really wanted to know but she didn't want to be rude.  
  
"Blind? Well um..." Naruto gave them a sad smile, "It was really scary at first I couldn't see anything but darkness and I had to rely on my other senses...........but its not that bad anymore I have trained a lot and I could probably rely on my senses.........." Naruto stopped and smiled down at the dark pink chakra, "but I wouldn't recommend for any of you to want to go through that."  
  
"But you can still be a chunin right? Are you going to take the jonin exams that are coming up?" Konohamaru grinned over to his older brother figure. Naruto was Naruto and that would never change.  
  
"Well um..." Naruto gave a nervous grin, Jiraiya had told him the jonin exams were coming up but he still had to take that one class. "I still have to take that course that says whether or not I can still be a nin so.........I guess I will have to wait until next time."  
  
Naruto wanted to sigh, he really wished that he could just take the jonin exam and prove to everyone that he didn't need no stupid course.  
  
"But that class is supposed to be harder than the chunin exam itself! And you took that twice!" Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi couldn't believe it. Sure it only took Naruto two turns because the first one ended in a small war (that is what they chose to believe as the reason of Naruto's lack of chunin-ness) but he still had a hard time in the second one.  
  
"What you don't think that I can do it? Why I am hurt guys!" Naruto did a fake pout before grinning. He really wanted to see them again but at least he could see their chakra.  
  
"Don't worry I can do it." Naruto ruffled Konohamaru's hair and got up. "Well if you don't mind I am going to find that ero Sennin now." Naruto waited until he was sure that the little chakras were happy with what they had found out and then he left.  
  
--  
  
"Are you sure you want to be here?" Sasuke stopped and turned around to see Neji walking along their posts. They had look out duty today.  
  
"What do you mean?" The Uchiha spat out bitterly he really couldn't make himself like this guy, especially after he is part of the reason for his home to have been ruined.  
  
"Aren't you taking the jonin exams? Why are you still here?" They Hyuga glared over at the raven-haired boy. He hated guard duty but even more so partnered up with Sasuke.  
  
"I don't think that has anything to do with you." Sasuke spat out as he glared over the forest wishing for something to happen.  
  
"Does it have something to do with Naruto?" Neji inquired regretfully as the Uchiha was now glaring at him full force.  
  
"What does he have to do with anything?" Sasuke watched the Hyuga closely.  
  
"Well even though all of the older chunin's taking this exam are gone training why is it that the younger are here just doing missions?" Neji asked trying to change the atmosphere; it wasn't that Sasuke made him uncomfortable it was that he wanted to know.  
  
He had decided not to take the exam yet. He had just taken to course for once injured nins a year ago so he was officially a chunin once again but he didn't feel called to take the exam yet.  
  
Plus Gai had told him to wait.  
  
His injuries were bad enough after the Sasuke rescue mission he had to wait a few years before he was allowed to take the course.  
  
This year he knew Lee was going to take the course. This year there was a new teacher. This year was going to be the worse year for anyone to take that course.  
  
"Maybe we are too stupid to see that the ones that have taken this exam before are still training or then again maybe we don't need it." Sasuke smirked as he looked over to the pale-eyed boy.  
  
"Which one are you?" Neji smirked back causing Sasuke to glare back.  
  
"Why do you care?" Sasuke closed his eyes as he leaned against the post. Even if he was on guard duty it was a known fact that nothing ever happened at the East gate.  
  
Neji sighed as he began to walk to the other side of the large wall. He didn't get paid enough to hold a conversation with the Uchiha.  
  
Sasuke looked down to see some one walking alongside the gate. The person had long shaggy white hair and seemed to be hiding from someone else.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Neji was now standing by Sasuke as they watched the older man hide behind some trees.  
  
"Jiraiya-sama! What are you............" Sasuke was quickly cut off as he and Neji watched Jiraiya get sliced into a few hundred pieces.  
  
"Hn." Neji sighed as he returned to his corner and Sasuke watched Naruto appear.  
  
Naruto sighed as a bunch of shredded pieces of log hit the forest floor. He had a long Katana in one hand and a short blade in the other. Both of them decorated in the strange patterns that were worn on Naruto's robes from the night before.  
  
He had another katana and short blade strapped to his back like how a normal Anbu would wear his.  
  
"Kid watch it next time, your going into over kill." Jiraiya yelled at the blonde boy from a tree branch above the blind shinobi.  
  
"Then sign the stupid form that Baa-san says I need you to sign so that I can take that stupid course!" Naruto growled as he flared out his chakra to search the area around him for his temporary sensei.  
  
"Are you sure you want to take it? You could always wait a.........." Jiraiya quickly ducked as a sword was thrown past his head barely shaving a few hairs.  
  
"Sign it Mr. Pervert!" Naruto appeared beside the elder nin with a paper in his hand.  
  
"You sure are moody! Are you sure you want this? I heard who the teacher was and I don't think that..." Jiraiya stopped and grinned as he looked over Naruto, he knew the boy was ready but he also knew the teacher...............  
  
If Naruto took this class he was going to have a hard time passing. And it would have nothing to do with his skills...........but with the Kyubi. His teacher still hated the Kyubi and Naruto and most of the people that knew him, knew that.  
  
"Well?" Naruto fixed his glasses that had found themselves on the tip of his nose, he slowly pushed them back watching the dark green chakra in front of him stay still.  
  
"Fine but I will tell you that he is strict." Jiraiya grabbed the paper and put it in his pocket. "Oh and your friend is still watching us." The old nin quickly vanished allowing Naruto to go say hi to Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke watched as Naruto jumped off of the tree branch and began to make his way to the wall.  
  
He had seen the whole thing and still couldn't believe it. Naruto fought well and he was quicker than the Uchiha would have suspected. Sasuke shook his head; maybe he should be more like Kakashi and have more faith in the blonde.  
  
Even with his new handicap Naruto was probably a better fighter than he was before. Sasuke smirked as he watched the blonde vanish and then appear beside him.  
  
"Sorry it took me a while to figure out who you were with." Naruto grinned at the smirking Uchiha as Neji looked at him surprised. Naruto had just teleported onto a wall over 100 ft. high.  
  
"Ohayo Neji." Naruto faced the Hyuga taking the long-haired boy to be surprised again but then Neji remembered how Naruto was at the party and earlier that day. He didn't act blind or even seem blind.  
  
"It is anything but the morning." Neji frowned as he decided to walk across the wall to another post.  
  
"What is his problem?" Naruto looked over at the red powerful chakra beside him after the angry white chakra left.  
  
"I don't know." Sasuke watched the blonde sit down on the ground tiredly. "What are you doing all the way out here?"  
  
"Well I thought you saw........." Naruto grinned, "I was chasing that ero Sennin to get him to sign the paperwork for that course or whatever. It starts right after the jonin exams but I think we have a meeting next week."  
  
Sasuke leaned against the railing on the post as he looked down at the blonde boy. Naruto's hands still had the bandages on them from this morning. Suddenly Sasuke remembered what he had found on the tree.  
  
"Hey Naruto." Sasuke began to dig through his pockets as he searched for the item that Neji had made him put away earlier. Apparently it annoyed him when the Uchiha wasn't paying attention to the trees that did nothing.  
  
"Hn?" Naruto watched as the red chakra seemed to squirm around, it almost made him want to laugh at the thought of the Uchiha Sasuke squirming, but he knew he wasn't.  
  
"I found this after you left the tree earlier." Sasuke pulled out a beautiful golden chain with a charm on the end of it. It looked like a necklace.  
  
"Well what is it?" Naruto lifted his hand up and let his chakra trace the trinket slowly as it was still in Sasuke's hand.  
  
"It's a necklace I think but it has your tattoo on it." Sasuke placed it in Naruto's hand. The charm on the chain was a circle and in the middle was the same design as Naruto's tattoo and on the other side was some kind of writing that Sasuke couldn't recognize.  
  
Naruto could feel his heart skip a beat as he held the necklace.  
  
"It has your tattoo on it! Because that is the symbol that you love so much!"  
  
He quickly pulled it up to his chest and let out a deep breathe. He couldn't lose this necklace. Not after..........  
  
"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke noticed the change in atmosphere with the blonde as he held the necklace to his heart. He poked the blonde's shoulder bringing him back to reality.  
  
"Hn? Oh sorry! Thank you for giving this back to me!" Naruto gave Sasuke a sad smile before standing up. "Well I bet the old hag will yell at me later if she finds out I am bothering you while you are on duty."  
  
"Hey wai......." Sasuke sighed as Naruto jumped off the wall.  
  
What was that all about? Naruto was happy one moment but the second he gets the necklace back he seems sad. Sasuke silently watched the blonde walk away and back to the village.  
  
What was that necklace for? Who was it from? It had to be from someone important if Naruto reacted like that. Did he meet someone? But he is blind of course he wouldn't......but what does blind have to do with anything?  
  
Sasuke shook his head ending the mental argument. He didn't need to know any of this; it was none of his business............but then why..........  
  
Why did he care so much?  
  
What if Naruto did meet somebody but since he was blind they couldn't be together? Wouldn't that mean that he had ruined Naruto's chance of happiness?  
  
No matter what the blonde said, Sasuke knew that everything was his fault.........  
  
Maybe he was just getting ahead of himself.........maybe he was just thinking too far into it.........  
  
Maybe not.............  
  
--  
  
Naruto began to gasp for air as he sat down on a tree branch a few miles from Sasuke's post. He had ran, he needed to run, running helped him think.  
  
He let his chakra cover the necklace in his hand again so that he could see the shape of it.  
  
This necklace.........he almost lost it and wouldn't have realized it until it was too late.  
  
Naruto leaned back until his head hit the tree. Tears slowly falling from his closed eyes.  
  
He could remember them, all of their voices and their laughter. He could remember the sound their feet made when they ran from him or even toward him.  
  
But through all this memory all he could see was darkness.  
  
He wasn't even able to see their colors before they died.  
  
Naruto sighed; he used up too much chakra today. He wasted it unnecessarily and now he could barely move his body.  
  
Naruto slowly felt his chakra coverage of the area around him go away.  
  
_"I don't understand why my mom lets you watch the babies."  
  
Naruto could here a little girl huff in front of him. He was still training his senses but now he was watching the villager's children.  
  
"I don't understand why either." Naruto said is a sad tone as he sat in the middle of the nursery making sure he could hear everyone of the children.  
  
"You really are blind aren't you?" Naruto sighed as the girl continued; she had been there all morning.  
  
"Yes I am." Naruto wished he could see her so that he could bop her on the head and tell her to leave him alone.  
  
"Then why do you work but that old guy just walks around town." Naruto could hear the girl sit down beside him.  
  
"He works too, just not in ways I am allowed to tell you." Naruto grinned as he heard the girl moan in frustration.  
  
It was still only darkness.  
  
It was what he woke up to and went to bed to.  
  
He rarely had a dream.  
  
"Hey Naruto its me again! And I brought the kids from my class!" Naruto heard the small girl enter the nursery followed by several other footsteps.  
  
"Whoa is he really blind Yume?" He could here a boy whisper.  
  
"Yes but he is still really cool." Yume whispered back as Naruto heard some of the girls giggled.  
  
"He is really cute." One of them whispered.  
  
"Really? I kind of forgot about that." Naruto snickered as all the kids stopped talking.  
  
"He can hear us!" A boy shouted.  
  
"Of course he can he is blind not deaf you idiot!"  
  
Naruto enjoyed those visits.  
  
"Hey Naruto do you miss the place you are from? Are you ever going to go back?" The smaller girl whispered beside him.  
  
"I miss it a lot actually, it is the coolest place ever. And it has the best ramen! And if you ever come there I will have to introduce you to Iruka-sensei! And Kakashi-sensei and Sakura! And Sasuke............." Naruto stopped and sighed, he really wanted to go back home. But the reason was so he could SEE everyone again. And that would never happen.  
  
Naruto trained on the weekends never really knowing if Jiraiya was going to help that day or not.  
  
"Hey Naruto! I brought Daisuki and Anna!" Naruto stopped as he heard three sets of feet run up to him in the field.  
  
"So you were a ninja! What was that like?" Naruto could here the little boy in front of him.  
  
"Were and was? Why are you speaking in past tense? I am still a ninja! And I am going to be the best one at that and become Hokage of my village and that will be the day!" Naruto grinned widely as he began to tell them of all the missions he had been on and what the people were like.  
  
"I heard that my dad gave you a tattoo in thanks for watching over the kids while he was gone! Can I see it?" Naruto felt small hands grab on to his still sore arm.  
  
"Oooo it's really pretty!"  
  
"Did you know that the sky is really blue today?"  
  
"Hey did you hear? Daisuki's mom had a baby!"  
  
"I got this for you! I don't know your birthday but you can have it now! It is a necklace! It has your tattoo on it! Because that is the symbol you love so much! Do you like it?"  
  
"Hey what is happening? Where are our parents? Why is the village destroyed?"  
  
"Naruto where is my mom?"  
  
"They said that they were going to adopt me but I don't know if my mom would like that too much. But they seem nice so I think she will just tell me when I get to heaven."  
  
"Are you going to stay with us?"  
  
"NARUTO!!!!"  
_  
Naruto quickly sat up as he pulled out two of his swords. He felt a breeze go by making his sweaty body shiver.  
  
"Geez, what time is it?" Naruto sighed as he sat up. His chakra was halfway restored which meant that he had to have slept longer than fours hours.  
  
He honestly hoped it wasn't that late and maybe no one noticed he was gone yet. He stood up and put the necklace around his neck, it was the way it was supposed to be worn.  
  
--  
  
"Sasuke have you seen Naruto?" Iruka smiled as the Uchiha walked into his house.  
  
"I saw him a few hours ago why?" Sasuke took his shoes off and then noticed that Iruka had made dinner and it was sitting on the table.  
  
"Well I thought it was weird for him to not be on time for dinner so maybe he is on his way." Iruka began reading his book again before glancing over at Sasuke, "You can eat now if you want, it is ready and I have already eaten."  
  
"I think I will wait to see when Naruto gets in." Sasuke sighed as he walked into the spare room; he was so tired.  
  
After guard duty with Neji he had to deliver some messages from the Hokage to a few of the jonin exam takers that were still in the city. And it took him a while to find both Kiba and Ino who were on separate sides of the villages.  
  
"Train you brats I want you all to look good." Sasuke spat out the Hokage's message as he sat on the bed.  
  
He looked around the room and saw some bags sitting in a corner with a ribbon on it.  
  
"Those are from Lee and Sakura to you and Naruto, its some cloths and some nice outfits for their wedding." Iruka was now at the door with his book.  
  
Sasuke would swear that the man took on some of Kakashi's worse habits if it wasn't for the fact that the chunin sensei was reading educational material and not smock.  
  
"Hn." The raven-haired boy nodded but then saw Iruka pull out a box. "What's that?"  
  
"Earrings." Iruka smiled at the box and then looked over at the confused teenager on the bed. "Oh! They are for Naruto I saw that his ears were pierced earlier so I bought him some earrings!" Iruka laughed nervously; he never really knew why he felt so nervous around Sasuke.  
  
"Ah........and you aren't going to yell at him?" The Uchiha rose an eyebrow at the, what he thought was strict sensei.  
  
"Hm.........I guess I can't yell at him and then give him a present?" Iruka joked before he turned to leave.  
  
"Iruka......." Sasuke stopped the teacher, he knew he was being stupid but he had to ask.  
  
"Hm?" Iruka looked at the boy with a smile.  
  
"Do you blame me for Naruto's being..........blind?" Sasuke sighed after asked it. It wasn't really a question directed at Iruka as much as it was directed at him self. He knew it was his fault and he felt beyond guilty but Naruto didn't blame him............why not?  
  
If anything he would hate himself and probably want him to die.  
  
"Sasuke..........."  
  
"Hey I hope its not too late!" Naruto opened the door causing Iruka to look over at him.  
  
"Hey where have you been? Did you run here? You are sweating and panting like crazy!" Iruka dropped his book and went over to the blonde.  
  
"I fell asleep in the woods and well I didn't know what time it was so I ran here hoping that it wasn't too late." Naruto smiled as he told the story plainly.  
  
"Well............" Iruka sighed as he looked over the blonde, "After dinner you should take a shower because I bet Sasuke doesn't want to have to share a bed with a sweaty mess like you are now."  
  
Sasuke watched as Iruka acted like Naruto wasn't blind, acted like Naruto was never blind and how the blonde smiled and laughed like he used to.  
  
"Well I guess I am going to go grade the projects then, I have to get up earlier also so that I can get all of the projects to the school and hang them in my room. Good night." Sasuke watched as Iruka smiled and walked away.  
  
"So what's for dinner?" Naruto grinned over to the red figure as the light blue figure walked away.  
  
"Its on the table, I think its ramen." Sasuke looked at the bowls and sure enough it was pork ramen.  
  
"Iruka sure has been acting weird lately." Naruto followed his chakra and nose to the ramen.  
  
"How so?" Sasuke watched the blonde sniff at the bowl and take in the scent.  
  
"Well he told me he was mad at Kakashi for forgetting their anniversary." Naruto said matter of factly with a mouth full of ramen.  
  
"Okay?" Sasuke smirked, now he knew why Iruka was mad, and he knew before Kakashi...........maybe he could use this information for an advantage.  
  
"Well then he has been mad for an entire year? I didn't think Iruka held grudges......." Naruto finished his bowl with a large grin.  
  
"He has only been mad for about a month." Sasuke slowly ate his ramen as he thought about it. He remembered distinctively the first day; no one in the history of Konoha had ever seen the dolphin chunin so angry before.  
  
"But their anniversary is July 13th." Naruto thought about it and then nodded, that was what they told him when he had found out.  
  
"But that's tomorrow." Sasuke looked over at the calendar in the kitchen, but it said July.  
  
"His calendar says July......." Sasuke noticed the thirteenth was circled, "But the 13th doesn't say his anniversary with Kakashi........."  
  
"What? Then what does it say?" Naruto was getting a funny feeling.  
  
"It says 'Kurenai-san's and Asuma-san's anniversary'" Sasuke  
  
"Then that means that Iruka has just somehow got lost in time and mixed up his anniversary with Asuma and Kurenai's...........which means........."  
  
"Kakashi probably does remember and he and Gai are getting punished for no reason at all." Sasuke smirked; this was rich.  
  
Not only had they flawed the closest person to perfection in the village. (Lets face it Iruka is that close) But they also could make him feel really really horrible at the moment.  
  
"Tomorrow is going to be a good day, ne?" Naruto chuckled as he got up.  
  
"Yeah but mainly because I have the day off so I get to watch all of this." Sasuke grabbed the bowls and took them to the sink.  
  
"Oooooo.........I see, the great almighty Uchiha Sasuke will bless me with his presence tomorrow?" Naruto grinned.  
  
"You forgot 'who is so hot he could be a god'." Sasuke smirked as Naruto burst out laughing.  
  
"You are still full of yourself!" The blonde boy laughed as he entered the guest room.  
  
"Still?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow before he noticed Naruto walk over to the bags in the corner.  
  
"What's this?" The blond picked them up and dropped them on the bed.  
  
"Cloths from Sakura." Sasuke grabbed the bags and poured the cloths out beside Naruto.  
  
"Who are they for?" Naruto lifted up a soft shirt, "Hey what color is this one?"  
  
Sasuke stopped and looked over at Naruto. He watched as the blonde boy smiled over at him waiting for an answer. Waiting to find out what color the shirt was that he could not see.  
  
"Its black." Sasuke picked it up. "And I think that it is for you."  
  
"Huh? What makes you say that?" Naruto grabbed the shirt back.  
  
"Its too small for me." Sasuke began to divide the cloths not noticing how Naruto's grin grew into a smile.  
  
"You are fatter than me." Naruto snickered as he poked the red chakra in its middle earning a growl. "What? It's the truth!" Naruto stated innocently before a pile of cloth hit him in the face.  
  
"If you're not out of chakra and you don't need my help then go take a shower." Sasuke smirked as he watched the blonde pout for a moment before getting up. Something about Naruto had changed since he had seen the blonde that afternoon, Sasuke thought to himself before he noticed the necklace on Naruto's neck beside the one that the fox boy had gotten from the Hokage herself so long ago.  
  
"Naruto.............."  
  
"Hn?" The blonde stopped to face the red chakra that was leaning over the orange bed.  
  
"........." Sasuke watched the blonde for a moment, he knew what he wanted to ask but didn't think he had the right to. "Don't forget a towel." He threw one at the blonde's face; Iruka had left them on their bed earlier.  
  
"Ah..........thanks." Naruto left quietly letting his chakra mold into every nook and cranny inside the apartment. Sasuke was acting weird...............  
  
"I hope he doesn't blame himself." Naruto thought out loud as he waited for his chakra to cover the whole bathroom so that he wouldn't accidentally fall over anything.  
  
He may seem good at the seeing with his own chakra, but he wasn't perfect...............yet.  
  
--  
  
At Kurenai's apartment somewhere in Konoha.......  
  
"Hey its Kakashi's and Iruka's anniversary tomorrow..........." Asuma informed his lover as he looked at her calendar hanging on the fridge.  
  
"So?" Kurenai sipped at her freshly made coffee.  
  
"Don't we usually get them something? Like an apple?" Asuma grinned before he noticed Kurenai frown.  
  
"Well they didn't get us anything this year so I don't see why we should get them anything." The female jonin huffed.  
  
"Hn." Asuma nodded in agreement before making himself a cup of coffee.  
  
--  
  
_Dark.  
  
It was really dark.  
  
Just like before.........  
  
Naruto could feel his body shiver.........  
  
But he couldn't see anything.........  
  
Not even colors............  
  
Maybe there was no one around.........  
  
The blond boy released some of his own chakra but saw nothing............  
  
It was happening all over again.........  
  
He was alone.........  
  
In the darkness.........  
  
"Someone?" Naruto looked around but he didn't really know if he was looking. He couldn't tell if his eyes were opened or closed.........  
  
"Hello?" It seemed to be getting colder and the blonde couldn't help but begin to panic.  
  
What if he lost his sight of chakra? Would he only see darkness again?  
  
It was so horrible the first time.  
  
Naruto knew there had to be tears in his eyes. He hated the darkness.  
  
So dark.  
  
"Sasuke?" His voice came out raspy and hoarse. Wasn't he just asleep beside the Uchiha?  
  
The darkness was over whelming.  
  
"Please I want to get out." Naruto pleaded.  
  
Going through this once was enough.  
  
"Help." His voice squeaked. He didn't care how pitiful he might have sounded just then. He wanted to see something............anything!  
  
No more darkness.  
  
It was too harsh to bear.  
  
Too dark.  
  
Cold.  
  
Empty.  
  
Alone.  
  
That is all you could feel in this darkness. Knowing that you can never get rid of it. Only having the voices of others to try and keep your mind sane.  
  
But he didn't have that now.  
  
No one was there.  
  
It was horrible.  
  
_--  
  
Sasuke quickly sat up with a kunai in his arm before it was quickly grabbed out of his hand.  
  
"Kakashi." Sasuke sighed as he recognized the silver-haired man in front of him. "What are you..........."  
  
He quickly stopped when he heard a soft moan and turned his head to see Naruto; the blonde had a painful expression on his face.  
  
"I think he is having a bad dream." Kakashi stated the first obvious fact to his old student.  
  
"Naruto?" Sasuke couldn't help but let worry take over his features as he sat up beside the blonde. "Wake up."  
  
The blonde thrashed his head and that was when Sasuke noticed he was crying.  
  
"Naruto wake up." Sasuke grabbed the blonde's shoulders in hope of taking him out of his nightmare.  
  
Naruto gasped as he roughly pushed Sasuke away from him causing the raven- haired boy to fall of the bed.  
  
The blonde leaned against the bedpost before he noticed two colors. He was awake? The warmth?  
  
"Itai........." Sasuke moaned as he got to his feet to see the panting blonde. "Naruto what's wrong?"  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto saw the red chakra but he wasn't sure just yet. Maybe this was still part of his dream and Sasuke and Kakashi (he recognized the spiky silver chakra) were going to disappear at any moment.  
  
"Naruto its okay, you were having a bad dream." Kakashi tried to calm the blonde down also taking a note to never be the one to wake Naruto up.  
  
"Just a.............dream........." Naruto sighed letting a smile grace his lips at the thought.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sasuke was still worried even though now his butt was sore (from falling!)  
  
"Yeah........." Naruto began to leak his chakra out and sure enough he could see it. He could still see chakra. "Sorry."  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Sasuke glared over to his teacher, if he hadn't of recognized him he had, had two more kunai ready under his pillow to be thrown.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you up sorry, I heard noises......." Kakashi blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Why are you here Kakashi?" Sasuke didn't want to know what his sensei was thinking when he had heard the noises.  
  
"I am going to surprise Iruka." Kakashi whispered.  
  
"Oh yeah..........your anniversary." Naruto finally left his spot and got off of the bed.  
  
"How are you going to surprise a ninja? He probably already sensed you like I did." Sasuke glared over at his nervously laughing sensei.  
  
"What's the point of knowing sleep inducing jutsus if you never use them?" Kakashi gave out another nervous laugh before turning to leave the room.  
  
"You did what?!" Both of the teenage boys yelled at the same time in shock.  
  
--  
  
Iruka opened his eyes as a strange scent reached his nose. He blinked and then sat up from his desk looking around lazily before noticing something.  
  
"OH CRAP!!!" Iruka jumped up when he noticed that he still had over half of the projects to grade. "How could I fall asleep?"  
  
The chunin sensei quickly glanced at the clock to see that he had over slept too. Cursing silently in his breath he grabbed his jacket and ran out of his office quickly running through his house and out of the door.  
  
And then he turned around and ran back to the kitchen.  
  
On the table was freshly made breakfast surrounded by all of his favorite deserts: chocolate parfait, sugar and chocolate covered strawberries, peanut butter cookies, and a pile of chocolate mints. Surrounding the food was rose petals that fell of the table and seemed to cover the entire apartment.  
  
"Huh?" The Chunin asked intelligently as his mind tried to register if maybe he was still dreaming.  
  
"Good morning.........." Iruka felt two arms wrap around his waist as a voice purred into his ear.  
  
"Kakashi!" Iruka spun around unintentionally hitting the jonin in the face with his ponytail.  
  
"Ok calm down I know you are still mad at me for who knows what reason (Sasuke and Naruto didn't bother on sharing the news) but can we at least have a moment to share for our anniversary?" Kakashi kept his distance just in case the chunin sensei declined.  
  
"Our anniversary was a month ago Kakashi!" Iruka said sternly holding on to the bridge of his nose trying to fight off the migraine that was reminding him he was late for school.  
  
"A month ago........." Kakashi looked at Iruka confused.  
  
"Yeah, June 7th." Iruka calmly added.  
  
"June 7th......" Kakashi repeated as he went over the date in his head knowing that the date was wrong. Then it clicked. "Oh......"  
  
"What?" Iruka huffed; he really needed to get going.  
  
"You think that I forgot our anniversary and that is why you were mad because you thought it was then." Kakashi nodded as he processed the information he just said.  
  
"Our anniversary is that day, Kakashi......." Iruka pointed over at his calendar on the fridge.  
  
"No koibito, today is our anniversary, June 7th is Asuma, and Kurenai's anniversary............remember?" Kakashi tried to say it reassuringly to the chunin sensei that just stared at him blankly.  
  
"Oh.......my......gosh......" Iruka's face flustered up as he quickly hugged the jonin almost knocking them both over. "I am so sorry!"  
  
"For what?" Kakashi joked as he patted the adorable sensei on his back.  
  
"I screwed up didn't I?" Iruka looked up into Kakashi's eye.  
  
"You? Mr. Perfect? No....." Kakashi tried to hold back a laugh building in his throat but it wasn't working very well.  
  
"Kakashi......" Iruka buried his head into the jonin's chest, he felt miserable.  
  
"Well I didn't die and Gai didn't mind all the D class missions." Kakashi laughed as Iruka looked up at him with a small glare but the sides of his lips were twitching.  
  
"Kakashi you're not helping........." Iruka moaned before he remembered something. "Oh crap what about my.........."  
  
"Classes? I told Gai that somehow I would fix things today and he would get better missions if he took them for you." Kakashi laughed.  
  
"What if I was mad about something else?" Iruka pouted even though he was so happy he didn't have to be at the school today.  
  
"Would you still be mad at me after you have seen all of these homemade deserts?" Kakashi stretched the word homemade causing Iruka to blush.  
  
"You made them?" Iruka was stunned but now didn't know if he really wanted to eat them or not.  
  
"Well actually your two house guests did while I waited for the stores to open to get food for breakfast." Kakashi motioned Iruka to go into the living room.  
  
Then chunin quickly obeyed only to see another scene in front of him.  
  
Sasuke was sitting up on the couch covered in flour and other cooking items as he breathed slowly and his now powdery black hair fell to the sides of his face. In his lap was Naruto's head that had a bucket of rose petals dumped on him as he laid spread out across the couch also covered in flour.  
  
"I'd say they had fun, when I got back they were like that and you should have seen the kitchen." Kakashi joked as Naruto began to move.  
  
"Huh?" Naruto tried to move his arms but ended up rolling off of the couch in a loud thud immediately waking up the Uchiha; causing the teenager to jump up and accidentally kick the blonde in the face.  
  
"Itai!" Naruto yelped causing Sasuke to look wide eyed down at the floor.  
  
"Naruto!" The floured boy quickly got on his knees to see what was wrong.  
  
"And the moment was ruined by the waking of the beasts." Kakashi sighed with a joking tone.  
  
"Huh?" Both of the boys looked up tiredly as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Its not for us so we are going to be in his room as he has a lot to make up for." Kakashi joked as he pulled a blushing Iruka with him down the hall.  
  
"Its Sakura." Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his eye that was so pleasantly kicked.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke got up and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Sasu.........why are you covered in powder?" Sakura looked over the Uchiha's new look.  
  
"Hn. Cooking." Sasuke stated plainly before opening the door wide enough to let the pink-haired shinobi in.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura!" Naruto chirped as she stared at him blankly. He was covered in flour and rose petals?  
  
"What happened here?" Sakura giggled as she pulled the pedals out of Naruto's hair.  
  
"Kakashi and Iruka's anniversary." Sasuke grunted.  
  
"Well........." Sakura smirked at her two old teammates before sighing. "Oh I can't do this!"  
  
"Do what?" Naruto watched as Sakura's chakra seemed to have a nervous presence about it.  
  
"I planned this lunch or brunch better yet with some of the other guys but I don't know how to ask you because........."  
  
"You guys have a lot of questions?" Naruto rose his eyebrows but kept his eyes shut.  
  
"They have a lot of questions." Sakura sighed, "You don't need to come if you don't want to but its at the Akimichi's restaurant and we got the biggest table so that you wouldn't be crowded and its going to be before lunch so that we should probably be the only people in the restaurant."  
  
"Sakura......" Naruto sighed, he knew he had to answer the questions sometime but did it have to be so soon?  
  
"I know Naruto but please?" Sakura really hated pressuring him, but she knew that everyone really deserved to know.  
  
"mmmmm" Naruto pursed his lips together in thought. What was the saying? Better late than never, information is better shared than kept to yourself? He couldn't remember.  
  
"Fine, but if I leave out of the blue don't get mad." Naruto sighed as he felt the pink chakra flair up in happiness.  
  
"Really?" Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand.  
  
"Yeah yeah, now they are probably waiting right?" Naruto smiled before Sakura stopped.  
  
"Could you two at least change cloths first?" Sakura tried to smile but it was hard with Sasuke glaring at her.  
  
"Ma. Sasuke you are coming too!" Naruto grabbed the red blur and walked into the room. "Please?" The blonde whispered so that Sakura wouldn't here, catching Sasuke by surprise.  
  
"Why are you going if you don't want to?" Sasuke glared over at the blonde, he thought the whole idea was stupid, then again he already had Naruto explain a lot to him.  
  
"I need to tell them sooner or later but please come too!" Naruto cursed as he sounded like he was pleading.  
  
"Why?" Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto wanted him to come; he didn't even understand why the blonde was spending so much time with him to begin with.  
  
"Because........." Naruto turned away as he took off his shirt not realizing that he was blushing, "I can recognize your chakra easier, and that helps......it makes me feel more comfortable."  
  
Sasuke blushed; he didn't think Naruto would say that.  
  
"Fine, but under on condition........"  
  
--  
  
Haha I have been listening to only Naruto songs that I have downloaded from my comp for the past week.........its sad to say that I think that I am worse at Japanese than when I started lol  
  
Okay I know that this is a horrible spot to end it but since I added that little Kakashi and Iruka part (I cant help it I love them!) this whole chapter is twenty pages! That's like six or seven pages more than normal! Haha I actually was going to have most of my chapters be this long .......but when they did they were really slow so I changed it. Haha  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't hate me too much for ending it there!  
  
Email or Review if you have any questions!  
  
**REPLIES TO REVIEWS!**  
  
**Lightdragon1987**: yay! Someone joined my dance! Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**Siobhn01**: Yes I agree Ino is stupid....i never really liked her in the anime or manga but atleast I found a good role to fit her is this story lol Haha!  
  
**Inu-chan 613**: LOL thank you!  
  
**Lynn Lee**: Thank you and I hope you always like this story haha!  
  
**Dream Fox:** Haha! Well I bet the interrogation with Konohamaru and the others wasn't as bad as you thought it would be but I hope you liked it anyway! Lol  
  
**Mystic-Hoshi:** lol (dances again) sry I like to dance lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
lol actually you will have to see Buwaha! Lol well in my little viz translation graphic novel of Naruto lol it spells jonin like that and chunin like that but I could be wrong lol hmmmmm show off Naruto's power? Hahahahha! You might enjoy that!  
  
**ErikKoekkoek**: You have a weird name....not that I could say anything lol. Haha well this fic wont be YOAI but........it might have a hint or bit of shonen-ai......like a kiss........i mean see? That whole Kakashi and Iruka scene? That wasn't too bad was it? Well I hope you wont stop reading after that....haha I have to admit I don't like those stories either......and I hope I can stay on track with this plot hehehe........I am glad that I have kept you interested! And I hope that you will always enjoy this story! You make sense don't worry! I probably don't lol I am really hyper....and still listening to Naruto music haha  
  
p.s. if I fall away from the plot....(which may happen I am a ditz) yell at me! Flame me! Lol do whatever you can to get me back on track! Haha!  
  
**Sally:** Thank you! I am glad you love it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
**Noname**: lol I like you lack of a better name haha! Yeah I tried to keep everyone's reactions as real as possible so I hope I did! Lol I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**Ookima:** yay! I am on your favorites? (cries tears of joy Gai-sensei style) I am so blessed! I really hope you enjoy the direction that this story is going!  
  
**The La/=/er:** lol! I saw that you reviewed for my other story! ( I replied to your review!) Is your brain working for you again? Lol I hate it when it stops! Like on my last day of school I had a Spanish exam and all I remember that day is WAKING UP! At the school as the last bell rang! And I failed the Spanish exam! Go figure lol I don't even remember taking it! Lol sorry to bother you again with that bit of info lol Oh! Honest comment of the day? I like that title lol well I hope my stories are okay lol and if they do start to move too slow then yell at me lol or flame heehee! And I will do my best to speed things up! Haha! Well I try to make Naruto as realistic as possible and I figured that he would get peeved lol and that everyone would someway or another react like that lol I hope you enjoyed the Kono and gang thing lol tho it wasn't as harsh as most ppl though I bet lol OH! And I read that The 13th hour by ChibiOrochimaru and I have to say that that is an awesome fic! I read it all in one night lol I couldn't stop reading lol I wish she would update lol! Haha well I am off to find that other story you said lol ciao

PS: If i missed anyone i sincerely apologize and you can flame me all you want lol i think i may have cuz ff.net is being a butt and i am trying to update! lol


	7. Lunch, Train, Promises

**Yo! Btw...I don't know why this is my luck with computers but my NEW comp...my DELL comp...that I JUST got...yeah my brother (that stupid idiot!) somehow got a virus on it so I am probably updating this story at a library or something!  
  
And if you guys have updated your stories but haven't gotten a review from me its because of that! And I will review for your stories as soon as I check my mail! Lol  
  
BTW! I hope all of you are having a great summer!  
  
######  
  
"Even if you were the last person on earth............oh wait then I would be dead!"  
  
-quoteth K-chan once when she didn't make a point.  
  
######  
  
Chapter seven: Lunch, Train, Promises.  
  
######  
**  
Naruto walked out of the bathroom after his shower wearing his original baggy pants that he had worn when he arrived at Konoha with his black tank top that went with them. He would have had to wear the robes too but they were destroyed with the house.  
  
"Sasuke why do I have wear these? Don't they make me look like I am from some other country?" Naruto pouted as he finished tightening the pants around his waist with his favorite small blade that he carried with him everywhere.  
  
"You seemed more comfortable in those than the regular cloths and I didn't want to have to deal with you acting like an idiot all tensed up." Sasuke sighed as he finished putting on his shirt; he had decided to take a shower before Naruto.  
  
"Well I am still wearing the glasses." Naruto put them over his closed eyes and walked into the living room where Sakura had been waiting.  
  
"Are you ready Naruto?" Sakura blushed as the blonde walked into the room. The blonde wearing those cloths not only made him look cuter but a lot more mysterious too.  
  
"Yeah lets go." Naruto tried to smile as he found the doorknob and opened the door for the pink-haired girl.  
  
Sasuke followed the two quickly shutting the door behind him. He did not want to know what was keeping Kakashi and Iruka so quiet.  
  
Sakura watched as the two boys walked beside each other and noticed how different they were.  
  
Sasuke walked with a frown on his face and kept looking straightforward but would glance over at Naruto every once in a while. While Naruto had a smile on his face even though he knew what he was getting into and he didn't seem to be paying that much attention to his surroundings but Sakura knew he was.........maybe that could be a question she could ask him later, how could he move around so freely?  
  
Sasuke walked in a possessive manner beside the blonde haired boy while the other seemed carefree. One wearing dark plain cloths while the other extravagant foreign clothing. One had on Shinobi sandals with his weapon pouches fully loaded while the other had bathhouse shoes and only a small blade tied around his waist.  
  
They seemed to contradict each other in everyway.  
  
Sasuke looked over at Naruto. The blonde did seem a lot more relaxed in the heavier clothing. Sasuke had noticed from the time he saw Naruto walking with Iruka the day before that the blonde seemed a little tenser.  
  
He knew that this was going to be difficult for Naruto so he thought that the blonde might do a little better under the pressure if he was more comfortable.  
  
"Hey!" Naruto looked forward to see a green chakra now standing beside the pink one. They must have gotten to the restaurant already. He felt really nervous; any shinobi would if he was about to be interrogated about a weakness by his friends.  
  
"How are you doing Naruto?" Lee smiled over at the blonde and Sasuke before opening the door for them. "Our table is in the back."  
  
Naruto could feel his heart start to beat faster; the way Lee said 'our' made it sound like a lot of people were there.  
  
Sasuke turned the corner to see Hinata whisper something to Shikamaru. He guessed that they were probably telling each other to act normal around Naruto, as far as he could tell that was what Sakura was telling Lee.  
  
"Ohayo Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed as she began to fiddle her fingers.  
  
The only people there were Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee and Sakura.  
  
Naruto glanced at the different colors, two white, a dark gray, light green with millions of wholes in it almost making it look like there was no chakra, green, and then pink.  
  
Only six people other than himself and Sasuke; he could do this, it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
They sat quietly everyone watching Naruto as the blonde just concentrated his chakra on his surroundings.  
  
"Che, just ask him already." Sasuke blurted out from his seat beside Naruto causing everyone to get a little flustered other than Neji and Shino. The Uchiha hated it when people stalled.  
  
"Well I guess I will start then......" Naruto laughed nervously as he began to explain what he had already told Sasuke and Hokage.  
  
"I only know who you are by your chakra and voice, the only other things I can see is whatever I put my own chakra on. Even then everything is orange but the texture is always different so I know what it is........What I don't put my chakra on I cannot see." Naruto started right at the point as he tried to explain.  
  
"What happens if there is no chakra?" Sakura asked as she listened intently; this whole concept was strange and she had never heard of it before.  
  
"Darkness." Naruto felt a shiver down his spine as he remembered the dream. He never wanted to go back to the darkness known as being blind. It was too horrible.  
  
As he went on Naruto could tell whenever someone entered the store and slowly the areas around them were getting pretty full. He tried not to concentrate on them so hard and hoped that they wouldn't start moving.  
  
"So where is Kiba and Ino anyway?" Naruto had gotten the conversation off of him and onto what they had been up to since he was gone.  
  
"They are training for the jonin exams that are coming soon, that is why I was surprised to see you here too Sasuke." Lee smiled over to the Uchiha, "You probably don't need to train right?"  
  
Sasuke just glanced at him for a moment but didn't answer; he had no idea why he wasn't training. He probably should train if not a little. But part of his mind felt so occupied by something he couldn't place yet that it seemed to not bother him that he wasn't training.  
  
"Hey guys my aunt is calling me to help I think the lunch rush is here." Choji stood up and made his way through the crowds.  
  
And that was when everyone noticed how full the place was, there were no empty seats and people standing up everywhere.  
  
Naruto was surprised at first but then he noticed that he had been concentrating so hard on one thing that he didn't even notice all the movement around him. He was concerned with the seven people around him that he didn't notice the restaurant get full.  
  
Naruto turned to tell Sasuke something only not to see but a small spot of the red chakra. Everyone's chakra had already started spinning together before Naruto could even try to concentrate again.  
  
Was this how it was supposed to happen?  
  
He stood up as the noises became louder but all he could see was the colors spinning making him lose his balance and run into something.  
  
Sasuke watched as Naruto seemed calm for a moment before he stood up, his facial expression seemed confused and scared. Someone bumped into the blonde causing Naruto to slowly start to wonder into the loud crowds before Sasuke could grab him.  
  
He knew Naruto was only looking for a way out but he had to help. He looked back at the table to see everyone else was going to go get Naruto out of the crowd too. He could use their help.  
  
Naruto felt himself trip on his own feet before he caught himself. This was different than the times before. The room was so loud one moment but now it was eerily quiet he couldn't hear anything. He tried to move his mouth but found that his jaw wouldn't move.  
  
What was going on? This has never happened before.  
  
Naruto felt dizzy and sick as the sweat began to force his cloths to stick to his body and he kept bumping into things he could not see. The silence was horrible, he felt like he was floating into a spinning abyss with no way out.  
  
Naruto tried to keep moving but realized his body had stopped itself and wouldn't start again. Something was wrong. Why couldn't he control his own body?  
  
Then he felt like he was being pulled roughly bumping into what seemed like many things before he hit something cold and hard. It even felt wet.  
  
Naruto gasped as he leaned his back against whatever it was, his body seemed to be getting colder and wet too. He couldn't tell what was going on.  
  
Then red chakra flared up in front of him, it was so close almost like it was going to consume him like a fire.  
  
"Naruto can you hear me?" Naruto heard Sasuke's voice; the colors seemed to stop immediately to the sound of Sasuke's words.  
  
"Naruto?" Sasuke asked again, the look on Naruto's face was scaring him, not only were the blonde's eyes open and his sunglasses in Sasuke's hand as he had the blonde pinned against a brick wall in the ally behind the restaurant but his face looked dazed to the point Sasuke thought the blonde was going to fall over any moment.  
  
"Sasu......" Naruto tried to move his mouth again, this was a new experience for him, the red chakra still over him protectively as Naruto finally noticed that what was making him wet was rain. When it started raining he had no clue.  
  
"Can you here me?" Sasuke asked again as he watched Naruto's features change and the blonde closed his eyes.  
  
"Yes......" Naruto whispered softly finally noticing that Sasuke had him pinned to the wall by his own body. "Thank you but um........." Naruto could fell his face warm up.  
  
"Oh! Sorry." Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he quickly jumped off of the blonde.  
  
"Well that was new." Naruto finally finished getting himself together as the rain began to get harder.  
  
"What?" Sasuke looked at the blonde boy confused, new....as in new experience?  
  
"That has never happened like that before." Naruto mumbled letting the rain take over his body, it felt so nice.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sasuke didn't know what to think, a part of him was glad that he was the one to reach the blonde first but another part was telling him that he needed to go and train.  
  
Sasuke stared in silence as he blonde stood in the rain. That was when it hit Sasuke. He needed to get away from Naruto..........something about Naruto was keeping part of his mind occupied and he had to get away.  
  
He had to train for the exams. He wasn't going to fail, he had to get stronger to run into the brother that might still be alive. He needed to kill Itachi.  
  
Sasuke felt a part of his chest begin to hurt as he thought about leaving Naruto, but it was only going to be for a few weeks. Why was it so hard?  
  
'Because it is unfair that you aren't going to become jonins together' part of his mind told Sasuke. 'Its all your fault and you better know that.'  
  
"Naruto are you okay! I am sorry!" Sakura ran into the corner with Lee.  
  
"Yeah I am fine, but I think I should go talk to someone for a second." Naruto gave them a famous grin as he took his sunglasses from Sasuke.  
  
"Oh okay but......" Sakura let the worry stay in her voice as she looked over at the blonde and then Sasuke.  
  
"I am okay Sakura don't worry!" Naruto laughed as he gave the pink chakra a hug finally feeling her for the first time since he had been back.  
  
"Sakura you need to get out of the rain." Lee took Sakura's hand and said his good bye before taking the girl back into the restaurant.  
  
"Naruto-kun..." Hinata smiled from the door, she didn't want to interrupt Naruto and Sakura earlier so she stayed inside with Neji, she was glad the blond was okay.  
  
"Who do you need to talk to?" Sasuke watched as Naruto smiled over to him, both of them were now officially soaking wet. Sasuke wanted to know who was so important to talk to right now that Naruto wasn't going to go back to Iruka's apartment and sleep. Maybe the blonde used that as an excuse so that he could get away from everyone?  
  
"I need to talk to the hag about something." Naruto's smile became a bit sad before he began to walk away.  
  
"Do you need help? Last time something like that happened you used up all of your chakra." Sasuke watched the back of the blonde as he stopped.  
  
"I am good, I don't need everyone to take care of me you know." Sasuke watched confused as the blonde left.  
  
What was that all about? The Uchiha was tempted to chase after him but he began to think otherwise. Naruto was right, he wasn't weak. Never was and never would be......  
  
_Right?_  
  
Naruto smiled, as his chakra seemed to be dancing with the rain that hit the ground. He always liked the rain but he couldn't enjoy just yet.  
  
He had to talk to the hag and ask her some questions. He had never felt like that before and it was bothering him. He would go talk to Iruka but he didn't want to bother his little party with Kakashi right then.  
  
So he was going to go to the next best thing. Tsunade and the blonde developed a sort of relationship since she had first met him. He felt like he could talk to her about anything and she gave good advice half of the time.  
  
Talking to her made Naruto feel like he had an older sister. Not that he would ever be caught dead sharing that with anyone.  
  
_He still had his image to keep in the village.  
_  
**######  
**  
"Hey Hag! You got a moment?" Naruto yelled obnoxiously as he entered the Hokage's office to see he yellow chakra leaning on her desk. The chakra seemed a little too relaxed..........Naruto frowned as he walked over to the desk making sure not to step on the many scrolls littering the floor.  
  
"HEY WAKE UP YOU LAZY NO GOOD HOKAGE!" Naruto yelled with a smile as the yellow chakra jolted up.  
  
"I wasn't napping Gen....Naruto you little brat!" Tsunade smirked at the laughing blonde in front of her before she noticed he was soaked from head to toe.  
  
"What's the matter with you? You look like crap." Tsunade stated plainly wiping the rest of the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Well I am glad I cant see because I bet you look ten times worse..........like usual." Naruto added with a grin before he sat down in front of her desk motioning that he wanted to talk. Tsunade knew that from experience, Naruto never sat in her chairs unless it was important.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tsunade went around her desk and sat beside the blonde she grew to love as a brother. Not that she would ever tell him that.  
  
_She still had a reputation to keep in the village._  
  
"Well I told some people about everything." Naruto kept a sad smile on his face, he really wanted to see the hag's face.  
  
"Even about the village being......"  
  
"No not that, just about the blind thing. I would rather not have to think about the village right now." Naruto began to fumble with the chain around his neck.  
  
"Well happened?" Tsunade didn't think that Naruto's friends would do anything to the blonde to upset him this much.  
  
"The place got really crowded and I was stupid enough to leave the table." Naruto spoke as if it was something to laugh about.  
  
"Did you start to panic?" Tsunade didn't hear anything about him destroying a restaurant from any of her workers.  
  
"No.........it was weird." Naruto smiled a bit. "We began talking about everything that they had been doing since I was gone and it was so interesting. I didn't even notice the people enter the restaurant until Choji said something about a lunch rush."  
  
"But you didn't panic? You weren't hurt were you?" Tsunade didn't know what to say, she had never experienced half of the stuff the blonde had and he was only a teenager.  
  
"No actually I think Sasuke saved me before that happened." Naruto laughed, "The strange thing was that it was all eerily calm. At first it seemed like it was going to be all crazy like the party but then the noises stopped, I couldn't hear. Smell, heck at one point I couldn't even move my body!"  
  
Tsunade frowned, "That sounds serious Naruto are you sure you are okay?" The blond boy seemed to be taking this too well.  
  
"Yeah I am perfectly fine actually. I just felt a little sick but after walking in the rain I felt better. The thing was that............maybe it was just too scary to get scared about it." The blonde let out a sigh remembering his dream the last night.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tsunade was really worried again and extremely happy she didn't have any more meetings for a while.  
  
"Last night I had a dream that I couldn't see any chakra any more." Naruto began to hold on to the charm tightly. "I never want to go back to that darkness, it was too much. I am happy with just seeing colors even if it is all the time and I seemed to have become claustrophobic."  
  
Tsunade smiled, probably a word Jiraiya had taught the boy on their trip.  
  
"But I never thought that it could just be temporary, what if it left? I wouldn't be able to walk around as freely. I may be considered blind but even so I am not technically if I can see those colors and that is what holds me together. I am afraid." Naruto's face showed that he was being sincere to her right then. "I feel like I am afraid of the darkness baa- san."  
  
"Naruto......" Tsunade just wanted to pull the boy into a tight embrace but she knew he did not want her sympathy like that. He just wanted to share with her so he could get this off of his chest.  
  
"And then when the colors where spinning and I couldn't hear, smell, or speak for once it seemed worse. Like that if I fell over then I was going to die." Naruto smiled softly, "And I was welcoming death for the first time."  
  
"Naruto!" Tsunade stared at the boy in front of her in shock. How could he say such a thing? How could he feel such a way?  
  
"I know that this is hard for you but you are strong. At least that is what Kakashi said the whole time you were gone and he even yelled at me once for not believing in you. You hear that? That lazy butt teacher yelled at ME. The Hokage." Tsunade spat out quickly but making sure the blonde heard every word.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto was really surprised; he would have never expected anything like that.  
  
"You don't get it still do you?" Tsunade's voice became quieter again. "This whole village was so different when you were gone no one was the same any more."  
  
"What does my leaving have anything to do with affecting the village?" Naruto was really confused now, he was sure that most people weren't mad at him anymore but he knew that they still didn't like him.  
  
"Naruto I think that you were blind before you went on that mission." Tsunade spit out sarcastically, "If you cannot see how much you affect other people's lives than I think you really are more blind than I thought."  
  
"There is only one kind of blind hag." Naruto watched the yellow chakra flare up at the old nickname.  
  
"And you can see things, it just chakra but you can still see it. So I guess that means that your not really blind then?" Tsunade pursed her lips together in a grin as she watched the blonde begin to think.  
  
"Wait but what does that have to do with the people?" Naruto was confused again, didn't she just say that he was blind and now he isn't?  
  
"Naruto if you weren't so dense it wouldn't amaze me if went ahead and took the Hokage name."  
  
"Wait then I get it?" Naruto grinned as he sat up.  
  
"Well no, I said you were too dense." Tsunade chuckled, "And how can you be it if you are so willing to give up on your own life so freely?"  
  
Naruto stopped and gave her a sad smile. The old hag was right; he still had things to do. He couldn't give up now, he still had to prove that he could be Hokage.  
  
"Now my little blonde idiot, is there anything else?" Tsunade smiled when the boy grinned over to her, maybe these meetings were helping them both.  
  
"Baa-san?" Naruto blushed, he felt stupid about what he was going to ask, but it meant a lot to him if he could.  
  
"Hn?" Tsunade smiled down at the boy in the chair beside her.  
  
"C-can I touch your face?" Naruto turned his face hoping that the elder woman didn't see his blush. She was probably going to laugh at him and say no.  
  
"Yes, Naruto." Tsunade walked over to the stunned blonde and grabbed his hands.  
  
"My hair is still the same color." She joked as she put his hands in his hair, the blonde boy just wanted to be able to 'see' her in his mind.  
  
"I still have the mark on my forehead and my skin is still pale." She laughed as she put his hands over her eyes. "My eyes are still blue."  
  
"You still have a big nose." Naruto joked as he traced her nose.  
  
"Hey I am being nice here letting you touch me." Tsunade growled with a smile.  
  
"I bet this is the most contact you have had with a person in years." Naruto laughed until he was pounded on the head.  
  
"I try to do something nice and this is what I get!" The Hokage went back over to her desk.  
  
"I was only speaking the truth." Naruto mumbled before he found himself running away from the yellow chakra.  
  
######  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Kakashi watched as Sasuke began to go through the box that held everything that had survived from the falling of his house.  
  
It wasn't a very big box.  
  
"I knew I would train sometime, I just decided now." Sasuke glared over at his old sensei before picking out all of his surviving training material, the rest he could use the old weapons at his training house.  
  
"Are you going to train by yourself?" The silver-haired jonin yawned as he laid on the bed.  
  
"If you mean do I want you to come with me, suit yourself, but you know I could defeat you." Sasuke smirked and left the room as Kakashi got up to follow.  
  
Sasuke was right, he had his good and bad days...........it was just that the Uchiha had been having a lot of good days lately. He trained day and night and would skip meals after Naruto had left.  
  
He wasn't going to have a problem passing the test.  
  
"You may be right about that, but what about Naruto?" Kakashi smirked under his mask as Sasuke stopped and turned around. Naruto had been training too this whole time.  
  
"What about him?" Sasuke tried to make his voice unemotional but his eyes still gave it away. Not only did he blame himself for everything but it seemed to be hurting him too that he was going to take the exam without Naruto.......is what Kakashi thought to himself.  
  
"Could you defeat him? We still have no idea about what he had learned." Kakashi smiled when he noticed he had the Uchiha's attention. "You know that Naruto is not weak if he could come up with all of those chakra techniques himself."  
  
"I never said he was weak. Tell Iruka thank you from me for letting me stay here and if Naruto cares tell him that I went training." Sasuke turned around and left the apartment even though the rain had gotten heavier.  
  
"Of course he will care Sasuke." Kakashi sighed as he went to go back to his sleeping dolphin. These heart to hearts with Sasuke were getting exhausting, the jonin thought to himself as he entered the room.  
  
######  
  
"Oh so he left? To do what?" Naruto sat at the dinner table with Kakashi as Iruka sang to himself happily and made the meal for his two favorite people.  
  
"To train for the jonin exams." Kakashi gleefully as he watched Iruka began to dance to his tune, he was really getting into it.  
  
"Oh......" Naruto grinned, he was happy that Sasuke was going to take them so soon, he had heard that Shikamaru at some time had became a jonin so it was about time Sasuke caught up. "When is the exam anyway?"  
  
He remembered hearing that Ino and Kiba had left to train so it had to be at least a month or two away.  
  
"Three weeks." Kakashi looked at the calendar on the fridge (a new one) and checked the dates.  
  
"THREE WEEKS?!" Naruto tried not to spit out the water he was drinking. "That idiot thinks that three weeks of training will help?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what he thought." Kakashi curved his visible eye as he watched the blonde begin to fidget.  
  
"He better have improved a lot and I mean A LOT from his skills before or else he wont have a chance." Naruto said in an almost joking manner.  
  
"Well he has beaten me once or twice." Kakashi scratched his nose and laughed when he saw Iruka rolling his eyes at him. He didn't have to be totally honest, it wasn't like they were counting that Sasuke had beaten him 23 to 16 fights.  
  
Okay so maybe he was just a little upset.  
  
"I am a failure as a ninja, no wonder why Gai is still winning 79 to 78!" Kakashi said in half thought and hit his head against the table.  
  
"Oookay." Naruto watched the silver figure hit it's head against the able a few more times.  
  
"You would think that you were stronger after all of those A class missions." Iruka joked as he put some plates on the table.  
  
"Thanks koi, you know exactly what to say." Kakashi joked back sarcastically.  
  
"Um, you know if you two would like me to leave I bet I could go to Sakura's or Shikamaru's." Naruto said halfway blushing.  
  
"Nonsense, you are staying here with me." Iruka stated as he left the table.  
  
"Besides I think he has separation anxiety." Kakashi whispered across the table before an oven mitt hit him in the face.  
  
"So three weeks?" Naruto went back to the thought of the jonin exam.  
  
"You seem really surprised." Iruka put food on the table as he watched Naruto's expressions.  
  
"Well its just that, is he ready? I have SEEN his chakra and it doesn't seem that big, its powerful but........."  
  
"You should have more faith in your teammates." The silver chakra interrupted poking Naruto's nose with a chopstick.  
  
"I do but......" Naruto frowned, it was stupid but he was just......  
  
"Worried? Its understandable the jonin exams are very hard........." Iruka looked at the guys, "from what I hear anyway." The chunin pouted; of course they wouldn't take him serious if he hadn't taken the exam himself.  
  
"Well didn't you used to help Sandaime set up for the exams because they only involve our country." Kakashi decided to cheer up his dolphin that, in return, blushed.  
  
"Yeah but that was Sandaime, Godaime has a mind of her own and wont let anyone see the plans yet." Iruka frowned, "And she said I was annoying!" He acted almost hurt.  
  
"Aww Iruka-sensei is getting picked on by the bully Hokage?" Naruto teased before he began to serve himself.  
  
"She just thinks it annoying how you are so perfect that you can actually GET her to attend every meeting and she HARDLY gets times for naps anymore." Kakashi grinned and pulled his mask down.  
  
"Anyway about training, don't you think you should start soon too?" Kakashi then noticed the blonde in front of him was staring over at him. Well if the blonde had his eyes open it would have looked like he was staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You took down your mask?" Naruto couldn't believe it, the one chance Kakashi takes his mask down and he had to be blind? Stupid luck.  
  
"Um......how else would I eat?" Kakashi joked but before he knew it Naruto had reached across the table and had both of his hands on the jonin's face.  
  
"Naru....." Iruka was really confused, what just happened? But now Naruto was grinning as he felt Kakashi's face.  
  
"I guess you might be handsome so I approve." Naruto sat back down getting a dumbfounded look from both of his senseis.  
  
"Approve for what?" Iruka had to ask.  
  
"Your children!" Naruto grinned and started eating seeming to not notice how the other two had spat out their food.  
  
"Wha......ma......da?" Iruka was bewildered and blushing like mad while Kakashi seemed to catch his cool back.  
  
Naruto laughed as he finished his bowl of rice and beef. It wasn't everyday you could tease your favorites senseis.  
  
"Well um......" Kakashi cleared his throat trying to change the subject, "Are you going to train?"  
  
"Train?" Naruto thought about it for a moment, "Yeah I cant have Sasuke getting ahead of me you know. I still want to fight him."  
  
"Really?" Kakashi answered more like stating a fact than a question but he still had to smile. Naruto would always consider and keep himself on par with Sasuke. Weakness or no weakness.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he heard the silver chakra chuckle. "I bet I could still beat him!"  
  
Kakashi chuckled some more as he thought of the first day Naruto had beaten Sasuke, it was a totally fluke and thanks to a kunai gone haywire and lots of good aiming on Naruto's part the Uchiha had left training extremely angry that day.  
  
Of course he had beaten the crap out of the blonde the next day back.  
  
"Stop laughing or else I will shove this spoon up your........."  
  
**BAM.**  
  
Everyone stood up as they heard the door come crashing down and Naruto saw a green chakra fall into the living room.  
  
"Dang it Neji I was just kidding!" Lee laughed at his friend that was standing where the door used to be.  
  
"Lee?" Naruto looked over to see a very angry light blue chakra. So much for the homely presence that Iruka normally gave off.  
  
"What is going on?" Iruka asked through clenched teeth. They had knocked down his door............his door that he had just finished changing the locks after Konohamaru thought it would be funny to put junk up in the keyholes.  
  
"Ah.........Oh man! The door!" Lee jumped up and lifted the door up.  
  
"You noticed that now?" Kakashi, Naruto, and Neji asked dumbfoundedly.  
  
"Hehe gomen Iruka-sensei." Lee put his hand behind his head as he used the other to lean the door against the nearest wall.  
  
"So why are you here anyway? Do you still have questions?" Naruto smiled over at the green and white chakra. Jiraiya was right when he had said that everything would be better when he told them everything because now he felt a lot of weight had lifted off of his shoulders. He didn't have to hide one more thing around his friends.  
  
"Um.........actually I remembered you said that you were taking that special class this year and then Neji said I forgot to tell you that I was too so I came to tell you that." Lee stuck a thumbs up at Naruto before stopping realizing that maybe the blonde couldn't see it.  
  
"I can see you Lee and your stupid thumbs up." Naruto grinned, "that is great! That way I can help you when you need help ne?"  
  
"Hey! I am the one offering the help!" Lee argued back.  
  
"No Lee, you should take his offer........." Neji stated in the background catching everyone by surprise.  
  
"Neji you are so mean that is why you are my rival!" Lee shook his fist in the air as Naruto laughed.  
  
"Neji is human! He made a joke!"  
  
"Okay so I understand why Lee came but why you too Neji-kun?" Kakashi drooled out the kun part, oh how he loved to tease Gai's old students.  
  
"I wanted to see if Naruto would like to have a small spar before we have guard duty." Neji stated still standing outside of the apartment.  
  
"Wow guard duty two days in a row? What did you do to peeve off the old hag?" Naruto joked as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"I volunteered." Neji stated emotionlessly earning a cough from Lee.  
  
"Well then I accept your offer, we were just talking about training before you broke the door Lee." Naruto waved and left with Neji.  
  
"Don't worry Iruka-sensei I shall fix your door!" Kakashi watched amusedly as Lee tried his hardest, the kid was a ninja not a repair man.  
  
"Do you think he will be okay against Neji?" Iruka asked Kakashi with an expression of worry.  
  
"Well obviously Neji wants to find out." Kakashi joked before patting Iruka on the back. "Don't worry Jiraiya said that Naruto could keep his own against him so that's a good sign."  
  
"If you say so.........Lee don't do that!" Iruka ran over to save his door from the clutches of the azure beast of Konoha.  
  
######  
  
The sun was setting as everything grew darker, but Naruto wouldn't notice his small advantage.  
  
Naruto groaned mentally as they reached the training field when he realized that at least half of his chakra was gone from that experience this morning. Well maybe since Neji liked close combat he wouldn't have to spread his chakra so far out.  
  
"But then again I don't want to be close to him." Naruto whispered to himself as the white chakra began to stretch.  
  
"Are you sure you are okay with this Naruto? I could always wa........."  
  
"Yeah I am good, why? Are you afraid of being beaten by a blind guy?" Naruto snickered not realizing the frown he had just made on Neji's face.  
  
"You are still really annoying." Neji sighed as he took his stance.  
  
"And you are totally unprepared." Naruto snickered as he pulled his katana strap over his shoulder. He only took one when he had left Iruka's apartment, it wasn't like he was going to be fighting Jiraiya or anything............  
  
"Am I?" Neji let a smirk grace his lips as he activated the Byukugan. "I know that you see with your chakra so you should try to give up before I seal up all your chakra points."  
  
"Dang. I forgot he did that." Naruto cursed at himself before trying to think of another plan. Maybe he could still.........  
  
"Well are we going to fight or just stand here?" Neji asked as he watched Naruto grin.  
  
"Aw, but don't you like looking at my sexy self?" Naruto whined with a large grin.  
  
"No I just thought it was unfair that you couldn't see how much cuter I am." Neji made his second joke that day catching the blonde off guard.  
  
"You really changed." Naruto stated flatly as if he didn't really care but was surprised at the same time.  
  
"Shut up and lets begin." Neji watched as Naruto vanished and quickly looked around to see three Naruto's were behind him.  
  
Well Naruto had certainly gotten quicker and he still did bunshin no jutsu. Of course Neji had a new trick that he knew Naruto would enjoy.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"  
  
And the fight began.  
  
######  
  
"So Naruto felt something different?" Jiraiya puffed on his pipe as he watched Tsunade sit on her bed.  
  
"I never want to see him like that again Jiraiya.......it...."  
  
"Broke your heart to see him that way? You should be glad you weren't with him when it dawned on him that he would never be able to see someone's face again or even a cloud. Or the time when the villagers died and he blamed himself for his weakness and then the other village and he blamed himself for his lack of control over the Kyubi. Then the time he first experienced the colors drowning him alive." Jiraiya watched as the woman in front of him tensed.  
  
Then the old man smiled.  
  
"But what you really missed was when his face would brighten up after he could use his senses beyond how any human could, when the village hired him as a babysitter and then even a teacher, how he laughed when the children made him touch the things they didn't believe he knew about, the day he took the seeing of chakra as a small gift instead of a curse. The way he smiles when he develops new techniques that is what you missed."  
  
Tsunade smiled over at the old man, he always knew what to say to her to make her smile. Given he knew exactly what to say to make her mad but it was a moment like this she would forgive Jiraiya for anything he had done in the past.  
  
"Thanks." She grinned as she looked out of her window not noticing how the white-haired man was now blushing furiously.  
  
"Tsunade........." Jiraiya blushed even more when he realized he had her full attention again. "There is something I need to tell you........."  
  
Why did he make that promise with Naruto? You tell your friends and I will tell Tsunade about.........  
  
"I love you."  
  
**######  
  
And I am ending it there..........Please don't hate me! I am sorry! It was getting really long! Like 18 pages! Lol  
  
And for those of you who didn't get what the one condition was..........like my sister who read this before you (sighs)  
  
Sasuke made Naruto wear his other cloths from the foreign village because he wanted Naruto to be comfortable. And he had noticed that the blond had seemed very uncomfortable in what he calls 'normal clothing for ninjas' so he made Naruto where the other clothing.  
  
For those of you who put your minds in the gutters! Shame on you! And for those who thought of a better condition than me............please don't flame me I am stupid! Lol  
  
Naruto also realized in this chapter that when he drops his guard the colors don't bother him in a crowd............but that's when he drops his guard, which a ninja isn't supposed to do.........  
  
Let me think.........anything else I need to say?  
  
Um.........hehehehe you will have to wait and see who won the fight between Naruto and Neji. You have to remember that Neji was severely injured in his battle with the sound ninja....he had a hole going threw his body!!! But he survived and had only taken the special class a year before. And yes he did learn Kage Bunshin no jutsu! (the one that makes real bodies anyway) That was actually something random I decided to add in but let me tell you even though its Naruto's favorite jutsu it is probably the worst to be used against him......but that will be explained later lol  
  
Oh and Neji is a chunin. Tsunade gave him it without having to take the exams again and after he had taken the course. So he is a recent chunin.  
  
I just thought that would make it easier on me......I know I am lazy but...  
  
I am trying not to spoil anything! Argh!  
  
Next chapter is actually going to be about what happened in the villages Naruto was at. A random place to put it but believe me it will work out. And I know some of you are dieing to know what really happened!  
  
And that chapter is like thirty pages! I was going to divide it...and I might have to because of ff.net I don't know...but it's a long chapter so I hope you guys like it!  
  
And yes Jiraiya just confessed his love to Tsunade because he had promised Naruto on their journey back to Konoha that if the blonde told his friends about his blindness that he would tell Tsunade his feelings.  
  
Hahaha!  
  
REPLIES TO REVIEWS!**  
  
**Mystic-Hoshi** : lol well I hope my chappies aren't too long! But I know that the next chappie about all of the villages is really long! Lol I just didn't want to divide it up! It is like 28 pages lol this chapter is like 17 haha sry!  
  
**Elie-3173:** Is your name from Rave Master? I love that manga! I haven't seen the anime tho lol. Yeah poor Naruto...  
  
**Kyandisu:** I am glad you found this ficcie on a whim lol! Thank you! I hope you keep reading this! Do you have glasses? Is that your eye problem? Haha I know how you feel if that is it! I think my eyes keep getting worse since I have gotten glasses lol! I hope you have a good summer!  
  
**RuByMoOn17**: lol I just thought it would be really funny for Iruka to do that ya know? Lol Even though Iruka is so close to perfect! (heart heart) Haha I hope you liked this chappie!  
  
**Ssimiraitrks**: Thank you!  
  
**Ria Sakazaki:** Yeah Ino is stupid! Haha lol well I just really don't care for her or Sakura too much but I cant kill them off....yet lol jk jk I don't think I would do that to Naruto haha! Thank you!  
  
**Lynn Lee:** YAY! (happy dance) Thank you! Lol surprisingly all of my friends thought I was weird to begin with ;; oh well heehee! KakaIru and SasuNaru are cool! It is really funny though because I came to ff.net I really hated Sasuke and I really hated SasuNAru...and now look at me! Lol ttyl!  
  
**Lightdragon1987**: Thank you! Lol  
  
**Siobhn01**: Lol I will tell you again jic (just in case lol) the one condition was to wear the cloths! I was going for something more realistic that Sasuke would ask and well that Sasuke would notice too! Yeah you will learn all about the little girl in the next chappie too! Lol I am happy no one has cried yet! Ciao  
  
**Dream Fox**: Thank you! Lol I hope you liked this chappie as well!  
  
**The La/=/er**: Lol! You had a brain fart? (as my little immature friends like to put it) Lol ! You petted? (is that a word?) my chapter! Lol (happy dances) yeah....i don't think they would ever get along lol unless they set up a mutual understanding of like 'I hate you and you hate me but if we are ordered to work together then fine' lol I know! I want to see what happens to everyone! I haven't even read 220 yet! My stupid comp! (cries) Wow you are really being nice here! (blushes) you are too kind! Haha! You reviews are always the longest too!   
  
(cont'd) Yes Mr. I-am-the-perfect-sensei-and-role-model-and-I-look-good- doing-it! Was wrong lol.I think funniness is a word! Lol I put it on one of my English papers last year...of course I got like a D and my teacher still thinks I smoke crack lol SasuNaru cuteness and fluffiness! Haha Yes Kakashi is a lazy bum lol who would get his student to probably do EVERYTHING just so he could read his book (we know that is what he was really doing instead of waiting inline at the store lol) I am sorry! (bows) I will try to be nicer to the poor blonde boy! Lol who am I kidding? Haha well I hope you weren't too mad about where I ended this chappie lol  
  
(cont'd lol) Honest Comment of the Day! That is cool! Lol Thankyou for that lol...and I just realized I put lol and a lot of !!! in your reply! Lol sorry and I hope you don't get a headache! Btw...I love you stories! They are so interesting and I really want to know why Naruto left! And what is everyone's reaction to him returning! He does return right? Right? (gets all bubbly eyed) right? Lol if you update your story I will update mine quicker! (come on I am trying to bribe you here! Lol ttyl!)  
  
**Aimi-chan**: Lol well I guess my story is a little predictable but you'll see lol Have a great summer!  
  
**Duenna:** Thank you!  
  
**Ookima**: Lol of course I wont discontinue this ficcie unless I miraculously get to japan and become a mangaka or make my own animes! That would be so cool! (goes off to dreamland)  
  
_Japanime......(drools)  
_  
**ErikKoekkoek**: Ah! I didn't mean to make fun of your name! (okay maybe a little but I didn't know it was your real name) Agh! I feel horrible lol! Well my whole name(if I must tell you 'sigh') is Kara Virginia Leopard! I am named after a state and a cat! Lol well shonen-ai is like boys kissing and that's it pretty much lol I am glad you have stayed interested in this story! Btw I love your story! It is really interesting! (though my comp has been broken so I don't know if you have updated or not lol) I liked all of your chapters anyway lol I hope I corrected the jonins to jounins for you lol ciao!  
  
**Chibified kitsunes**: I love your name btw. Yeah the next chappie is all about the two villages Naruto was at most of the time! It might be a little sad...and Naruto isn't himself at the beginning...I mean he finally realized it wasn't temporary that he couldn't see so yeah I would be depressed too lol...I hope you like it and its really long because I thought you guys would get upset if I divided it lol but I might have to due to ff.net but if I do I will post it at the same time lol  
  
**Ramen No Tenshi:** lol So wait are you Sakura and Naruto or are they your muses? Lol cute btw  
  
**Sally11**: well its not yaoi lol its shonen-ai (look at Eriks review reply) haha and it wont be too much cuz well...I still think I suck at all the romantic stuff lol thank you and I hope you continue reading this story!  
  
**Jennivah:** Lol yeah though Naruto probably couldn't stand a chance against Jiraiya if they were really fighting...cuz I mean he IS and sanin and all...and I think Orochimaru even said that Jiraiya was stronger than him...but I don't remember where so I will look that up lol! I hope you liked this cliffie! Sry about that lol!  
  
**I HOPE YOU ARE ALL HAVING A GREAT CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	8. What Happened

**######  
  
Insert Quote Here  
  
######  
  
Chapter Eight: What Happened. (intermission prologue!)  
  
######  
**  
A small girl sits on her bed as she stares out of her window. She has short black hair and green eyes.  
  
"I don't understand anything anymore." She speaks out loud to her stuffed rabbit doll.  
  
"Mom is always busy and father is off fighting the war."  
  
"Why do grown-ups fight anyway?" She waits for an answer but gets none.  
  
"I wish he wasn't there and I am worried about him. He is just a silversmith even though he also gives some beautiful tattoos to travelers."  
  
"Why do they need him to fight?" Still no answer from her stuffed friend.  
  
"It's just the women and the children now and it has been for a while."  
  
"Mom never complains though and she smiles every night as she tucks me in and says that father will be home soon."  
  
"I hope she is right." She tightens her grip on the doll.  
  
"I can see so many stars from the window. Maybe if I make a wish then everyone's dads will come back and life will be normal again!"  
  
She closes her eyes but says the wish out loud.  
  
"Please let dad come home soon. Oh! And I want to be able to protect everyone important to me!"  
  
"Please."  
  
######  
  
"I don't understand why I have to go to school still since half of our teachers are gone so now all of our classes are mixed together."  
  
The small girl walks on the street along with other children and women walking around. She couldn't be no more than ten or eleven and she wears a blue kimono.  
  
"Hey Yume!" Another small girl joins her friend. She has brown curly hair and it wearing a pink kimono.  
  
"Ohayo Anna where is Daisuke?" Yume smiled at her best friend.  
  
"I think he is skipping today. You wanna go too?" Her friend laughs mischievously and leads Yume down an ally.  
  
"Okay but I am blaming you two if we get caught!" Yume pouted until she saw Daisuke running in their direction quickly.  
  
"ANNA! YUME! There are strange people walking here! At the outskirts of town!" The boy stopped and tried to catch his breath. "One looks really funny and has shaggy white hair! And I think his son has blond hair!"  
  
"I wanna see!" Anna cheered as she took Yume's hand and began to run to the town entrance.  
  
"But what if they are here to attack us!" Yume caused her friends to stop. "We are at a war you know."  
  
"No they looked really weak! I think they are walking merchants!" Daisuke nodded as if to prove his point.  
  
"Well.............how funny looking were they?" Yume inquired as she looked at Anna with a smile.  
  
"VERY FUNNY!" Daisuke waved his hands in the air as if to emphasize.  
  
"You heard the kid lets go!" Anna grabbed both of their hands and began to run.  
  
"Even though you are older than me by a DAY you cant call me kid!" The black haired boy pouted.  
  
"But you two are younger than me by a month so ha!" Yume laughed as they began to stop and look around at the border.  
  
"I don't see them Dai-kun!" Anna wined as she looked around.  
  
"They are at the bridge!" Yume shrieked as she saw the strangers were already really close to the village.  
  
"He's not funny looking he is scary!" Anna squealed as she pointed at the older man that was walking with a short blonde boy.  
  
"What kind of outfits are those?" Yume let the disgust for their fashion roll out of her mouth. "Those aren't even robes!"  
  
"They aren't from around here then." Daisuke shook his head. "They probably aren't prepared for the cold nights and then the hot days."  
  
"The old man is ugly but that boy is cute!" Anna squealed with a blush on her face.  
  
"He looks like a teenager Anna! That's gross!" Yume made a nasty face and then began to back away as she looked up shocked.  
  
"Excuse me brats but what village is this." Jiraiya glared at the three children that were now shaking in fear. That's what they get for calling him ugly.  
  
"Ero Sennin! Are we there yet?" Naruto sighed as the heat pounded on his body. This was horrible.  
  
"Hai Naruto we are at a town." Jiraiya decided to ignore the children that were so scared they were practically petrified.  
  
"Can't you see the town in front of you idiot?" Yume spat out as she looked at her scared friends. "What are you blind?"  
  
"Yes." The blonde answered and then continued walking into the town as Yume stood in shock.  
  
"Che. Brat." Jiraiya growled over at Yume before following the blond boy.  
  
"Yume he looks a lot like........."  
  
"Shut up!" Yume hissed over at Anna and then started to walk away.  
  
"She still isn't over it yet?" Daisuke whispered over to the brunette as they watched Yume's retreating back.  
  
"Is was just two years ago. I don't think I could ever get over something like that even though we were in a war." Anna sighed as she started to walk after Yume. "I miss him a lot."  
  
"Me too." Daisuke and Anna ran over to their retreating friend.  
  
I can't believe they brought that up. Yume fumed mentally before getting a sad expression on her face. I miss him so much!  
  
"Yume! We're sorry! But shouldn't we go find your mother before those travelers get too far inside the village? She is in charge after all." Daisuke mentioned before they began to run to Yume's house.  
  
"I think we are going to get in trouble for skipping school." Anna sighed as they got to the house.  
  
"MOM! MOM! There are strangers in the village!" Yume ran in and then ran back out. "She's not here! Maybe she went to the marketplace to help out Miss Una!"  
  
"Lets go!" All three of them ran to the market place as fast as their feet would take them only to see all of the women watching Yume's mother talk to the two strangers.  
  
"Mom!" Yume ran up and grabbed her mother's hand as she glared at the two travelers.  
  
"Yume! You aren't at school......" Her mother sighed and then looked back at the two men. "Like I was saying we really don't have anything here to offer you."  
  
"We aren't looking for anything but a village to sleep in miss." Jiraiya grinned his most mischievous grin as he saw all of the beautiful women. "This boy and I are from the fire country and wouldn't mind spending some time in your village."  
  
"I am sorry to tell you this sir." Yume's mother smiled gently, "but our village is at war right now which is why the only men you see are just children."  
  
"War?" Jiraiya mumbled to himself before looking over at Naruto. The blonde used to get excited at the chance of some action but he hadn't smiled since they had left the leaf.  
  
"Hai." The woman with long black hair and jet black eyes smiled.  
  
That was when Jiraiya noticed that she had been staring at Naruto the whole time.  
  
"Well we could stay and help you ladies out around town. It just doesn't seem right to have all of you here by yourselves." Jiraiya looked over at the blonde. "Besides I think you really want us to stay anyway."  
  
"Nikuya-sama I bet that your husband and brother would be upset if you didn't take their offers." An elderly woman with light grey hair walked up and did a small bow to Yume's mother.  
  
"Nikuya? As in the clan?" Jiraiya looked at the woman in surprise, he thought that the clan had died a long time ago. He noticed how Naruto's ears seemed to twitch at the word fox.  
  
"Hai my husband is the last surviving member, he is the town's silversmith." The woman smiled gently, "But Una-san is right I am going to have to accept your offer. You two can stay at my house tonight."  
  
"Nani!" Yume shouted at her mother and then looked at them. "But!"  
  
"Yume you will go to school right now and if I find out you skip again you will be punished." Her mother glared over at her daughter before walking over to Naruto and Jiraiya. "Sorry about that, she is just like her father! My name is Kashi, welcome to Hohoemu village."  
  
Yume glared over at her mother and left quickly. How could she say that? How could she invite two complete strangers into their house? So what if one of them looked like Aniki did. So what? He is dead.  
  
He died two years ago in the first attack against the village because he was born blind and never saw it coming.  
  
######  
  
"Hohoemu village ne? Sounds like a kid named it." Jiraiya smiled over as he walked with the woman.  
  
"Well you might consider him one. My brother founded this village three years ago and he is turning 20 next month." The woman laughed as Jiraiya and Naruto stopped. "We all love him dearly."  
  
"A 17 year old founding a village, what has this world come to Naruto?" Jiraiya looked over at the blonde who hadn't opened his eyes once since the last village and hadn't even bothered to insult the old man for a while.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking........." Kashi leaned over to Jiraiya, "He is blind right? The way he walks with his eyes closed?"  
  
"Hai but he isn't mute if you think that as well." The old man whispered back glaring at Naruto, he knew the blonde could hear them.  
  
"Ah. I just figured, that or he was some ninja training his senses." The woman smiled sadly before continuing the walk.  
  
"I am." Naruto finally spoke catching them both by surprise.  
  
"What?" Kashi looked over at the blonde confused.  
  
"Just a ninja training his senses." The blonde mumbled off as he walked slowly.  
  
"Ah." Kashi nodded before walking up on her porch, "Home sweet home guys."  
  
######  
  
"Yume! I heard from Anna that there are going to be strangers at your house!"  
  
"I heard that they are from the other village!"  
  
"I heard one is really ugly and the other is really pretty!"  
  
"Is it true that you have a prince at your house?"  
  
Yume sighed as she walked home. Today at school was unbearable. Not only had Anna used her skill as the gossip queen to spread the word but Daisuke had made up a lot of junk too.  
  
"I hate this place." She looked around at the town. No one was out but a few of the women running errands or delivering things.  
  
She hated this place. She had moved here three years ago with her parents and Uncle. She had lived in another beautiful village that had normal weather. Not hot days and extremely cold nights.  
  
Why her uncle wanted to put a town here was beyond her. Why she had to move here just so her parents could help she didn't like.  
  
Why a war had to start just because another clan had heard that the Kitsune clan was here was stupid. She had the blood in her but she hated it. People who would kill for something so stupid like a rivalry or a bad deed from thousands of years ago were idiots.  
  
And that is how her little twelve-year-old mind thought about things.  
  
She hated it all and couldn't wait to escape.  
  
Escape and live a happy life in a place that didn't have clans or blood lines or war.  
  
"I don't know if that is a good idea." Yume heard her mom speaking as she entered the house.  
  
"You said you needed help and Naruto could at least try to help." Yume heard the old man's voice as she slowly made her way to the living room.  
  
Her mother was sitting in a chair and the old man was sitting the couch across from her. The blonde boy was standing in a corner and looked more asleep than awake.  
  
But most people who have their eyes closed could always be sleeping.  
  
"I appreciate the offer but........."  
  
"Nonsense! Naruto can hear anything than I bet half of your teachers couldn't. And it would help him train his senses." Jiraiya sighed as he watched the blonde shift a little.  
  
"Your daughter is home." The blonde spoke mildly but softly, it held a very sad tune.  
  
"Yume, good!" Kashi smiled over at her daughter and then back over at Jiraiya, "Okay but if the teachers have a bad feeling about this than I might have to recline your offer."  
  
"Teachers? What are you talking about?" Yume glared over at the older man before getting bopped on the head.  
  
"Mind you manners young lady!" Kashi growled at her daughter, "Naruto is going to be watching.........listening to the nursery for me."  
  
"What? But he is blind!" Yume glared over at her mother. She just wouldn't understand.  
  
"I know Yume but you know that even the incapable are capable of something much more important." Her mother spoke softly as if remembering something.  
  
"Yume you want to go play hide and seek?"  
  
"Not with you! You always win Aniki!" Yume laughed as a blonde boy put her on top of his shoulders.  
  
"I do say you suck at that game if a blind man can beat you." The blonde snickered.  
  
"You are anything but a man Hoshi." The girl laughed as her brother began to run with her on his shoulders.  
  
"He is dead mom." The girl spat out bitterly before running up the stairs and slamming her door.  
  
Jiraiya and Naruto sat in the quiet. Neither of them knowing what to say to something like that. That woman's daughter was a brat.  
  
"Sorry about that." Kashi smiled sadly as she looked over to Naruto.  
  
"I feel sorry for you." Jiraiya said bitterly, how he hated children like that.  
  
"Don't." Kashi smiled, "It is just that your son........."  
  
"He isn't my father, just an Ero Sennin." Naruto spat out.  
  
"Hey! Watch it boy!" Jiraiya growled with a smile, maybe Naruto was going to lighten up a little.  
  
"Well Naruto, you look a lot like my son." Kashi stated with a smile, "He died two years ago and he was born blind."  
  
"What happened?" Jiraiya watched as the blonde tensed up at her statement.  
  
"It is considered the first attack against our village." Kashi's eyes became sad. "He was on his way to talk to his uncle, my brother, and well.........he didn't see them coming."  
  
"Ever since then Yume has been angry, she hates this village and everyone in it. But she mainly blames herself even though she couldn't have done anything."  
  
"I see." Jiraiya sighed, so many young lives taking a wrong turn because of war.  
  
"Sorry to bother you with my silly life stories!" Kashi giggled trying to change the mood, "Would you like to say something about yourselves?"  
  
"Daiba (frogman) I am going to sleep." Naruto stated suddenly as he moved from his spot and made his way to the stairs. If he remembered right there were 35 stair steps and then it would be 20 steps to the right and the door on his left. Naruto tried to remember from the earlier tour.  
  
Jiraiya watched as Naruto left and Kashi looked over at him confused.  
  
"Sorry if I shouldn't pry." Kashi apologized quickly.  
  
"No its okay, its just him." Jiraiya sighed, "He is a brat too."  
  
######  
  
"Why did mom do that?" Yume asked herself out loud in her room with tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"She doesn't understand, Ichi." Yume looked over to her stuffed rabbit. "She hates me I know it."  
  
"She hates me because aniki isn't alive anymore. She hates me because she is stuck with me and not him." Yume pulled the rabbit close to her and rubbed her face with her arm trying to wipe away the tears.  
  
"I wish everything would go back to normal."  
  
Naruto stood outside of her door for a moment before continuing down the hall. That girl must have loved her brother very much.  
  
######  
  
"So you are a ninja?" Kashi asked Jiraiya suddenly causing the man to pause before nodding.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And that boy too, he wears what I think was the chunin uniform." She continued puzzling Jiraiya even more.  
  
"And you are right again, if I may ask how do you know?" The old man inquired from the married beauty in front of him.  
  
"I am originally from Iwagakure with my husband. I never graduated into a chunin before I gave up my ninja status with him. That was about eighteen or twenty years ago." She smiled, "I took a member of the Nikuya clan with me and the family wasn't too happy."  
  
"So you became missing nin?" Jiraiya was really confused now.  
  
"No we gave up our goals in the ninja community, we just wanted to live a normal life and not have to deal with the war." She looked up to see Jiraiya's face, "Yeah the cowards way out but Daiku and I just wanted to be together. He was never into the fighting thing and I was the last daughter and the weakest member of my family."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Jiraiya asked flat out, if this woman was once a ninja and her husband was a part of the Kitsune clan he was sure they had a lot of secrets.  
  
"To be honest you look like my grandpa." Kashi smiled, "I feel like I am talking to him when I see you."  
  
"Well then go on." Jiraiya smiled, just because they were secrets didn't mean he didn't want to find out.  
  
"You know why the Nikuya clan was so famous right?" Kashi asked with a smile.  
  
"They could mold any metal or steel with their chakra like it was putty. But the clan was destroyed in the war." Jiraiya added in what he thought had happened.  
  
"Yeah it happened after we had left probably around the time that demon attacked that one village, I don't remember it was so long ago." Kashi looked over Jiraiya suspiciously. "What village are you from?"  
  
"Would you be content if I didn't tell you?" Jiraiya asked with a small smile.  
  
"Well there is no way I would know the truth anyway." Kashi smiled back.  
  
"Konoha."  
  
"In the Fire country right?" Kashi asked with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"For leaving the ninja way so long ago you seem to still have your knowledge." Jiraiya sighed, why did he have to talk with such a beautiful woman over ninja countries.  
  
"I might have left but that doesn't mean I don't like to be updated. Let me think." Kashi closed her eyes before opening them with a shocked expression.  
  
"Konoha! You were attacked by the sand and sound around four years ago right?" She asked in a way that made Jiraiya uncomfortable. As if she liked the fact that the ninja countries were against each other.  
  
"Yes." He stated bitterly remembering Orochimaru, he hoped the snake was dead but no one knew for sure.  
  
"I knew it, this strange man came through my old village and he said something about it while my husband was fixing his sword. It was such a strange sword......... and his friend never spoke to anyone."  
  
"What kind of sword was it?" Jiraiya couldn't help but ask, he was getting a strange feeling.  
  
"Well it was different but perfect for the guy who had it. He looked not human and his sword wouldn't cut anyone if he hit them with it." She put her finger on her forehead as if it help her to think. "It was so long ago."  
  
"Well if it didn't cut what good was it?" Jiraiya took this time to take out his pipe.  
  
"It shaved."  
  
######  
  
"Naruto why aren't you sleeping?" Jiraiya asked as he walked into the room. That woman had turned out to have a lot of information that no normal village wife should.  
  
The blonde was sitting in the middle of the room on the floor. Had he been like this the whole time? He had been talking to that woman for a few hours after the blond had left.  
  
"I can never tell which is which anyway." Naruto spoke softly. Jiraiya knew what this meant, the blonde missed it, he missed everything about anything that he would never be able to see again.  
  
They had only been on the road for two months.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jiraiya questions as he sat on the bed and face the blonde.  
  
"Whether I am awake or not, I cant tell Jiraiya." The old man knew that if the blond had his eyes open then that they would be filled with pain.  
  
"Naruto your skills are developing faster than anyone could wish for. You can walk around on your own and I don't worry about you running into anything anymore. Your hearing is perfect to help the women here look after their children. You can smell things that aren't even close by."  
  
"I don't need you to liven me up Jiraiya. I still run into walls and trees. If there are too many noises I mix them up easily. I can smell things but it takes me a while to find them and that's if I don't run into anything."  
  
"You weren't always this pessimistic."  
  
"I wasn't always blind either."  
  
Jiraiya shifted on the bed. Naruto was being serious, he didn't think this would happen for a few more months.  
  
"I don't baby you and I don't treat you any different." Jiraiya stated trying to find out what exactly the blond wanted.  
  
"I never wanted that." Naruto's voice was breaking and he cursed himself. "I-I am tired of causing people pain Jiraiya."  
  
"You mean that little girl, just because you remind her mother of her son? How is that causing them pain?" Jiraiya knew exactly what the blond meant but he was tired of the boy keeping everything inside.  
  
"I doubt even Konoha wants me back. What good could a blind ninja do?"  
  
"What can't a blind ninja do?" Jiraiya asked quickly in return causing the boy to tense up.  
  
"See." Naruto laughed a little causing Jiraiya to grin, that was the first smile he had seen this whole trip.  
  
"Promise me one thing Naruto." The old man continued.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wont give up on yourself."  
  
######  
  
"I don't understand why my mom lets you watch the babies." Yume huffed as she watched the blond boy from across the room. He was sitting in the middle of all of the cribs while the babies slept peacefully.  
  
He had been doing this for a few days.  
  
"I don't understand either." She noticed how his tone seemed so sad. He hadn't smiled once since he had been in town.  
  
Maybe he is just a sad person.  
  
"You really are blind aren't you?" She decided to try and hold a conversation. She had been sitting there all morning.  
  
"Yes I am." The blond said as he sighed showing Yume he was annoyed with her. But why would she care?  
  
"Then why do you work but that old guy just walks around town." She had been thinking about that since the teen had started his job. It didn't make sense to her.  
  
"He works too, just not in ways I am allowed to tell you." The blonde let out a grin when Yume moaned. She immediately blushed, he was cute when he smiled.  
  
"You smiled." She said it in a tone as if she didn't believe it.  
  
"Yeah what of it." Naruto dropped his grin and went back to his normal face.  
  
"I think I could like you if you smiled more." Yume said but then caught herself, "I-I mean you are just too sad to hang around."  
  
"Am I?" Naruto asked quizzically, he almost didn't want to believe her but he knew it was true.  
  
"Yeah you never smile and your eyes are always closed." Yume huffed, she wanted to see what color they were. Not that she cared about the blond boy she was just told she had to wait for him.  
  
"Why are you here today anyway? No school?" Naruto heard the girl get up and walk towards him only to sit a few feet away.  
  
"No, the farmer's wives need help so that they could get all of the produce out on time so we are all stuck at home." She watched as the blonde seemed to be listening but she couldn't tell.  
  
"But then why aren't you home?" He asked quietly as he heard a baby move.  
  
"Because I was told to give you a real tour of the town when you are done for today." Yume huffed; sometimes she hated the fact that her mom was left in charge. It was such a burden on her.  
  
"Against your will I guess?" Naruto grinned again, he was glad he had someone to talk to that would talk back other than himself. It was lonely watching the babies you couldn't see.  
  
"Of course!" Yume shouted but his hand quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"Shut up you baka! What if one of them wakes up?" Naruto hissed silently as he pulled his hand away from her mouth.  
  
"The you could just do your job Mr. Babysitter." Yume growled back.  
  
"Considering I am watching you too right now, what does that make you?" Naruto shot right back at her causing the girl to stand and stomp out of the room waking up one of the babies in the process.  
  
"Crap." Naruto stood up and slowly walked over to the moaning child. He didn't want to wake any of the others up.  
  
He gently took the baby in his hands making sure that he was holding the right way by placing his head gently on the back of the baby's head and held him closely trying to rock the baby back to sleep.  
  
That girl was a brat.  
  
Yume watched quietly from the window as she saw Naruto sit down beside the crib and rock the baby in his lap.  
  
"Stupid jerk cant call me a baby." The girl huffed and turned around to see Daisuke walking past the building.  
  
"Daisuke what are you doing out of your house?" Yume grinned as she ran up to her best guy friend.  
  
"I couldn't help it, it was soooooo boring." The boy drawled out with a bored expression on his face. "So I wanted to see if they were really letting that blind guy watch the nursery."  
  
"Well he is but don't talk to him, he is a jerk." She grabbed her friends hand. "Lets go get some ice cream from Anna! I heard she was going to run the shop for her mother today."  
  
"Okay!" Daisuke and Yume ran to the store together.  
  
######  
  
"This is the barber shop which if I may suggest you need to come here when the barber comes back." Yume sighed as she waited for the shaggy haired blonde boy to catch up.  
  
But every time she took him somewhere he would start to count his steps.  
  
"Hey why do you do that?" She asked in annoyance when he got to the store and patted it with his hand.  
  
"None of your business." Naruto shot back, he didn't need to tell her that he was only counting so he could try and memorize the town better.  
  
"Fine fine." Yume glared up at him as they began to walk again and he went back to counting.  
  
"8, 10, 65. 72. 128, 37!" Yume shouted numbers until the blond stopped.  
  
"That was uncalled for, why you do that?" He asked wanting to just hit the girl upside her head.  
  
"None of your business." Yume stuck out her tongue and continued walking.  
  
"Stupid brat." Naruto mumbled under his breath as he let the girl finish her tour of the incredibly smaller town than he had though it to be.  
  
######  
  
"No school again today?" Naruto heard the door open and close silently.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Yume had walked in to see the blonde wearing some decorated robes. Her brothers old robes.  
  
"Your mom made me change into these. Why do they look weird?" Naruto tugged at the long and heavy sleeve. He didn't understand how this thing was keeping him so cool during the day but it had kept him warm last night. And it was so heavy!  
  
"Oh." Yume looked at the robes, she hadn't seen them in a long time.  
  
"If you don't want me to wear them I will change." Naruto was getting the chills as the girl sat silently in her normal corner.  
  
"No its okay just don't ruin them please, they are very important to me." Yume whispered but for some reason she knew that the blonde heard her.  
  
"Were they your brother's?" Naruto asked silently.  
  
"Yes." Yume felt the tears come to her eyes, she didn't know why she always had to cry but she missed her brother so much.  
  
"What was he like?" Naruto laid down on his back, most of the babies seemed to be in a deep sleep about now.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Yume spat out before sighing. "He was like any other big brother."  
  
"I wouldn't know, I don't have a family." Naruto stated as if it was a fact that everyone in the world should know by now.  
  
"Really?" Yume looked at the blonde surprised, "What about parents?"  
  
"I think they died after I was born." Naruto said with a small grin, "but don't feel sorry for me, I am used to it and I don't think I would be as cool as I am today if I had had them."  
  
"Your not cool." Yume smiled at his joke and slowly scooted herself closer to him.  
  
By the end of their conversation she was laying her head in his lap.  
  
"He would play hide and seek with me everyday when I was little." Yume giggled, "and he would always win."  
  
"Wow you must suck at that game to lose to a blind guy." Naruto laughed as he let the smaller girl play with his hands. He liked the contact; it showed that she really was there and he wasn't talking to himself.  
  
"Yeah I did." Yume sighed as she sat up. "Its getting late and mom said I had to go to the school tomorrow."  
  
"So the teachers are going to be back then?" Naruto couldn't help but feel that he was going to miss her company.  
  
"Yeah, but I might bring some kids over to introduce to you if you want me too." Yume's voice seemed to imply that she really wanted to.  
  
"Sure if you don't mind using my real name instead if 'blind guy', 'blind baka', or 'hey jerk'." Naruto teased just as most of the babies began to move around and wake up.  
  
"Okay! I guess I will see you tonight?" Yume asked as she got off so Naruto could go to one of the crying babies.  
  
"I don't know I might go train tonight but I will be here tomorrow."  
  
"Train?"  
  
"You know I am not going to be here forever and when I return to my old village I want to be strong." Naruto said as he held the baby.  
  
"Yeah........." Yume stated as if the thought hadn't even crossed her mind before she sighed. "That's right."  
  
"Yume?"  
  
"Well I am going to go now, I will see you tomorrow!" With that Yume left to leave Naruto handle the babies by himself.  
  
"What was that all about?" Naruto asked the baby in his hands that had settled down, it was almost like she was upset that he was going to leave.  
  
######  
  
"Hey Naruto its me again! And I brought the kids from my class!" Naruto heard the small girl enter the nursery followed by several other footsteps.  
  
"Whoa is he really blind Yume?" He could here a boy whisper.  
  
"Yes but he is still really cool." Yume whispered back as Naruto heard some of the girls giggled.  
  
"He is really cute." One of them whispered.  
  
"Really? I kind of forgot about that." Naruto snickered as all the kids stopped talking.  
  
"He can hear us!" A boy shouted.  
  
"Of course he can he is blind not deaf you idiot!"  
  
Naruto laughed as he heard Yume begin to scold her friends. "Its nice to meet you guys but stay quiet so the brats in diapers don't wake up."  
  
"Hey did you just call my little sister a brat?" Naruto sighed as he heard a boy talk from the back. He should of known better than insult the babies in front of possible older siblings.  
  
"Aw you know she is a brat too Rei!" Yume giggled as they began to talk about their families. In which Yume would successfully keep the topic away from Naruto.  
  
"These are my two best friends Daisuke and Anna!" After all of the kid had left Yume decided to introduce Naruto to the important people.  
  
"Nice to meet you two. I am Naruto." He bowed his head even though he knew he probably didn't have to be polite.  
  
"Oh my gosh! He has a polite side to him!" Naruto laughed as Yume tackled him.  
  
######  
  
"Hey Naruto do you miss the place you are from? Are you ever going to go back?" The smaller girl whispered beside him.  
  
"I miss it a lot actually, it is the coolest place ever. And it has the best ramen! And if you ever come there I will have to introduce you to Iruka-sensei! And Kakashi-sensei and Sakura! And Sasuke............." Naruto stopped and sighed, he really wanted to go back home. But the reason was so he could SEE everyone again. And that would never happen.  
  
"I bet it was cool." Yume sighed as she laid beside the blond in the nursery, he seemed to want to go back really bad.  
  
"I bet it still is." Naruto grinned as he thought about Konoha and then Sasuke. How was Sasuke doing now? What had the Uchiha meant in the hospital the day before he had left with Jiraiya?  
  
"Take me there with you." Yume said quietly not sure if the blonde had heard her that time.  
  
"Nani?" Naruto lifted his hand and patted the girl's head; he was getting a lot better at guessing where things were around him.  
  
"Take me with you to your old village!" Yume pulled his hand off of her head but held on to it.  
  
"What? Why do you want to leave here?" Naruto had thought that the girl seemed to love the place more than her mom had said.  
  
"I hate this place. Its always struggling and at war. I want to go somewhere peaceful." Yume said almost too desperately for a twelve year old.  
  
"Konoha is anything but peaceful. We are at war too. We are a ninja village so we are always on missions and.........killing." Naruto said it quietly but loud enough so she would hear him.  
  
"Then why do you want to go back to a place like that? Why not go with me somewhere far away?" Yume held on to his hand tightly.  
  
"Because I need to return and prove to everyone that I am still going to be Hokage and find out what is going on in Sasuke's head. You know that teme cant be too long with out me." Naruto chuckled.  
  
"Do you have someone you love at the Leaf? Is that why you want to go back?" Naruto blushed immediately and tried to pull it down. He had thought he had answered her question but apparently being Hokage meant nothing to the girl.  
  
"Yes." He answered mildly. "I love every single person in Konoha and I love everyone here too but I have to go back."  
  
Yume blushed and nodded as she let go of his hand.  
  
"But hey if it is any consolation you probably wont want to go to Konoha anyway, the only cute guy is me and I don't plan on tying myself up anytime soon." Naruto snickered before he got bopped on the head.  
  
"Ero hentai!" (super pervert)  
  
######  
  
Naruto kick and punched at the tree in front of him. He was getting better at moving around and had decided to train on his day off.  
  
"Hey Naruto! I brought Daisuki and Anna!" Naruto stopped as he heard three sets of feet run up to him in the field.  
  
"So you were a ninja! What was that like?" Naruto could here the little boy in front of him.  
  
"Were and was? Why are you speaking in past tense? I am still a ninja! And I am going to be the best one at that and become Hokage of my village and that will be the day!" Naruto grinned widely as he began to tell them of all the missions he had been on and what the people were like.  
  
"That Sasuke guy sounds like your best friend." Anna laughed as the blonde blushed at the comment.  
  
"No I said rivals! We are rivals!" Naruto shouted as he chased the girl around the tree.  
  
"He has really changed from when he got here." Daisuke commented slightly toward Yume. "And he had changed you too."  
  
"What do you mean baka?" Yume grinned over at her friend.  
  
"Well for one that, you never ever called anyone baka before! And you smile a lot more too. Its really nice." Daisuke and Yume both blushed and turned away from each other.  
  
"I wish you could see them right now Naruto, its so cute!" Anna cheered earning growls from her two friends.  
  
"Well Daisuke I must warn you, last night she burnt the rice and you know what people say about a woman who cant cook rice properly........."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU JERK!" Anna laughed as Yume tackled the larger blonde boy.  
  
"What do they say?" Daisuke asked innocently causing Anna to sigh.  
  
"Nothing you idiot he was trying to embarrass Yume!" The brunette hit her friend on the head.  
  
######  
  
"Naruto." Jiraiya whispered immediately waking the blonde boy up.  
  
"Jiraiya is that you? I haven't talked to you in a while and your scent had changed." Naruto almost choked on the cologne.  
  
"Shut up! I was doing research for my books but that's not the point!" Jiraiya blushed as he earned a growl from the blonde.  
  
"What? Are we leaving? Did you get caught again?" Naruto wanted to just kill the white haired sennin then and there.  
  
"There are some people on their way here and I thought that we should go see who they are before they get here. It's a rather big group but if worst comes to worst just summon a frog."  
  
"You treat them as if they like you or something." Naruto sighed as he got out of the bed and put on his new sandals. They were like Jiraiya's because they did come from a bathhouse.  
  
"Come on and be quiet, it past midnight." Jiraiya whispered as he jumped out of the window being quietly followed by Naruto who surprisingly made a graceful landing.  
  
"You have been training." Jiraiya stated in a proud manner.  
  
"No thanks to you, now lets go." Naruto ducked his head and followed Jiraiya.  
  
######  
  
"Daiku-san there are two people approaching us at great speed." A man dipped his head as he spoke to a tall blonde.  
  
There were about 10 men all young and all of them tired looking. They all seemed to be nothing more that farmers.  
  
"Inform Hao immediately please. Just where are they coming from anyway?" Daiku asked the smaller man.  
  
"Our village sir." The man stated and ran to deliver the message to their leader.  
  
"Dang it." The blonde cursed through clenched teeth until his eyes finally saw the figures moving in the dark. Their speed was great but they were wearing the robes that............  
  
"They are wearing robes my wife made?" He stated in a confused manner.  
  
"What's that?" Daiku looked to his side to see a shorter and younger looking man with black hair and eyes.  
  
"One of them is wearing my robes." Daiku stated bitterly, how he hated it when someone else wore his clothing the only problem was, why was the other one wearing his son's robe?  
  
"Hey who are you and why are you coming to this village?" Jiraiya stopped in front of the two men to see that they had already been through a tough time. Naruto stayed back in the darkness as back up.  
  
"I think we should be asking you that old man." Hao stated sarcastically in return.  
  
"Hao stay back, there is just two of them." Daiku grinned, "No need to waste your youthful sarcasm on them."  
  
"Whatever Daiku, now sirs state why you are in my village? And so I may ask why you two think you could defend it yourselves?" Hao stated coolly as he looked straight at Naruto.  
  
"Your village?" Naruto asked as he jumped into the light from one of their many torches causing them to gasp.  
  
"Daiku he looks like........." Hao shook his head and glared at the blonde pointing his katana at him.  
  
"Hoshi?" Naruto smirked when he noticed the atmosphere changed from tired and cranky to hostile in a few moments.  
  
"Who are you boy and depending on your answer you could live a few more days." Daiku clenched his fists as he glared at them.  
  
"Naruto you are not supposed to make them mad!" Jiraiya cursed until a thought hit him. "Wait a second your name is Daiku yes? As in Nikuya Daiku?"  
  
"How does he?" Hao looked over at Daiku confused.  
  
"I met your wife and your sister." Jiraiya nodded towards Hao. "She has taken us in and in return we have helped the village and said we would protect it until you got back."  
  
"You two? How do we know if this is true?" Daiku glared at them intently.  
  
"I don't know but you should get home now. Especially you Daiku, Yume is very worried about her father." Naruto smiled and turned around leaving a very confused Jiraiya.  
  
"Yume........." Daiku smirked.  
  
######  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto eh?" Hao grinned, as he looked the boy and Jiraiya over. "I would like to know how you thought you could defend my village from such a large group."  
  
"We didn't think; we knew." Naruto grinned as Jiraiya sighed. It takes a cocky person to wake up the cockiness in Naruto.  
  
"I like your attitude but I must say you should watch your tongue around Daiku." Hao leaned in so he could whisper. "You do look a lot like him but it is a sensitive subject to my brother and his wife."  
  
"You said you wanted proof." Naruto stated as if he was forced to say the name.  
  
"You are blind as well? I couldn't tell in the dark but you haven't opened your eyes once." Hao looked the blond up and down. "Its amazing how much you resemble him."  
  
"If I didn't know better I would say you miss him a lot too." Naruto stated with a calm voice, not to mock him in any way.  
  
"We all do, he was a very important piece to this village." Hao nodded. "But I am tired and I would like to thank you two for helping the ladies so how about we talk over lunch? Are you still going to stay at Daiku's place?"  
  
"Yes he is brother." They turned to see Kashi at the doorway with Daiku and Yume in his arms. "They have helped greatly and Naruto has been listening over the babies for a good two months now."  
  
"I see, you don't need your eyes, your skills are beyond someone who could see." Hao patted Naruto great fully on the back.  
  
"Naruto!" Yume jumped from her father's grasp and ran up to the blonde grabbing his hand as she laughed. "This is my dad!"  
  
Hao and Daiku looked over at Yume strangely.  
  
"Yume........." Daiku smiled widely as he looked down at his laughing daughter. He hadn't seen her this happy in a long time.  
  
"Now I would like to ask how you helped out old man." Hao grinned as Jiraiya paused and smiled.  
  
######  
  
"So you are a shinobi that is out training ne?" Hao grinned as he sat at the table with his family and Naruto with Jiraiya.  
  
"Naruto trains on his days off." Yume informed the twenty-year-old village leader as she sat in her father's lap.  
  
"Really? Sounds like you made a friend Yume. Can I trust him?" Yume blushed and then nodded, "especially when you want someone to talk to!"  
  
"Now you shouldn't suggest that Yume, Hao will never stop talking to the poor boy." Kashi laughed as she laid the food on the table.  
  
"So do you know how to use a sword?" Hao almost looked shocked when Naruto shook his head.  
  
"No haven't had the time to learn or a good teacher." Naruto nudged Jiraiya at the last part causing the old man to role his eyes.  
  
"Well you do now, I think I would enjoy teaching you a thing or two in thanks for watching over my sister. I bet Daiku could even make you some great swords." Hao looked over to his brother in law who nodded.  
  
"Great well now that that is settled lets eat!" The leader laughed as they began.  
  
######  
  
"No not like that but try to move more fluidly and sense where the target is." Hao watched as Naruto tried to fight his imaginary target.  
  
"Here like this." Hao wrapped his arms around Naruto's causing the blonde to blush as the older man moved his body how it should. "Do you get it?"  
  
"H-hai." Naruto's voice squeaked and he mentally cursed himself. Why was he getting so nervous anyway? He had just met this guy.  
  
"Much better! In a few months you might be able to beat Yume!" Hao joked as he tried to dodge the sword getting thrown at him.  
  
And so they trained. Naruto taught Hao what he could about ninjutsus and chakra and in return Hao taught the blonde about the style of fighting with a sword.  
  
"I heard that my dad gave you a tattoo in thanks for watching over the kids while he was gone! Can I see it?" Naruto felt small hands grab on to his still sore arm.  
  
"Oooo it's really pretty!"  
  
"Its not pretty its manly!" Naruto pouted, he had just gotten Jiraiya to draw the Hokage symbol for Daiku and hoped that Jiraiya didn't put anything stupid down.  
  
"The symbol of fire. Is that because you are from the Fire country?" Yume asked as she touched the sensitive skin.  
  
"Ow! And no that is the symbol of the Hokage! And that is what I am going to be!" Naruto yelled triumphantly earning a laugh from the smaller girl.  
  
"Did you know that the sky is really blue today?"  
  
Naruto smiled, why did she have to bring up something like that?  
  
"Its almost like its celebrating something you know?" Yume continued as a thought crossed Naruto's mind.  
  
"Yume what is today?" He asked the now confused girl.  
  
"Its October 10th. So what?" She continued walking and talking not noticing the grin across the blondes face.  
  
Happy birthday to me.  
  
"Hey did you hear? Daisuki's mom had a baby!" Yume stopped when she noticed the blondes face.  
  
"Hey is there something wrong? You look drunk!" Yume began fussing over the poor blonde.  
  
######  
  
"I got this for you! I don't know your birthday but you can have it now! It is a necklace! It has your tattoo on it! Because that is the symbol you love so much! Do you like it?"  
  
Naruto held up the small charm in his hand. It was Christmas day and he received a present.  
  
"I love it." The blond smiled and afterwards he received his swords from Hao and Daiku.  
  
######  
  
"Naruto we are going to see how far you have gotten in your training now." Jiraiya woke the blonde up.  
  
"Huh? Why now?" Naruto yawned as he got out of the bed and began to put his robes and swords on.  
  
"You look more like a samurai than a ninja now." Jiraiya mocked and jumped out of the window before Naruto could attack.  
  
"Show me what you have been learning from Mr. Village-leader-at-17." Jiraiya got into a fighting stance as he watched the blonde smile.  
  
"You seem jealous Jiraiya." Naruto laughed as he threw off his top robes. No reason to hide his swords.  
  
"Hmmm. For swords isn't that a little much Naruto?" Jiraiya joked before he dodged a bunch of kunai. "Now where are you hiding those?"  
  
"It's a secret!" Naruto sang as he tried to judge the distance between him and Jiraiya.  
  
BOOM  
  
They both turned in the direction of the large explosion and began to hear many screams.  
  
The village!  
  
"Jiraiya-san! Jiraiya-san!" Jiraiya turned to see Kashi running up to them, she looked horrible. "The village! The village........." He quickly caught the woman to see she had a large wound across her back.  
  
"Yume!" Naruto ran towards the village.  
  
"Naruto! Stop!" Jiraiya cursed when the blonde disappeared, he knew Naruto could handle himself in a fight but they didn't know exactly what they were up against.  
  
"Yume!" Naruto shouted as he into the village only to hear screams and sounds of wood crackling. They were burning the town!  
  
"Naruto! Please stay back!" He heard Hao yell at him and then scream.  
  
"Hao!" Naruto's ears twitched as he began to run in the direction he had heard the man scream.  
  
"Lookie here its another villager." Naruto pulled out his two long swords as they attacked.  
  
"Naruto!" Jiraiya ran through the burning village, something was wrong. He was only a few minutes behind the blonde since he had tried to save Kashi and to no avail but now the whole village was inflamed and there were bodies everywhere.  
  
"Naruto!" Jiraiya found the blonde panting with cuts and bruises over his body but nothing fatal.  
  
"We need to find the children." Naruto hissed more as an order than anything causing Jiraiya to nod quickly.  
  
"Where are the attackers?" The old man asked as they walked through the burning village.  
  
"They retreated right before you saw me." Naruto was sweating like mad and he tried to listen over the fires for voices.  
  
_Mom!  
  
Mommy!  
  
Dad!  
_  
Naruto's ears twitched as he ran toward the direction of the voices, they were in the school, that had to be it!  
  
"Naruto don't go in!" Jiraiya stopped the blonde from running into the burning building. "Don't throw your life away."  
  
"I am not." Naruto growled as he ran into the flames, the heat was beyond unbearable but he had to get to them.  
  
"HELP!" Naruto stopped as he passed a classroom.  
  
"Yume?" He yelled into the room. "Anyone?"  
  
"NARUTO! HELP!" Came Yume's voice as Naruto ran into the room and tried to find where they were.  
  
"Keep yelling! I need to hear you!" Naruto shouted and the children began to scream.  
  
"Good!" Naruto found a door handle and quickly cut if off opening the door immediately.  
  
"Naruto!" Yume screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Okay how many are here?" He asked the panicked girl.  
  
"Five; Me, Daisuke, Anna, Daisuke's little sister and Kayo." Yume answered quickly as the place began to get hotter.  
  
"Okay hand me the baby." Naruto quickly put the baby in his robe fastening it so it would hold her in. "Okay Anna, Yume and Daisuke you are going to have to run with me since you are bigger and Kayo I need you to old on to my back can you do that?"  
  
Naruto waited for the six year old to get a good hold around his neck.  
  
"Okay now everyone follow me! We can get out of the window in the next room!" Naruto grabbed Anna's and Yume's hand. "Daisuke hold Yume's hand and don't anyone let go no matter how scared you are!"  
  
He saved them.  
  
The only seven people alive quietly walked through the burnt village. They needed to find help.  
  
"Hey what is happening? Where are our parents? Why is the village destroyed?" Naruto flinched as he heard Anna ask her questions as she held onto Jiraiya's hand.  
  
"Naruto where is my mom?" Naruto could feel Yume looking up at him with a confused expression.  
  
"Your village was attacked Yume." He decided she deserved the truth. "Everyone is dead."  
  
"........."  
  
Naruto wanted to join the children as they cried. He wanted to hold them and tell them that it would all be okay. He wanted to say that they parents were alive and waiting for them at the other village.  
  
But even Jiraiya couldn't lie to them.  
  
His body was sore from the adrenaline rush for a few days but they finally reached the village that Hao had made a recent treaty with.  
  
They were accepted immediately and taken to the hospitals and soon Naruto and Jiraiya informed the leader about the occurrence.  
  
Only to find out that it was rogue nin that were floating down the river.  
  
He promised to give the children good homes and happy lives. Even Daisuke and his little sister could stay together.  
  
"Yume how did you like those people you met today?" Naruto asked as he brushed the girl's hair that was in his lap.  
  
"They said that they were going to adopt me but I don't know if my mom would like that too much. But they seem nice so I think she will just tell me when I get to heaven." She sighed deeply.  
  
"I bet they would be happy." Naruto added making the girl smile but he never knew.  
  
"At least they get to see Hoshi, ne?" She leaned against the blonde boy making it hard for his to brush her hair but he didn't complain and she fell asleep.  
  
######  
  
"Are you going to stay with us?" Yume asked as she held Naruto's hand inside of her new home.  
  
"No you were the one adopted silly." He chuckled softly and gave her hand a small squeeze. "But I will watch over you until it is my time to go home."  
  
"Thank you." Yume gave Naruto a large hug as she tried to hide her tears.  
  
So they stayed there for a good three months knowing they had already been gone for eleven months. Almost a year and Naruto could walk around and had become familiar with the while area. No one could tell he was blind anymore as he used his senses and memory to take him around the town.  
  
And he would train. He would train at night in a field at the outskirts of the town. He was getting better at sparring with Jiraiya, which was a great improvement in the old man's eyes.  
  
That was when it happened.  
  
The village was attacked by the same nins from the village before. They had floated this far down the river.  
  
Naruto heard the explosion and he heard the screams. He remembered running into the village and none of the houses sounded like were burning yet. Then he fought.  
  
He fought the hardest he could. He killed many and was wounded several times. The whole time he searched for Yume.  
  
"NARUTO!!!!"  
  
He remembered finding her scent. He remembered hearing her scream. The agonizing scream that would haunt his mind for years.  
  
He remembered letting go. He remembered letting the fox take over.  
  
He remembered seeing her bright green eyes and her black hair and he remembered her smile. She was still smiling at him as she died. As she saw the demon come out of him.  
  
She smiled.  
  
He didn't remember anything after that.  
  
He woke up and was surrounded by colors. In time he learned that they were people's chakra. Every living creature on earth has chakra but only a few train to develop it.  
  
He trained his hardest. That was all he did. Even during the funeral he didn't go to. Instead he trained.  
  
Jiraiya took him to the grave later before they left.  
  
He trained to use his new sight. He developed new techniques to work around and he grew strong.  
  
He remembers dieing once. But when he woke up there was just Jiraiya there saying something about him almost killing a large crowd of people.  
  
That was when he learned that he couldn't handle crowds.  
  
He learned that in one moment everything you work hard to use could back fire against you in a moment.  
  
So he trained.  
  
He needed to become stronger. He had to become stronger.  
  
So that next time he had to defend someone precious he would be able to save them.  
  
The day he found out he was returning he couldn't have been happier. He was still training because nothing was perfect yet.  
  
But now he could train at home.  
  
He could fight and spar with his friends.  
  
And they wouldn't know. They would never find out about it. About her.  
  
And he could do his best never to let them down and protect them at all costs.  
  
It was his goal.  
  
His life.  
  
But most of all her wish.  
  
"I want to be able to protect everyone important to me."  
  
######  
  
WOW! Is all I have to say! I mean dang! This is a freaking long chapter! Like 33 pages lol! Haha and it didn't take me long to write at all! Like an hour! I was in the grove! (does the K-chan happy dance)  
  
Well I might have just ruined the whole mood of the chappie lol but I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review!  
  
Has anyone here ever heard of GAIA online? Its like an anime rpg! I have been hooked since summer began! If anyone joins and they want a friend my name there is ryokosetsuna11 lol! Pm me and tell me who you are lol! It is a really cool site! Tho I am arguing with someone now -- cant a girl ever have her peace? This dude it like really biased and sexist so he just peevs me off! Haha but other than that I am like a sex slave (not really its just my title) to like eight guilds! Lol hahahaha!  
  
Can you tell I am running out of quotes? Did anyone read this one? lol  
  
Well on with the replies!  
  
**REPLIES TO REVIEWS**  
  
**Ria Sakazaki:** bitin? Did I bite you? Lol I have no idea what you mean but thanx for the review! ;;  
  
**Mystic-Hoshi:** lol well I think that this chapter is def going to be the longest tho I had to stop myself from continuing to type! But I was getting so into it! Then my sister said I was just dragging it so I ended it ;; lol  
  
**Aimi-chan:** don't fix yourself! Evil is awesome! Like the great (mumbles name) says 'knowledge is power and power is corrupt so be smart and be evil!' haha Hope that I haven't made anyone cry yet some ppl say I am surprisingly good at angst but I am a really happy person! I swear! Lol  
  
**Muchacha**: AGH! I did make someone...almost...cry! Lol ofcourse Naruto cant become totally useless....(evil grin) hahahahhahah  
  
**Inu-chan 613**: Lol thank you! Sry I didn't continue the fight but you will see in the next chappie!  
  
**Chibified kitsunes:** I think I managed to get this in one super long chappie! Haha!  
  
**Lynn Lee:** lol well this story doesn't really become SasuNaru...until...(mumbles).....very soon.....anyway I haven't really decided on how to go about it! So it is making some chapters extremely hard for me to write! (cries) but all is well! Haha ttly!  
  
**Kyandisu**: wow ....that is amazing...well I hope you keep that good eye sight! I hope you liked this extra extra long chappie!  
  
**Someone:** Lol we are all going to learn very soon about Naruto's chakra and his sight (insert evil laugh) well I hope so.....i never really know anymore lol! Well thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Ramen No Tenshi:** I hate sakura too....lol sorry for the confusion! (bows politely at Naru the bear) forgive me? (puppy eyes that could rival Tenshi's )  
  
**The La/=/er**: Your reviews get longer and longer! Lol! I will def read yours and seito's ficcs when I can lol! Believe me I love your stories!  
  
/And then the day came. He came back. But no one knew. No one realized. Not even me./  
  
And what is with that? Huh? GAWD!!! You better be writing that story write now! I want to know what happens or happened! (Wails with tears in her eyes) SASUKE MISSES NARUTO DANG It!!!! (polite bow after regaining what was left of her composure) Sorry I get a little emotional...(sniffle) Jiraiya- san.......(sniffle)  
  
Thank you! Btw I think you are one of the first ppl to get that! I mean everyone that emailed their review was like 'it's a kiss right?" but they don't even have that type of relationship...yet (wink) well...yeah...and the whole POV thing...I really suck at -- like this whole chapter was supposed to be in Yume's POV but I couldn't do it! I hope I didn't confuse you too much! And with the new Naruto experience....i was actually trying to confuse ppl lol it's a goal I know but I wanted ppl to feel how Naruto felt which was confused...haha  
  
Succinct? WTC? Lol I have to go get my dictionary now! Lol I am glad you like the interaction I really try to get into the minds...which btw on your Orochimaru fic! That was plain creepy how well you did him! (coughs back to the reply lol) HAHA I tease poor Iruka-kun too much! (huggles plushie) your are my fav character honest! Lol (sweat drop) so it is a forbidden jutsu....(pats you on back) lets keep that btwn us ne? lol  
  
Thanks for the honest comment lol! Though my sis was like she said your writing is getting better? Woah you must have really sucked to begin with! (cries) she is so heartless! Lol Have a great chapter? Oops! That was supposed to be have a great summer lol! Agh! I need to change that haha! Thnx!  
  
**Sally**: lol well you will see in the next chappie who won haha!  
  
**Kyuubi-chan**: lol I am really hoping the Neji joke thing wasn't too out of character! Lol  
  
**ITSAME:** thank you! I hope you continue to read this story!  
  
**Siobhn01**: LOL Jiraiya is like a little kid sometimes ne?  
  
**Ookima**: LOL I promise not to abandon this fic! (hand over bible) or so help me God! Lol though I am having a lot of trouble writing my other ficcie -- ;; (sighs) lol  
  
**ErikKoekkoek**: ooooo! I really need to catch up on your story! (sigh) stupid comp....maybe I should just go to the library for like three hours and catch up on my fic reading lol and yes the big furious cat would be better? (walks away slowly)  
  
**Oruchuban Ebichu**: YAY! I am glad you reviewed! Haha and thanks for all of the complimeants (blushes shyly) your too kind! No really! .. hahah! You should probably stop before it goes to my head...too late! WEEEEEE!!!! lol jk jk ja ne!  
  
AND I HOPE THAT EVERYONE IS HAVING A GREAT WEEKEND! LOL AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!!.....er....fifth? haha


	9. Tenten! The sadistic jerk!

Hi....(waves nervously)....AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (runs from all of the glares)

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!

(bows on the floor) Please enjoy!

X

**"A computer lets you make more mistakes faster than any invention in human history – with the exception of handguns and tequila."**

**-Mitch Ratcliffe**

X

**Chapter nine: Tenten! The sadistic jerk!**

X

"Finally." Sasuke sighed as he landed on his hidden training grounds. It took him a long time to get there but that was expected.

It was a hard place to find and in a very thick part of the forest. The one place that no one else knew where it was other than Kakashi. The jonin had followed him once and it still made Sasuke angry.

He didn't like people knowing where he was all of the time.

He dropped his bag inside the house and walked through it. It had one kitchen, one bathroom, and a room with a bed in it. That was all he needed.

Sasuke looked outside. It was dark but maybe he could start training now anyway.

Anything to get his mind off of the blonde.

X

Naruto tried to hold back a yawn as he sat in the middle of the training field that he and Neji had fought in two days before. It had taken them both a while to wake up in the hospital after passing out from lack of chakra.

But the question was who won?

_Naruto was shocked as all of the sudden two more white chakras appeared creating three Neji's and all of them held the same presence._

_So he had learned Kage no Bunshin?_

"_Surprised?" Neji smirked as the three Naruto clones were destroyed by his. Now to find the blonde, he was hiding nearby._

_That was when the Hyuga noticed something. Chakra was spread out across the field in a very thin layer but he could see it with his Byukugan...that must be the chakra that Naruto was seeing with._

_It was covering the whole field and even went into the front of the forest but it was such a thin layer and Neji was surprised he didn't even sense the chakra._

_The blonde was sitting up in one of the trees seeming to be watching him and his clones._

_Neji smirked and vanished._

_Naruto quickly jumped off of the tree as soon as one of the clones vanished...or was it Neji? He couldn't tell..._

_But he had to think of something quick or else he was going to lose._

_Neji looked around on the tree...so Naruto ran? Or was it a clone here? Then something caught his eye..._

"_Dang it!"_

_BOOM_

"_Maybe I overdid it?" Naruto watched the clones vanish with the explosion. He had only left a 'few' explosion notes...in that one area..._

"_Dang it Naruto I thought we were just going to spar!" Neji spat our as he saw the blonde standing in the middle of the field. What was with all of those explosion notes? Was he trying to kill him?_

"_We are just having a 'friendly spar'." Naruto grinned, "But if it is too tough for you to fight me then you can give up."_

_Then the white chakra flared up angrily._

And then the rest was blurry in Naruto's mind. He tried to think of what happened after that but he remembered running into a trap and had lots of weapons thrown at him.

"Dang it and I couldn't see them either so it was hard to dodge." Naruto thought out loud to himself.

"I used to be able to just listen and dodge." Naruto didn't get it, whenever he fought with the old man he was able to dodge most of the attacks made against him. Was he already losing his touch?

"But with the old man I usually get close enough to put my own chakra on his weapons so I can see them and in the 'spar' with Neji I couldn't get close because of his advantage." Naruto sighed; this was too confusing.

Was he at the advantage in the battle or the disadvantage?

"It was night time and since I see night and day the same I might of had an advantage there but with his Byukugan he could see my chakra too..." Naruto sighed and plopped down onto the ground lazily causing his pants to flare out and seem much bigger than they were.

"He learned Kage no bunshin that jerk..." Naruto grinned wildly as he thought about it; his signature move was already being copied...not that it was his move to begin with but he was definitely known for it.

Naruto grinned as he saw a green chakra in the side of his view. Lee or Gai was definitely trying to conceal their chakra but that wont work on the blonde. All that does is hide their presence not their chakra.

Then Naruto thought about something. Why did Lee and Gai have the same chakra anyway? They weren't related last time he had asked...they were just oddly in some freak of nature way really similar.

Beyond similar.

So similar that it almost looked like Gai had decided to clone himself and put his personality into every single one of the mutants. But that theory was disproved when Lee got Sakura...Gai definitely didn't have anyone that pretty on his arm...so maybe if Lee was a clone he added some things as if trying to make himself perfect...

So then adding women skills wouldn't be that bad of idea...but then why did he skip looks and fashion sense? While he was on it; how on earth did Gai learn to clone anyway?

"You still get that stupid look on your face when you think of Gai making clones." Lee stated with a sigh as he walked over to the blonde.

"Heh funny you say that because I wasn't even thinking of cloning." Naruto tried to hold down his laughter as Lee sat beside him.

"Well you either get that face thinking about me as a Gai clone or Sasuke being in some kind of freak accident that would never happen in a million years and becoming ugly...or his face changing into Gai's..." Lee sighed again as the blonde burst out laughing.

"No you were right I was thinking about the clones but man wouldn't that be funny; Sasuke having Gai's face!" Naruto tried to hold back the laughter and it was making his sides hurt.

"I don't like you making fun of Gai sensei." Lee tried to say in a serious tone as a smile graced his lips.

"Well I don't like you thinking you can sneak up on me...which you didn't." Naruto added in casually.

"I could tell, if I did surprise you, you would probably begin to yell about how I didn't surprise you or you were coming up with some great jutsu to destroy me or maybe even pretend to die of heart failure and then attack me and yell about how you were the greatest and couldn't ever be surprised by someone who cant use chakra." Lee stated as if it had just happened yesterday with a playful smirk across his face.

"You know me too well." Naruto huffed, "but you were doing a good job in concealing your chakra! I couldn't sense you but I did see you."

"Sakura is training me..." Lee sighed, "She says even if I can't use it I should be able to hide it."

"Lee is getting trained by a woman!" Naruto sang before dodging a fist.

"Watch it, you never know when you will have to learn from a girl." Lee blushed before lying down on the ground. "But that's not why I came out here Naruto."

"Okay then what's up?" Naruto decided this was his chance to use the green beast as a pillow and put his head on Lee's stomach earning a growl. "Hey if I have to listen to your story then I at least get to be comfortable."

"Hmph." Lee pouted before taking in a deep breath. "You know Sakura and I are going to get married in four weeks right?"

"Yeah the day before our classes start." Naruto nodded as he let the sun warm up his body.

"Well we are deciding who will be bridesmaids and groomsmen and all of that stupid stuff..." Lee looked down to make sure the blonde boy was listening. "And Neji is going to be gone that day...and we want it to be a small wedding...and since Neji isn't going to be there..."

"Okay so Neji cant come.." Naruto began to play with the grass as he slid it between his fingers.

"And I think that Sakura would really love it if you..." Lee felt stupid; it wasn't like he was asking Naruto to marry him or anything.

"Me to what?" Naruto began to move around to get more comfortable.

"Be my best man?" Lee asked quickly and the blonde froze.

"Yeah!" Naruto sat up and cheered into the air. "I will do it! I would love to do it I mean." Naruto tried to stay composed as he gave Lee a toothy grin.

"Really? It wouldn't be too much? You will do it?" Lee was really happy, he didn't know why he thought the blonde would say no but he was happy.

"Well I don't know, you seemed to make me out as the second choice since Neji isn't going to be there." Naruto playfully pouted.

"Well you were." Lee stated honestly.

"Gee ruin the moment." Naruto laughed as he stood up. "Don't worry I am really happy to do it! I would be so glad!"

"Oh and we know what the baby is." Lee whispered silently but with a lot of excitement.

"REALLY! What?" Naruto tried to quiet down as he leaned in.

"It's a boy!" Lee cheered for his y-chromosomes. "But don't tell anyone yet okay? I just thought that you would like to know as my best man."

"Hey isn't it a little late to be planning all of this in four weeks?" Naruto suddenly thought about it.

"Well its going to be really small so its all good." Lee started to walk. "Oh by the way congratulations on being the reason why Neji isn't allowed to work for a few days." Lee snickered silently.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because Hokage-sama said that if he was beaten by you then he obviously needed a vacation so he has a week off." Lee smirked as Naruto thought about what he said.

"Wait! That's not a compliment! That old hag is so...so..."

"Truthful?" Lee grinned as the blonde nodded.

"Yeah truthful...wait! No! That's not what I meant! Lee you jerk!" Naruto threw a rock at the quickly retreating green chakra.

"Wait a second...he said I won! I beat Neji!" If Naruto's grin could grow a hundred times bigger it did in that brief moment of realization.

"I won! Haha!"

X

"Crap." Sasuke sighed as he bandaged up his hand and looked around at all of the damage.

He had managed to cut down a lot more trees than he had intended to do this training trip and he was only on the third day.

"Why can't I concentrate hard enough?" He though out loud to himself as he walked into the small log cabin. It was a few hours past lunch and he had skipped breakfast.

He walked to the cabinets, since he didn't bother getting a fridge for this place considering he rarely came here and in intervals of long time spans.

Nothing.

Sasuke sighed as he opened the second cabinet.

Nothing.

Sasuke mentally grunted as he opened the last cabinet. Didn't he restock the place last time he had been here?

Ramen.

In the last cabinet was a few packs of the anything but blessed, in Sasuke's mind anyway, food group called ramen.

Well it was considered its own food group in someone's mind. That someone being a loud stupid blonde. Being the blonde that was now blind because of the Uchiha's mistakes.

That blonde being the one person Sasuke cared for most.

Not that he understood any of these emotions anyway. At first he blamed it on hormones. Well, when feelings start to develop around the age of fourteen or fifteen that is the only thing one can assume it must have been.

But then it changed, he could never control his emotions well around the blonde and then he started having strange dreams.

Nothing far fetched or perverted. (mind you!)

But just of them two together and enjoying each other's presence. And even in those moments in real life he would cherish them as something else.

He could just say it was emotions or just that they spent too much time together. But even after a year's absence or even longer his feelings were still there and maybe had even grown.

But even seven days before your eighteenth birthday you have to think that the excuses were getting old anyway.

He knew what it was but he didn't know what to do with it or how exactly he should feel about it.

At least he thought he knew what it was.

X

Naruto sighed as he was sitting on the field once again. It had been four days without Sasuke and he was bored out of his mind.

Everyone either had missions, school, or even half of the jonins were called to start preparing for the jonin exams. But no one knows what they are up to and Kakashi wont even talk about it at dinner.

Iruka is probably going to snap and kill him in a day or two, Naruto thought amused, I might be lucky enough to witness the day he snaps against Tsunade.

"If you are so bored then you should train." Naruto sighed as he heard Kakashi's voice and watched the silver chakra appear beside him.

Though something about the way he landed on sounded different than his other shoes. And yes the blonde had decided to start paying a lot more attention to every sound that he heard.

No reason to start slacking off when your rival is training somewhere else.

"You get new shoes?" Naruto asked as the silver chakra leaned over him.

"You are getting better and that was a close guess." Kakashi grinned under his mask, Naruto was really amazing.

"Then what is it." Naruto sighed, "I can only see your chakra and not your clothing so if you expect me to notice anything that doesn't usually make a sound your are better off asking Asuma or Gai."

"You're a little moody today." Kakashi chuckled, "I am just wearing my old Anbu uniform."

"It still fits?" Naruto grinned before he sat up, "Wait why are you wearing it anyway?"

"It's a secret." Kakashi chuckled.

"Does it have to do with the jonin exam?" Naruto grinned, was Kakashi going to tell him?

"I dunno." Kakashi lied and then vanished with a laugh.

"Jerk." Naruto sighed as he lay back down.

"Train, well that would be easier if I had someone here because I really need to train with things being thrown at me." Naruto sat up and stretched. "And I think I would do too good if I was throwing them myself."

"Oh sorry is the field being used?" Naruto heard a familiar voice behind him and quickly turned around.

A pinkish purple chakra? Who was that?

"Naw if you want to, you can use it." Naruto grinned as he stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Hey is that you Naruto?" The blonde froze; okay so the person knew him...now who was it?

"Its me Tenten." The girl laughed a little before walking over to the blonde. "So it is true?"

Naruto could only guess she was talking about one thing. "Yep I am Lee's best man."

"Not that stupid." Tenten studied the blonde's features; he was really cute. Not handsome or mysterious like Sasuke or Neji but cute.

"Yeah its true, so if I can ask. How did you hear about it?" Naruto really wanted to know how the word was spreading and really hoping that none of the villagers knew.

"I heard it when I was passing by the school after I got back from my mission yesterday. But don't worry it seems to be a major secret." Tenten patted his back as she looked his outfit. It was strange and the pants were big...and foreign looking.

"Heh, so that's why you weren't at the party or lunch." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, what was he supposed to talk about? He never really talked to her before except for short periods of time every once in a while.

"Oh and thanks for beating Neji up." Tenten laughed sadistically, "That teme had it coming!"

"Oi, Tenten why are you so mad at him?" Naruto just had to ask, he thought they just broke up but both of them were reacting about it in strange ways.

"I think he likes someone else." She growled, "He was probably with some other girl all the time."

"You honestly don't believe that he is that good of a catch is he?" Naruto asked as if a bitter taste was in his mouth.

"You wouldn't understand Naruto, we are older and well...you are just seventeen." Tenten laughed as she went over to her bag.

"So you want to train with me?" She asked suddenly, she never really liked training by herself and since she dumped her last partner and Sakura says she doesn't want Lee in a cast on their wedding day...she never said anything about Naruto.

And Tenten was just reminded of a lot of things she needed to get out of her system.

"Hey yeah! You throw weapons right? That's exactly what I need to train with!" Naruto laughed, as he got excited. "Thanks Tenten!"

The blonde never knew what hit him.

X

"Are you okay Naruto?" Tenten looked over the past out blonde in front of her. "Did I do too much?"

"Yes..." Naruto wheezed; it hurt too much to move.

"I am sorry I just got a little emotional and you now how that is." Tenten helped the blonde sit up.

"No I don't...think I do." Naruto sighed...it hurt.

"Sorry! I feel really bad!" Tenten pulled some bandages out of her bag and went back over to the blonde.

"You should, you just beat the living crap out of a blind man." Naruto moaned, why did everything hurt so much?"

"Hey everyone else said I should treat you like normal." Tenten tried to defend herself as she wrapped up his arm.

"Like normal not like Neji." Naruto mumbled.

"Why don't you try and use your chakra in some way to help you out. You can see it right?" Tenten moved to his other arm.

"I have been trying to think of what I could do that doesn't use a lot of chakra but now I hurt too much." Naruto didn't care if he sounded like a kid just then; he just wanted to go to bed now.

"What if you used it to make some sort of force field?" Tenten tried to come up with a suggestion as she wrapped his head.

"That's it!" Naruto jumped up before falling back down, "Itai!"

"Well I am glad I could help with something." Tenten sighed, "I guess I do tend to over do it with my weapons."

"Over do it is an understatement." Naruto grinned, "So are you free tomorrow?"

"Nani?"

X

Sasuke stared at the ramen packet in the cabinet. It was the last one. He had been eating the noodles for three days.

He was sick of ramen.

He shut the door to the cabinet and grabbed his kunai on the counter. He didn't really want to hunt but he was hungry...

Maybe he would be able to find a rabbit or something small but with a little meat in it at least. He had been training for six days and it probably wasn't good to try and live off of the stupid nasty flavored water-downed noodles that the idiotic blonde calls a meal

So maybe he was REALLY sick of ramen.

X

"I could eat this everyday for the rest of my life!" Naruto chirped as he sat at the table with Kakashi and Iruka.

"I think you have eaten that everyday since you were born." Iruka pointed out playfully before noticing Kakashi glaring over at the blonde. "What's wrong with you?"

"He wont tell me." Kakashi stated bitterly as the blonde chuckled.

"Won't tell you what?" Iruka asked confused as he sipped at his ramen.

"What he is up to with that Tenten girl." Kakashi glared, "He had been training with her for the past three days."

"Really?" Iruka looked over at the blonde, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Naruto chuckled as he started on his third bowl.

"Tell me." Kakashi almost whined as he glared over at Naruto causing Iruka to laugh a little.

"Tell me what you are doing for the jonin exams." Naruto backfired causing Iruka to laugh more.

"He got you there." The chunin sensei patted his fuming lover on the back. "Why do you want to know so much anyway?"

"He is up to something, I can smell it." Kakashi pouted like a little kid not getting his way.

"Maybe we are in love and just say we are training when we really are having some deep and passionate..."

"Naruto!" Iruka bopped the boy in the head.

"That doesn't sound to bad right now." Kakashi joked causing the chunin sensei to turn bright red.

"Hey Kakashi do you really want to know?" Naruto changed the subject back as he teased.

"Hmmmm...I guess." YES! DARN IT YES! Kakashi mentally screamed.

"Well I guess I wont tell you then." Naruto snickered as he dodged a spoon only to be hit by a bowl.

"You didn't have to throw my bowl Kakashi." Iruka sighed as Naruto laughed.

X

"Hey Naruto I heard you had a woman training you." Lee laughed as he caught up to the blonde, "What did I tell you the other day?"

"She isn't training me we are trading information." Naruto snickered to himself.

"Trading information?" Lee looked at the blonde confused.

"Yeah she tells me things that could work with my problem and I offer her things that could help her with her problem." Naruto tried to stop from laughing to himself.

"Wait? Tenten has a problem?" Then green chakra stopped Naruto. "Then why is she going to you?"

"Hey I can give good advice!" Naruto pouted, "Advice for advice call that being taught if you will but at least my female teacher is older."

"Fine you win!" Lee laughed. "You are a worthy rival! Is that what you want me to say?"

"If you say it like Gai and shake your fist in the air." Naruto laughed as he backed away from the green form.

"I am not his clone!" Lee yelled as he walked away. "Remember that!"

X

"Are you sure about that?" Tenten looked at the blonde incredulously. "I don't know..."

"Come on!" Naruto sighed, "You said you wanted some tips on romance and that is the best one!"

"I really don't think that it will work like that." Tenten sat beside the blonde and sighed, "I mean who would fall for that?"

"That is what Kakashi did to Iruka." Naruto stated matter of factly.

"How do you know that?" Tenten still didn't believe the blonde. "Isn't it kind of...weird?"

"No its not! Its cute!" Naruto moaned. "Come on! What guy wouldn't fall for that kind of act?"

"A heartless jerk like Neji." Tenten sighed. "I don't think so Naruto..."

"You can at least try." Naruto sat up, "How hard is it to pretend you have a sprained ankle and get him to take care of you for a few minutes?"

"I took me a week to get him to come inside of my house." Tenten put her face in her hands. "I don't think he will fall for something as stupid as that."

"Well fine then I will think of something else." Naruto moaned as he stood up, "Lets continue training."

"Did Iruka really fall for that?" Tenten stood as well.

"Like as if Kakashi was a puppy with a hurt paw." Naruto snickered, that was at least what Kakashi had told him about it.

"Well come up with something else." Tenten grabbed out two scrolls. "You ready this time?"

"Yeah!"

X

Sasuke glared at the sky as he lay on the ground. It was probably going to rain soon.

He finally got his aiming to his liking but it took nine days.

"Stupid concentration..." He moaned as his muscles ached, maybe he should not of added the chidori to the list of things to train on.

"Stupid ramen probably ruined my concentration." Sasuke thought about the stupid food that was still sitting in his cabinet. That must be the reason Naruto couldn't hold his attention to something too long.

Sasuke glared harder as a raindrop hit him in the middle of the forehead.

"The stupid sky has good aim." He sighed and slowly sat up and it began to rain.

Stupid ramen.

X

"I...did...it..." Naruto gasped as he sat on the ground with a thud.

"Good...job..." Tenten panted as she sat down beside him.

"I still got hit once." Naruto placed his hand over the cut on his arm.

"Once is better than all 150 shots I threw." Tenten laughed as she tried to gain her breathe. "That's the best you have done so far."

"I thought of another idea." Naruto sighed as he lay down onto the ground and it began to rain.

"Another one? It better be better than the 'secret admirer' thing." Tenten moaned as she watched the blonde pout.

"Its better! What if you 'coincidentally' lose your pet and he 'just so happens' to find it so he has to return it right?" Naruto thought the plan was brilliant.

"I don't own a pet Naruto." Tenten shook her head as the rain started to pour. "Well I am going to call it a day, I will see you later."

"K." Naruto sat up and let the rain cool him down.

He was only hit once.

A grin crept across his face. He had something new to show Jiraiya.

By the way, he hadn't seen that guy in the last couple of days. Naruto frowned. That old man better not be doing anything stupid.

X

Iruka stared at the floor as Kakashi waved his hand in front of his face.

"Yo! What happened to you?" Kakashi didn't think that Iruka had blinked in the past five minutes.

"Ji...Ji..." Iruka looked over at the silver-haired jonin.

"What?" Kakashi curved his own visible eye.

"I walked into Hokage-sama's office and..." Iruka blushed and he hit his head against the table.

"What?" Kakashi placed his head playfully over Iruka's shoulder.

"Jiraiya-san and Tsunade-sama?" Iruka moaned. "I have to start knocking now."

"Why what happened?" Kakashi teased as he poked Iruka stomach.

"I think I am going to go to bed."

And Iruka prayed that the images wouldn't follow him in his sleep.

X

"Kakashi do you live here?" Naruto asked as he watched the silver chakra get something out of the fridge.

"Hn?" Kakashi curved his one eye as he looked down at the boy sprawled out over the kitchen table.

"I mean where did you live when Iruka was mad at you?" Naruto tried to sit up but he was too tired. And something in his mind was telling him he was forgetting something.

"I lived with Sasuke, Gai, Asuma, and Sakura once." Kakashi chuckled as he remembered the memory. Good times.

"You are a mooch you know that?" Naruto said playfully as he finally sat up. "You know what today is?"

"July 23rd." Kakashi looked at the calendar and smiled, he knew what today was.

"Is there something going on today?" Naruto hit his head against the table, it was really bothering him that he couldn't seem to remember.

"Not that much really, Sasuke is turning 18 and I think we don't get mailed delivered to..."

"What!" Naruto shot up. "Its his birthday?"

"Yeah but he is at his 'little secret cabin' so I guess he isn't going to be celebrating." Kakashi noticed how Naruto began to mope, "What's wrong now?"

"I want to wish him happy birthday." Naruto pouted, Sasuke was turning 18...time flies by quickly.

"Did you get him a present?" Kakashi asked amused.

"I think that is what I am going to do today." Naruto proclaimed as he went to the door.

"Do what?" The silver-haired jounin inquired.

"Buy him a present and then go find his little 'secret cabin'." Naruto said with a grin.

"M'kay but when you don't find it try not to run out of chakra in the forest okay." Kakashi made himself a glass of milk as the blonde pouted.

"I will find it!" And with that he left.

"Well I only found it cause I followed him and even then I don't remember its location." Kakashi sighed; oh how age caught up to people.

And he was only 31.

X

"Hey baa-san I need you to convert this paper money into regular..." Naruto stopped when he noticed Jiraiya was in the office too.

And they were giggling?

"What did you want brat?" Tsunade noticed the rambunctious blonde as she held Jiraiya's hand.

"Money...change...to real...money...are you two holding hands?" Naruto asked as a large grin grew on his face.

"What of it? I kept my promise." Jiraiya mumbled with a large blush on his face.

"About time you old people start hooking up, now about my money." Naruto pulled his paper money out of his wallet.

"What is that?" Tsunade picked it up and looked at the decorated paper. "That's not money that's paper."

"That's what they paid the boy with at the village we were in." Jiraiya didn't think Naruto had kept it.

"Oh when you were a babysitter?" Tsunade smiled as Naruto huffed.

"And a teacher......sometimes."

"Well how about I just switch the money but don't tell anyone okay." Tsunade smiled as she opened her desk. "What is it for anyway?"

"I wanna buy that jerk Sasuke a present for his birthday." Naruto said a little too happily. What would he get the Uchiha? A sword...did he still fight with his katana? Maybe a little sushi kit or a mini Zen garden that guy needed to learn how to relax."

"You could give him the keys to his apartment and buy him a rug or something." Tsunade began to dig through her desk for the keys.

"Apartment? What about his house?" Naruto took the keys and the money she gave him.

"He said it was pointless to own a house and be the only one in it." Tsunade sighed, "He sold the whole Uchiha property to some of the local businesses."

"He did what?" Naruto didn't like the sound of that, "What is he thinking?"

"Well maybe you can ask him when you see him." Tsunade smiled as the blonde began to mumble how he was going to knock some sense into the Uchiha.

"He could of at least given me one of the houses." Naruto mumbled as he walked away.

"So what do you think about it?" The blonde woman looked up to Jiraiya.

"About what? Uchiha selling his property? I thought it was too morbid that he lived there by himself anyway."

"Not that about Naruto." She smiled as he grabbed her hand again.

"I think he is too naïve and stupid to understand but maybe it will change soon."

"I hope so, they need each other."

X

K-chan's thoughts on these chapters....

(cries and runs to a corner)

Gosh! I am so sorry! So I will begin to give you all of my excuses for this being so late!

One: My older bro broke my comp again and every time I went to the library I couldn't get on the comps!

Two: I went to Europe for a week (which was really fun!) and then Texas for two weeks

Three: I just got the comp fixed yesterday and I had to go through all 314 emails! (most of them reviews and author alerts lol)

Four: I still had to write the end of this chappie so I did it asap if it sucks I will redo it but remember this was written in two days lol!

So if your stories have updated....in like the past 3 months and I haven't reviewed its because I have issues and I am trying to catch up asap! Lol

I really hope you guys liked this chapter! It took a short time to write but I still think it goes rather nicely lol and yes Naruto did win!

I remember someone saying something about Neji and the Bunshin jutsu being forbidden? Well I just thought that it was a jonin level technique and the forbidden part was the producing millions one? Am I making any sense?

HAS ANYONE READ THE LATEST CHAPTERS OF THE NARUTO MANGA!?!?!?!? OMG! OMG! OMG!!!

sigh and I don't think my story fits anymore but I guess we could all pretend it does for now lol.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! (or flame me for taking so long to update lol)

Replies to reviews

**Toki Mirage **: Sorry for the cliffhanger but at least you didn't have to wait as long as some ppl for me to update! Lol

**Aragornthia**: lol well if I am evil.....(snickers) NO! but I want to be on the good side! (tear) I promise I want to be a good author! Lol well I hope you enjoy this chappie too

**Dark-and-daisuke**: love your name btw! Lol and sry for my misspellings I type fast and I take of the automatic spell check because of the names and stuff lol

**Sasunaruluver:** lol sorry for the wait! I apologize! I am happy you love the plot and story! I hope I haven't upset you!

**DarkHanyou:** Thankyou! I am glad you love it! And I hope you didn't get impatient with me!

**Nejidragon:** AHH!!!! I AM SORRY! Wow I didn't realize I did that! I feel stupid! (ha and I am a brunette! Lol) I hope you don't get to mad at me!

**Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl**: You have a long name! lol sorry you had to wait!

**Ronin101**: Wow! I thankyou very much! I really hope you like this chapter! I hope this story is as realistic as you say cause I have actually never really known a blind person before....but thank you so much! (grins) tell me how you liked this chappie!

**Dadajiro**: Sorry for not really writing the whole fight scene btwn NEji and Naruto I actually had written it before but then I didn't want this chappie to be over 20 pages so I cut it lol but if you want it I could post it at the end of the next chappie...if you want...I only want to please the reader! Next chapter is def going to cover Neji's reaction and ofcourse....sasuke's bday! Well I don't know about the whole truce thing but you will see! Thank you! I hope you liked this story!

**Dadajiro**....oh this is for chap 1!! Lol thankyou for reading the whole story!

**Michiru:** I hope I didn't make anyone too sad and I hope you enjoyed this chappie too!

**Aimi-chan:** LOL! Yes! Evil! Hahaha I hope this was worth the wait!

**Joekool**: I hope you enjoyed this story!

**Chibified kitsunes:** I totally forgot about that part! Wow! Hmm....should I add it? I don't know where I would put it! You have a good eye though! Haha Oh and Naruto didn't kill the crowd....but lets just say some ppl were injured and.....(snickers).....well lets say someone is going to come....yeah....heehee

**The La/=/er**: Whats the fic name? is it under your name? lol I haven't had the web for a while but I will read it asap! Haha! Yeah writers block sucks! I have that for my other story Forbidden Jutsu! I am so stuck right now!

Yeah all of the names were on purpose....i tried to make them sound like common ppl lol I try not to go too overboard with my OC's and I really just want to keep the story about Naruto and Sasuke..

The beginning was actually redone like three times! Lol and I knew it didn't flow right but I updated anyway because I wanted to update asap and I couldn't seem to fix it lol Thanks for the comment! I love your honesty! Haha and I hope your sis stops bothering you!

**Jun**: Lol well I hope I didn't make you....all of you wait too long lol!

**Lynn Lee**: lol I don't know if I am the best author but THANK YOU! (feels so honored!) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Lol I hope after this chappie you feel the same way!

**SaLLy11**: Thank you! If you want to see the fight...(which I didn't really go over...heh sorry) then just tell me and I will put it at the very end of the next chappie...or at the beginning...I will see if it fits! Lol

**Ramen No Tenshi :** I will take the pixie stick! Though I guess you can keep it since it took me too long to update! Lol and I apologize to the sweet merciful mother of fluff....lol love it!

**Half-Devil:** You will see! I think in a chap of two! Haha!

**Kisu**: I hope I didn't make you cry! I hate making ppl cry! (bows) so sorry!

**Mystic-Hoshi**: lol well I guess when I like something I cant stop typing with it lol

**Kisu...**oh for chap 7! Lol thanks for reading!

**Siobhn01**: I am glad you got to learn everything!...haha....well...almost everything...hehehe....

**Ookima:** I will never abandon you! (Gai pose) well....unless I have a absolutely good reason...like death or something lol.....haha thank you!

**ITSAME**: AHHH! I am sooooooooo sorry! (I hate making ppl cry) I hope this chapter was a little lighter that the last! (hugs) its okay! I updated! See! See! Lol

THANK YOU AND I APOLOGIZE AGAIN! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

And sorry if I didn't reply to your review!!!


	10. You missed!

X

"Nevermore." Quote the Raven

X

Chapter 10: You missed.

X

Naruto huffed as he left Tsunade's office. Sasuke had sold his house? Why? When?

Why didn't he tell him?

The blonde knew there had to be a good reason, so that was going to be number two on his list of things to do with Sasuke.

Number one being to just talk. They still hadn't really talked since he had returned and the blonde could help but feel like he was missing some things. Even though he really missed Sasuke through out this whole thing...

Sure he could ask Sakura or Ino for the gossip of the last year...but he wanted Sasuke to tell him...just Sasuke...

"Naruto! What are you deaf?" Naruto stopped when he noticed a pink chakra in front of him...a very angry pink chakra...

"Sorry Sakura I was just thinking." He smiled at the fuming girl, "So what's up?"

"I needed to make sure that you are going to come to the meeting tomorrow over my wedding." The girls chakra went to very happy...girls are moody; Naruto thought to himself before smiling.

"Sure when is it?"

"Its at one." She smiled over at the blonde boy. "You better be there or else I will make Lee choose someone else as his best man." She threatened quickly.

"I will be there, don't worry!" Naruto laughed at the now warning chakra.

"Okay! See you later!" Naruto watched as the chakra became happy again and walked away.

That pregnancy is affecting her like that? I didn't think that girls really went through that...though she was always moody to begin with....Naruto grinned as he thought to himself, so she was just acting like herself then.

So he would go find Sasuke today, talk, then maybe spar and then go to the meeting tomorrow.

Naruto smiled as he went into a ramen place, maybe Sasuke would be hungry for some real food after his time in the woods.

And what was better than ramen?

After he got it he could go find Sasuke's 'secret cabin'.

How hard could it be?

X

"I...am...going...to...die..." Naruto panted as he leaned against a tree.

He had to of been in the forest for at least six hours now...the ramen was eaten a long time ago and he had run into many many hungry creatures...mainly bears...big fat more than likely ugly bears that seemed to like to chase him...or maybe it had been the same bear this whole time...

He had no idea where he was or even which direction he was going but maybe he was going the right way?

"Come on! I need to get lucky at least once in my life." Naruto mumbled as he traveled through the thick forest, it was too thick for him to use his chakra to see so now he was using his senses.

"I can do this." The tired blonde though out loud as he heard a rumbly noise. He knew it wasn't him as he saw the large light brown chakra appear in front of him.

"You again? I told you to give up! You can't eat me yet! I still haven't found Sasuke..." Naruto jumped up as the bear ran at him growling but the blonde's head hit a branch rather hard.

"Ow..." Naruto didn't even remember hitting the forest floor.

X

Sasuke sighed as he walked around the woods, was it just him, or were all the animals gone?

He had found rabbits and a large bird for the past few days but today there was nothing...

The Uchiha sighed as his stomach growled, he was so hungry...he was so hungry that he would almost turn back and eat the last instant ramen packet in his cabin.... almost...

Sasuke jumped up onto a tree branch, maybe he could see if anything had gotten caught in any of his traps yet. Then he noticed something move a little distance off.

"Please be edible." Sasuke prayed as he silently but quickly made his way to the moving object only to see a large bear...a very large bear...the largest bear the Uchiha had ever seen...

Bears are edible...Sasuke thought to himself before he noticed the bear had something in its mouth...it was dragging something...

Lucky bear probably got something for itself to eat for dinner, Sasuke thought to himself.

Then Sasuke's eyes widened when the bear turned showing that it had a hand in its mouth.

"Crap!" Sasuke didn't think it would eat people...he quickly jumped to another branch hoping that the person was still okay.

The raven-haired boy had to get a better grip on the branch he was on...the bear was dragging someone...that had blonde hair...and was wearing strangely designed pants...with strange whisker marks on his cheek...

Sasuke's voice got caught in his throat as he heard a soft moan as the bear continued on his merrily way...with Naruto...

"Hey bear!" Sasuke quickly jumped in front of the large creature feeling like an idiot as it started to growl. The bear would probably be more than happy to have him for dinner too.

The bear dropped the blonde's hand revealing a bloody wrist probably from its teeth.

"I think I am going to take your dinner from you." Sasuke said with a smirk as he pulled out two kunai. If he was lucky he could get out of here with Naruto and just minor injuries.

The bear stood up and began to growl at Sasuke who in return attacked.

"Crap!"

X

Sasuke stared as the meat cooked slowly in the fire outside of his cabin. His body hurt...

The bear had managed to scratch his chest, both arms, and a leg. It was definitely a fighter...

"Or just hungry..." Sasuke stated in mid thought as he looked over his bandaging job. Hopefully none of it would scar...

Naruto was sleeping on his bed after Sasuke had bandaged his wrist and made sure he was still conscious.

What was the idiot doing in the woods to begin with? Sasuke huffed, even though he had just scored enough meat to last him for next year it was still bothering him that the blonde was out in the woods...in....his condition.

He had taken the blonde's cloths off because apparently in their journey the bear had dragged him through a mud puddle and there were twigs and leafs all in his cloths and hair.

So Sasuke settled for throwing the cloths into a corner and letting the blonde sleep in his boxers...or at least he was sleeping...

"Ramen?" Naruto sat up as the glorious smell filled his nose. Sasuke huffed at the stupid smell, he had made his last packet for the blonde knowing the idiot would be hungry if he woke up......and of course the blonde would never deny the nasty food of ramen.

"Here..." Sasuke picked up the bowl from the table beside his bed, glad that it was still warm after making it ten minutes ago...he was so hungry. Why wasn't that meat done yet?

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked over to see red chakra. Wait what happened to the ... "Oh my gawd I died and gone to hell!"

"Welcome." Sasuke smirked and tried not to laugh.

"I still didn't become Hokage! I didn't get to beat the crap out or Kakashi or Jiraiya!" Naruto whined before he got bopped on the head. "Hey!"

"Shut up you are alive you idiot." Sasuke handed Naruto the bowl of soup, he had had enough of the stupid noodle meal and was more than happy to get rid of it.

"What about the bear?" Naruto asked as he slurped up the soup happily because he didn't die.

"He's taking too long to cook." Sasuke sighed as he sat down on the bed with Naruto. "So why were you about to get eaten by a bear?"

"I was looking for you." Naruto smiled causing the raven-haired boy to blush.

"And why would that be?" Sasuke asked happy his voice was still emotionless.

"To wish you a happy birthday...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Naruto yelled before getting hit again.

"..." Sasuke stared at the blonde not really knowing what to say. "Thank you."

"Aw! No problem!" Naruto laughed as Sasuke sighed over at him. If the blonde considered getting attacked by a bear no problem then he had issues...

"You are an idiot." Sasuke sighed with a smile, "You could have told me when I got back."

"Yeah but then it would be as special because you would already be eighteen and all......oh I got you a present!" Naruto smiled.

"What is it?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the blonde blushed and then coughed.

"Well it was ramen but I ate it..." Naruto smiled sheepishly as he laughed.

"..." Sasuke mentally praised the god's that didn't let Naruto bring him anymore of that cursed food.

"Oh! This is from Tsunade-baba." Naruto then noticed he was in his boxers..."Where are my cloths?"

"They are over in the corner because they were dirty." Sasuke answered matter-of-factly causing the blonde to pout. "So what was it?"

"What?" Naruto grinned causing Sasuke to sigh.

"The present?"

"Oh a key to your apartment." Naruto smiled before frowning. "Why did you sale everything?"

"I wanted to." Sasuke answered quickly, he knew this was going to come but he never really prepared himself yet. He knew out of everyone Naruto would be the most upset...or maybe it was just because the blonde was like that.

"But you grew up there." Naruto added still confused.

"And I was the only one." Sasuke stated bitterly with a sad tone catching the blonde off guard.

"You sold all of it?" Naruto asked even though he knew.

"Yeah I did." Sasuke sighed.

"Why?" Naruto asked again.

"I was lonely." The Uchiha answered truthfully watching as the blonde tensed. "I hated being there by myself."

"So you are going to live in an apartment by yourself?" Naruto really didn't want to hit a sensitive subject but he couldn't help but wonder.

"I guess so." Sasuke stated coldly. "I don't need you to worry about me."

"Who said I was?" Naruto fought back, "I am not worried I just care that's all."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment before he glanced back over at the blonde. "I am tired of your caring."

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Why do you care so much? I don't _need_ your protection." Sasuke spat out quickly.

"And I don't _want_ yours so what?" Naruto huffed, "It isn't about protection or who is stronger or whatever your mind thinks Sasuke; stop reading too much into things."

"Then explain it to me." Sasuke stated sarcastically, "Explain to me what you want me to be thinking."

"I want you to KNOW that I am here for you and that's it." Naruto answered back with a small growl, "I am here for you even though you are a big jerk, I am here because I care."

Sasuke stared silently at the blonde once again, he knew that he was blushing and thankful that Naruto couldn't see it. If the blonde only knew what he wanted...

"Prove it." Sasuke smirked back, wondering how the blonde was going to do it.

"Prove it?" Naruto repeated confused. "Prove that I care? That I actually care about a stupid teme like you, that you are probably the most important person to me?"

How do people prove that anyways? Naruto thought to himself for a second. People should be able to prove they care...that they care deeply for the other. The blonde tried to fight off a blush as he shook his head. I do _love_ Sasuke...

So then how do I prove that?

Sasuke was about to scoot away, after watching Naruto's mental debate, when the blonde grabbed him, but his body seemed to be ignoring his commands. Then the blonde quickly leaned in and kissed his...

Nose?

Both of the boys blushed furiously and Sasuke tried to stifle the chuckle but his shoulders began to shake.

I cannot believe I just did that! Naruto moaned mentally praying for his face to cool down and hoping that the Uchiha was having the same problem. I cant believe he is laughing too! Sasuke Uchiha laugh? Ha, no he only laughs when someone misses where they were going to kiss!

Heartless teme...well...Naruto tightened his grip on the red chakra's shirt, was I going to kiss him? Was that what I was going to do? And why wont he stop shaking! Teme!

"Shut up." The blushing blonde hid his face into Sasuke shirt as the Uchiha tried to calm down.

"That was lame." Sasuke said with a smirk causing the blonde to growl at him through his shirt. "You missed."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at the red chakra to feel two hands grab his face and then lips on his. Sasuke was kissing him? The red chakra felt like it was going to consume him but...he liked it.

The Uchiha pulled away from the chaste kiss and nervously realized what he had just done. He looked over Naruto's face for a reaction but wasn't getting any.

Sasuke bit his lip, he didn't think he was going to do that! Why couldn't he control himself! Naruto kissed him first! Sasuke sighed as he was even losing a mental battle with himself, why did he have to do that? What is Naruto going to think? Since when did he care?

"Naruto?" The teenager asked a little worried.

"Hn?" Naruto lifted his hands to his lips and he began to blush again. I-I cant believe he just did that! Naruto's mind screamed on how he should be angry for Sasuke stealing another kiss but then the other part was happy and loving the whole fact that he started it. But what was he supposed to feel?

Sasuke noticed the mental struggle on the expression of the blonde's face. He made a mistake and he shouldn't of done that...he knew it...now it was only going to get weird...but what was he supposed to say now? It was late...but...what now?

"Sasuke...."

"What?" The Uchiha asked nervously....What was Naruto going to say?

"Something is burning........."

X

Naruto saw red.

The blonde had just woken up to the sounds of the birds outside but all he could see was red...and he couldn't move...and was it just him or was there someone breathing on the back of his neck.

Naruto tried to move again but the arm around his waist tightened. The arm...around his...waist...Sasuke...is the only person with red chakra...

Concentrate...Naruto yelled at himself mentally...that was when he noticed...his back had to be against Sasuke's chest...by the angles of his arms anyway...and one hand was in front of his face...at least that was his guess...their legs were entangled...Sasuke's face was buried in the back of his head...and his breath...warm...breath...against his neck...

Did Sasuke like to cuddle or what? Naruto tried not to laugh at his own joke but he accidentally elbowed the sleeping Uchiha in the gut.

"Hn?" Sasuke saw yellow. And why couldn't he move? What was on his arm?

That was when Sasuke realized he was holding onto a certain blonde boy...maybe he was still asleep? Sasuke prayed.

"Morning Sunshine." Naruto chirped happily causing the Uchiha to tense up. So much for that last thought.

"Morning." Sasuke repeated not daring to move...one he didn't really want to move, it was comfortable like this...two he didn't want to have to face the blonde so early in the morning.

"So...uh..." Naruto laid in silence waiting for Sasuke to say something but no comment came.

Well it was comfortable like this...the blonde didn't really want to move...one he liked being this close to Sasuke; it was warm...two he didn't really want to deal with the cranky raven-haired boy so early in the morning...at least he guess it was morning...

The...silence...is...killing...me...Naruto thought as he sighed, his stomach felt like it was doing flips! What was he supposed to do now?

Sasuke tensed more as he heard Naruto sigh, the blonde was right, they were being stupid over nothing...so...he...should...probably get up....now...

"Naru..."

"Sasu..."

Both of them stopped waiting for the other to continue. Not moving at all.

"I..."

"I..."

They both stopped again.

"You first." Sasuke quickly added as he finally released his hold on the blonde so that he could sit up...

"Hn..." Naruto smiled until the warmth of the other body left him...he was so comfortable too.

"Well?" Sasuke asked as he watched the blonde sit up too.

"I-I..." Naruto thought about it, what was he going to say? What could he say? Why was all of this making him so nervous? "I-I like your cabin..."'

Sasuke sighed realizing how much he had hoped the blonde would say something about what happened...but he didn't. "Thanks."

Naruto berated himself mentally. He liked the cabin? The cabin? He can't even see the freaking cabin! He hadn't been anywhere in it but the room! And he hadn't even used his chakra to explore! How could he freaking like the cabin?

"Naruto..." Sasuke sighed as he got the blondes attention. He couldn't do this...he wanted to know...but he couldn't ask! What was wrong with him? If he did everything would become uncomfortable and then all the chances would fly out of the window...but the question was...the chances for what exactly?

"I am going to try to find some breakfast." Sasuke quickly got up and left not wanting to deal with the blonde.

"..." Naruto sat in silence after the red chakra had retreated to cook.

Well gee, that was fun....

Sasuke threw another kunai at the tree across from his as he waited for the meat to cook, he was cooking it all now and would have to find some way to wrap it so it didn't spoil......or he could just leave it somewhere in the woods for another creature to eat.

He had to go back to Konoha sometime. The exams were in three weeks and even though he didn't plan on going back anytime soon (actually he had planned to just show up for the exam), he would need to take the blonde back.

That idiot would get eaten if I let him go back by himself...Sasuke sighed mentally as he looked over to the cabin to see that Naruto was putting his robes on even though they were still dirty.

"Che..." The raven-haired boy blushed as the events from the night before ran through his mind. Why! Kame why did that happen? Why did he let that happen!

"I have no self control." Sasuke mumbled as he put his face in his hands, this mental argument was getting too much for him. Half of him was happy and the other half was berating him for letting him lose his control.

"Sasuke is it done yet?" Naruto crawled through the window so he wouldn't have to find his way through the cabin (he thought it would be something like Sasuke's old house...he thought wrong lol)

"No......" Sasuke looked up as he heard a large growling noise. "Was that you?" He asked in mid shock.

"No it wasn't! You cant blame that on me!" Naruto huffed until he noticed something large and light brown beside him. "Um....Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke turned to see the blonde only for his eyes to go wide...there beside Naruto was a very large bear...it was larger than the one before and it was apparently very angry that its friend was being cooked. "Naruto move!"

Naruto didn't have to ask why as he quickly moved over to where Sasuke was.

"Angry friend?"

"Maybe it's the mother." Sasuke grabbed one of his training kunai from the ground.

"Um...Sasuke..." Naruto whispered quickly.

"What?"

"I think that the daddy is behind us." Naruto didn't move an inch because he knew there was something big behind him.

Sasuke slowly moved his eyes and glanced behind them and sure enough there was an even larger bear behind them. How many more were there? Is this why it was so hard to find something to eat? Since when did bears get this close to his cabin anyway?

Was it just him or did he see feathers?

Sasuke blinked and noticed more feathers around him. A justu? Bears cant do that.....can they? Well if dogs could why couldn't bears? Why was he thinking about this?

"Naruto it's a gen....." Sasuke barely had time to catch the blonde that was now snoring as he dispelled the jutsu from himself. "Geez...didn't you notice?"

"See Iruka I told you there was nothing to worry about!" Sasuke looked up to see a happy one-eyed jonin on a tree branch above him and a very pale looking chunin sensei beside him.

"Bears Kakashi! Bears!" Iruka moaned as he bopped the jonin on the head before jumping down.

Sasuke looked around and noticed the bears were now officially asleep.

"Naruto wake up!" Iruka shook the blonde violently snapping the happy boy from his nap.

"Huh? Blue? ......Iruka?" Naruto stood himself up as he looked to see the light blue figure with a silver and red one and Sasuke off beside him. "Hey what about the bears?"

"They are sleeping and dreaming about how they are going to eat you...raw and squirming or raw and screaming..." Kakashi decided to show his more...funny side...or what he thought was funny anyway.

"So you were the one that made everything silver...I couldn't figure it out." Naruto laughed to himself. "So why are you here Iruka-sensei?"

"I was worried! I knew you had gone but I thought you would have given up when you got hungry! And then you never came back last night! And Kakashi kept making jokes about how you would die out in the woods and that I would never know and gaw! Why do I keep you around?" Iruka glared over at the silver-haired jonin who shrugged.

"Well what are you waiting for Sasuke? Care to get rid of the bears?" Kakashi then decided to walk lazily into the 'humble abode'.

"Che..." The Uchiha grumbled before walking toward the largest bear.

"Don't worry Sasuke I'll go get the one over there." Iruka smiled gently before walking into an area of the woods that neither Naruto nor Sasuke knew there was a bear at.

"Dang...what do bears do? Multiply like rabbits?" Naruto snickered at his own joke...before noticing that Sasuke wasn't going to reply.

"Well...um..." Naruto tried to think of something to say but decided to join Kakashi in the cabin instead. It was too hard to think about things to say to Sasuke anyway.

The raven-haired boy watched the blonde retreat from the side of his eyes as he picked up the much larger and heavier form of the bear. Something was really bothering him...why didn't Naruto notice the genjutsu? If he did notice he not tell that it was a genjutsu?

Or was this the first time Naruto had a genjutsu performed on him since......then? Sasuke glared at the ground before vanishing...what was Naruto still hiding?

X

"You have problems identifying genjutsus?" Kakashi got straight to the point as the blonde entered the cabin.

"Well...no...I don't feel like talking about it...its hard to explain." Naruto mumbled the last part as he past the silver chakra and found his way to the room.

"Your going to have to explain it sometime...maybe even before the two weeks are up." Kakashi followed the blonde slowly.

"Well even if...I don't want to now okay..." Naruto sat on the bed and watched light blue chakra come out of the woods.

"Or is it you don't want to explain it to me?" Kakashi asked genuinely surprising the blonde.

"If you would like to know it's another weakness alright? Its harder for me to see when a genjutsu is being spread because then their chakra covers my view..."

"Then wouldn't just make sense to dispel it immediately?" Kakashi interrupted.

"Well you would think but then what if it someone hugging me from behind or waving their hands above my head? It looks the same way..." Naruto rubbed his face with his hands as he sighed. "I remember trying to dispel Yume...she was so angry that she didn't speak to me for three days..."

"Yume?" Kakashi watched as the blonde's grin turned to a frown and then he bit his lip.

"Please don't ask..." The hurt in Naruto's voice was enough to keep the jonin quiet...for now.

"Well you guys want to head back now? Its past one and I still have to go talk to Hokage-sama before dark." Iruka waked into the room glancing at Kakashi when he noticed the atmosphere.

The silver-haired jonin was still looking over at Naruto.

"Past one?" Naruto thought for a moment...there was somewhere he was supposed to be now...where was it...Sakura had threatened him...

"Oh my gosh! The stupid meeting!" Naruto jumped up[ and immediately tripped on his pants and fell on his face.

"What meeting?" Sasuke glared over at Kakashi as he walked into the cabin, that lazy butt could have helped.

"Sakura's wedding meeting! I was supposed to go or else I couldn't be the best man!" Naruto shouted as he got up and ran into the door. "Itai!"

"Naruto calm down and concentrate on where you are going!" Iruka looked worriedly over at the blonde that was rubbing his nose now.

"But we got to go I am already late!"

"Well If we travel quick enough we could get to her house right before dark." Sasuke sighed as he thought about his training time being ruined. Not that he was doing much anyway.

"NANI!!!"

X

"No!" The pink chakra slammed the door on the four men as they stood in front of the apartment.

"But Sakuraaaaa! It was an accident!" Naruto moaned as a green chakra opened the door.

"Well its okay Naruto! Neji's mission was cancelled so he will be here anyway!" Lee smiled brightly happy that his best friend would be there, or at least that is how he viewed the Hyuga.

"How is that okay? I wanted to do it!" Naruto pouted once more before grinning, "Can I be the flower ninja?"

"Dear gawd, Naruto for the last time weddings don't have flower ninjas!" Iruka moaned after remembering the conversation on the way to Sakura's apartment. They were trying to come up with something else he could do if he didn't get to be best man.

"I think they should." Kakashi nodded to himself. "I mean who doesn't want a wedding with little girls...or boys throwing kunai on the ground that the bride is supposed to walk on."

"That would be romantic to you my rival Kakashi!" Everyone shivered (minus Lee who smiled brightly) at the sound of the one and only green beast of Konoha's voice.

"And what would you want Gai? A shotgun wedding?" Kakashi asked happily, "for the bride I mean."

"Your come backs may be quick Kakashi but I have something you do not!" Gai smiled brightly as a sparkle shown off of his teeth.

"That green jump suit you call a uniform?"

X

"Iruka..." Kakashi watched as his lover opened his eyes slowly, "You awake?"

"How could I sleep without the rhythmic sounds of your snoring?" Iruka joked before noticing the serious expression on the silver-haired man's uncovered face. "What's wrong Kakashi? Are Sasuke and Naruto still sleeping?"

Iruka had decided it was too late at night for the Uchiha to move into his apartment so he invited or for a better word...forced the Uchiha to stay another night.

"Yeah they are still sleeping very close to each other by the way..." Kakashi gave a weak smile before sitting down and waiting for Iruka to sit up.

"What's wrong?" Iruka was really worried, Kakashi usually never acted this way unless he just got back from a serious mission or if another team had a casualty...he understood why then but what was going on in his head now?

"Has Naruto ever mentioned someone by the name Yume? Girl or boy?"

"No why?" Iruka's brown orbs stared into mismatched ones, who was this Yume?

"I don't know yet." Kakashi sighed as he changed his gaze to outside, something just seemed so out of place. Who was this Yume? Did Naruto meet him or her while he was gone? If so why didn't he want to talk about her?

"But I think something happened while he was gone."

X

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to see Naruto was fumbling with a necklace around his neck...just like he was doing before they had gone to bed...did he even sleep?

The small bags under the blonde's closed eyes answered the question for the Uchiha. What was bothering Naruto so much that he couldn't sleep? He had been acting weird since the day before.

"You awake now Sasuke?" Naruto's voice caught the Uchiha off guard and he tried not to blush as he sat up.

"Yeah, you sleep at all?" Sasuke said in a 'I-know-you-didn't-sleep-at-all' tone.

"I wasn't tired..." Naruto yawned as he sat up showing he was lying.

"Naruto what..."

"I am fine." The blonde finally let go of his necklace and stood up, "lets go get some breakfast."

"Kakashi and Iruka are still sleeping and I wouldn't think that restaurants would be open at five in the morning." Sasuke watched the blonde freeze for a moment and then give off a small but fake grin.

"I guess I will just walk around then."

"Wait I am going to go with you." Sasuke growled as he got up and went up to the door. He had a bad feeling about letting the blonde out of his sight.

"What if I ask you not to come?" Naruto grinned as he watched the red form pass him.

"I would say too bad. Something's bothering you and I want to know what it is." Sasuke then turned back around and pushed Naruto with him back into the room and shut and locked the door. "Scratch the walking idea, what is it Naruto?"

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Naruto smiled as he began to feel nervous, Sasuke being this straightforward was unusual and Naruto still didn't know what to do about the whole kiss thing. He thought he could just forget it but lo and behold it seemed impossible.

"Naruto I must say your lying skill still suck." Sasuke smirked as the blonde frowned, well now he was getting somewhere. "So what do I got to do to get you to tell me? Beat the crap out of you?"

"You would do that to a blind guy."

"You act like it is a weakness, well Naruto it only is one if you make it one!" Sasuke spat out surprising the blonde.

"Fine if you would like to know what is on mine, then tell me what's on yours...wha-what was that kiss all about?" Naruto knew he had to be as red as...Iruka red by then...

"Um..." Sasuke was caught off guard, he just wanted to say that the blonde boy started it but the question was...how did he feel about it? What was that all about?

"Well?" Naruto was growing impatient and nervous, his stomach decided to start doing flips today.

"Um...well...it...was..." Sasuke tried to think, he hated being put on the spot like this, but this was exactly what he was doing to the blonde in front of him so he guessed he deserved it. "Naruto...I..."

He just didn't want to ruin a friendship that was already on thin lines. (that is what Sasuke thinks about his and Naruto's friendship at that point)

"You what?" Naruto really wanted to know, but he also didn't want to hear that it was all a mistake.

"I think..." At that moment Sasuke's throat seemed to dry out and the words wouldn't come out, what was going on? Why was he so nervous? If he wanted to find out what was bothering Naruto then he had to say it!

"What's with all the pausing?" Naruto asked this time making the stoic boy's face grow bright red.

"I think I love...you..." He quickly shut his eyes and mentally cursed himself. Why did he have to say it? Why did he have to do it? Why did he have to love the blonde boy?

"Wha..." Naruto stopped short as he felt the heat rush to his face...if Sasuke loved him then...but why? Why would he love him? "Why?"

"Hey guys are you okay in there?" Sasuke looked over at the door when he heard Iruka's voice and quickly opened it.

"Yeah we are okay..." The look Sasuke was giving him, showed Iruka that he didn't want to be disturbed just right then.

"Well sorry for disturbing!" Iruka shut the door and walked back into his room. Why was Sasuke so intimidating?

X

Sasuke sighed and turned around to see Naruto was now sitting on the bed still blushing.

"Naruto?"

"Why? How? I don't understand?" Naruto covered his face with his hands. "I mean how could you like someone like me?"

"How could I not?" Sasuke sat down beside the blonde.

"But why? I don't deserve it!"

"Neither do I."

"But...I am a horrible person..." Naruto leaned in as he was embraced by the larger red form.

"Well I am worse..."

"I know." Naruto snickered and couldn't help but give off a small laugh as Sasuke smirked.

"Now you have to keep up your end of the deal..." Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear, even though he was thoroughly happy about his confession he still wanted to know what was bothering the blonde earlier.

"..." Naruto sighed, "I couldn't just take a rain check on this?"

Sasuke's gripped tightened showing the blonde that the answer was no.

"I was just thinking about someone that is dead that's all. She will never come back and its all my fault...I miss her so much..." Naruto didn't want to start crying but he never even realized he had started to until it was too late. "Kami Sasuke! Why? Why couldn't I have saved her in time?"

Sasuke tightened his grip around the crying blonde as the words sank in and Sasuke began to regret asking the blonde...he shouldn't have pressed the subject so much...but he had no idea...

"Yume..." Naruto mumbled as he gripped the necklace around his neck and dozed off for some much needed sleep.

"Yume..." Sasuke repeated as he tried to pull the smaller boy into a more comfortable position in his lap. "What happened Naruto?"

X

Author notes about this chappie! Lol

One: Sasuke is a very lonely person...yeah...

Two: When Sasuke and Naruto are arguing (if you want to call it that) at the beginning Sasuke says "I don't NEED your protection." But Naruto says "I don't WANT your protection." There Naruto is admitting that he doesn't WANT Sasuke's protection or anyone's by that matter but he isn't going to say he wont NEED it. He isn't going to deny that one day he might NEED someone's help or worse...their protection. So Naruto is just being realistic and saying that he does have flaws and that he will never be perfect where as Sasuke wont admit anything like that to himself. He NEEDS to be strong and so WANTING is not an option.

Did you guys get that?

Three: Naruto never knows what time of day it is...he cant see whether the sun or moon is out so he just does things as he pleases or gets someone to tell him. Though he has gotten good at guessing by the temperature or even by the way people are acting around him.

Morning = Cranky People

Mid-morning = lots of yawns

Afternoon= hyper happy people

Mid-afternoon= calm happy people

Night= Yawning and calm tired people.

Lol!

p-sama7: that was a gay description of how Naruto could tell time. People are built with eternal clocks so he probably knows what time it is. Dunce.

Jerk....anyway! lol Sasuke is eating the bear! Yeah! Lol that wasn't how it was originally like he was just going to rescue Naruto and then eat ramen...and of course split the last bowl with the blonde lol but the bear was going to come after Naruto again...which isn't exactly what happened as you see lol.

I hope this chappie was okay I didn't spend that long on it but I hope you cant tell! Heehee! I promised the La/=/er to have it updated today so I updated it today! Haha!

So for those of you who are just now reading this story...its more than a friendship story btwn Sasuke and Naruto and for those of you who are sick of SasuNaru fics than I hope my story as at least original enough to keep you interested. I usually don't have as much fluff as I do angst lol

So Sasuke knows that someone died and that the girl's name was Yume but that is pretty much it. I don't think anyone is going to find out all of it until like chap 13 lol but that is a surprise how they do find out! OOO! I want to tell you guys so bad!

But I cant!

The next chapter is the jonin exams! And there are going to be some surprise visitors (maybe) I haven't decided yet...but what is this about casualties during the exam? And why the heck is Kakashi smiling so darn much?

Haha okay okay I couldn't help myself!

Don't forget to Review!

X Replies to Reviews

Hey guys! Well my microsoft decided to start acting up now but I PROMISE to reply to EVERYONES reviews in the next chappie and once again lo siento


	11. Pride and Prejudice

"Drop all of your with me to save the world."

-Sir Francis Xavier

Chapter Eleven:

X

Jiraiya sat up slowly afraid to wake up the other occupant in the bed.

Someone was outside of the room.

The sennin level ninja softly got out of the bed and walked over to the door...someone was definitely out there...he could here its breathing and whoever it was, was pacing back and force.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya immediately began to think something had happened as he opened to door to see two jet black eyes...

Sasuke had been training, training as hard as he could. He wanted to tire himself out, he wanted to forget the whole conversation he and Naruto had only had six hours before hand. But he needed to know...

"Who is Yume?" Sasuke asked quickly noting the surprised look that the old man gave him. Who was this person?

"Do you have any idea what time it is? And where are the guards keeping people away from the Hokage's house?" Jiraiya looked around and saw no one.

"I told them I needed to see you not her." Sasuke glared at the old man who was now shutting the door to the bedroom.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Jiraiya wanted to get the Uchiha off topic.

"Who is Yume?" Sasuke changed from whispering to a normal tone, which seemed so much louder so early in the morning.

"Shhh! She is sleeping you brat!" Jiraiya growled, how did this kid find out about the girl anyway? Was Naruto slipping up? Did something happen?

"I don't care I want to know who this Yume person is!" Sasuke spat out, why was this person causing the blonde so much pain?

So he only knows the name...Jiraiya thought to himself as he looked over the rough exterior of the Uchiha, and it's bothering this brat a whole lot.

"You know I am not the one you should be asking these questions to." Jiraiya tried to hold back a yawn but failed.

"Will you tell me anything?" Sasuke glared at the now useless old man. He knew he should ask Naruto if he really wanted to know, but he didn't want to bring up that kind of pain again.

Jiraiya frowned, kids these days never tell each other or ask anything in each other's faces anymore. What did this brat want?

"Why does her memory hurt Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he sighed his adrenaline slowing down, he had gotten too worked up during practice.

"All I am going to tell you is his necklace that he wears...that necklace is from her." Jiraiya's went solemn for a moment causing the Uchiha to get confused. "If you want to know ask him and stop waking up old people at night."

Sasuke growled and turned away as the old man went back into the room. So was she the reason that Naruto's necklace was so important? What did she mean to him?

"So what did Sasuke want?" Tsunade asked scaring Jiraiya.

"Huh? Oh he was just digging into something he shouldn't." Jiraiya pretended to shrug it off as he got back into the bed but the younger woman could tell...it was bothering him.

"You better talk to me or else your back outside on the balcony."

"Huh?"

"With no blankets or telescope."

X

"Kiba-kun do you think we could go by Iruka-sensei's apartment today?" A small voice asked the sleeping dog boy as he rolled over on his bed to look up at his girlfriend.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Kiba squinted his eyes as the sunlight hit his face when the girl opened his blinds.

"Shino-kun let me in and I haven't seen you in a while..." Hinata blushed and began to fiddle with her fingers; "I wanted to see you for a little while before you start training again."

"Why don't you train with me then?" Kiba smirked as he sat up waking up the dog that was lying across his stomach.

"Because you wouldn't really fight against me." Hinata gave a small smile, as she looked at her boyfriend sitting shirtless on his bed, "So can we?"

"Huh? Oh...why do you want to go there? And why so early?" The dog boy yawned as he tried to push the medium sized dog off of him. "Get off of me Akamaru! You're awake! Go get Hinata some breakfast or sumthin!"

Akamaru growled at his owner before obliging to his wishes. Was it so much for a dog to ask to get a few more minutes of sleep?

"You realize last time he made me breakfast, it was dog food?" Hinata walked to the door, "I-I will make breakfast today!"

"Hn..." Kiba smirked at his pretty girlfriend, if Neji wasn't a block away he would try to seduce her then and there...then a thought came to his mind..."Hey! Does your cuz know you're here?"

KNOCK KNOCK 

"Eeep!"

X

"Will you two please change cloths?" Iruka watched as Naruto and Sasuke ate at the table still in the same outfits for the past week. "And take baths..."

"What are you implying Iruka-sensei?" Naruto smirked as he finished his breakfast ramen.

"That you stink." Kakashi walked into the room and noticed something was different. Sasuke looked exhausted, was he up all night? And doing what? The silver-haired shinobi's eye curved as a thought went through his mind...boys will be boys...heh

Naruto smiled cheerfully as the silver chakra walked into the kitchen. Though he couldn't help but wonder where Sasuke had gone last night, he remembered waking up but the Uchiha wasn't there but then when Iruka had woken him up for breakfast Sasuke was already at the table...but his chakra seemed exhausted.

"You have other cloths that Sakura-chan got for you...you could at least wear them for a day while I go wash those pairs that you guys seem so attached to." Iruka mumbled the last part as he handed them towels. "Baths...please..."

"Cool! And then after this we can go check out Sasuke's apartment!" Naruto then proceeded to run to the bathroom leaving the Uchiha to choke on his last piece of bread.

"Really that surprised?" Kakashi gleefully went through his lover's fridge, "You knew that was all he was talking about last night, well that and the fact that it's a stupid idea to have flower shinobis..." Kakashi ended with a light chuckle at the mental image.

"Hm." Sasuke glared at the older man but smirked as he thought about all the times he had beaten him.

"Don't smirk at me like that..." Kakashi glared, stupid Sasuke had to grow some sort of superiority complex over his old...old...old...and tired sensei.

"That reminds me, would you like to borrow some futons for your apartment?" Iruka was already halfway into his closet. "I could always try to find that other one."

"I have plenty of money Iruka-sensei." Sasuke politely declined the overly kind chunin sensei; he had already mooched of the man enough.

"Hurry up Sasuke, I want to see your apartment, then I have that meeting to go to." Naruto grinned brightly not realizing that everyone in the apartment was now blushing at the sight of him soaking wet with a towel around his waist. (He apparently was in too big of a rush to dry off)

"You have your meeting today?" Iruka asked as he dragged the blonde into the spare bedroom. "You know you could have put some cloths on."

"I wanted to tell Sasuke to hurry up!" Naruto pouted, "Yeah I think I will go with Lee because I don't remember where it's at." Iruka had to catch himself from falling over as the blonde laughed.

"Naruto I want you to be careful." They both turned at the sound of Kakashi's voice, "Your sensei..."

"What's with this? Jiraiya seemed to have a problem with this guy too." Naruto huffed before blushing, you leave so I can change?"

"Only me? What can Iruka see that I cant?" Kakashi pouted before Iruka grabbed him and walked out of the room blushing madly.

X

"stupid...Neji...thinks he can just push me around....dang it...I hate...OW!!!" Kiba yelped as Hinata put some ointment on one of his fresh cuts.

"Hinata-sama...you can untie me now." Neji glared over at the girl only to have the closet door slammed onto his face.

While Neji was distracted by butt whooping Kiba; Hinata, with the help of Akamaru and a few previously set traps by Shino to keep people out of his apartment had managed to tie Neji up and by coincidence he fell into the closet...which only made things better for Kiba anyway.

"Stop barging in to my dang apartment cuz!" Kiba smirked as he heard a few curses after calling Neji his favorite nickname...cuz...

"Kiba you know h-he can probably get out soon." Hinata whispered as she put the ointment away.

"Yeah lets go!" And with that they left a very angry Neji inside the apartment.

X

"Hurry up Sasuke!" Naruto whined as he stepped out of Iruka's apartment. He was now wearing the outfit that Iruka had bought for him when he had just gotten back into town. The blonde had on an orange t-shirt that had the fire symbol on the chest part; he had a fishnet quarter sleeved shirt on underneath the other shirt with black chunin pants that were rolled up and his sunglasses over his eyes. Finished of course with his bathhouse sandals that made him Sasuke's height.

"Are you sure you want to go to a shinobi meeting wearing that?" Sasuke asked as he shut the door behind him. He had on a black tank top with a long sleeve fishnet shirt underneath that tied into a pair of gloves and the a regular pair of chunin pants with his sandals. Well at least Sakura knew his style...black.

"Its just a meeting its not like we are going to be doing anything and besides I am used to fighting with huge sleeves and pants and with these shoes...so couldn't I be at an advantage?" There were times that Naruto sounded so smart that it even surprised himself, "Wait...did that come out right?"

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked with a sigh as the blonde began to fume next to him.

X

"What do you mean they just left?" Kiba huffed as Kakashi just nodded his head.

"That's what I said, they just left." Kakashi stared at the dog boy, how did this idiot become a chunin anyway?

Heaven forbid he became a jonin. _Then he would be the same level as me!_ Kakashi mourned to himself and walked away leaving the door open.

That was when Hinata saw Iruka carrying the strangely decorated clothing.

"Ano...Iruka-sensei?" The girl blushed as the chunin sensei smiled over at her and walked over folding the cloths.

"Yes Hinata?" Iruka loved when his older students visited...even if it wasn't for him.

"Are those Na-naruto's?" The Hyuga noticed the bottoms of the pant legs were torn and muddy.

"Yes they are."

"Um...may I please fix them for him?" She bowed politely and her request caught all three men off guard.

"Nani?"

"I think I might be able to fix them for him, they seemed to be very important to him and I wanted to apologize...so...um..."She nervously looked down to Akamaru who was smiling up at her.

"Sure Hinata, would you like the tops too?" Iruka grinned, he had no doubt that the Hyuga would be able to fix it, she had special eyes that could see anything. "There are holes through the middle."

"Ano...if it wouldn't be too much." She gently took the clothing into her arms. She was going to apologize to Naruto and thank him for everything he had done for her by fixing these.

Now to find the same kind of fabric.

X

"You realize your apartment is bigger than Iruka-sensei's?" Naruto walked out of the main bedroom. This place had a living room with a fireplace, kitchen, three bedrooms, a small office, and a rather big bathroom with the largest bathtub Naruto had ever traced with chakra.

"I realized." Sasuke groaned inwardly, he was dead tired and when he asked for something simple as an apartment...he didn't want to know what the Hokage herself thought of as extravagant.

"What's up with you anyway? Why are you so grumpy?" Naruto had been wanting to ask that since they had left Iruka's apartment.

"I couldn't sleep." Sasuke answered honestly.

"Where did you go?" Naruto asked causing the Uchiha to stop, so the other boy had thought he didn't notice?

"Out...I was training." The raven-haired boy answered plainly.

"You are acting a lot different from last night..." Naruto noticed the red chakra seemed to get a little uncomfortable. "Is that what is bothering you? Last night? Well if you want to take back anything then by all means do it now."

"You idiot!" Sasuke spat out angrily, the blonde had no right to doubt his words. "What I said was all true and still is!"

"Then what's bothering you?" For once Naruto wished he could give Sasuke one really really good glare.

"I can't tell you..." Sasuke muttered looking away from the blonde.

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to tell me when you want to..." Sasuke sighed, "when you are ready to talk about it with me..."

Naruto was stunned, he hadn't of expected that reply...was Sasuke talking about...but why would that be bothering him...if so...but...then...he cant...not now...

"I will." Naruto whispered, so much for making the trip to Sasuke's new apartment something fun.

"Well which room do you want?" The raven-haired boy asked quickly catching the blonde off guard again.

"Nani?"

"You didn't think that you were going to live off of poor Iruka-sensei for much longer did you?" Sasuke asked in a sarcastic tone with a smirk.

"I am not a leech...since that was what you were implying." Naruto tried to hold down his grin and keep a serious face, "But if I am being FORCED to live with you I want the master bedroom."

"Well that's a problem, because that is the master's bedroom...so why would I give it to you?"

"What are you implying with that?" Naruto growled.

"Do you know what implying means?"

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Loser."

"Moron!"

"That's the same as idiot, you lose..." Sasuke smirked.

"No its not! Prove it!"

"Well you are both..." Sasuke quickly jumped up as the blonde took a swipe for his feet.

"I am both what?" Naruto grinned as he watched the red chakra get ready to fight.

"If you damage this apartment, I will hurt you."

X

"Naruto?" The younger beast of Konoha looked surprised over the ruffled state of the blonde at his door. "What happened?"

"Oh...hehe...well Sasuke and I did a small spar before I came here." The blonde grinned, "Is it okay if I walk with you to the meeting?"

"Yeah, just let me get my shoes!" The kawaii Lee ran and put on his shoes before shouting his goodbyes to Sakura and walking out.

"Can you fight in those shoes?" Lee looked at the bathhouse shoes; sure that old sennin guy could do it but Naruto? The other guy was a sennin!

"I bet I could beat you!" Naruto laughed out loud.

"Okay okay, I just heard to be prepared for anything in this meeting." Lee smiled amusedly at his blonde friend, "Oh sorry about you getting demoted from best man status."

"Hmph...I am sure..." Naruto pouted playfully, "So where is this meeting anyway."

"Its in the middle of the fighting arena."

"Huh?"

X

"You mean to tell me that this teacher that Naruto is going to is very anti...Naruto?" Sasuke decided to go by Iruka's place and tell him about the new arrangement when he had slipped in a question about the new sensei for the special classes this year.

"His name is Kenka Burei, his whole family was destroyed by the fox demon and he had been holding a grudge since." Kakashi sighed as he leaned against the wall, "But no one could blame him, he lost parents, aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters, children, everything and all because of the timing and place."

"He lost all of them?" Sasuke could relate...but what bothered him is he had sworn to kill the monster that had destroyed his family...what about the Kenka guy?

"They were having some sort of reunion at the edge of the village and the demon fox attacked...they were the first casualties."

"You don't think that he will..."

"Kill Naruto? No I doubt it...if he did he would be put to death without honor." Kakashi glared at the floor; even so this man could probably do something worse than just killing the blonde boy.

"Don't worry Naruto will be fine..." Iruka tried to put up a happy front, "Besides Hokage-sama knew that he would end up teaching Naruto some time...right?"

X

"Hey there it is come on!" Lee began to run over to the stadium followed closely by the blonde. He was getting a bad feeling...like someone was watching him...and it wasn't something he wanted.

"Lee?" Naruto walked in after the green chakra but he was no where to be seen in the building...he cant teleport...

Naruto put up his new chakra barrier that Tenten had helped him with...the whole place...it was dark purple? It wasn't black...it was someone's chakra...and last time he checked he was all alone because he couldn't find Lee...which meant...

"Lee! Keep your guard up wherever you are!" Naruto yelled hoping to reach the other boy's ears. He didn't know anyone with dark purple chakra, so it had to be it.

A genjutsu...after the other day in the woods Naruto realized he would have to get better prepared for stuff like this. He just didn't think so soon...

"Well aren't you a perceptive brat? And here I thought you were blind!" A dark voice full of hatred sounded around the blonde sending chills up his spine.

Then he heard it...a snap...

Naruto quickly dodged as weapons seemed to be coming from every direction, he had to get out or else he wasn't going to last long.

He tried to lengthen his viewing range without enlarging or shrinking his chakra field as he ran and dodge several weapons...getting small cuts from his barely dodges.

"Dang it!" Naruto mentally cursed himself as he ran into a corner...he couldn't dispel the jutsu...he would have to attack the person doing the genjutsu...but he had no idea how to get to that person.

"Looks like you ran into a trap Uzumaki." The hatred in the voice made Naruto realize one thing, this person, whoever it was really really hated him and the thing inside of him.

Naruto jumped up as a few weapons hit the ground below him, then he noticed one was connected with a chain...if he could get chakra on the chain he find out where the attacker was!

The blonde immediately propelled off the wall towards the chain and caught the blade with one had keeping one free to put some chakra on the blade. When the other end of the chain jerked back Naruto clenched his teeth to keep from letting out any sound of pain as the blade dug into his hand.

"Got you." Naruto smirked as his chakra traveled up the chain and surrounded the person at the end. He realized then that he didn't bring any weapons...idiot!

He pulled the blade out of his hand roughly and probably causing more damage than needed as he spun around and pulled the figure closer to him and threw the blade at it causing it and the purple scenery vanish.

"Naruto!" The blonde turned to see green chakra running toward him. Lee had obviously been fighting too by the sound of his erratic breathing.

"What was all of that?" Naruto clenched his teeth as a wave of pain went to his injured hand and arm.

"I don't know but we need to get you somewhere with a doctor to check out that hand." Lee looked at the tan boy's hand...it was a really deep wound. Whoever he fought was aiming to kill.

But the person he was fighting was just an illusion...then what about Naruto?

"I am okay...I have had worse so lets get out of here." Naruto decided it would be a good idea to keep his chakra shield up.

X

A tall man paced in a line in front of the entrance of the field in the stadium. He looked like he was in his mid forties or early fifties with a head full of white hair and many wrinkles across his face. His eyes were deep purple as he glared at the entrance.

Nothing was going how he wanted it to. He had arranged this meeting to get all of the weak brats out of his class and was doing well except...HE passed...HE passed and he wasn't even fighting a stupid illusion like the rest...which meant...HE was good... He put his hand over the wound given to him in THEIR battle by HIM.

The old man cursed mentally as his assistant walked up. Nothing was going the way he wanted it to. He wanted HIM...THAT thing...to be dead!

"Burei-sensei six out of the twenty four applicants for this class have passed." The young man smiled lightly as the older man nodded his head and then kept grumbling to himself.

The younger man had long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He was in his mid or late twenties but his deep purple eyes gleamed with the knowledge of someone much older as he gave his small but sad smile again and turned to face the entrance.

X

"Naruto there are two more people coming." Lee whispered over to his friend as two more shinobi entered the field. He, Naruto, and two other shinobis had been there for the last 15 minutes.

One thing Lee noticed though was that the glare of the obvious teacher of this class had been giving Naruto a glare this whole time. And the obviously fresh wound on the man's arm.

"These people are your classmates!" The old man began to yell catching the six shinobi off guard. "You six are the only students in this class, you have passed by winning against my illusions. This is my student and assistant Yuki Jo he will be another person above you."

Naruto looked at the two dark purple chakras...they were obviously some sort of clan or family...if it wasn't for the fact that one had a dominating angry presence and the other had a calm and mellow one he wouldn't even be able to tell them apart.

Lee frowned...the man said that they were all up against illusions...but even the illusion he had fought was good... but not good enough to inflict such a deep wound like Naruto's hand...maybe Naruto just slipped up for a second or something.

And even that how could illusions defeat eighteen of the other people? Was this guy that strong?

"The rules are; one no killing classmates, two never be late no matter the excuse, three this class takes top priority over everything in your miserable lives, four do not help each other only the weak need help and five my word or Jo-sensei's word is law you must obey us without question." The elder man spoke harshly as the six listened.

Lee noticed there was only one girl in the group and she was very pretty...not as pretty as Sakura of course but she was pretty. He couldn't see any scars or deformities that would make her take this class but she was glaring over at the old man very sternly.

Did he do something to her?

"We will meet again three days after the jonin exams! If you do not show up at the appointed location you will not be allowed back into the class! Jo-sensei will tell you the rest!" The old man turned around and started to walk off before vanishing...how was he going to put up with THAT thing in his class? He had to go think.

He hated murderers.

"Hello class!" Every noticed the immediate change in atmosphere...this guy seemed...happy? "I am Yuki Jo but please just call me Jo-sensei like Kenka-sensei does for me."

"Talk about different personalities..." Lee mumbled over to the blonde boy who was now in the process of wrapping his hand instead of listening to the 'assistant' teacher.

"If you could all state your name and why you must take this class." Jo smiled genuinely; even though he had gotten the lists of names and disabilities before the class he wanted to learn something...

"Nezumi, I am here because I broke almost every bone in my body three years ago!" Lee saw the guy at the end of the line had a red hat on over his long brown hair and he had a chunin outfit on. His eyes were hazel and he seemed really young.

"Usagi, I am deaf sir." Lee's eyes widened as the white-haired girl bowed politely to her sensei. No wonder she was staring at the other guy so intently it was so she could lip-read...a good quality for a ninja. She was wearing a chunin uniform as well with her long white hair falling down to her knees and she had extremely red eyes.

"Omu, both of my legs were severed and now I use chakra to control my artificial ones." This man bowed too after speaking. Lee was in aw...both of his legs? This guy was obviously the oldest of the students and he had shaggy brown hair and was wearing the chunin uniform.

"Neko, My left arm is fake." This boy was the youngest surprising Lee. He had to be at least two years younger and he was missing an arm? He had long black hair that wasn't held back and dark blue eyes. He was also wearing the chunin uniform.

Was it just Lee or did he and Naruto not get the memo about a certain dress code?

"Next! You in the green..." Jo tried to stop his smile from coming out but this kid looked so much like that crazy old man , Gai. It was too funny.

"I am the azure beast Lee-kun! My left arm and leg were completely shattered in my first chunin exam." Lee frowned at the goofy look the instructor was giving him...why did he always get that look? (because you are a Gai clone!!!)

Naruto shifted to one foot...there was a deaf girl on this team?

"You sir...in the um...orange..." Jo shook his head; what kind of dress code was that for a ninja? Not only that he wasn't even getting the answers he wanted...this was going to be a long day.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, you should remember that name for the future and I will not tell you why I am here because that could only be disclosing weakness to a future enemy." Naruto shuffled on his feet with a grin...fools! He knew all of their weaknesses! If this was a fighting class he would SO win!

Jo smiled brightly...that answer was right on target for what he was looking for. Of course now all of the other students were looking down sheepishly but it was there own faults.

"Good Naruto-kun...good, but didn't I ask you to share it? You wouldn't keep yourself at an advantage over the rest of your class would you?" Jo grinned as he watched the blonde argue with himself about saying or not...so the kid was still in denial? Or was it he didn't want people to know?

And the kid still had to put up with Kenka-sensei for the next few months...Jo though solemnly to him self. That was the reason he had asked the Hokage herself to let him be the assistant sensei...it was to help him...and help Kenka...

"I'm blind." Naruto mumbled more than stated but still loud enough for everyone to hear. Lee couldn't help but feel bad for his friend; he knew it would be the hardest for Naruto to admit to a weakness.

Naruto sighed but kept watching the dark purple chakra in front of him. But even he could tell that everyone was watching him from the sides of their eyes.

"Good, now that everyone knows I will ask that you not share any of the information you learn in this class with anyone else" Lee nodded several times enthusiastically causing Jo to stop for a moment, that kid really is like that creepy old guy.... "If you share any of the information you will be severely punished in which ever way Kenka-sensei wishes and you will no longer be allowed to live in a ninja life style unless of course you go to another country but then you will be considered a traitor and the Hunter Nins will be after you."

The smile and tone of Jo-sensei's voice proved to everyone he was not joking.

"Our next meeting will be at the East gate entrance, I will expect to see you all there at sunrise and....if I were you...I would come early..." Jo did a small bow before disappearing...he had learned a lot today.

"Um...does this mean we are dismissed?" the pale pink chakra looked around at everyone.

X

"Did you guys have fun?" Sakura smiled at her fiancé and blonde friend as they walked into her and Lee's apartment.

"Fun? Its not a stupid preschool Sakura." Naruto moped at how childish she made it sound. "It's a hard class!"

"Oh did you guys have to do anything today?" Sakura looked them up and down and nothing seemed wrong...except the bandage on Naruto's hand. "Naruto your hand!"

"We had to fight some doppelgangers that's it, I just slipped up was all." Naruto clenched his hand, it was almost completely healed now and he hated it.

The Kyubi was still helping him...whether it wanted to or not...and whether he wanted it to or not.

Lee noticed something was bothering the blonde...did it have something to do with the fact Naruto didn't face any doppelgangers? Lee was still sure of the fact and he really wanted to ask the blonde...but he couldn't say anything in front of Sakura.

"Well you better start being more careful!" Sakura playfully scowled at Naruto, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Hey Naruto you want to stay for dinner?" Lee asked before the door slammed open.

And a very very very angry white chakra walked in. His presence alone was enough to make all of them hold their breathe until he had shut the door to his room.

"Um...rain check?" Naruto knew when he was supposed to leave...and if there was a very angry Neji within a mile radius it was his time to leave.

X

"I have been told that you and Naruto had a fun trip?" Kakashi landed on a tree branch...he had finally found the one guy to ask.

"Don't make it sound like some sort of vacation." Jiraiya opened one eye...he just wanted to take a nap! Well...at least until it was 'rush' hour at the hot springs...heeheehee...

"How's Hokage-sama?" Kakashi curved his one eye happily as he watched the older man blush. Something about making people blush made Kakashi feel...so....giddy...

"Why don't you go ask her yourself?" The old man muttered...stupid nosy good-for-nothing jonins.

"Trouble in Paradise?"

"Writer's block..." Jiraiya mumbled mournfully as the jonin fell over.

"Hmmmm...that is a bad thing..." Kakashi tired to regain his composure when the better half of his mind told him to kill the older man for ever saying such a thing...but before he could get to that...he still had a mission...

"Yep...so pray to the inspiration kame for"

"Have any _dreams_ lately?" Kakashi couldn't have emphasized the word dream even if he had wanted to.

Jiraiya looked at the silver hair ninja for a moment before smirking to himself. So the brat did slip up...

"Well at least you try and make conversation before you get to the point unlike that other brat of yours."

"Hm?" Kakashi rose an eyebrow...Sasuke? Sakura? One of them knows?

"Yeah that punk woke me up in the middle of the night and he was really upset and angry and smelly...didn't you teach your kids to take showers after training?"

So it was definitely Sasuke.

"Well when he has something on his mind he forgets all of the menial things." Kakashi began to think of some questions he would like to ask Sasuke...

"If you call bathing menial your not as perverted as I thought you were..." Jiraiya grinned causing Kakashi to chuckle.

"But you get the same answer...ask Naruto if you want anything."

With that the old man was gone...so much for gathering some information...

X

Sasuke smirked to himself...he did pretty good by himself...

He had bought a couch...which he had put together himself and looks lopsided but a couch none-the-less, two futons, enough food to last him and his roommate for at least two weeks and a table to eat on...

"Chairs..." Sasuke sighed, this is why women go shopping...they remember every stinking menial thing...well he could always put the table next to the couch and they could just eat off of it there...

"Or I could just call Sakura tomorrow and ask her to help..." Sasuke shivered at the thought of asking for help but for the love of kami his couch was lopsided!

"I'm back!" Naruto yelled before noticing the red chakra was in the room...he was panting like crazy...well you would too if you ran as fast as you could to get away from Sakura's apartment.

"I see that...how'd it go?" Sasuke immediately noticed the bandage on the blonde's hand and the very poor wrapping job.

"Um okay...the first guy Kenka-sensei is a hard butt," Sasuke noticed Naruto's features change for a moment before going back. "The other guy Jo-sensei is pretty cool...I think..."

"How'd you hurt your hand?"

"I slipped up but I think that's all I am allowed to say! Haha they have us sworn to secrecy those jerks." Naruto began to walk to the kitchen before he was pulled back and hugged from behind.

"Sasu..."

"Nothing."

"Jonin exams tomorrow?"

"Yeah..."

"Nervous?"

"No..."

"Jerk..."

"Have you ever heard of silence?"

"What?" Naruto turned around, breaking the hug, to see the red chakra as he smirked with a small blush playing across his face. "What is silence?"

"Its something that I know I will never receive with you as my roommate." Sasuke said sarcastically taking a step toward the blonde boy.

"You were the one who BEGGED me to come live with you..." Naruto watched the red chakra flare up a little.

"I don't remember begging...would you please refresh my memory." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Yeah sure...we were fighting here and then I kissed you and you got mad that I did that while we were fighting and was like 'just stay here darn it!' yeah and......"

"You consider that begging?"

"Well I guess if you don't want me I can always leave."

"Naruto..."

"This time I want you to do it on your knees!"

"Nani!" A loud thud...

"Itai!"

"Baka!"

"Teme!"

X

Okay i end it there! I am so sorry! The reason i havent updated was my mom found out about mine and my sis's fics and she deleted them all so i have been working at a library in my free time (which i dont have alot of right now haha) So this is the retyped version of chap 11!!! and i am sorry about all of the OC-ness but i promise this will be the only chapter with it like this I HATE OCs but i need them...dang it.... And then the whole thing with the manga swinging the other way OMG!!!!!!!! those of you who have read it know what i am talking about...sigh

BIG NEWS!!! I GOT ACCEPTED TO SAVANNAH COLLEGE OF ART AND DESIGN and i am going to major in animation and seqeuntial art (comic booking)

AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE OC-ness BUT I PROMISE I WILL NEVER DO IT LIKE THIS AGAIN AND I PROMISE TO BRING THE OTHER CHAP OUT ASAP


	12. Nightmares, Apologies and Exams

_"Every flower must grow through dirt"- anonymous_

**Chapter 12: Nightmares, Apologies, and Exams**

XXXXX

Sasuke couldn't sleep.

At all.

Naruto had probably been asleep for atleast two hours now...but him...nada.

Why?

He had no clue! He wasn't really nervous over the exam or anything...it wasn't the fact that after a few minutes of fighting Naruto had caused him to agree to share the master bedroom...for tonight only...And He wasn't snoring! Of all the years and going on missions together he couldn't remember a night with Naruot NOT snoring...but here the blonde was...sleeping quietly...

Maybe he should try counting kunai again...or count the wooden bars on the cieling...or maybe count the leaves on the tree outside the window...or maybe count how many times Naruto will poke him before...huh?

"Sasuke..." Sasuke turned over to face the blonde who had finally stopped poking him.

"What Naruto" He watched the blonde yawn and make some grunting noises...lets rub it in Naruto...you got sleep...you jerk!

"Why aren't you sleeping" The blonde watched the red chakra sigh.

"I can't...and NO I'm not nervous about the exam! and NO counting things does not help" Sasuke sighed he could just give up and train but then he might be tired at the exam...and that wouldn't be good...but if he doesn't sleep that wont be good either!

"Okay...jeez I was just going to ask if I could help..." Naruto turned around...stupid jerk...he was tired too! But it was annoying when the person beside you just keeps sighing and other crap...

Even though all Jiraiya does is snore...and loudly too.

"Hn." Sasuke glared at the blonde's back, okay fine the dobe was just trying to help...but honestly what could he do?

Sasuke sighed again.

"GOSH DARN IT QUIT WITH THE SIGHING" Naruto got up grabbing his blankets scaring Sasuke.

"Then go to your real room" Sasuke shot back, that idiot was the one that wanted to be in here in the first place!

Naruto grabbed his pillow and through it at Sasuke catching the raven haired boy off guard. The blonde then proceded to throw all of his blankets ontop of Sasuke before going underneathe them to join the startled teen.

"Naruto what are you" Sasuke was stopped as Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy's waiste and laid his head on his chest.

"When your warm you're more likely to sleep...now shut up." With that the blonde cuddled into the now blushing raven haired boy. Well neither of them had shirts on...

Sasuke stared down at the blonde...blushing...darn him...he will do anything for sleep won't he...not that Sasuke was complaining.

He yawned...well if this really helped he wasn't going to complain about doing this again later...

"Go to sleep and stop thinking about me sleeping with you." Naruto tightened his grip around he Uchiha catching him off guard. "And I know you were..."

"Hn...you wish..." Sasuke blushed, when was Naruto a mind reader? Sasuke felt something cold touched his stomach and he looked down to see the necklace that was given to Naruto by...Yume...

Who ever she was...she was important to the blonde. Sasuke looked at the necklace...it was beautiful and probably made by some expert silversmith or something...she probably paid alot for it...Who was she and where was she now?

Sasuke sighed as he felt a ting in his heart...Did Naruto love her?

Sasuke looked around...flames? There was fire but it was all orange...everything was orange or outlanied in orange and the the rest was black. What was with this? The heat...it was too hot...but he couldn't stop moving he had to keep going...for some reason he had to keep moving...

As he moved on he noticed bodies lying everywhere on the ground...atleast the orange outlining of bodies...

"Yume..." Sasuke turned around at the familiar voice...and with that everything around him was gone...just the image infront of him.

"Yume..." It was Naruto...the outlining of Naruto and he was crying...sobbing...

"Yume...I'm so sorry..." Sasuke's eyes went wide when he realized that the boy was crying over the shape of a girl...she was bleeding all over...probably dead...

"Yume...forgive me...I couldn't save you..." Sasuke's heart hurt, was this a memory? Why was this happening? What was going on? Was this Naruto's memory? Did this really...happen?

"Its all your fault you weak human! You useless vile creature" Sasuke felt sick...this voice...it was horrible...it was evil.

He watched as Naruto began to shake his head"Shut up! Shut up you" He clutched to his head.

"You know its true. You couldn't save her because you are too weak...you will always be too weak" Sasuke fell to his knees as the voice gave off and evil laugh.

"Shut up! Get out of my head" Naruto cried...Sasuke watched...he couldn't move he didn't know what was going on. Was this some sort of horrble nightmare?

"You try to reject me? Ha! It is impossible and you know this! You cannot live without me! You will relive this day forever because of your weakness"

Then it howled.

Sasuke shot up sweating...what was that?

He looked to his side to see that Naruto was sitting up too...sweating...

"You..."

Naruto quickly turned and looked at the red chakra...did they both just sit up at the same time...then a possibility hit him.

"You...you saw...it? My dream? You saw my dream" Naruto asked not caring if he sounded weak or not...it had haunted him too long...but if Sasuke had seen it too...then he would know...

"It was a nightmare Naruto not a dream." Sasuke cursed himself when he realized he couldn't stop shaking. It was just...the voice...was that the Kyuubi?

"You...saw...it..." Naruto didn't know what to do...did Sasuke see the whole thing? Did he know what happened now? What did he think of this? How did this happen?

"Naruto...the girl...Yume..." Sasuke stopped as he noticed the blonde flinch...

"SASUUUUUUKKEE" Both of them jumped as they heard Ino's voice infront of the apartment then Sasuke noticed it was already morning.

"The exam right..." Sasuke looked over at the blonde before standing up...so many questions...

"Sasuke..." Naruto watched the red chakra stop for a moment"Don't tell anyone okay"

"Dont worry..." Sasuke patted the blonde on the head"I wouldn't do that to you...and I'm sorry..."

"For wha..." Naruto watched the red chakra silently leave the room. Sasuke probably had alot of questions now...Naruto sighed, Sasuke should be worried about the exam not him.

"HEY SASUKE LET US IN" Naruto jumped when he heard Kiba yell...and the shower went on. Sasuke was probably planning on ignoring them...hehe jerk.

"SAAAAASSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUKKKKKKEEEEE" Ino yelled, loud enough to have the rest of the village awake now..."Hey! You jerk let us in! You...Naruto" The blonde girl watched Naruto open the door...with just pants on...she blushed.

"Naruto? This is Sasuke's new apartment right? Did Iruka-sensei get confused" Kiba scratched his head.

"Dont tell me you guys yelled for Sasuke at Iruka-sensei's place too..." Naruto muttered before allowing them in...he was a nice guy...and he didn't want them to make any more noise too.

"Yeah well until his neighbor began to throw things at us...then it turned out Iruka was out with Hokage-sama helping with the exams..." Kiba decided to tell Naruto about their time this morning. "Oh and it looks interesting their were atleast thirty buckets of ink I wander what that woman is thinking..." Kiba looked over to see Ino looking at the ground sheepishly...

"Huh"

Naruto looked over at the golden chakra and noticed to change in emotion she had gone from loud and well...just loud to now...she seemed nervous...

"Naruto...I'm...sorry for before...at the tree...and Sasuke's used to be house...with me taking over your body and everything...well I'm sorry" Naruto watched the golden chakra bow.

"Heh" He grinned and rubbed the back of his head"Its okay Ino, no harm done...and I bet your really stressed about this whole junin exam thing too..."

"Of course she's stressed! I mean look at her you honestly think she will make it" Kiba dodged a punch but wasn't so lucky with the kick...ouch...

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I WON'T MAKE IT? ARE YOU SAYING THAT SHIKAMARU THAT LAZY BUTT IS BETTER THAN ME? BRING IT DOG BOY" Ino brought another fist up (since her other one was holding onto Kiba's collar) and was about to hit him before Naruto stopped her.

"Are you telling me that Shikamaru has been taunting you all week that he is a jonin and you aren't" The blonde boy laughed.

"That jerk! Some boyfriend! I try to ask him for help and all he did was laugh before he went to help that old hag with this stupid exam..." She sniffled before realizing Kiba wasn't in her grasp anymore.

"He probably wouldn't really fight against you anyway...I mean thats why I never train with Hinata..." Kiba blushed.

"Are you two ready to leave Naruto alone" They all turned to see Sasuke dressed and ready. "You know we do have to be there on time or they won't allow us to take it."

"And you would know of being early wouldn't you..." Kiba glared until he noticed the strange look Sasuke shot at Naruto...then it was gone...did that really happen?

"Well if you two boys are ready I suggest we go get this thing started." Ino laughed grabbing them and pulling them out of the door. "DON'T FORGET TO COME AND WATCH NARUTO"

Naruto flinched when the door slammed. That girl was loud.

XXXXXX

"So Naruto did you and Sasuke sleep well over there" Iruka smiled as he let the blonde in his apartment. Noticing the sigh he frowned as the blonde sat on his couch.

"What happened? Or do you not want to talk about it" Iruka asked with a smile as he made a cup of coffee...and a cup of hot cocoa.

"Well I had a nightmare..." Naruto watched the light blue chakra"And I know I'm too old for nightmares but..."

"You are never too old Naruto, I've had many..." Iruka handed him the hot cocoa"Especially when you were gone I had no idea what that old perverted...but repected! Jiraiya was getting you into..." Iruka sighed"even then as a ninja you will have many of the battle you have been in or the accidentd you have made...it is part of our life."

Naruto grinned a little, Iruka was so...well Iruka. He would never ask for another mentor.

"Is that all" Iruka chuckled a little.

"Well no..." Naruto sighed...this was going to be the fun part...if Iruka could even explain it.

"Hm? I'm listening..." Iruka decided to sit down beside the blonde for this one.

"Well...this nightmare I have been having it for a while...a few months...but this time...Sasuke..."

"Was he in it"

"No...he saw it...he had my dream too..." Naruto expected Iruka to laugh and say that would never happen but what he got instead was silence and by the way the light chakra flowed he could tell that he was putting some thought into it.

"Well...its not like that hasn't happened before..." Iruka smiled catching the blonde off guard. "I mean sometimes when you are close to someone you experience the same things they do...I have had Kakashi's nightmares and he has had mine not that we want to share them or that we try or even have them often...it usually just happens when we are both emotional or something like that..."

Naruto stared at the light blue chakra...

"Did that make any sense Naruto? Are you okay"

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Its...just that...when he woke up he was so scared...and he saw some things...that...I mean I wasn't even going to tell you these things for a while..." Naruto noticed the changed in the chakra"Well, atleast not until I was ready to. This...is...something that I will never forget even though I don't want to...its just...I didn't want anyone else...to...I don't know Sasuke probably has worse nightmares and was just shocked and..."

"Naruto you are starting to bable..."

"I'm sorry its just..."

"No,no thats why I am here! Anyways you seem a little confused but lets talk about this later or else we might not get to hear what the jonin exam is this year." Iruka smiled as Naruto smiled and then nodded...the boy just needed to think about something else for a while.

But what was bothering him was that Sasuke had seemed scared after the dream...just what had happened...to scare even Sasuke...

"You're right sensei lets go" Naruto grinned...he wanted to give Sasuke something for luck...

XXXXX

"HiNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Everyone paused at the girlish scream(Kiba!) coming from the dog boy...not a rare occasion...but still annoying...poor Hinata...

"Hai...Kiba-kun I-I wish you wouldn't do-do that s-so loudly" The Hyuga girl blushed as she kissed Kiba on the cheek. "I-I am right here you know..."

"But it makes you stutter which is cuute!...er...I meant...well I like it anyway" Kiba huffed at not finding a more 'manlier' word for cute, causing the Hyuga to giggle.

Over in the distance was Neji eying them closely like a hawk waiting for his prey...to be alone...and no cousin watching...but he promised to not get mad until Kiba got back from the jonin exam...alive or dead he could care less...though he preffered the latter.

But then that would take the joy away from him doing it with his own hands...maybe even tying him in a closet and leaving him there for a few hours before hand like the other day...and since the dog helped...

"Is it just me or does Neji have a very scary look on his face from over there..." Choji whispered over to Ino who just huffed. "Ino he is probably just getting ready for whatever part he has in this..."

"I KNOW! That stupid lazy butt..." The blonde girl huffed again causing Chouji to sigh...women...(Choji thats Shika's line!)

"Good luck Kiba! I will be routing for you" Tenten smiled as she gave the god boy a kunai"Its for luck"

Kiba stared at it suspiciously before taking it, when did Tenten ever start routing for hi...ooooooooooohhh. He grinned and nodded, she would route for him with Neji watching in the background...though it would have been smarter to maybe choose a single guy...

"Ino I hope you dont fall on your face..." Sakura grinned as the blonde girl turned around. "I mean how sad to lose the exam because you fell on your face, though the fall may force an improvement on it..."

Ino smirked"Too bad falls can't fix a mug like yours..."

"WHAT WAS THAT"

"YOU HEARD ME"

Lee walked over to Choji as they both sighed, girls were strange sometimes...or most of the time...maybe girls are just plain weird.

"Good luck..." Choji offered to the 'already sucked in so deep that he was marring the girl within like a week because he got her pregnant' Lee.

"Thanks"

"Kiba...Ino...come on..." Sasuke walked by the crowd causing them to try and figure out when he had got there. And where was a certain...

"EVERYONE TO YOUR POSITIONS" Tsunade yelled over the crowed in her nice little tower than was made at the entrance...of the forest of death.

"Sasuke wait" The Uchiha turned around and was suprised to see a certain blonde running to him...in the middle of a crowd...with no weapons... He decided to falre up his chakra...just in case...

"Naruto where are your swords" He asked as the panting blonde arived, why was he in such a rush that he forgot his weapons? Sasuke blushed a little when he realized everyone was watching them.

"Oh...I guess I left them at Iruka-sensei's apartment...anyway thats not the point! Here" He held out his hand to the red chakra nervously"Its for luck because believe me you need it." The shorter boy snickered.

Sasuke looked at the hand a little suprised, when had Naruto gotten him something for goodluck? When did Naruto think of these things? He wouldn't have been suprised at all if the blonde boy hadn't have showed up at all...since the thing this morning...was awkward...

"Hurry up and take it! I noticed you took a liking to it." Naruto mumbled the second part with a blush turning his hand over and opening it revealing his necklace...from Yume...

"Naruto..." Sasuke couldn't take that and he knew it...it was too important to the blonde.

"Take it now" Naruto ordered staring at the red chakra nervously...why wouldn't he take it? Sure this was important to him but he was offering it as good luck...not to mention all the people watching and he reeeeeeeeeallly wanted to get out of this crowd right now.

"Thanks..." Sasuke took it and put it on looking over at the now smiling Naruto.

"I bet it looks better on you anyway..." Naruto grinned happily.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed Naruto's hair"Dont be so childish, or I will surpass you too far."

"NANI! TEME! Thats the last time I'm nice" He grinned as Sasuke walked toward the gate. Quickly sending out his chakra he appeared on the top of the tower beside Tsunade.

"Yo"

"You punk! Did I say you could come up here" The Godaime yelled with a smile. "Fine, but you better not fall off."

"Ha...I'm suprised this tower can handle your wei..." Shizune quickle covered his mouth with a glare.

"Shut up"

"Hokage-sama I think we need to start now..." Kakashi appeared in his ANBU uniform and looked over at Shizune and Naruto..."Shizune did you take up kidnapping as a hobby"

"Oh" She let go of Naruto blushing"No Hatake-san just trying to keep him out of trouble and the best way seemed to be shutting him up." She smiled.

She knows I am with Iruka-kun...ne? Kakashi sighed before turning over to Tsunade"So..."

"First one to spot Iruka in the crowd gets to decide when this thing begins" She challenged the former ANBU only to have him disappear and reappear with a blushing Chunin.

"Right now." He place Iruka down causing Tsunade to sigh.

"You're just no fun sometimes..."

"I am just looking forward to this..." They both smiled with sadistic smirks causing the other three people on the tower to shiver.

"Okay get ready", Kakashi vanished as Tsunade turned to all the participants"ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP"

"Unlike the three days given in the Chunin exam you have six hours to get to the other side of the woods, in which are several jonin and ANBU members with ink buckets, if you get marked or killed by the creatures...you will be disqualified, also if you do not get out in six hours you will be disqualified. After that you will be given a number and you must go into the new arena behind the forest and find the gate that matched your number you will then go through and you must reach the end of the hall at the end of the hall you will go into the arena and await your intructions there..." Tusnade grinned as she noticed the suprised faces and grins from the contestants, it sounded easy but they were in for a shock"BEGIN"

With that all of the contestants vanished into the forest.

"Tsunade-sama, I mean Hokage-sama doesn't that seem a little..."

"Easy? Well, maybe not considering it even takes me four hours to get through that forest at my level, belive me I bet only six poeple will make it through the forest..." She grinned before laughing"Oh I almost forgot"

She pressed a red button causing a banner to unroll from the rop of the tower with every contestants name on it.

"PLACE YOUR BETS HERE"

"Hokage-sama..." Shizuna and Iruka sighed.

XXXXX

"Six hours..." Sasuke glanced around, that seemed too easy..ofcourse if he could avoid the monsters in the forest and the jonin and ANBU memebers he could be okay but...how could he avoid them...

"Hello Sasuke-kun..." The Uchiha turned around to see Kurenai smirking with a bucket in her hands and an ink brush"Lets get this over with shall we"

AS fate would have it, Sasuke smirked, things would never be weasy with him, he pulled out a kunai and did what any chunin would do when faced with Kurenai and she had an ink bucket.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha ran.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**XXXXX**

HEY! Sorry this took way to long! I have just been a little stressed latley but now i have been so sick that i cant do anything but stare at my comp!

Oh and I appologize for all the spelling and grammar errors because i no longer have Microsoft word so i have been typing on notepad which...well is so basic so i dont have any of the cool auto corrects! lol

Oh! Also sorry for this chappie being so short! I mean the exam just started! lol well dont worry! I also hope the wait was somewhat worth it! I havent typed in a while!

Um...news...news...Oh I am def obsessed with Full Metal Alchemist now...and oh! for those reading the manga!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That was like wow...i guess i was wrong lol! And older Naruto doesnt look like how i thought he would...bu okay lol hmmmmm...oh! I actually had ppl go to my xanga site and tell me to update! way cool! that was funny! I enjoy random things like that.

well... I PROMISE THAT YOU WONT HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG EVER AGAIN! (but maybe a week because i am going on a cruise senior trip baby!)

XXXXX

now onto **REPLIES TO REVIEWS!**

**Maleficus-lupus: **Thanx! Haha and i sometimes mix up the kame and kami things lol well i hope that i can finish a manga first!.

**Ria Sakazaki: **Ah! Sorry about the wait!

**lightdragon1987:**haha i decided to switch my major to sequential art anyway lol so i can make comic books! and i am glad you weren't bothered by the oc-ness! lol .

**Red Rose: **Yeah the new teacher is a butt head! but he gets worse...yeah lol and poor Sasuke cant put the couch together lol maybe he just has too much to do anyway lol

**mystic-Hoshi:**Maybe with this one i took too much time...ne?

**SaLLy11:**Thanks! And i hopt this chapter was good too.

**noelsque: **THIS IS A SHONEN-AI/YAOI STORY...better?.

**Chubby-King-Chocobo:** Thanks dude!

**Phoe-chan: **Ah! you laughed at my jap-tarded-ness! cries jk lol yeah...i hope this story doesnt have too many gramatical errors ;;; SasuNaru goodness ! amen! Tsunades eyes are amber brown...lol well lets say i hadnt seen the anime yet and well all the pics i found of her (fanpics) she had blue or green eyes but thank you! lol thats a bug mistake! And yeah...watching the anime with Jiraiya also made me realized it was a wart and not a nose ring...but the nose ring is so much more cooler ne? lol thanks for reading!

**Cap'n BlackRose :** Thanks! I try to be unique in my stories!

**Dual Rasengan/The Black Gatomon:**I hope you havent...gone crazy...lol

**Anonymous: **Thats awesome you are going to SCAD too! what is going to be your major? lol well i hope i make Sasuke cute!

**ShiverShiver:**Hear no Evil, Speak no Evil, See no Evil...heehee it is cool lol

**Dadaiiro: **Yep Naruto is living with Sasuke...dum dum dummmmmmmm! lol And the new teacher is going to be somewhat...well evil lol and he wont tell anyone about the kyuubi (i mean werent the villagers sworn to secrecy?) lol and Naruto is arguing with himself...about alot of things which will become alot more clear in the next few chapters! Thank you and i hope you keep reading this story! yay!

**Melius Aritara: **Wah! I was attacked by hugs! crazy! lol Thank you and i hope you keep loving this story!

**Toki Mirage:** ooo nice evil laugh! lol Thank you! and i am glad you got to read all of my chapters!

**Next CHAPTER 13**

The exam ends! Who has passed and who has failed? Ino? Kiba? Sasuke? And Who bit Kakashi? Why is Sakura's dress missing? AND Who are these visitors that have made Naruto stop talking?

NEXT TIME IN SEE NO EVIL!

This is your host...RukaIayLomperGay! dum dum dummmmmmmmmmmmmm

okay that was stupid lol


	13. NANI? Secrets revealed sort of XI

_"If you're not living life on the edge you're taking up too much space." _

_anynimous_

**XXX**

**chapter 13: NANI! Secrets revealed!**

**XXX**

Kurenai glared...ooo boy did she glare.

He laughed...

Her gaze hardened as he grabbed his sides while he laughed..._honestly..._its not that funny!

And _YET _this _IDIOT_ has the _AUDACITY_ to laugh at HER!

"You mean to tell me that while you were chasing Uchiha you tripped..."

"Yes..."

"On a branch..."

"...yes..."

"And you spilt your _OWN INK_ on _YOURSELF_..."

"Your point..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"ASUMA I SWEAR!" The red-eyed kunouchi grabbed his bucket full of ink and gladly poured it over his head causing his mouth to open in shock and his cigarette to fall out.

"Remember the exam is still going on and I dont have time for this...I could always make sure that girl of yours doesn't make it..." She smirked evilly.

"I alway heard dog was a rarity that tastes esquisite..." He smirked back before they both vanished.

XXX

3 hours left

XXX

"Hokage-sama are you sure you just want to bet that the three young ones will win?" Shizume asked nervously as she followed the young (looking) Hokage to the second part of the exam being closely followed by Iruka and Naruto who were "invited" (meaning Narutp and Tsunade fought for a little while which is why they are late) to come.

"Hey are you saying they won't?" Naruto grinned over to the nervous chakra, "I bet on them too!"

"Naruto!" Iruka bopped the blonde on the head, "What did I tell you about picking up nasty habits from...er..." The chunin blushed and laughed nervously as Tsunade glared at him.

"Tell me how you truly feel Iruka-kun." Tsunade huffed. _If that guy weren't so close to perfect if would be easier to have amo on him...honestly what could I say? Atleast I didn't rub off the queerness on Naruto...but then again...no! Tsunade let it go...let it go...he has more amo on you than you know! _

"Hmmph!"

"So Hag! What's the second part of the exam like?"

XXX

"Crap, crap, crap, crap...CRAP! Akamaru this is your fault!"

A certain dog boy yelled at his growling companion as a happy little group of jonins surrounded them...all of them looked like Shikamaru.

"Grrr...ruff!"

"Don't blame this on me! I was busy making sure we didn't fall into any traps!"

"Grrrrrr!"

"No, your job was to make sure no one was near by!"

"Grr..."

"Dear gawd I hate this tiresome job..." Shikamaru sighed, he had hoped that sticking with a slow group of old jonin as he did would be a sure act of not catching anyone...but no...even the slow jonin get the idiots...so...tiresome...

"Okay lets go!" Kiba smirked as Akamaru jumped ahead of him.

"Behind." Asuma laughed as he marked Kiba's back...thats what that stupid Kurenai gets for covering him with ink! Haha her student fails!

Kiba disappeared.

"I would check your behind if I were you!" Kiba laughed aiming a kick for Asuma's face before the smoking jonin vanished.

"Hey...Asuma I thought the job was to cover the opponent in ink...not yourself." Shikamaru sighed.

"Why don't you freeze the idiot already Shika..." Asuma tripped over a figure that seemed to be running from something.

"Itai!" Ino screamed before jumping up again and running...being followed closely by a very...very...very...horrifying...did I mention very scary...looking Kurenai laughing evilly.

"Crap! Ino run!" Asuma yelled after his blonde student. "Dang it...she's going to win..."

"Asuma-baka..." Shikamaru sighed...this guy did not pay attention to the important things...what was this some sort of game?

"What?"

"He got away..."

"NANI!"

XXX

"You do realize that it will take more than just you to stop me..." Sasuke glared over to the trees revealing his sharingan.

"Che..." Kakashi waved out of the bush..."I know!" He chirped happily as a very large green figure jumped from the bushes behind the Uchiha and tackled him.

"I Maito Gai shall help my rival this once! So that..." Sasuke disappeared from underneathe the Green Beast...and Kakashi was gone too..."Ah! My rival using me as a distraction! I shall make you pay for keeping me out of the bigger plan!"

XXX

"Like I said..." Sasuke glared with a smirk, "It would take more than you to stop me."

"Che..." Kakashi smiled already revealing both eyes.

XXX

"So...in other words..." Tsunade grinned evily, "The second part of the exam tests their mind...they will relive their worst memories...go through their worst fears...and maybe even crack! Bwuhahahaha!"

Iruka, Naruto, and Shizune sweatdropped as she laughed.

"Wait...so how are you going to do that?" Naruto sat down in the chair in the middle of the arena. From what he could tell it was a large building...with a battle dome in the middle but the only entrances were halls...very long halls...

"Well...I will have Ibiki-kun and his squad seal the halls that we just were in and test out this new interrogation jutsu he's wanted too." She smirked, "Its supposed to awaken dark things in the mind of who ever enters the hall...and even if we won't be able to see it...they will..."

"Dark things in the mind?" Shizune asked...she wasn't told about that.

"Hokage-sama isnt that a bit much? I mean this is just a jonin exam..." Iruka noticed the worried look on Naruto's face.

"Exactly Iruka! I believe that these past few jonin exams have been too easy to pass...war could break out at any moment and I need my soldiers ready." She glared over at the suprised chunin sensei.

_Soldiers? _Iruka looked over to Naruto who seemed to be really nervous...it had to be bothering him for the blonde not to try and conceal his emotions.

"What makes you think that having this happen to them will make them stronger!" Naruto stood up and glared at the powerful chakra. "What makes you think that this is even reliable? I mean why would you do this...there is no proof that causing someone to live through that will make them strong!"

Naruto couldn't stand it. He had to relive his nightmares every night but for it to be forced onto someone? That was just...

"Where is the proof that this will make them stronger..." He growled over to Tsunade who glared back and walked over.

"I do believe he is standing in front of me." She said casually suprising the blonde boy, "Jiraiya told me things that you have been through...that you relive..."

Naruto gaped...Jiraiya knew? Well ofcourse he knew! He was the one that woke him up during his dreams...but to use that for an exam...

"You may not believe me but those who do not face their fears or nightmares can never grow stronger Naruto!" She yelled walking off.

"Hokage-sama!" Shizune gave one last glance to the shocked Iruka and obviously unnerved Naruto before chasing after her.

"Naruto..." Iruka looked over at the blonde who was shaking...

"She's right...she's right..."

"Naruto..." He placed a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"She is right...Iruka-sensei..." Naruto turned to face the light blue chakra, "but I disagree with her using this for an exam!"

"I do too...but we have got to trust he instincts and know that Sasuke will be okay..." Iruka smiled when Naruto blushed.

"And why would I care if he got out just fine?" Naruto huffed turning back into his regular self causing Iruka to thank the gods mentally.

"Naruto I swear you two need to work out your feelings before..."

"We turn out like the Hag and the Pervert and are two old people getting it on?" Naruto offered.

"Yes, before you turn out like Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama and are two old people getting it...HEY!" Iruka blushed furiously boppeing the blonde on the head. "Not what I meant!"

"Hey you were the one that said the names...I could've been talking about anyone!" Naruto laughed earning a few more bops.

XXX

_Haha! I have the upper hand hear!_ Kakashi would have squeeled if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke would never let him live it down.

"Crap!" Sasuke jumped away only to have a hand fly in his face and smash the back of his head against a tree.

"Oops! Was that too hard Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke glared...Kakashi was enjoying this way too much...now to get this hand away from his face...

"ITAI!" Kakashi jumped back shaking his hand...did Sasuke just...bite him?

Sasuke spit the piece of cloth from Kakashi's glove out of his mouth as he smirked...but he had to get out of here...there was only around an hour left...how close was the end of the forest?

"You bit me?" Kakashi appeared infront of the Uchiha looking kind of hurt.

"Che..." Sasuke disappeared...he didn't care if Kakashi wouldn't let him live this down he had to get to the end of the forest! He turned his head to see Kakashi chasing him...with a bucket of ink...had he had that the whole time?

_Haha! He's running! This is the best day ever!_ Kakashi sparkled.

And what the heck is with those sparkles? Sasuke decided he didn't want to know...for now...

"AAAHHHH! Leave me alone!" Sasuke and Kakshi halted as an ANBU ran by screaming holding Ino's body being followed by a very very...terrifying...Kurenai laughing...did I mention she was terrifying?

"You think you can fool me!"

_How did Ino take over an ANBU? _Kakashi mused at the thought...must of been the newb...haha he'll never live this down...

"DANG IT! AKAMARU RUN!" Then a certain dog boy and his canine ran past them being followed by Asuma.

_Was it just me or was Asuma-san muttering "food...food..." _Sasuke decided he didn't want to know...

"Yo..." Shikamaru landed and waved before continuing his lazy way...

"Okay..." Kakashi grabbed his ink brush and whipped it at Sasuke only to have the Uchiha disappear...dang...so close.

Sasuke swooped his foot down only to have Kakashi jump over him and swing his brush full of ink again only to miss barely...again!

Sasuke apeared behind the silver-haired jonin. "I'll take this!" He grabbed the brush and vanished.

"No fair!" Kakashi pouted before swinging his bucket around him hitting something...very...very...hard...

"ITAI! My rival how dare you!" Gai glared as he was now covered in ink...

"Sasuke...I hate you..." Kakashi sighed...

XXX

"Times up!" Tsunade yelled into a headset she put on. "Bring the ones who made it to the second stage now!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Genma and Raido sighed as they took the headsets off...did she have to be so loud?

"You six! Come on you passed!" Genma grinned as the group smiled..._So Inuzaki, Uchiha, and that blonde chick passed...good job._ (I forgot Ino's last name )

"Dang...I owe Hokage-sama twenty bucks..." Raido sighed, "I thought she lost at betting..."

"So you bet against them?" Genma smiled, Hokage-sama's luck had risen since she came to the village...of course only in the since of who was graduating or doing what in the ninja world...not in the actually gambling..."What do you owe if they pass the next step?"

"Two hundred..." Raido sighed as Genma laughed.

XXX

"Ah! Kakashi!" Iruka stopped midstep when he noticed his lover was covered in ink and mumbling..."What happened?"

"Gai..."

"Gai? You know you were supposed to go after the contestants right?" Naruto snickered at the silver chakra...covered in (orange) ink.

"Ja..Ja...Naruto I hope you like pain Sasuke bites hard." Kakashi laughed as a huge blush krept onto the blondes and Iruka's cheeks.

"What does that have to do with me..."

"Kakashi!" Iruka bopped the older man on the head. "Go clean up!"

"Che...fine...just a warning for the love bird dont mind me..." Kakashi winked at Iruka before turning around. Revealing "Perverted Idiot" writen in very nice handwriting Iruka reconized as a certain Uchiha's...

XXX

"Do you think she new who was going to win...considering she built exactly six halls for them?" Raido mumbled to himself...trying to uncover the scam so he wouldn't owe any money...everything just seemed to be working out too perfectly...

"So what...we go to the middle and battle?" Kiba stood at his entrance looking at the guard...it seemed easy enough. "Ready Akamaru?"

"Akamaru" Kiba looked beside him were his dog was...but he wasn't there...

"He is inside with Hokage-sama it has been asked for the dog not to be with you..."

"Unfair advantage?" Kiba asked the guard with a smirk.

"In fear of traumatizing the creature." The guard smirked back as the doors opened.

"Wha?" Kiba was quickly shoved in...or was it pulled? The doors shut quickly behind him...so maybe not as easy as he thought.

XXX

"What is this?" Ino looked around...something about this hall...there was something wrong...

"Ino! What's up?" Sakura ran up to her smiling in her wedding gown.

"Sakura? What are you doing at the exam?" Ino smiled at the beautiful sight before her...Sakura was going to get married and have a beautiful child...what more could a best friend want?

"In...o?" Ino opened her eyes to see blood everywhere...

"Sakura?..." Her eyes glanced around. "Oh my gawd! Sakura!"

XXX

Sasuke looked around with his Sharingan...a justu...this hall was a justu...or something like that...it was hard to decipher...it was obviously made in a way his sharingan couldn't block it...fully..

"Mom! Dad!"

He turned around to see blood everywhere and his younger self crying over the dead bodies of his parents...

"Lame..." He smirked and noticed the scene change back into the hall...was that it? Was that all they had?

"Brother..." He looked to his side to see Itachi there with an evil smirk. "You are too weak!"

Sasuke glared..."You are not real!"

"You have failed the name of the Uchiha!"

"You are dead!"

"You couldn't protect them!"

"You are not really here!" Sasuke shouted back turning away...he couldn't let this get to him...

"How are you going to protect him?" Sasuke turned around wide-eyed to see Itachi was gone.

"How are you going to protect him from me?" He spun to the front to see Itachi smirking holding a bloody necklace...Naruto's necklace that the blonde had given him before the exam.

He grabbed the necklace around his neck...Itachi was not going to hurt anyone anymore!

"I will kill you once and for all!" He through a kunai through the illusion causing the hall to go back to normal...

XXX

"Akamaru!" Kiba looked at the bloody form of his dog. "Akamaru!"

XXX

"Ino please..."

Ino backed away from the bloody Shikamaru trying not to gag.

XXX

"Yume...why..."

Sasuke's eyes widened...it was Naruto's dream...but how...

"Yume!" He watched the blonde huddle shakily over the dead girl...

"You're too weak!" Sasuke stopped as the horrid voice came.

"You're not real!" Naruto wailed.

"You couldn't protect her!"

"No!"

Sasuke saw the form of his brother appear above Naruto...

"How can you protect your beloved now?"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled running over...

XXX

"Naruto go to the top level...that is where everyone who passes must go." Tsunade rubbed the blonde's head. "I think they are almost done."

Naruto got up...something was bothering him...something was going wrong...

XXX

Sasuke gasped as the illusion disappeard to reveal all the wall around him torn and burned...all of his kunai and weapons on the floor...Itachi...Naruto...the demon...

He looked around...all an illusion...

He felt a sharp pain go through out his body before falling on the floor.

"Hokage-sama...what do you think?" Ibiki opened the door at the end of the hall where Sasuke was...

"This is not good news..." She frowned at the curse seal marks on Sasuke's body, "Still..." She sighed with a smile, "He passed...when the marks disappear take him to the top floor with the rest when he wakes up I will talk to him after the ceremonies."

"Hai." Ibiki picked up the limp form and exited the hall.

"Kakashi come out." Tsunade grinned as he appeared beside her.

"Hai Hokage-sama?"

"Make sure no one finds out about this...it would cause too much concern about Orochimaru...if he is dead or not..."

"Hai." Kakashi bowed and vanished out.

"For his sake he better be dead." Tsunade frowned and hit the wall causing that side to collapse immediately.

XXX

"Shika!" Ino sat up quickly and looked around to see Shikamaru waving his hand infront of her face. "Shikamaru!" She quickly grabbed his neck and pulled him to her.

"Hey!" He sighed with a blush at the troublsome girl...er...woman..."I'm came to congratulate you."

Ino stopped and looked around to see a blushing Kiba and Hinata with a sleeping Akamaru in the corner and a passed out Sasuke on the couch beside a sleeping...er...he could be awake Naruto.

"Wait...where am I? I failed didn't I! I passed out in the middle! Oh my gawd I failed you jerk!" Ino bopped Shikamaru on the head causing him to glare at her. "How dare you try to congratulate me on failing!"

Before she could hit him again he stopped her with his shadow.

"Stupid Ino listen!" He sighed as she pouted, "There was a certain distance you had to cross in the hallway and you made it...Hokage-sama wouldn't expect anyone to make it through that tunnel all the way...still sane anyway..." Shikamaru smiled at Ino...he was happy she was okay...after he heard...okay "over heard" Hokage-sama talk to Ibiki about the second part he was really worried.

And the state he had seen the Uchiha in...sworn to secrecy by Kakashi of course.

"I...passed..." Ino smiled with tears in her eyes. "I passed!" Shikamaru released his jutsu and hugged her.

"Me too Ino!" Kiba laughed, "And Sasuke when he wakes up..." he looked over at the couch.

"Sasuke..." She looked over at the Uchiha...he seemed...something was wrong...different maybe...but wrong...

And Naruto could sense it too...

XXX

Blood.

Darkness.

Screams.

"Naruto!" Sasuke sat up quickly only to hit something very hard on the way up.

"Itai!" Naruto shouted as he backed up...he heard Sasuke mumbling so he thought if he leaned closer he would be able to hear it but he didn't plan on Sasuke actually waking up.

"Naruto?" Sasuke turned to see the blonde rubbing his head and sitting on the ground. He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding at the sight of the blonde...he was okay...of course he was...it was all just an illusion...

"Hai, hai its me already!" Naruto pouted at the new bump on his head not noticing the sudden movement until Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Sasuke?" Naruto blushed.

"Sasuke we all passed!" Ino screamed happily jumping onto the two boy not realizing the moment she had just ruined. Shikamaru sighed...stupid girl.

"What? Even Kiba?" Sasuke smirked.

"Hey!" Kiba glared over to the "snoody-im-hotter-than-everyone" Uchiha.

XXX

"Congratulations everyone!" Tsunade smiled at the three infront of her. "Also thankful that no one died in the exam!" She laughed evily causing them to sigh.

How did she get this job again?

"After the ceremonies I would like to speak with you Sasuke..." Tsunade smiled at the Uchiha as she walked out into the festival.

"Hokage-sama! Please don't gamble!" Shizune ran after the now fleeing woman.

"Hmmm...why just Sasuke?" Ino pouted.

"Probably for a position with the ANBU" Kiba laughed punching Sasuke on the arm.

"Hn." Sasuke smiled back before taking his leave...if he had until the end of the festival he wasn't going to waste his time...

XXX

"Two Miso!" Naruto grinned as he ordered.

Okay so maybe he would end up waisting his time away...Sasuke sighed. Well hanging out with Naruto would be better than hanging out with...

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun! I've been looking for you two!" Lee ran up next to them...Sasuke sighed...

"What's the matter?" Naruto looked at the frantic green chakra...something had to be wrong.

"Well you see during the exam Sakura thought it would benice to start decoration for the wedding but then when she went home to get her dress it was gone!" Lee didn't have time to over exagerate the situation, Sakura-his beloved's dress was missing!

"Nani?" Sasuke got up...if he had to go through four hours of excruciating pain with all the girls to help her choose that dress in the first place...he was not doing that again...it would be worse than taking the jonin exam all over again.

"Can you guys help?" Lee panted with a smile.

"Yeah come on!" Naruto jumped up and followed the green chakra as Sasuke followed too.

XXX

"Its in your lot?" Naruto questioned when they arrived to the empty lot of Sasuke's used to be home.

"It was going to be by the bridge but Sakura decided that this place might be nicer...and more room..." Lee laughed as Sasuke sighed...why doesn't anyone ask him if its ok to do things to his property? His now white, pink, and green flower-y flow-y just plain romantic in a weird way property.

"Okay if the weddings here then where would she change?" Naruto asked at the lack of a building. "Not that I would mind the whole change infront of the crowd thing..." Naruto grinned as Sasuke shook his head...would the blonde even be able to see that?

Could he see this?

The decorations?

"Ja...Sasuke stop getting so worried..." Naruto patted the red chakra on the back, it seemed to be growing tense..."Lets go find the dress!"

"Hai...Lee where have you already looked?" Sasuke wondered how Naruto would know if he was getting worried over something...oh yeah he sees the chakra...the emotions of the person as well...

"Well I looked in her house and a block radius around her house but I lost track of the foot-prints around the halfway mark of her house and here..." Lee sighed...he couldn't even save his Sakura's dress! How horrible! He would have to remind himself to train with Tenten as punishment...

Crap...

"Wait foot-prints?" Sasuke asked...why weren't they just taken there?

"Yeah three sets but they just vanish..."

"Three sets?" Naruto smirked, "So where was she going to change at?"

"Um...I think Ino's shop because its the closest place to here that we could use..." Lee looked over at the grinning blonde.

"Well lets start there!" Naruto smiled as he began to fan out his chakra in a thin layer...oh where oh where could Kono-kun be? Hopefully he would be in atleast a 60 meter radius...that is if he even did it...ofcourse there was Moegi and her romantic mind...how could she not want to "help"...and there was Udon...was he gullible or what?

XXX

"I can't believe the dress is missing!" Ino stomped back and forth and Sakura sniffled on the couch.

Ino had decided to visit her friend..after that experience who wouldn't?...but she came to see Sakura crying and Lee trying to calm her down...so the dress was missing?

"Sakura! Naruto and Sasuke are going to help!" Lee entered smiling hoping that would make Sakura a little more happy.

"Sasuke? Shouldn't you be like...I dont know...resting?" Ino smirked causing Sasuke to sigh.

"Why would that be? Last time I checked you were the one who seemed most effected by the exam...and Shikamaru..." Sasuke walked past her not really wanting to start anything.

Ino blushed but when Sasuke went by her, she could feel like something was different...she looked over at Naruto who was infront of her.

"Hey Naruto!" She smiled, she still felt incredibly bad after the incident before with the blonde...well hopefully he would be able to sense the change too...

"Ino..." Naruto nodded before following Sasuke to look around the shop..."Is it alright if I check upstairs?"

"Uh...sure?" Ino watched confused as Naruto made his way up...how would he be able to...

"Don't worry I think he knows who did it..." Sasuke mentioned as he walked beside her again and went to the closet.

"Sakura my love! Do not worry for we will surely find the dress!"

"Not here lets go to where the foot-prints stopped..." Naruto came back down stair and smiled at the extremely upset pink chakra, "don't worry Sakura-chan! We can find it!"

XXX

"Iruka-kun!" Kakashi smiled at the blushing chunin-sensei...ah how he loved that.

"Hey Kakashi...kun..." Iruka scratched his nose, if it weren't for the fact that they were in the middle of a large crowd..he would feel a little more comfortable...sure almost everyone knew by now...but still...it was a public place.

"Hokage-sama sure did win alot of money this time..." Kakashi curved his visible as Iruka looked down blushing even more.

"Yeah...poor Raido bet the most..." Iruka smiled back at the jonin-sensei causing Kakashi to blush this time.

"Ahh...love! I feel it!" Asuma joked as he put an arm around Kakashi laughing.

"Asuma leave them alone..." Kurenai walked up and smiled at the blushing Iruka, "Iruka I swear you get cuter every time you do that!"

"Kurenai-chan!" Iruka tried to get closer to Kakashi but Kurenai already had an arm around his shoulder causing Asuma to huff at her.

"Hey...where's the not so loveable Gai?" Kakashi asked Asuma..usually this would be the time he would run up and talk about love and them give them all a tear-filled hug...not that Kakashi enjoyed those...

"Hn...last time I saw him was at the exam when he was trying to get the ink out of his hair..." Asuma thought about it..."Hey Kakashi how did you get it out of your hair so quickly?"

"I didn't really have ink on me...I put an illusion up so Gai would be happy and leave me alone..." Kakashi sighed...

"Well you did have ink on your back..." Iruka grinned blushing. "Sasuka-kun obviously didn't like the fact that you were chasing him."

_Dang I was hoping no one saw that_...Kakashi sighed...

"So Iruka-chan..." Kurenai grinned, "Why not leave the scarecrow and some with me?"

"Hey!" Asuma glared over at Kurenai who poked her tongue out at him...she was not a nice person when drinking...

"Konbanwa Kakashi-san!" They all turned to see a blushing Shizune holding a cup of obviously not touched sake.

"Yo Shizune...not guarding the Hokage?" Kakashi smiled..._crap...I hope she doesn't ask me out._

"I was wondering if you would like to go out after the celebration?" Shizune blushed and looked at her feet causing everyone to stare at Kakashi who was looking at Iruka...

"Shizune..." Kakashi sighed trying to get some help from Asuma or Kurenai...or even...

"I'm sorry Shizune Kakashi already has plans with me..." Iruka blushed and bowed politely.

"Oh...okay then maybe some other time Kakashi..." Shizune tried to hide the disappointment and went on her way.

"You still haven't told her!" Iruka bopped Kakashi on the head.

"When you told me she was interested I thought you were kidding..." Kakashi shrugged. It wasn't normal for your boyfriend to tell you tha someone else was interested.

"Gah! Now I will have to tell her at work and she is going to kill me!" Iruka could see it now...Him telling her...she would get upset and start to cry...he would try to comfort her...and she would kill him then and smile...haha now Kakashi isnt taken!

Okay so maybe Iruka was over exagerating but this girl had it bad...and he meant bad!

"Whats the problem with that? Better now than later right?" Kakashi smirked causing Iruka to huff at him and walk away...there were just some things that Kakashi didn't understand...and Iruka was one of them...

"ooo trouble in paradise!" Asuma whistled.

"Gee thanks Kakashi now he's gone." Kurenai pouted causing the older man to sigh...he also didn't understand his choice in friends...

XXX

Naruto could feel them...they were fifteen meters from where the footprints ended...

"So find anything yet?" Sasuke asked the blonde who had told them we was scanning with his chakra...

"Yeah 15 meters to the west..." Naruto smiled to see a white chakra heading toward them...it seemed to be scheming..."Yo! Neji!"

Neji stopped to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee...jusr great...

"Would love to chat but we got to go my arch nemisis!" Lee left being followed by Sasuke as Naruto paused...

"Hey if you see Sakura's wedding dress wondering around try and catch it!" Naruto laughed as he went to catch up...he was the one who exactly where the three kids were.

"Wedding dress? Isn't Hinata..." Neji sighed as they left...he better go talk to Hinata...

XXX

"Nn...Kakashi..." Iruka broke the kiss to glare up at the now maskless jonin-sensei...they were in an alleyway...

"Nani?" Kakashi asked playfully causing Iruka to blush and sigh.

"Your going to tell her tomorrow?" Iruka looked up pleading...it was Kakashi's turn to sigh...

"Hai, Hai I will tell her..." Kakashi grinned and leaned in to kiss his dolphin again...Iruka worried about the strangest things...

"Ah!" Iruka felt a cold hand go up his shirt and tickle his back allowing Kakashi to kiss him deeper...life was fun...

XXX

"Ahhhhh!" Gai screamed.

"Ahhhh!" Konhamaru, Moegi and Udon screamed.

"Ahhhh!" Lee screamed.

"What the?" Sasuke looked at the group of kids...

"My uniforms!" Lee glared at the three now dressed in his ,obviously too big for them green, uniform.

"Sasuke!" Udon and Konohamaru screamed in fear and tried to get away as Moegi stared heart-eyed.

"I don't think so!" Naruto grabbed Konohamaru as another Naruto grabbed Udon.

"Could...you...please...get...out..." Gai glared at them...he was in a towel! "Now!"

Lee grabbed Moegi and left his sensei's house. Sasuke decided to never...ever...ever...go there again.

"Okay where's the dress?" Naruto asked Konohamaru.

"Dress? What dress?" Konohamaru tried to stay closer to Naruto than Sasuke or Lee who were hovering over the group of three.

"We stole these outfits to see if they made us stronger!" Moegi confessed smiling at Sasuke.

"Moegi!" Konhamaru and Udon glared at her. "Traitor..."

"Okay...weird..." Naruto sighed...so much for his theory...

"So you dont have the wedding dress?" Sasuke asked Moegi...hey atleast she would tell him...

"You want to get married!"

okay...maybe not...

"No." Sasuke glared down at her...he had no time for children right now. "Lets go back and see if anyone else has found it yet."

"Okay!" Lee gave Sasuke a thumbs up and left.

"Its okay Moegi..." Naruto patted her head as she sniffled, "I just don't like sharing either." Naruto grinned at the smaller chakras and follwed Sasuke. "Oh! And return the outfits!"

"Hai..." They all sighed and went back to return the powerful green unifroms.

XXX

"Sakura we couldn't...the dress!" Lee smiled as he saw the dress.

"Ah..." Hinata blushed as Lee took it out of her hands.

"You found it?" He smiled over at Sakura who was blushing madly.

"Ah..."

"What Sakura means is that even though she has a big forehead she managed to forget that Hinata was fixing it up so that it would fit her perfectly!" Ino laughed causing Sakura to blush more.

"Huh?" All the guys asked at once.

"I was going to tell you all but you left in such a hurry..." Neji sighed standing next to Hinata. Kiba was sleeping on the couch...suprisingly alive...and in the same room as Neji...

"Oh..." Naruto laughed...

"Ah! Naruto!" Hinata jumped up scaring everyone causing her to blush..."Ah...its just that...here!" She handed the blonde boy a bundle of cloth and smiled. "I...fixed them..."

"Huh?" Naruto help up the cloths and tried to trace him with his chakra...

"Hey those are the weird robes from before..." Ino smiled at Hinata, "Who are you trying to impress?"

Naruto grinned...his robes? They were damaged...and he hadn't thought of getting them fixed...the fabric used on them was made in...her village...he pulled them to his face and smiled.

"Thanks Hinata this means alot to me." Naruto stopped, "But how did you fix them? The fabric was made in..."

"Some far away village?" Hinata smiled, "I know but a few years ago my grandmother gave me a fabric kit from some far away village

and it had some things I could use to fix them!"

"Wow Hinata you are going to make a great wife someday!" Sakura laughed as Hinata blushed and Kiba suddenly woke up.

"Huh? What 'id I miss?" The dog boy rubbed his eyes only to have Akamaru bark at him. "Hey you be quiet! I'm tired from being chased by Asuma-san and that Shikamaru Bastar..."

"Speak of the Devil!" Ino grinned as Shikamaru walked in and sighed.

"Uchiha..." Shikamaru scratched his head and yawned, "Go to the Hokage, She's waiting..."

"Hn..." Sasuke frowned and followed Shikamaru out the door.

"So who wants to bet he's becoming an ANBU?" Kiba asked grinning.

"Me!"

"Yeah..."

"Hn..."

"Me!"

"He shall become ANBU!"

"Ah..."

"No..." Naruto sighed as everyone looked at him funny he stopped and looked at the confused chakras. "Er...I mean he's not just going to be ANBU but what about captain?" He grinned as everyone cheered...minus Neji because...he doesn't cheer.

Ino huffed as she looked at Naruto...was it just her or was there something going on.

XXX

"Sasuke do you understand why we are meeting?" Tsunade asked as the Uchiha entered, her usual atmosphere was now serious.

"Not really, but I think I may have an idea..." Sasuke reached his arm around and touched his shoulder where the curse seal was...he had felt some pain there right before he passed out and again when he had woken up.

"Kakashi...Jiraiya..." The two men came into the room when she called their names.

"No one else knows correct?" She asked them still with an eye on Sasuke.

"Ibiki does ofcourse...and..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Shikamaru-kun knows too...that kid has a nack for knowing things..."

"But he also can keep secrets.." Tsunade smiled with a sigh, "Sasuke you do know you woke it up..."

"I had a feeling..but what does this mean?" Sasuke frowned...if this meant that he was still...

"I do not know honestly..." Tsunade smiled, "but I will tell you that you were the one that woke it...not _him_...because if it was him Anko woud've had a reaction as well dont you think?"

"Yeah but..."

"Don't worry for now..." Tsunade stood up from her chair, "After Kakashi seals it I will require to have certain people watch after you just to make sure..." _Since we don't know if he is alive or not...he could still harm you..._ Tsunade closed her eyes, "I want this to be kept from Naruto as well...but do not push him away Sasuke..." She looked at the Uchiha with earnest catching him off guard...what did she mean by that?

"Wha..."

"Just a warning Sasuke...just a warning." Tsunade looked at the worried look Jiraiya was giving her as she yawned. "Dismissed Kakashi do your thing now.."

Jiraiya followed Tsunade into her room as Kakashi took off his glove and Sasuke went to sit down in the middle of the room.

"Tsunade...why did you say that?" Jiraiya asked as she changed into her night robes.

"I would think that you thought the same thing..." Tsunade turned to Jiraiya with a glare, "those two have been through enough and they need eachother to survive...whether they realize it or not!"

"Naruto is perfectly able to take care of himself." Jiraiya argued back.

"Yes but could he handle total rejection from Sasuke? Could he live through that? Jiraiya I know I wasn't there and I am not Naruto or Sasuke but believe me I know what its like to lose your important people or even be pushed away by a close friend...I couldn't save them but I do believe they can save eachother if they try..."

"Tsunade..." Jiraiya gave her a confused glance, was there something else going on...what was she thinking? "Tsunade?"

"I want you to leave now..." The blonde-haired woman glared over at the older man, "please..."

"Che..." Jiraiya frowned...this was so unlike her...he quietly backed out of the room with a small bow.

He needed to find out what was going on...

XXX

"Dang it...I don't think I have a key..." Naruto huffed as he sat down infront of the apartment door...it was getting a bit chilly now. He reached his arm down and felt his robes...they were fixed...he grinned..."I will wear you tomorrow!"

"And remind me to bother Neji for a day so that Hinata can hang with Kiba..." Naruto laughed as he thought about how he could stall Neji...he could bring Sasuke with him and have them fight the whole time...he could bring Tenten with him and have them fight the whole time...Lee with him and they would fight...gee wiz didn't Neji ever stop fighting with people?

"Or I could just..."

"What?" Sasuke moved infront of the blonde boy, "are you doing out here?"

"I dont have a ke..." Naruto stood up as Sasuke opened the door...it was unlocked the entire time..."Heh..."

"I left it unlocked because you didn't have one..." Sasuke sighed, he was still sore from the seal and he just wanted to get to bed before Naruto noticed something...

_do not push him away..._

What the heck was that all about anyway? Sasuke frowned he hated being left out in the dark and now he felt like he was...

"..iderate...Sasuke are you listening to me?" Naruto pushed the Uchiha into the apartment causing the older teen to come back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I was saying thanks for being considerate but I take that back now..." Naruto stuck out his tongue

"Oh...gomen...I think I might go to bed now, the new jonins get gate guard duty tomorrow..."

"Wha? Thats a boring job! Wait...so you didn't become ANBU?" Naruto put his robes on the table grinning...

"No who said that?" Sasuke ran his hand through his hair as he watched the blonde move around the kitchen so easily...for a person seeing only his own chakra anyway.

"Oh the guys figured thats why you went to the Hag..." Naruto paused his ramen mission, "So what did you go for?"

"Um..." _I want this to be kept from Naruto. _"Well nothing really..." _do not push him away..._ Sasuke sighed, why would he do that anyway? Why would she say that? "She was too drunk so all she said was nonsense..." Sasuke smirked at Naruto who finally found a pack of ramen, "So really I guess I should probably talk to her after my duty..."

"Trust that Hag to do something stupid..." Naruto sighed as two arms wrapped aroung him, "Uh..Sasuke?"

"Naruto would you like this back?" Sasuke leaned his forehead against the back of Naruto's head...he would never push the blonde away. He grabbed one of the smaller boy's hands and put the necklace into it. "I believe it means something to you..."

Naruto knew he was blushing...if he weren't blushing his body had gone mad because Sasuke this close...He felt the cold necklace in his hand.

"I believe I gave that to you for a reason," Naruto leaned back so that the back of his head was on Sasuke's shoulder, "I want you to keep it so that I have my two important things in one place..." Naruto grinned as he felt Sasuke's face warm up..."Ahh I didn't know you liked sappy lines! I'll use them more often!"

Naruto laughed as Sasuke pulled his arms away in a huff and he took the necklace with him, "Ah! Sasuke I was just kidding!"

"G'night Naruto..." Sasuke wandered down the hall with a sigh...how was he supposed to be serious with a guy like that, _Wonder if Iruka has to face the same thinge...though I'm pretty sure all Kakashi wants is..._Sasuke blushed, maybe he shouldn't think about things like that...

"Itai..." Sasuke mumbled as he seperated the two futons from the night before, he didn't think about it hurting him this much but it hadn't been done on him for a few years now...man was his body sore, maybe Kakashi should come up with a new way to do it...

"And not just leave singing songs about dolphins..." Sasuke mumbled remembering that Kakashi had just left right after...and singing...poor Iruka, He took of his cloths and threw them on the floor and crawled into his futon...slowly...very slowly..."Itai..." Sasuke sighed again maybe it would all be gone by morning.

**Thud. Splash**. "ITAI!" **Thunk.**

Sasuke sat up and looked to the door..."Naruto?"

"a...lil'...help...please..." Sasuke quickly got up ignoring the pain and ran to the kitchen...to see Naruto laying on the ground covered in ramen...with the rest of the kitchen, he looked down to see the pot roll to his feet...with a big hole in the side..

"What the?"

"um...I think I can explain..." The body on the floor rose up his hand and Sasuke walked over to help him up, "You see I thought if I used chakra it would cook faster and not explode..." Naruto grinned before slipping on some ramen as Sasuke caught him, "well I think I just over...um...did myself after using so much chakra to find the dress and all...and then this." Naruto sighed as he held on to Sasuke, "Sorry for being such a trouble..."

"You're not..." Sasuke sighed as he quickly picked the blonde up.

"Wha?"

"You honestly believe I would let you clean up after this mess..." Sasuke smirked as Naruto yawned, "You can do it in the morning..."

"Hey! You mean your just going to leave it out like this!"

"Its your mess so why not?" Sasuke started to walk down the hall as Naruto struggled to get out of his grip, "If you keep doing that I might just..." He let go of the blonde letting him fall onto the floor in the room.

"Itai! That hurt you jerk!" Naruto began to wish he had more chakra to blow that jerk up...hehee...

"Listen your out of chakra right?" Sasuke waited for the blonde to nod grudgingly, "So you can't see whats around you right?" Another nod, "And your covered in ramen so you can't get on the bed yet..." Sasuke sighed as he kneeled down beside the blonde, "Now help me undress you so we can go to bed..." _Dang it I want sleep!_

"Wha? No shower? This is kinda unlike you Sasuke..." Naruto blushed as his shirt was pulled off and then the fishnet, "Your becoming a dirty person..."

"I...just...want...to...sleep...shower...in...the...morning..." Sasuke took of the blonde's shoes as Naruto unbuckled his own pants.

"Right you must be tired...the jonin exam...searching for a dress...seeing Gai in a towel..." Naruto laughed and thanked the gods he was blind at that moment.

"Hn..." Sasuke frowned and he helped take off the pants and he was sort of suprised Naruto didn't make any perverted jok...

"You know most people beg for this kind of action yet you give it to me willingly..." Naruto smirked until Sasuke threw his pants at him. "Hey I was just kidding!"

"Go to bed..." Sasuke dragged the blonde to his rightful futon before returning to his..._sleep..._

"Im still hungry..."

Sasuke sighed...this was going to be a long night...

XXX

Sasuke Uchiha was tired and very bored...

Not a good mix.

"Sasuke would you stop playing with that necklace and atleast pretend to be on guard..." Kiba sighed as Ino huffed.

"We're jonin now and they give us guard duty! I did this when I was still a chunin!" Ino growled as she threw her hands up in the air and walked to the other side of the look out point.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at the necklace...it really was beautiful he just wished it would give off some clue as to where it was made...

"Is that the necklace Naruto gave you?" Sasuke looked to see Kiba right infront of him. "Its really cool looking."

"Hn..." Sasuke put it back around his neck and sighed, "I hate this job."

"Hey speaking of that! You didn't become ANBU?" Kiba stood up as Akamaru walked by them...atleast someone was doing guard duty.

"ANBU?" Sasuke looked at Kiba as if he were an idiot (you know the normal face ) and sighed, "So you were the one that put that idea into Naruto's head...no not ANBU..."

"Well Naruto said if you were going to be ANBU you should be captain." Kiba laughed as he scratched his head, "I just said ANBU..."

Both boys watched as an ANBU squad jumped over the gate giving a nod to the jonins on duty as they passed.

"Speak of the devil..." Kiba smirked as they seperated into groups and went in different directions. "I guess its scouting time?"

"Hey guys! Did you see the ANBU!" Ino squeeled with hearts in her eyes, "Now that would be a boyfriend!"

"Er..." All three turned to see Shikamaru glaring over at Ino and then sigh, "Troublesome..."

"Oh Shika-honey!" Ino giggled with a blush, "Are we still on for tonight's date?"

"Hn..." Shikamaru scratched his head with a blush, "Yeah and I'm here to keep an eye on you all...make sure you don't just day dream or something."

Sasuke ignored the fact that everyone looked at him as he stood up.

"Well the ANBU just went out and if they don't find anything strange then I doubt that anything is going to happen." Kiba sighed as he returned to his guarding point...this was no fun...

"To watch over us?" Sasuke smirked as Shikamaru sighed, "Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama are argueing and kicked us all...except Iruka-sensei..." Shikamaru smirked, "He absolutely refused to leave the office until they stopped their 'childish squabbeling'"

XXX

Tsunade sat at her desk and glared over at the spiky white-haired man across the room who was glaring back.

Iruka sighed, this was getting no where...

"What is this about if I may ask?" Iruka took his teaching tone ignoring the fact he was with two very powerful people...but honestly this was just plain ridiculous!

"No you may not!" Tsunade kept her glare on Jiraiya who smirked and then looked at Iruka.

"If you would like to know this woman is keeping secrets!" Jiraiya made it almost sound like a huge scandal causing Iruka to sigh.

"It wouldn't be a secret if more than one person knew Jiraiya-sama..."

"He doesn't believe in the advice I give Sasuke or Naruto!" Tsunade yelled back as Iruka looked at her...if it had something to do with those too it was going to get personal with Iruka.

"And what kind of advice did you give them?" Iruka asked a little suprised if this was the reason they were fighting.

"I told Sasuke to not share with the boy what he doesn't need to know and to not push him away..." Tsunade mumbled...why was she explaining herself to 'Mr.Im-Naruto's-perfect-brotherly-figure-and-im-better-than-you-anyway-so-nana-na-nana!'...

"Well that could be kind of hard...those are kinda opposite requests that would go against eachother in Sasuke's mind...or atleast Naruto's..." Iruka noticed Jiraiya stick out his tongue...how old was this guy?

"But..."

"What I mean is..." Iruka ignored the fact he just interrupted Tsunade, "To them keeping things from eachother is going to puch them apart no matter how much they want to stay together...but also sharing everything is going to hurt them too...its a double-edged sword no matter how you look at it..."

Tsunade looked at Iruka sadly with a sigh...she just wanted to help...

"But if you only told this to Sasuke then it could work out..." Iruka smiled at his own knowledge of his past students, "Naruto would try to hard and the fact that he still isn't ready to share would hurt them alot...but with Sasuke he knows what he can and cannot tell Naruto...Sasuke acts on instinct and even if you tell him not too when it comes to sharing certain elements with Naruto he chooses for himself what is best and the fact that you told him not to push Naruto-kun away will make him more aware of his actions and also the fact that he might just want to prove you wrong..." Iruka smiled.

"Who invited you into this conversation anyway?" Jiraiya mumbled causing Iruka to bow politely.

"I'm so..."

"Dont apologize to that idiot Iruka-san..." Tsunade smirked as she stood up, "He just hates it when he's wrong and thank you for staying but I will request that you leave now."

"Hai..." Iruka sighed but then smiled when he thought of what he could tell Kakashi...

"And don't tell anyone!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Ah...but Jiraiya-sama...I'm more like Sasuke-kun myself..." Iruka grinned and left the room.

"Ah! Told you he had an evil side!" Tsunade jumped up in shock.

"Woah..."

XXX

"Hey! Senpai!" Kiba grinned as Shikamaru glared at the nickname, "Akamaru says he smells something funny..."

That caused the rest of the group to stand up.

"It could just be you..." Ino mumble as she looked around.

"Hey!"

"The ANBU haven't returned so something may have happened..." Shikamaru stated as he looked around, nothing suspicious but that didn't mean anything...

"Do you think we should go look?" Ino asked as she walked over to the boys.

"Sasuke you come with me...Kiba you stay here just in case...Ino you stay but if anything happens go as fast as you can and get back up..." Shikamaru waited for everyone to nod before he jumped infront of the gate being followed by Sasuke.

"Nara-sama, Uchiha-sama..." Both boys looked to see the ANBU squad walking up...with two people in the middle of the group.

One was a boy...maybe thirteen years old with black hair and blue eyes the othe was a teen maybe eighteen or nineteen he had brown hair and black eyes...they had on familiar looking clothing...

"These a from a far away village in search of a murderer who they believe belongs to Konoha..." The ANBU leader stated to Shikamaru causing Sasuke to wonder why the ANBU was explaining himself to a jonin...

"Ah...take them to the waiting room and I will inform the Hokage..." Shikamaru nodded as he looked at Sasuke, "Come with me will you?"

"Hn..." Sasuke didn't like the fact he was missing something...

XXX

"Welcome to Konoha but before you make yourselves comfortable I will ask for you name, home village, and reason for coming..." Tsunade in her formal Hokage robes sat at her desk and waited with Jiraiya on her left and Shikamaru and Sasuke on her right.

"I am Kyo and this is my friend Daisuke..." The older one spoke, "He is from the Hohoemu village which was destroyed a year ago and I am from..."

"Hohoemu?" Jiraiya asked when he noticed the younger boy glare at him.

"Yes! The village that was destroyed when you were there! And then you tricked another village into taking you in and they got attacked! Your friend is a monster and he killed..."

"Daisuke!" Kyo glared at the younger boy causing him to stop and look at the ground.

"You have no right!" Jiraiya growled, "You were that kid that hung around him weren't you? With the two girls? You saw how he tried to protect the village and protect you! He ran into a burning building to.."

"Jiraiya!" It was Tsunade's turn to keep her friend in line.

Sasuke stared...these people...the villages...Naruto...monster...

What was going on?

"Sorry for the outburst from the old man..." Tsunade stood up.

"No Daisuke is the one that caused it." Kyo bowed politely, "If we may...um..."

"Hokage-sama..." Tsunade offered, "Yes, come with me and we will talk privately...but not without my guards..."

"Daisuke you stay here." Kyo patted the younger boy on the shoulders and followed the blonde woman with some of the ANBU around him.

"Jiraiya...you stay here too." Tsunade gave one last glance at the suprised older man before leaving the room.

XXX

Sasuke looked at the younger boy...he seemed to be in alot of pain...was it because Jiraiya was in the room too?

"How can you people protect that monster?" Daisuke glared up at Jiraiya, "HE killed more people than any of the attackers did!"

"HE killed the attackers!" Jiraiya shot back.

"HE KILLED THE VILLAGE ALONG WITH THEM!" Daisuke glared with tears in his eyes catching Jiraiya off guard.

Sasuke got prepared in case the kid attacked...for some reason he felt like he would need to protect the boy from Jiraiya...

"Where do you get that information?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"Thats what the other villagers said! When they went to check out our village for supplies they came back and said that most of the damage was..."

"You're trusting them over someone who risked his life for you?" Jiraiya shook his head.

"How could someone who cared about us kill us?" Daisuke asked silently.

"Just who do you think Naruto killed instead of the rogues?" Jiraiya slammed his hands on Tsunade's desk ignoring the confused looks he was getting from two certain jonin.

"He killed Yume!" Daisuke then ran out of the room pushing Gemna out of the way as he ran.

"Sir?" Gemna asked as he entered the room...he was going to tell Hokage-sama that it was time for a meeting with the elders...

"Go get him Gemna, he can't be in the city alone..." Jiraiya mumbled as he rubbed his temples...so it was that little brat that hung around Naruto and Yume...how could he think such things?

"Jiraiya-sama?" Jiraiya looked over to Sasuke who seemed to be hiding his confusion well with his usual frown.

"Ignore what you just heard Sasuke..." Jiraiya looked over at Shikamaru who for once seemed confused, "I guess I couldn't ask you to do that as well now could I?"

Shikamaru sighed, sometimes he hated the fact that he always seemed to be at the right place at the right time...now that he was going to be promoted to something like Iruka's position except the fact that he was supposed to know everything now...how tiresome.

"Naruto is not a murderer that should be hunted..." Jiriaya growled as he left the room, Sasuke could only guess he was going to Naruto...

"Sasuke lets look for the kid too just in case..." Shikamaru waved the Uchiha to follow him to look for the kid...anything to try and distract the raven-haired boy for a second was good enough...

"Hn..."

XXX

"I wonder who the visitors are?" Naruto grinned as he walked to the Hokage tower...he had gone to the gate to see Sasuke only to be told by two very bored jonins that he and Shikamaru escorted some visitors...

"I hope its not some princesses here to find a prince...Sasuke might get mad if they take me away!" Naruto snickered as he spun around...it was nice to be in his robes again.

"You look more like a samurai than a ninja..." Naruto grinned at the sound of Neji's voice this could be his chance to keep Neji away from Hinata and Kiba, "Why hello there Neji-chan!"

"What are you up to now?" Neji sighed as the blonde grabbed his arm.

"Lets go visit the Hokage together it will be fun!" Naruto grinned, _haha he has no idea whats going on!_

"Um..." Neji sighed as he was being dragged, he honestly had nothing else to do and Naruto was up to something.

"Hey kid come back!" Neji looked to see Gemna chasing a little kid who seemed to be either in a lot of trouble or very upset...he quickly moved as the kid ran into Naruto causing the blonde to turn into a cloud of smoke.

Doppleganger...Neji smirked...Naruto was defenitely quicker...

"Hey kid!" Gemna ran up to the boy laying on the ground.

"You okay?" Naruto asked the smaller dark blue chakra...it seemed familiar for some reason...he couldn't place it.

"YOU!" Daisuke glared at the blonde who had his hand out, "Get away from me!"

"Huh?" Naruto took his hand back...that voice...

"You murderer!" Naruto took a step back.

Neji noticed that they now had the attention of everyone on the street.

"I'm going to kill you!" Daisuke tackled the suprised blonde teen causing Neji and Genma to try and get the boy off.

"I don't know what your talking about..." Naruto sat up as the angry blue chakra struggled in Neji's grasp.

"You! You're the one! You still have the nerve to wear her brothers robes after you killed her!" The smaller boy stopped struggling as he began to cry. "Yume..."

"Yume?" Naruto stood up quickly..."Daisuke?" He noticed the chakra grow angry at the name... "I didn't..."

"Why are these people protecting you? Don't they know that you are a monster! You kill the inno..."

"Thats enough!" Genma took the boy from Neji...there were some things that shouldn't be said in public and this boy decided to test what things they were...

"You are going to go back now." Shikamaru landed noticing the suprised Naruto covered in dirt..._crap..._

"Why? Just so that the old man can yell at me some more?" Daisuke spat out with a glare.

"You are not free to roam this village and if you pull another prank like this you will be hunted and more than likely killed if you put up a fight." Shikamaru said nonchalantly as Genma pushed the boy in the right direction.

"This whole village..." The boy seemed confused as if no one had heard his words..._this whole village...murderers..._

"Naruto?" Sasuke ran up to the blonde who didn't seem to move at all.

"Naruto?" Neji asked when he noticed the blonde didn't respond.

And then Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke.

XXX

Okay! So thats the end of this chapter! I hope it isnt too long! Heehee Well I hope you like the fact that its long!

What are Tsunade and Kyo talking about now? How is Kakashi going to tell Shizune? ah! lol

Ah! I know that I abuse the "..." thing and that my writing has worsened since the first chapter...but...you dont have to point it out! lol

**RukaIayLomperGayH8er-** you are no longer allowed to email me! I mean honestly...its scary! haha jk youre allowed to have your opinion and all...but tell me your opinion of the story not of me as the writer (btw do I know you?)

Oh! I found this awesome site! Its called and its KakaIru Doujinshi! Fanfictions! and Fan art (but nothing too great yet...)

did anyone notice that I put little notes inside the story? haha I couldn't help myself!

Unless I say Sasuke is smiling or smirking...just think frown...I mean thats all he does in the manga anyway! haha

Ino and Shikamaru...I finally realized that I didn't pair Kiba with Shikamaru...thats another fav yaoi pairing of mine and I was like...huh? Kiba and Hinata? lol you would think since I am writing this story I would have realized it sooner! lol

**I turn 18 tomorrow!** yay! w00t! I can buy R Doujinshi legally now! I can write smut legally now hahahah! oh! Does anyone know where I can find **Icha Icha Academy **Doujinshi scans? Its this one that I heard about that Iruka is going to teach sex-ed but Kakashi decided to have a little fun with that... yay!

Anyone else other than my sister upset that I didn't have a shower scene between Naruto and Sasuke? lol She was like what! you Mofo!

I also realized that I hated SasuNaru! with a passion! My first fic...Flowers (sucky don't read it!) I started off thinking SasuSaku but then...as I grew to love KakaIru...I changed! You can tell in the story because its like Sasuke is making out with Sakura one moment and then Naruto the next! lol

Once again forgive the spelling and grammar mistakes I am really trying to find them! My sister is no help because my grammar is better than hers and all! lol

hmm...what else should I put?

I guess I could reply to reviews now...oh! If someone wants to tell how long this chapter really is feel free! like how many pages and all! heehee!

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS! OH YEAH AND THANKS FOR THE 200 MARK! W00T!**

**annika: **hmm...I guess I will go more into Naruto's training next chapter because of alot of flash backs.

**cocopops: **now do you just like that cerial alot...or is there some other meaning behind the name? lol Im glad you like this story! yay!

**Vermillion Wolf:** lol yay! I'm glad you can compare this to the manga...in a non-yaoi way! lol ...ahh...Haku...(sniffles)...Yes Iruka...my favorite character! I like to tease him way tooooo much!

**lightdragon1987:** yeah...the whole sharing a nightmare thing...its actually true! Or so I've heard...you can rub off dreams or something freaky...not that i am into that weird stuff! just yaoi! lol well I'm glad you saw this story update!

**Ria Sakazaki: **Arigatou!

**Red Rose: **FMA rules! tho I will have to say my fav pairing is Havoc and Fuery...yum! Ah! Have you read the latest chapter in the manga! I wanted to cry! OMG! (I am trying so hard not to just blurt it all out in case you haven't read it!) Tho Im not that far in the anime ...lol The cruise was awesome! yay! so relaxing too! Oh and about the necklace...you'll see...heehee!

**anonymous** #1: yeah he ran...heehee...I just thought...thats what I would do! it adds humor anyway! lol

**anonymous** #2: This story will not die! (oooo can't say too much about forbidden jutsu tho...oops) heehee not really any kisses in this chap anyway...well atleast not between Sasu and Naru its just so much fun to tease!

**Lady-Frisselle:** have you ever seen the magic school bus show?...your name just reminded me of mrs.frizzle...lol anyways! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**taggED:** thanks! I was actually sick this whole week which is why the chapter is done now! heehee! I had alot of free time! So...if something seems out of place...blame it on the sporks...I dont know how...but its their fault! haha! Well I feel alot better today! yay! I actually woke up! lol I hope you like this chap!

**Qian Yun: **! AH! You're back! yay! though now i feel really bad about...I am so bad at reviewing for other stories! Im horrible! I promise to review to all the chapters I have read of your story and didn't review to! Ahh! ...

Okay! lol yay! we are both horrible people! lol oooo...I wonder if you still think the jonin exam was lighthearted? o.0 lol...I think this chap and next chap are def going to be angsty...but I will find a way to add humor! for everyone's sake! And mine...I don't want to start crying while I'm writing it do I ? lol We will get back to the whole class thing too...woah...I have alot going on in this story at once! ahh! lol ttyl!

**Kamikakushi:** luv the name btw! thank you very much!

**Tsugath: **yay! I am glad you thought so! hope you liked this one as well!

**END!**

Oh yeah! next chapter!

sneak peaks!

"Why won't you speak to me?" Sasuke played with the blonde's hair as he slept, "I'm starting to think that you are pushing me away this time..."

XXX

"I do..." Sakura blushed as Lee put the ring on her finger...they had finally made it...

XXX

"Neji...I hate you..." Tenten glared with a blush as the Hyuga boy picked her up with a smirk.

"The feelings mutual..."

XXX

"Why won't you fight?" Daisuke's hands trembled as Naruto stared blankly back at him, "Why won't you fight to live?"

"I don't deserve to..." Naruto grabbed the hand holding the sword and pulled it closer to his own throat. "Isn't that right?"

XXX

Ahh almost got carried away there! XD lol!

**chapter 14: Pushing away and staying together.**

c-ya!


	14. Pushing Away and Staying Together

"Before lending money to your friends, decide which one you need more"-Mark Russle Andreotti

XXX

**Chapter 14: Pushing Away and Staying Together**

XXX

"Naruto..."

Jiraiya walked up behind the blonde sitting at the edge of the woods...one more step and he would be out of Konohagakure.

He had searched for the blonde only to find out he was too late...he had ran into the brat and now...Jiraiya looked down at the blonde. His eyes were half open staring into nothing...not that he could see the nothing...he had his arms wrapped around the tops of his knees and his mouth covered by his knees, his robes were still dirty and his hair was out of place...he was a wreck.

"Naruto aren't you going to say anything?" Jiraiya asked worried as he knelt down...it was like when the girl died all over again.

"Are you just going to be silent again? Beating yourself up for something you couldn't control?" Jiraiya huffed noting that he wasn't getting any reactions.

"You can't control fate..."

Jiraiya cursed, maybe he should have let more people come with him instead of telling them to stay...that Uchiha brat would have at least gotten some sort of glimmer of a reaction...

"Naruto you can beat yourself up and believe the lies the kid spat out..." Jiraiya sighed and tried to talk softer...as much as he could, "or you could try to teach the kid the truth...he's obviously confused and doesn't know what's going on..."

"He's right..." Jiraiya looked at the blonde surprised...he wasn't expecting a reaction let alone words.

"What do you mean he's right?" Jiraiya asked puzzled as he watched the blonde's body begin to shake.

"He's right...he's right...oh gawd..." Naruto hid his face into his knees as the tears began to burn his eyes...

XXX

Sasuke stared at the little boy in front of him with his guardian. Why did he have to come back here? He should be out looking for Naruto not sitting here watching the foreigners...the brat...

Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru who was at the window...looking out of the window...stupid lackluster...

Sasuke returned his attention to the boy who seemed to be explaining his earlier actions to the older one. That boy...would he have answers? Would he know what he himself wanted to know? Or was this kid delusional...

"But he was right in front of me and..." The black haired boy seemed to be arguing...'Daisuke' was it?

"No excuse! We are not at home you cannot do what you want and besides..." Sasuke noticed the sad look that the brunette gave the younger kid...something was going on here and Sasuke was going to find out.

"Uchiha..." Sasuke turned to see Raido at the door, "You are being called out, and I will take your place."

Sasuke frowned but left none the less, at least now he could go get...

"What do you mean?" Sasuke stopped as he watched Tsunade frown...the old man Jiraiya looked upset...

"Iruka is over there now but there is no progress..." Jiraiya sighed, "He isn't even moving...he won't leave that spot..."

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked with a frown...they had to be talking about a certain blonde.

"It's Naruto." Tsunade decided to cut to the chase, "He's being unresponsive...he's just sitting at the edge of the woods..."

"I think that this is becoming too much of a flash back for him..." Jiraiya mumbled, "We need you to bring him back inside the village before he decides to do something brash..."

"How long has he been there?" Sasuke asked...it had been almost six hours since the kid had found the blonde...had he been there the whole time? Why the outskirts of Konoha? "Why do you think I can make a difference?"

"He's been there the whole time..." Tsunade sighed obviously stressed, "You can because you're not going to be allowed to leave until you get him back here..." She glared as Sasuke nodded and left.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jiraiya looked at the woman across froe him.

"Of course I do...you already know my opinion on how they affect each other..."

"What I meant was...are you sure that Naruto won't do anything..." Jiraiya looked to the ground with a sad sigh, "After the girl died Naruto was like this...he didn't talk for a little over a month...he pushed everyone away...I knew that the village had grown suspicions but..."

"They aren't only suspicious Jiraiya," Tsunade decided it was time to inform the older man about her conversation with the older boy earlier. In case things got complicated.

XXX

"Naruto..." Iruka sighed with a frown as the blonde didn't move or anything. He had been trying for almost an hour now...what was wrong with Naruto? What exactly happened! When he found out he was going to...

"Hn, Iruka let me give it a try..." Kakashi tried to give the chunin a reassuring pat on the back. "Naruto...its me Kakashi..."

Nothing.

"Naruto why are you doing this?"

Nothing...

"What is going on?"

"Naruto!"

XXX

_"Hey Ni-Chan why do you train so much?" Naruto grinned as he looked over in Daisuke's direction. He was getting used to the darkness..._

_"Well if I don't train I might become useless and that won't help me with my dreams." Naruto smiled patting the boy on the head as he walked up to him._

_"To become Hokage of your village right?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically shaking his fist in the air._

_"I will become that one day!" He heard the boy laugh, "Hey Dai-kun where is Yume and Ana they are always with you usually..."_

_"They are learning how to cook..." Naruto noticed the disappointment in the boy's voice...probably because he wanted them to play with him..not cook._

_"Well Dai-kun why not tell me what your dream is?" Naruto smiled as he sat on the ground and heard the boy plop beside him._

_"I want to marry Yume!" The boy exclaimed loudly...Naruto swore he could hear how loud the smile was..._

_"Really? Yume?" Naruto laughed as the smaller boy huffed._

_"Yeah Yume! Why not?" Naruto heard the boy stand up and stomp around. "I love her!"_

_"Love?" Naruto grinned ignoring a certain face that flashed in his mind, "Okay Daisuke you can marry Yume on one condition..."_

_"What? I'll do it!" The boy shouted too eagerly._

_"You have to protect her always and forever..." Naruto grinned at the silence, "And you know what? I think I might start training you okay?"_

_"Yeah!" _

XXX

"Sasuke-kun..." Iruka looked up as the Uchiha approached...for some reason that gave him a little more hope. He watched as Kakashi moved so that the younger boy could sit in front of the blonde.

"Naruto you need to go back to the apartment now." Sasuke frowned at the lack of response...even if Naruto was upset he shouldn't be acting this way...

"Naruto you need to stop acting like a spoiled brat and go back to the apartment!" Sasuke noticed Iruka get up to say something but Kakashi stopped the chunin, "If you stay here then you will just be in everyone's way and you will make it harder on everyone in the village."

Sasuke glared with a huff, "Naruto...I want you to come back with me..." Sasuke decided not to add the fact that he wasn't allowed to leave without the blonde.

Then the blonde moved his arms and stood up...it still seemed like he wasn't paying attention to who was around him.

"Naruto..." Sasuke sighed and grabbed the blonde's wrist and began to walk taking the blonde with him, "let's go home..."

Iruka sighed in relief as they left, "Maybe that will be for the best..."

"I've never seen him like this have you?" Kakashi asked the chunin silently.

"No...nothing to this level...usually when he was upset he would be quiet for a few minutes but he would laugh it off later..." Iruka gave Kakashi a sad glance, "but that was also before he lost his sight."

"Hn...I'm going to ask some questions, I'll talk to you when I get back." Kakashi gave the dolphin sensei a reassuring kiss on the cheek before vanishing.

XXX

_"Ni-chan! Dai-chan!" Naruto grinned as he heard Yume run up to them...they were almost finished with training anyway._

_"Hai Yume-chan?" Naruto patted the girl on the head._

_"Momma said that its time for dinner and Dai-chan your momma said for you to come home too..." Yume giggled and then looked the dirty Daisuke over. "Daisuke why are you training with ni-chan anyways?"_

_"Oh..." Naruto smirked evilly._

_"It's because I said the only way he could marry you is if he could protect you!" _

_"Naruto!" Daisuke stomped blushing furiously._

_"I accept!" Yume blushed a little causing both boys to look confused. "As long as you can protect me of course!"_

_Naruto grinned hearing Daisuke laugh happily and run off with Yume...they would be happy together..._

XXX

"So wait...the village that they are from have decided that it was Naruto who committed the crimes against them...and they sent this guy who is the leader's son to go after him...the only reason the boy is here is because he followed him...and he wants to take Naruto back to the village to put him on trial?" Jiraiya tried to put the information together...

"More or less...that is correct..." Tsunade sighed as Kenka-sensei and Jo-sensei walked into the room.

"You called Hokage-sama?" They both bowed politely.

"Yes, you have that class that you are teaching this year," She waited for them to acknowledge it, "I know that your students are waiting for a message to tell them when the next class will be..."

"Ah...if it's about the wait..." The polite Yuki Jo smiled, "Then..."

"No it's not that..." Tsunade looked over to Kenka, "I want you to postpone the class until further notice."

"Why?" The older man asked quickly.

"That is my concern and you may not resume classes until I give my word, understand?" Tsunade glared at the old man causing him to nod grudgingly.

"Dismissed." Tsunade watched them walk out of the door before Kakashi appeared in front of her desk. "Thank you for waiting..."

"Hm...I had forgotten about that guy..." Kakashi looked to the door with a sigh, "It really is bad that he is teaching Naruto at this time."

"That's why I postponed the classes, now if I may ask why you are here?" The blonde-haired woman gave him an agitated smile.

"I want to know what's going on..." He looked at her seriously causing her to sigh, too many people care about the blonde for him to be so upset.

"Okay..."

XXX

Sasuke silently pulled the lifeless figure into their apartment...almost lifeless...he was walking and breathing...that was it. And it was getting on Sasuke's nerves.

"Are you going to stay like this?" Sasuke asked mentally cursing how angry he sounded...he was supposed to get the blonde out of this depression thing...not put him deeper into it.

"Come on." Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand this time and pulled him to his bedroom...theirs now... He looked behind him at the blonde...he wasn't even trying to hide his eyes they were just looking downcast... Sasuke frowned.

"You stay here while I draw you a bath." Sasuke left knowing he probably didn't have to say anything at all...but the silence was getting to him for once.

XXX

_"Hey Yume how's your Dai-chaaaaan?" Naruto grinned as he drew out the chan...so much fun._

_"Don't call him chan! It makes you sound like a pervert!" Naruto laughed as the girl bopped him on the head. "Now hold still while I cut your hair!"_

_"I don't want you to..." Naruto pouted._

_"Oh be quiet! You're blind you won't be bothered by it!" Yume hit him again._

_"Hey but other people will see me!" Naruto tried to stay still as he heard her snip away._

_"Ooops..."_

_"NANI!"_

_XXX_

Sasuke finished washing the dirt out of the golden blonde hair silently as he began to scrub Naruto's back. _Why won't he speak? This is getting to be too much for me..._Sasuke looked at the tan skin compared to his white hands. He looked over Naruto's toned muscles...they made him look strong, almost like he had lived through enough circumstances for a life time...and yet now...he was so weak...

Why did the blonde have to suffer so much? Sure he himself suffered plenty but those were out of his own actions...or lack there of...Sasuke glared at the water...but Naruto...he never did anything to deserve what he has gotten...he wrapped his arms around the blonde's body and leaned his head against the tan back.

"Naruto no matter what..." Sasuke sighed as he tried to think of what he could possibly say... "No matter what I will not leave you and I will always be here...to protect you..."

XXX

"How did you get him to start talking last time?" Tsunade was still at her office surrounded by scrolls and books...looking to see if there was a more medical way to fix this situation.

"It wasn't me..." Jiraiya thought for a moment, "I remember him moping on the outskirts of town...then I left and ran into some kids that wanted to see if he was okay..."

Tsunade looked up as Jiraiya paused noticing the sudden look of anger on his face. "Yes?"

"That boy Daisuke talked to him..." Jiraiya sighed looking at her, "Let's hope Sasuke will get to him."

"We'll use the brat as a last resort." Tsunade added hinting at her doubt in Sasuke helping Naruto.

"Aren't you the one that's always supporting them?" Jiraiya asked a little confused.

"Naruto doesn't need Sasuke right now, what he needs is a way out of this whole he has put himself in." Tsunade sounded as if she was correcting a student as she stood up and began to head for the door.

"I thought that Sasuke-kun might be able to..." Jiraiya mumbled as he followed her.

XXX

Sasuke glanced at the clock. He could sleep for at least another hour or so...he looked over to the figure sitting in a corner...Naruto...

After the bath he put boxers on him and wrapped him in a blanket...but that's all he could even think of doing...why was Naruto acting like this? It was that dang kid's fault...Sasuke glared at the roof...if he ran into that kid again...he was going to get some answers even if he had to go to the most dire lengths...he had to know.

The raven-haired teen sat up when he noticed the blonde's eyes were closed...he was sleeping? Or was he just locking himself up more? Sasuke couldn't help but feel worried as he quickly went over to the blonde.

"Naruto..." Sasuke nudged him. There was no response.

He sighed and sat down beside the blonde. His breathing was regular at least...he looked at the clock again. How was he going to be able to sleep with Naruto acting like this? He had to get to the bottom of it! Sasuke cursed the fact that he was already guarded in the village...first time he left for Orochimaru...the second after the accident...Sasuke knew there would be no way for him to reach the visitors without someone knowing.

It's not like he would hurt them...unless he didn't get the answers he wanted of course. Maybe Hokage-sama herself knew...he would have to ask.

Sasuke flinched but stayed still as he blonde fell to his side and landed on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke looked down at the blonde a little surprised but noticed he was still sleeping...of course he isn't going to be okay its not like something to wear off after a few hours.

The raven-haired boy watched the blonde sleep...while he was sleeping he looked so peaceful...but even with that you could tell he wasn't in peace.

He wanted to know. He needed to know. Why was the blonde hiding so many things from him anyway?

"Why won't you speak to me?" Sasuke played with the blonde's hair as he slept, "I'm starting to think that you are pushing me away this time..."

XXX

"Is everything ready? Everyone here? Where's my veil? Hinata? Ino!"

"Calm down Sakura!" Ino sighed as she stopped the girl from waving her arms. "You're going to rip your dress!"

"Ah but what about the..!"

"Flowers are good. People are here. The musicians are here and Kakashi and Gai are on separate ends of the building...and..."

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura looked at the worried Hinata and Ino as they both smiled uncomfortably.

"You should be worrying about Lee." Sasuke appeared in his black suit. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of Sakura in her wedding dress...she was beautiful.

"Wait! You're not supposed to be in here!" Hinata meeped as Ino sighed.

"That's only the groom Hinata..."

"Sasuke thank you for coming." Sakura smiled sadly, she knew he would rather be with Naruto now...in his situation...and they would have postponed the wedding too but...

Sasuke told them not to.

"Sakura don't worry about it. You're getting married to Lee." Sasuke sensed the girl's sudden attitude change.

"He's right; this is going to be the happiest day of your life!" Ino smiled and she began to work on the veil again.

"Ano...Sasuke-kun...could you please leave..." Hinata tried to lightly nudge the boy out of the dressing room.

"Hinata I said that rule only applies to the groom!"

XXX

_"How do you think I am doing ni-san?" Daisuke grinned up at the taller blonde who just smiled._

_"Let's try it out." Naruto got into a fighting stance with a grin, Daisuke was doing pretty well._

_"I told you how I felt about hitting a blind guy." Naruto smirked as the smaller boy sighed._

_"Then pretend I'm not blind then." Naruto grinned as he quickly vanished and grabbed the smaller boy's ankles holding the boy upside down. Having someone to train with was helping him out a lot more than he thought it would. Naruto smirked as he dropped the kid and backed away. Now it was the hard part...guessing what was going to happen without knowing._

_"Ah!" He heard the small form rush up to him...all his weight to his left foot...a jump kick._

_"Hah." Naruto grabbed the boy's right foot in the air...and dropped him to the ground again._

_"Umph!" He smirked as the boy rolled away and then came back at him...same pace...Naruto's ears twitched as he heard something in the air...kunai...He quickly jumped up and landed behind the smaller boy. Why did he give him throwing weapons again? Oh yeah...to make it interesting._

XXX

Everyone turned to the doors as the wedding march began to play from the piano.

Sakura smiled as the doors opened and she began to walk through. Iruka-sensei looked like he was about to cry...Sakura tried not to giggle as she looked up to Lee...the butterflies in her stomach spun around. She was getting married.

Kiba nudged Lee from behind causing the young husband-to-be to blush fiercely as Sakura walked up. She was so beautiful.

XXX

_"Sorry about that..." Naruto huffed as he leaned into the ice pack...niiiiceeeee..._

_"Naruto-kun how on earth did you get that black eye?" Naruto tried to smile but couldn't bring himself to do it as he walked._

_"He tripped over me..." Daisuke offered Yumi and Ana, "It was an accident really..."_

_"He tripped over you?" Ana repeated obviously disappointed at the lack of excitement in the excuse._

_"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto sighed, "I guess he can have this win..."_

_"YES!"_

XXX

"I do..." Sakura blushed as Lee put the ring on her finger...they had finally made it...

They both laughed as Lee kissed her and they began to walk back down. Lee shot a thumbs up to his sobbing sensei and Sakura giggled as she passed a sobbing Iruka.

"Congratulations." Tsunade smiled as the couple walked passed her with a small bow.

XXX

"Daisuke?" Kyo looked around...where the heck did that kid go? He looked over at the new sleeping guard...the other seemed like he had somewhere to go...no reason to tell them about Daisuke...right now...maybe he just went to the bathroom.

He could only hope that the kid would behave himself...it was only a matter of time before they were going to leave anyway...with or without the blonde.

XXX

"Sasuke you want to try and catch the bouquet?" Ino asked as she walked over to the sitting teen. She was glad he came to the reception as well...but from what she heard it wasn't like the blonde was going to go anywhere.

It had already been a few days.

"Hn...no." Sasuke sighed...such a girly event weddings were. Though this has been the first one he's been to...he never made time for anyone else's.

"Well okay then." Ino went over to the group of girls that were crowding for the bouquet...and a blushing Iruka who was pushed in by Kakashi.

Sasuke looked over to Lee who was going to throw the garter first, surrounded by guys who wanted to be the lucky one. Minus Neji who was getting punch.

"Okay here it goes!" Lee spun around and threw it in a random direction...it landed on Neji's head...a very angry Neji's head.

"Aw Man!" Kiba sighed with the rest of the group.

"Tenten you caught it!" All the girls squealed showing more sportsmanship as Tenten laughed blushing.

"Who caught the garter?" Ino yelled over to Lee who smiled.

"Of course it was Neji!"

Tenten glared.

Neji smirked.

The room went silent for a second.

"Well rules are rules!" Ino clapped...obviously half drunk on wine at the moment. "Neji come put the garter on Tenten's leg!"

Tenten walked with Neji to the center of the room. "Go too high and I'll kill you." She whispered over to the...now smug Hyuga.

"Nice to see you too." Neji glared at her as he bent down.

"I don't want to talk to you." Tenten looked to make sure no one could hear them as she put on a fake smiled and pulled up her dress.

"Just saying..." Neji waited for her to lift up her foot so he could slide the small blue garter over it.

Everyone clapped as they finished. They decided to ignore the tension...

**CRASH**

Everyone looked to see Tenten face first on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ino ran over with some of the other girls as Tenten sat up.

"I think I hurt my ankle..." Tenten blushed...she couldn't believe she was going to do this. She looked over to Neji who was beside the group of girls.

"Someone get some ice!" Hinata quickly shouted...

"No its okay! Nothing I can't handle!" Tenten began to push herself up but was stopped by a hand.

"I'll carry you..." Neji grabbed her hand.

"Wha? No!" Tenten blushed, _Oh my gawd! It's working? Remember to thank Naruto!_

"I'm the only one that knows where you live...:" Neji smirked. It was true...the girl hated visitors...so no one knew...

"Neji...I hate you..." Tenten glared with a blush as the Hyuga boy picked her up with a smirk.

"The feelings mutual..."

Was that scene familiar to you?" Kakashi leaned over to a now blushing Iruka.

"Ah...but she may actually be hurt!" Iruka tried to squirm free.

"Hn...yeah...like you were that one time..."

"Besides I never said 'hate'..."

XXX

"Hey kid, you lost or sumthin?" Daisuke quickly turned around to see another boy about the same age as him...or older... He also had a girl with him and a dorky looking boy with glasses.

"Uh...maybe..." The younger boy glared what if this is a trap.

"Maybe? Well you are or you aren't!" Konohamaru sighed, why did the grownups kick him out of the reception? He was only going to spike the punch...a little bit...

"Do you know where Uzumaki Naruto lives?" Daisuke asked quickly and looked around. He didn't like this village at all.

XXX

_"It's the greatest town ever! I hope you will come and visit me when I go back!" Daisuke watched Naruto laugh as Yume and Ana promised to visit him._

_"Me too!"_

XXX

Daisuke shook his head and looked over to the older kid.

"He lives over there...about five buildings down...and on the top floor...apartment 415 I think..." Konohamaru eyed the kid suspiciously. "He's not feeling well anyway..."

_Of course not. _Daisuke thought coldly, _I was about to tell everyone his little secret._

"How do you know ni-chan?" Moegi asked the cute boy in front of her, it was strange she didn't recognize him though...and his cloths...

"I..." Daisuke noticed a flower shop nearby, "Just wanted to see him...and tell him to get better..." Daisuke grinned when he noticed they believed him.

"Well okay, when you get there tell him to start telling people where he moved, it's stupid I have to give directions..." Konohamaru waved bye and continued...watching the kid walk away with a nod.

"Ano...Kono-kun who was that kid?" Udon whispered over to his friend.

"I don't know but I got a bad feeling from him." Konohamaru looked over to Moegi who seemed to be thinking.

"I think the reception is almost over, you wanna see if Sasuke-sama knows him?" She blushed at the chance of getting to talk to the tall, dark, and utterly handsome Sasuke.

"Ano...you know he's gay right?"

**SMACK**

XXX

_"Ano sa! Ano sa!" Daisuke pulled on the taller teen's arm._

_"Nani? What's up Dai-chan?" The smaller boy huffed as his hair was ruffled by the blonde._

_"I was wondering if you were going to stay with us in this new village..." The smaller boy asked quietly. "You know...'cuz...Yume really wants you to stay..."_

_"..." The smaller boy looked up to the blonde who was just standing there quietly._

_"I want you to stay too..."_

XXX

Daisuke shook his head as he walked up to the door. 415...This was the monster's place...

The boy shook the handle surprised to find it unlocked...is this village _that_ peaceful...or _that_ trusting? He slowly opened the door and walked in silently shutting it behind him.

To his left was a small kitchen and his right was a rather large room. It had a T.V. and a lopsided couch..._'why the heck does a blind guy have a T.V. anyway?'_ the boy frowned. It was too quiet in this place...maybe no one was home..._'no that kid said he was 'sick' so he would be here...'_ The boy slowly began to walk down the hallway across from the door. It had four doors in it...one with a W.C. on it; the young boy decided he could skip that room.

He slowly opened the next door only to see a few towels and a sock. The boy sighed as he went to the next room, he could feel his heart beating faster as he pulled on the knob and slowly opened the door.

No one.

He released the air he didn't realize he was holding. _'Why the heck am I so nervous anyway?'_ the boy noticed familiar swords in a corner. _'They did take my weapons away, it would only be fair...'_ he picked one up and sadly looked at the pattern, _'She cared so much for that jerk...why?'_

XXX

_"Yume-chan! Is Naruto training today?" Daisuke grinned as he walked up to the black haired girl._

_"Hai!" She nodded with a smile, "He's still try'in to get used to the swords..."_

_"..." Daisuke looked down at the ground with a huff...he just didn't understand._

_"What's wrong Dai-kun?" The girl asked him worriedly._

_"I was just wonder'in why you gave him those swords anyway..."_

_"I didn't it was from Dad and Uncle...but why? Does is bother you?" _

_"No...yes...well...I mean..."_

_"Are you jealous Dai-kun?" The girl asked with a small laugh in her voice, "I asked them to give it to him...because...I love Naruto-kun...as if he really was my brother..."_

XXX

"But he wasn't your brother…" The black-haired boy unsheathed the small blade he was holding. "I will get him back for everything Yume…" The child bit his lip to hold back a small sob. "For you…"

He quietly left the room with the sword still in his hand. It was dark and getting darker by the minute…he briefly wondered if anyone had figured out that he was missing yet and if they were looking for him…if they would kill him for what he was going to do…

"Why not he is their _beloved_ ninja…their tool…" The boy spat out angrily; distaste ringing in his voice.

He walked toward the last door…it was cracked open…suddenly a flash lit up the room. When had it started raining outside? The boy wondered briefly as another lightning flash lit the room up again. He shakily pushed the door open…

The room was otherwise empty other than the two futons on the floor and…the blonde sitting in the corner of the room.

Daisuke gasped as another lightning bolt lit up the room. It was…he looked…the raven-haired boy quickly shook his head…before looking back over at the blonde. His eyes were closed and he had his arms wrapped around his legs…he was wrapped in a thick blanket…he looked pathetic…

"Naruto." The smaller boy watched as he got no response. "Naruto it's me Daisuke…" The boy glared at the blonde.

"I'm here to kill you…"

The boy jumped back when the blue eyes opened half way. _'He can't see me anyway…'_ Daisuke reminded himself as he tried to regain his composure.

He lifted up the blade shakily pointing it over to the blonde.

"Are you going to fight me?" He nearly yelled regaining his confidence he was going to do this…he had to…he promised…everyone…Yume…

Even when his new mother had begged him not to…

"Kill me…" The words rang through the Daisuke's ears causing him to almost drop his sword in surprise.

"What?" The boy didn't seem to notice how his voice cracked.

"Please…" The blonde stayed in the same position unmoving…eyes still staring off…

"You aren't going to fight back?" The black-haired boy clenched his teeth glaring at the demon before him. "Don't think that I am still weak!"

The boy glared as the blonde moved a little closer to him causing the blanket to come off. He didn't have any weapons…the boy noted warily if he was going to do it…he should…

"Kill me…for Yume…" The blonde watched the dark-blue chakra lift its sword up again.

"Why won't you fight?" Daisuke's hands trembled as Naruto stared blankly back at him, "Why won't you fight to live?"

"I don't deserve to..." Naruto grabbed the hand holding the sword and pulled it closer to his own throat. "Isn't that right?"

"But!"

"I killed Yume! I killed her!" Tears began to form from the blonde's eyes as he pulled the edge of the blade to touch his neck. "I tried so hard…but…she…I couldn't protect her! Not even from myself…"

"She loved you!" Daisuke sobbed as he watched the teen in front of him cry. "She…loved you so much!"

"I know…and I'm sorry…" The blonde trembled causing a small cut to form on his neck.

"Stop it!" Daisuke moved the blade and threw it across the room surprising himself as he looked at his hands.

"Why won't didn't you?"

"I don't know!" The boy fell to his knees sobbing. "I…don't know…"

"Naruto!" Daisuke quickly jumped back as the tall black-haired kid he had seen earlier appeared before him followed by several other clouds of smoke.

"What's going on?" Tsunade yelled as Sasuke ran over to the shaking blonde. She watched the small boy in front of her begin to cry and noticed the sword on the other side of the room. "What are you thinking boy?"

"I will take him back for questioning…" Shikamaru quickly grabbed the boy and disappeared.

"Naruto…" Sasuke lifted the shaking teen up, "Are you okay?" He quickly looked the blonde over noticing a small cut on the neck…but nothing serious. "What did he do to you?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto smiled as he looked at the bright red chakra in front of him…it was Sasuke…

"I'm here Naruto…" Sasuke sighed in relief as the blonde hugged him.

"He's back…" Jiraiya smiled as he watched the raven-haired teen hugged the blonde back.

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade looked over at the man with a small smirk, "Let's go thank our guest…"

"Genma come with us…" The blonde woman ordered as she disappeared followed by the other two men.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked quietly in the warm embrace he didn't want to let go of.

"Moegi and those boys came asking me about a kid in weird clothing coming to visit you and when we checked the tower only the one guy was in there…" Sasuke thanked the brats mentally in his head…he would have to take them for ramen of something.

"I see…" The blonde smiled softly tears still in his eyes. "He wanted to kill me…"

"I know." Sasuke pulled the blonde closer to him.

"He couldn't do it…"

"I know." Sasuke pulled the blanket back over the blonde's shoulders. He was still just in his boxers.

"Even when I was going to let him."

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he quickly pulled the smaller teen back so he could look at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you let him!" The raven-haired boy yelled angrily catching the blonde in surprise. "Why…?"

Naruto smiled and quickly hugged the taller teen. "I'm sorry…"

"You can't leave me…" Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto. "I won't allow it."

XXX

"What were you doing there?" The older blonde woman glared across her desk to the shaking boy. Kyo was sitting in a chair next to but was just looking at the ground.

Jiraiya stood behind Tsunade along with Shikamaru, Iruka, Kakashi, Shizune, Genma and a few ANBU posted around the office.

"I wanted to kill him." The boy answered softly and honestly still a bit shaky.

"I see…" Tsunade leaned back…she knew what would usually happen in a situation like this…but…

"I couldn't do it!" The boy yelled with tears coming down his face. "I couldn't even do it for Yume…"

Tsunade watched the boy hug his shoulders. "Why?" She asked suddenly causing everyone to look at her surprised.

"Why couldn't you do it? You had the perfect opportunity…" The blonde woman spoke seriously as the boy looked at her surprised before leaning his head down.

"I couldn't…because she loved him…" He bit his lip to hold back a sob. "She loved him…he saved us…I loved him…"

"Daisuke…" Kyo watched the boy break down and cry.

"The villagers told me that it was his fault, that everything was his fault." The boy began ignoring the tears on his face. "They told me if I wanted revenge I had to kill him…"

"Why do they want Naruto to die?" She asked never flinching in her stern gaze.

"I don't know!" The boy shivered still hugging his shoulders.

Tsunade quickly turned her gaze to the brunette beside the boy. "Do you?"

The teen clenched his teeth looking away from her before answering.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe?" The blonde woman raised her eyebrow. "What do you know?"

"All I know is that we were okay and we were getting over the attacks until…" Kyo shifted his gaze to the blonde woman. "There were these visitors…"

"Visitors?" Jiraiya asked this time stepping beside Tsunade.

"That's all I really know. I never saw them…but they did visit my dad, the leader, and…well…they left." The teen ran his hands through his hair, "And the order wasn't to kill him it was to bring him to the village…" He looked over to the sniffing black-haired boy.

Tsunade and Jiraiya glared…there was something fishy with that story…

"When I talked to you when you first came you said that you needed to put Naruto on trial…do you know why?"

"No."

"Who gave you these orders?"

"My father."

"And he wouldn't tell his son anything?"

"Never has…" The teen glared at the floor.

"I want you two to leave my village and tell everyone there that you didn't find Naruto." Tsunade glared and the surprised boys. "Tell them that or the next time one of you come over here whether child or elder they will be killed."

"I see." The teen nodded curtly, "I will do what you ask…but may I ask why you are hiding Naruto?"

"Haven't you seen the effect he has on people? The ones that are in your village?" Tsunade smiled relaxing her shoulders. "I can't lose him."

"I see." The teen smiled lightly standing up. "We'll go get our things…"

Tsunade nodded as the teen followed some ANBU out before she looked down at the boy who was now wiping his face.

"Iruka…you can escort him…" She smiled over to the teacher who looked at her surprised with the jounin beside him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The brunette sensei bowed before walking over to the child.

"Why him?" Kakashi and Shizune asked simultaneously before looking at each other and glancing away.

"Just watch, oh the rest of you are dismissed." The blonde waved her hand as the rest of the people in the room vanished minus a few ANBU and Jiraiya.

"Hey…" Iruka bent down so he was face to face with the black-haired boy who just looked up at him surprised.

"I'm sorry…" Daisuke whispered lightly before looking back at the sensei. "Can we go now?"

"Hai." Iruka smiled softly messing the boy's hair before leaving the room.

"Oh yeah…he has a way with kids…" Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"But are you sure its safe?" Shizune asked the yawning woman in front of her.

"He's just a kid and I'm pretty sure if Iruka can handle dozens of shinobi trained children than he can handle one of Naruto's trainees."

"You mean?"

"Yeah, Naruto started to train him after the first village was attacked." Jiraiya looked over to Kakashi.

"How is the boy now?" Kakashi looked over to Tsunade who just smiled.

"He's back…but let's let Sasuke have him for a little while."

"Oh."

XXX

"You're Iruka-sensei aren't you?" Iruka looked down at the boy that was holding his hand.

"Yes I am? Did you hear Hokage-sama say my name?" The tan sensei asked amused.

"No…Naruto used to tell us stories about you…" The boy sniffled. "You must really hate me now…I know how much he means to you…"

Iruka smiled before stopping in front of the door. "Well if you had hurt Naruto…I would hate you…I would probably want to kill you." The teacher smiled ruffling the boy's hair one more time. "But you didn't…so I have no reason to…you couldn't because he means a lot to you as well…"

"I'm sorry…" The boy bowed slightly.

"Have a safe trip." Iruka smiled as the boy went into the room before sighing. Why did Hokage-sama make him walk the kid?

The sensei began to whistle as he walked back to the office. He really wanted to go see Naruto. He had heard the blonde was woken up…or out of…or however you would put if…he was back and that was all that mattered.

XXX (this is going on during all of the above )

"I'm sorry…" Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder in the embrace. Seeing the red chakra again…made him feel…so much better.

"Where'd you go?" Sasuke asked not letting go. He wasn't going to let go. Never.

"Back." Naruto said softly, "I went back to the village, before everyone died…I went back and remembered everything…I saw everything happen again and again right before my eyes…except I couldn't see it…it was all black…"

Sasuke tightened his grip as the blonde began to shake.

"I went back and could hear all their screams over and over…I saw her face flash in my mind so many times…then the colors…" Naruto grabbed the back of the taller-teen's shirt.

"I don't want to go back anymore."

Sasuke smiled as he held the blonde closer.

"Kiss already!" Both teens jumped away as Kakashi tapped on the window as Iruka bopped him on the head blushing.

"Baka! You ruined their moment!"

"How was it?" Sasuke asked glaring as the scarecrow climbed in through the window, but Iruka went around obviously choosing the door.

"He got put in front of Hokage-sama…" Kakashi looked over as Naruto twitched a little.

"Daisuke?" The blonde asked the silver chakra.

"Yes and the guy he came with. They are ordered to leave immediately with instructions to say they never found you and if they come here again or anyone from that village Hokage-sama has ordered immediate demise." Kakashi said nonchalantly as the teens nodded and Iruka entered the room.

"Naruto how are you feeling?" The tan sensei walked over to the blonde who was still seated on the ground.

"Hungry but good." The blonde laughed scratching the back of his head before the light blue chakra in front of him flared up.

"Good." Iruka repeated sweetly before punching the blonde on the head. "DON'T YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! NEXT TIME…no…THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME BECAUSE I WON'T ALLOW IT!" The chunin sensei huffed before pulling the blonde into a hug.

"What he means is that he was as worried as hell and hasn't been able to sleep because of you and that you should take us all out for dinner." Kakashi grinned under his mask before getting kicked in the shin but a now sitting tan sensei.

"All but the last part." Iruka hugged the blonde boy again who was still rubbing his head where he got punched.

"Itai…next time I'll ask." Naruto grinned thinking about it.

"_Hey Iruka-sensei is it alright if I go on a crazy-mad-angst fest and not talk for a few days or weeks while I remember my crappy past?"_

"_Oh sorry Naruto my schedule is too busy maybe next month I will be able to handle it."_

"_Oh okay…"_

The blonde laughed to himself before the silver chakra patted him on the head.

"I'm glad you're okay too. So is Jiraiya and the old hag…"

"It's Hokage-sama Kakashi! Don't support that kind of talk from him!" Iruka kicked the older man in the shins again.

Sasuke coughed.

"So I guess we better get going." Kakashi chuckled lightly grabbing on to his tan lover.

"Hey!" The brunette flailed at being lifted up.

"Bye!" Naruto waved at the retreating silver and light blue chakra before getting pushed to the floor.

"Naruto…" Hot breathe blew into the blonde's ear causing his face to heat up. He looked up to the red chakra as two hands guided his own to Sasuke's face.

He could feel the hot soft skin…he moved his hands to the eyebrows…then felt the eyelashes rub against his palm…the air blowing from the nostrils…he grinned as he rubbed his fingers against soft lips…

He could almost picture what Sasuke looked like now…almost…

He felt the taller form lean in over his face…the lips touching his softly…the blonde gasped as he felt a hand rub against his chest…allowing entrance to the tongue that had began to trace his lips…

"Nnnn…" Naruto moaned squirming under the red-chakra as he ran his hands through the long soft hair that belonged to one Uchiha.

"Hu…" Sasuke gasped as he broke the kiss and looked down and the beauty under him.

Of course the eyes were closed…but the flushed cheeks and barely parted lips…messy blonde hair…tan skin…he leaned his head on the blonde's chest.

Heart beat.

A smirk came to the raven-haired teen's lips as he relaxed over the blonde's body. He could feel the blonde tense underneath him before relaxing with a deep breath.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked wrapping his arms around the taller teen's back.

"Hn?" The raven-haired teen mumbled into the blonde's chest earning a small laugh.

"I'm Hungry."

XXX

Hello!

(Runs away!)

(peaks behind wall) Hello?

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

So….well I could give a million excuses like final exams, graduation crap, went to Mexico for a week, College crap…writer's block…

Well a lot of crap anyway…lol

I stayed up watching the entire FMA anime straight…no break…not even bathroom…I had to go so bad! …lol well that's not the point…the ending…well I'm not going to spoil it but does anyone else notice how whenever Roy's subordinates/minions are divided up that Havoc and Fury are ALWAYS with each other? Hmmmm?

(grins)

Then I tried writing Fullmetal Alchemist fics…lol OOOOOHHHH! I love Havoc and Fury! They are my favorite more than anything! Then of course is Roy and Ed I mean come on…who doesn't! Right! Right! Lol

Well I might be posting those soon…maybe…they are kind of crap…lol well I think all of my stuff is crap and wouldn't be surprised if no one reads this anymore lol

GAWD I HOPE PEOPLE STILL READ THIS STORY! Lol

Hey I got a laptop! Yay! I can write these stories without worrying about my mom deleting them and all that crap! Yosh!

I realized that I used to use Japanese a lot in this story. Like the first few chapters a lot of the dialogue was Japanese…where'd that go? Do you like it better this way or that way? Lol

Going to college in September…lol I wonder if I can finish this story by then? Or at least get a few chapters in lol

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS!**

**DragonandSwordMaster:** I noticed you used past tense… 'this was a good story'…-- lol jk! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Boeboebi**: I try! I really do! Lol I will start updating more often! Ahg! I'm soooorrry! (flails arms like broken Fruits Basket character) OH GAAAAAAWWWDD!

**Totally-Out-Of-It**: Hey we have something in common! Lol…ok that was corny…I am so glad you have this story to your Must-Read-More-Naruto-ness lol! No more wait! Yay!

**Uzumakikaida**: I shall continue!

**Chubby-King-Chocobo:** As you can see…well…I don't know if he is alright…but technically…when has Naruto EVER been alright? Lol

**Froggie:** love the name…Thank you! I really feel like that my writing has gotten worse but I am glad it hasn't! thank you! Lol

**Shirubi-chan**: you can stop shaking me now! Kk! Lol jk thanks for reviewing

**Darkhanyou:** NO! lol what I said was that I hated –past tense- I hated SasuNaru but mainly because I used to really hate Sasuke…he still gets on my nerves -- bastard…but oh well! thank you for reviewing!

**Kamikakushi:** yeah he doesn't deserve all this crap that fanfic writers give him…but its just so freaking fun to mess with your favorite characters heads! I really like to mess with Iruka lol.

**Truefightingwolf:** yay! I got glomped! (gives you a cookie) yes!

**RiaSakazaki: **sorry you had to wait like…three months! OMG! That's forever! I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! NOOOOOOOOO! I SO SORRY! (bows many times!)

**TokiMirage:** Nasty cliffe in I suck at trying to do suspense (believe me I think I do) or nasty as in you hated me for it because now you had to wait freaking FOREVER to see what happens next? Lol

**QianYun: **Yo! YAY! I heart your reviews! Lol jonin exam…I know…had a hard time writing about it…lol thanks for still talking to me during this no update time…but now ITS YOUR TURN! Hahahaha! Lol jk …no really…update man…

**Aragornthia:** Is that some kind of disease? …. Nm…lol well…as you can see…I don't like to rush into the citrus…lol I'm trying to have a plot instead of sex every other scene…tho I will admit there is NO problem with that…heehehee

**Annika: **thank you!

**Danna-chan**: I'm sorry…you waited forever…(sniff)…pweeese forgive me?

**Vermillion Wolf:** lol evil? Hmmmmm….I might think about that path…for now I will stick to angst/humor/smut….the great confusing path….hahahahahah! lol

**Lela951:** YOU HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR THREE MONTHS! OMG! I should pay more attention! AHGGG! DON'T DIE! (hands story!) Here it is! Its only 23 pages tho….(sigh) I was aiming for 28…well beggars can't be choosers…

**HanaTenshiHimeko: **yeah yeah poor Dai-kun…lol! Yay I am glad someone cares about the OC's! I really was thinking that they sucked really bad or something! Lol yay!

**Lady-Frisselle:** I am an adult…yes…wait there's a club? Why didn't I get the memo? Lol

**Tsugath:** hmmm…I'm such a tease aren't I? With those previews…lol

**RuByMoOn17:** lol here ya go!

**RedRose: **yes…your…name…make me think of the FMA anime…I hated the ending…but loved it at the same time…staying up for that lond…made me confused…yes…that's what it was…confusing...

**Iamyell0w:** love you name! No I DID –past tense- (underline) I did hate it now I love it almost as much as I love….hmmm…Roy and Ed pairings lol….hheeeeeeeeheeee

So please review! Please! I begging you! PLAHEEEEZE!


	15. Getting Somewhere

Sorry about the wait! and sorry if this chapter sux! I promise the next will be better!

XXX

Chapter 15: Getting Somewhere

XXX

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm hungry!"

"For that?"

"Anything!"

"It's the middle of the night!"

"Why can't I have a midnight snack?"

"Ugh…"

"Please!"

"Fine…just leave me out of it."

"But…I kind'a need you for it…"

"No you don't…" Sasuke glared down at the blonde. "You can make your own food."

"Well you obviously disagree with my choice." Naruto sighed looking inside his bowl. "It was stuff I found in the fridge."

"Did you have to mix all of it together?" Sasuke leaned over the bowl groggily. He wanted to go to bed…wait did he just see a noodle move.

"Can't you make me something?" The blonde whined. Naruto smirked as he heard the red chakra sigh.

"Fine." Sasuke grabbed the bowl and dumped its contents into the trash can.

"Hey! I bet some of that was good." Naruto pouted as the red chakra walked across the kitchen.

"For some reason…I didn't." Sasuke sighed as he opened up a cabinet. He looked over at the blonde who was now playing with the blanket wrapped around his own shoulders.

It had been a week since…and yet he pretended like nothing happened. Like it didn't matter.

"You okay?" Sasuke sighed as tan arms wrapped around his waist. He had almost forgotten that the blonde was able to do that.

See emotions in a sense.

"Yeah." He poured some rice into the bowl as he felt the blonde lean his head against his shoulder.

A week.

It was driving him mad.

He still didn't know anything…or so he felt.

"I'm sorry…" The blonde muttered softly with his chin still resting on the taller boy's shoulder.

Sasuke glared at the rice. How did he do that? Every time…the raven-haired boy sighed.

"It's okay, I will wait until you are ready to tell me." He turned around pulling the blonde into a tight embrace. "But hurry please…"

Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arms around the red chakra letting his blanket fall to the ground. He knew what Sasuke wanted…it wasn't hard to guess.

But he wasn't ready.

"Hey you still have a few days before you have to go back to that class right?" Sasuke asked grinning at the sight of the blonde in his boxers.

"Yeah because Tsunade baa-san cancelled it for a while." Naruto noticed the quick change in the chakra's emotions. "Sasuke? What are you thinking?"

"Nothing…" The black-haired teen ran his hands down the blonde's back earning a few shivers.

"Hey is it done yet?" The blonde leaned his head over the black-haired teen's shoulder as he looked over to the stove…the orange rice seemed to be steaming a bit.

"Hey let me cook and you go put some cloths on." Sasuke pushed the blonde away earning a small growl.

"But you like me better this way admit it." Naruto grinned before a hand grabbed his nose and pulled him into the hallway.

"Get dressed!"

"But its bed time!" Naruto moaned causing the Uchiha to stop and look outside.

That was right.

"Well still put something on or your not sleeping on my futon tonight." The black-haired teen sighed as he walked back into the kitchen and fixed the rice.

Food at this time at night…just seemed sick.

XXX

"Kakashi…" Iruka smiled a bit when Kakashi opened his eyes.

"Hn?" The silver-haired jonin pulled his lover down beside him.

"I'm worried." Iruka blushed as he cuddled into the larger man's chest.

"About what?" Kakashi gave the brunette a small grin.

"Naruto and Sasuke." Iruka sighed looking back into the one opened eye. "I mean…what if this is all too much, what if?" He paused as a pale finger went to his lips.

"They'll figure it out." Kakashi curved his eyes amused.

"But!" Iruka stopped again as the finger returned. "You know that's rude."

"Yeah." Kakashi leaned over and kissed the brunette's forehead. "I know."

XXX

"What's this?" Sasuke's eye twitched as he looked at the boxes on his front porch.

"It's a payment to Naruto-chan." Tenten smiled happily ignoring the fact that Sasuke was ticked, it was six in the morning, and he only had his pajama pants on.

It wasn't like she knew that the Uchiha hadn't got any sleep that night.

"Is he here?" The girl toyed with a kunai in her fingers.

"He's sleeping." Sasuke sighed, the blonde was awake…but just pretending to be asleep because he didn't want to answer the door.

Jerk.

"Oh…well can you give these to him?" The girl put the kunai back in her pocket. "I kind'a need to get back to Neji."

"You two?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow…sure he had figured the inevitable event would happen again…it was Neji and Tenten…they were always in the middle of something…whether a break up or a getting back together…

He should've figured after that scene at the wedding.

"Yep! Well I will see you later Sasuke-kun." Tenten blushed and turned to leave.

"Hey wait…what are you paying him for?" Sasuke kind of…okay he really wanted to know why the blonde got all of this.

"Good advice." And with that she was gone.

"Advice?" Sasuke looked down and the boxes of ramen on his porch…large boxes full of tiny boxes…enough to last a normal person a few months maybe years. With Naruto though…maybe a few weeks…months if he was lucky…

That was when the Uchiha noticed a smaller box off to the side. He went over and picked it up noting that it was a bit on the heavy side…he opened it peering inside to see a few special kunai and a few scrolls.

"Ano-se! Ano-se!" Sasuke turned to see the blonde peaking his head out of the door to the apartment as if he was trying to hide from something. "What did Tenten leave?"

"How'd…" Sasuke stopped with a sigh. He had almost forgot again. It was hard to realize the blonde could see and sense a chakra's feelings…but harder to remember the blonde could see them through thin mass as well.

"Ramen, kunai and some scrolls." Sasuke handed the blonde the small box before going to pick up a few of the bigger ones.

"Really? I wonder why." Naruto grinned as he traced the kunai in the box with his chakra. They were a set meant to be separated. In a sense he could give the kunai to certain people and then keep one for himself and then if even one of the kunais were in a battle or heightened chakra area the other kunai no matter where the other person was would react.

Special kunai indeed.

"She said advice." Sasuke's voice brought the blonde back to reality as he watched the red chakra move back inside.

"Ah…" Naruto thought about it, "I wonder which technique she used."

"…" Sasuke watched the blonde grin to himself. Okay so he was missing something there…but then again when it came to the blonde boy…Sasuke always found himself at the side in most situations.

"Hey you want to make some ramen?" Sasuke glared over to the grinning blonde.

"Naruto...you…" Sasuke sighed running his hands through his hair, "I'm going back to sleep I have today is my last day off."

"Hm…you're no fun." The blonde grinned before he yawned, he was tired as well.

Of course he would be.

XXX

Naruto watched the red chakra amused.

It was sleeping.

Actually Sasuke had been awake for a few minutes but Naruto decided to pretend the red form was sleeping.

He would have almost not noticed if it wasn't for the twitch in the flow of the chakra every time the blonde traced the other boys face. Or when he let his hand trace the curves of his neck…then his chest, slowing down for every scar his hand found.

The blonde tried to imagine the teen in his head. He could almost picture the teen but he knew it wasn't quite right…it may have been a little over a year and a half that he had lost his…but he could tell that the red chakra had changed.

He was skinnier from what the blonde could tell.

Had more scars and his hands were more calloused.

He was also taller.

He let his hand travel to the other's belly button earning a small grunt.

"Ticklish?" The tan boy asked amused.

"I feel like I'm being judged." Sasuke opened his eyes with a small smirk.

"You were." Naruto grinned flattening his hand on Sasuke's stomach. "Now tell me how different are our skin tones?"

"Hn?" Sasuke looked at the blonde confused before looking at the hand on his stomach; a small smirk beginning to form on his lips.

"You remember that one time Kakashi and Iruka went to the beach?"

"Yeah?" The blonde grinned remembering them leaving…Kakashi had practically kidnapped the other sensei to take a vacation.

"You remember how dark Iruka had gotten?"

"And how Kakashi seemed to have gotten more pale?" Naruto chuckled…no one believed that he had even gone outside once during his vacation.

"That's us now." Sasuke laid his head back down pulling one of his hands up to Naruto's hand on his stomach.

"Really? You're THAT pale?" The blonde looked at the red chakra unbelieving… "And there is no way I could be THAT tan…I mean he was practically black!"

"I was talking about the unexaggerated version of that story." Sasuke smirked as the blonde pouted. "Yes we are like that."

"You need to get outside more."

"You need to let me sleep."

"Hn...fine…"

XXX

"Jo…" The young man with a ponytail turned to face the older man at the table.

"Hai, Kenka-sama?" He smiled as the older man played with the food on his plate, he hadn't taken one bite.

"Hokage-sama said we could begin our class again." The old man muttered the words as if he was holding back his anger from it.

"At least we won't have to stall anymore." The younger man spoke cheerfully before giving the white-haired man a sad smile, "Or is it because of HIM that you don't want to continue this…"

"Its because of HIM that we have to…" He glared his dark purple eyes at the table, "I need to prove to that woman that he is a good for nothing and needs to be sent out of this village."

The younger man sighed walking over to the other side of the table and wrapping his arms around the older man's neck.

He didn't know what to do.

"We will begin our new training tomorrow morning, please tell our students."

"Hai." The black-haired man gave another sad smile before kissing the older man's cheek and disappearing.

XXX

"So...how'd far you two get last night?" Sasuke spit his coffee out on the suddenly appearing jounin.

"Kakashi!" He threw the cup at the silver-haired man only for it to be caught.

"Now, now…" Kakashi looked at the Uchiha's extremely red face. "I don't think Naruto-chan would appreciate you breaking the dishes."

"Shut up baka." Sasuke glared at the man taking his cup back. "Go away."

"Don't you have today off?" Kakashi asked amused as the teen stopped and glared at him.

"Yes. What do you want?" Sasuke sighed putting the cup in the sink…was a quiet morning…er…afternoon so hard to ask for?

"Just wanted to talk." The lanky silver-haired sensei sat down on the couch. "Is this couch slanted?" He asked making himself more comfortable.

"Get out!" Sasuke threw a kunai at him this time.

"This isn't a way to treat guests you know." The lazy jounin looked at the kunai now embedded into the wall.

"Hurry up and talk so I can have some peace." Sasuke leaned against the wall a good ten feet from the annoying person.

"Ano…" Kakashi sighed before scratching his head, "How are things going with Naruto?"

Sasuke looked at him surprised before returning his cold stare. "They're good, why?"

"I meant really, how are things going." This time Sasuke could tell he was being serious by the look in his visible eye.

"He isn't talking about it, but I'm getting used to that." Sasuke walked over and sat beside the silver-haired man. "I feel like even after that incident I haven't learned anything at all."

"About Yume or the village?" Kakashi watched the teen nod his head. He had been trying also to get information but with no help from Jiraiya or Naruto…he kept finding dead ends.

"All I know is that two villages were destroyed…Yume was at one or both of them…and she died. Naruto blames himself for a lot of it." Sasuke mumble quietly earning a nod from the older man. "What about you? Find anything?"

"Ah…" Kakashi scratched his head, "I know that it was either pirates or rogue nins that attacked the villages…that's all I could find though."

"Not much help." Sasuke muttered earning a snort from the older man.

"Why not just ask?" Kakashi regretted asking the teen when a sad look came on his face.

"I would…but I can't. It caused him so much pain I just wish he would forget the whole thing really." Sasuke sighed running his hands through his hair. "How pathetic are we? Trying so hard to find out what happened but we wont even go to the source because it might break him."

"If that happened I know you could always fix him again." Kakashi rubbed the teen's head earning a grunt.

"It wasn't me that fixed him last time."

XXX

"Hey baa-chan." Naruto grinned at the yellow chakra.

"Ah! Naruto…" Tsunade glared, "You're late."

"Heehee." The blonde laughed walking over the couch across from the chair she was sitting in. "So is Ero Sennin here?"

"Stop calling me that brat!" Jiraiya huffed as he walked into the room with some tea.

"Okay Naruto you know why I called you here." Tsunade grabbed a cup of tea and waited for Jiraiya to sit down beside the blonde boy.

"Some sort of counseling session?" Naruto could only guess that was why.

"I would like for you to talk to me about what happened again." Tsunade took a sip of tea watching the teen get uncomfortable. "This time I want you to talk about your own feelings."

"From the very beginning?" Naruto asked, suddenly his throat seemed so dry.

"What happened with that brat? Why did you tell me that he was right?" Jiraiya asked sternly remembering that night.

"Um…" The blonde teen bit his lip trying to think. He wasn't ready to talk about this! Why couldn't anyone see that? Sasuke…he saw that…Naruto sighed, he hadn't told Sasuke anything and yet he was still there for him…

"I'm such a bastard you know?" Naruto gave a small sad laugh causing both of them to look at him surprised.

"I won't tell him anything because I don't feel like I could…yet if I can't why would I be able to tell you?" Tsunade gave the blonde a smirk.

"You can tell him after this okay?" She handed the teen a glass of tea and sat back. "Now tell me."

"I…" Naruto stopped biting his lip, "When I 'saw' Daisuke again I didn't know what to do. Then he was screaming and yelling…crying at me for even being alive. It was like at that moment I remembered some things I had forgotten you know?"

"Things you had forgotten?" Jiraiya looked at the boy confused.

"Yeah, like not important stuff but the little things." Naruto smiled, "Like when I started training him and how much I hated the darkness more than I hate these colors I see now. Anything is better than nothing."

Tsunade nodded as a sad smile graced her face, this boy had been through too much.

"But then I could remember when the kyuubi took over." Naruto glared at the cup he was holding…he dipped his finger in it to trace the ripples with his chakra. "I could remember how I didn't care who I was killing."

Jiraiya looked at the boy shocked as the teen bit back a sob and his shoulders started shaking.

"I killed everyone Jiraiya, everyone I saw I killed! I didn't care anymore…" Naruto ignored the warm liquid falling out of his eyes, "Nothing seemed to matter to me any more after Yume…"

"But it was because of the fox…" Jiraiya bit his lip remembering when he had finally found Naruto…covered in blood and holding Yume's body like it was his last link to life.

"Yes and it was because of the fox that I could see everything clearly…I saw who I was killing and I didn't care. I killed children, women, men…"

"But it was the fox!" Jiraiya spat out grabbing the teens arm.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade jumped up at the teen dropped the glass he was holding.

"Naruto you haven't remembered everything! You're still missing something! It was the fox!" Jiraiya spat out…he didn't know if he was making sense but…

Naruto stopped pulling back another sob. What was he forgetting…there was something…something…someone…sneering…

"There was a man…" Naruto grabbed his head with his free hand as a picture flashed in his mind, "A man…laughing…"

"What man? Who was it?" Tsunade looked at the blonde confused, why hadn't he mentioned this man before.

"I…can't remember…" Naruto shook his head trying to pull away from the dark green chakra that had a hold on him. "It…he…I don't know!"

Nothing was making sense anymore! What was going on? Naruto flinched as the picture ran across his head again. The man in black…sneering…with red eyes…

"You do know Naruto!" Jiraiya let the boys arm go. "Just try to remember!"

"Jiraiya stop this!" Tsunade glared at the old man…what was he thinking?

"But…I…" Naruto looked over to the yellow chakra before a shot a pain went through his head. "Ahg!"

"Naruto!" The blonde woman ran over to the blonde clutching his head, "Its okay…you don't have to remember you don't have to." She glared up at the white-haired man watching them.

"But…" Naruto relaxed as he felt Tsunade's chakra go through his body.

"Relax." She smiled as the blonde fell asleep in her arms before turning to Jiraiya. "What were you trying to do!"

"I…"

"Do you realize how dangerous it is to force memories onto someone! Especially in Naruto situation? You could seriously hurt him!" She watched as the man looked at Naruto sadly, "What were you trying to accomplish Jiraiya?"

"I found out something you might want to know…"

XXX

Sasuke walked out of the candy shop with a small smirk.

Nothing better than sweets.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" The Uchiha turned to see Iruka on the roof top panting like he had been running…with Naruto on his back.

"What happened?" Sasuke immediately appeared beside the chunin checking out the blonde's vital signs…he was just sleeping.

"Oh…" Iruka blushed before looking at the ground a bit confused, "I don't really know…he was there for a meeting with Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama but after a bit she came to me and asked me to take him to you."

"Ah…" Sasuke nodded wishing that the chunin knew more.

"Want me to just take him to your apartment?" Iruka laughed and started walking causing the Uchiha to follow him.

"I could…"

"No its okay, your hands are full…" Iruka grinned getting a better grip on the sleeping blonde.

Sasuke looked down to see he was holding his bag full of candy and another bag of groceries. "Heh…guess you're right."

"Ano…have you seen Kakashi lately?"

XXX

"I'll tell him thank you."

Naruto felt warmth around him…he let his chakra flow around to reveal he was wrapped in blankets…what about the meeting? What about the man?

Naruto sat up as the red chakra walked in.

"Good you're awake. Jo-sensei said that you will be starting class again tomorrow and that you know the time and place." Sasuke walked over to the blonde placing his hand on the tan forehead...he seemed okay…

"Oh…thanks…" Naruto bit his lip. He needed to tell Sasuke…everything…but how could he? What would happen if he did? And he was still missing something!

"Iruka brought you here…did something happen in the meeting?" Sasuke asked quietly watching the blonde.

"Um…I don't really know…" Naruto scratched his head as he tried to think. What did happen? Was it Tsunade who made him sleep? But what was Jiraiya talking about?

Did he know something that the blonde didn't?

Sasuke watched as the blonde seemed to get upset and uncomfortable. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead causing the teen to stop.

"Wha?" Naruto blushed before he got pinned down and lips lightly touched his own. "Sasuke?"

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked quietly kissing the blonde again. "I don't know what happened but I know you will tell me when you can."

"Sasu…" The tan teen was quickly interrupted but the other lips again this time with their friend…the tongue.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke watched the blonde blush underneath him before tears began to fall out of the closed eyes. "Are you okay?"

He didn't think he would make the teen THAT upset!

"I'm…so…haaaapppy!" Naruto hiccupped with a sob, he didn't know why he was crying…whether it was for the love he didn't deserve or for the fact that he knew Sasuke would never leave him.

"Baka." Sasuke smirked kissing the blondes eyes finally getting all of the covers out of the way so he could play with the smaller teen's cloths.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped as cold hands made their way under his robe, "Sasuke what are you…"

Naruto watched the red chakra above him. It was full of so many emotions…desire, lust, loneliness, sadness, anger…

"Naruto…" Sasuke watched the blonde beneath him…he wanted to…so bad…but if Naruto was uncomfortable he would stop. "Is it okay?"

"Yes…" He knew he had to be as bright red as Sasuke's chakra…Naruto lifted his arms around the Uchiha's neck. But it was okay as long as it was Sasuke.

The taller teen blushed before kissing Naruto's neck, his hands moving so that he had the top of the blonde's robe off in no time.

Naruto squirmed as the red chakra kissed his body tracing it with his hands. Is this how Sasuke felt when he traced his body with his hands?

"Ah…" Naruto gasped as a warm wet tongue played with one of his nipples as hands slowly slid his baggy pants off.

Sasuke grinned as be looked at the tan blushing form underneath him…it was absolutely beautiful.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed out quickly watching the red chakra above him…how he wished he could see…

But he could imagine.

He imagined looking into the blackest eyes he had ever seen and his stomach being tickled by the long black bangs. How the pale skin opposed his own dark skin.

For once, Naruto imagined he could see.

XXX

"What do you mean?" Tsunade glared at the old man from across her desk.

This was too much.

"I remembered some things, then I secretly followed those boys out of the village…they said something." Jiraiya mumbled closing his eyes. It was better than meeting the fierce gaze of the woman he called a lover.

"What did you remember…what are you talking about Jiraiya?" Tsunade ran her hands through her hair this wasn't making any sense.

"That man that Naruto remembers…" Jiraiya sighed sitting down, "I think it was Uchiha Itachi."

Tsunade stared at him wide eyed. "But…"

"I think the Akitsu is moving again." Jiraiya looked at the startled blonde woman. "I think that they had been planning to take Naruto for a while. I didn't see him but I felt him for a brief moment when I found Naruto. And then there was that conversation with Yume's mother I had…"

"_I knew it, this strange man came through my old village and he said something about it while my husband was fixing his sword. It was such a strange sword... and his friend never spoke to anyone." _

"_What kind of sword was it?" Jiraiya couldn't help but ask, he was getting a strange feeling. _

"_Well it was different but perfect for the guy who had it. He looked not human and his sword wouldn't cut anyone if he hit them with it." She put her finger on her forehead as if it help her to think. "It was so long ago." _

"_Well if it didn't cut what good was it?" Jiraiya took this time to take out his pipe. _

"_It shaved." _

"Why are you bringing this up now Jiraiya?" Tsunade could only ask the man in front of her…she still didn't know what to think.

"Well I didn't know for sure so I kept a note in my head but…" The white-haired man paused looking at the blonde for a moment. "What did those kids tell you their reason was for being here?"

"The older one said that they were sent to retrieve Naruto and put him on trail." She stopped and thought about it, "I could tell that he was lying and he was also hiding something, but I didn't press it."

"It just doesn't make any sense though…" Jiraiya huffed, "Why would they send kids no less? Then the little brat attacking Naruto…"

"I find it odd too…" Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows. "I think I'll send someone to investigate."

"It could be too dangerous…"

"I'll have to send someone who won't fool around or get caught." Tsunade frowned as she tried to think…she knew who to send…but would it be worth it?

"It would have to be someone no one would recognize though." Jiraiya sighed, "That leaves out me, Kakashi and Gai."

"Your reputations are too big." Tsunade sighed, "But no one would recognize Sasuke."

"That could be too dangerous…especially if it is Itachi…" Jiraiya frowned. "And the whole situation with Naruto…"

"We aren't sending him out for Itachi…he's just going to scout and then bring back information. A good two day mission."

"Could we send that lazy Nara kid or maybe even the Hyuga brat?" Jiraiya tried to think of other not yet famous good shinobi they could send.

"Inuzaki…we'll send him and Inoshi's kid. It will be their first jonin mission." Tsunade smirked. "Better to pair up the three newbies together anyway."

"What if things get risky? Shouldn't you send someone with more…experience?"

"If you tell me that those three are inexperienced you are way off Jraiya…" The blonde woman smirked, "Now lets call Iruka to get the paperwork together."

"Hai."

This wasn't going to be good.

XXX

Sasuke watched the form sleeping beside him.

The rhythmic motions of his chest going up and down showing that he was in deep sleep.

Alive.

The raven-haired teen smirked reaching his hand over to move some hair out of the blonde's face.

Beautiful.

He grabbed the tan hand in front of his face and smiled. They were so different.

This was all he wanted.

"Naruto…" The teen closed his eyes warily falling to sleep, "You don't need to tell me anything…"

XXX

Okay so this chapter is like really short…and I didn't update for a while…lol I'm SORRY!

But im just so excited about college coming up! I move in in 9 days! Woot! Lol…hey I heard I could post replies for reviews anymore…lol

Wanna see if I get in trouble?

Because screw mean…if I didn't reply to you guys ya'll would prob give up on me and quit reading this story! Lol

Okay **REPLIES TO REVIEWS!** Only because says I can't.

**Lil'wystynyra:** lol that was actually their third kiss…once in the cabin…remember the nose? And then again when they were fighting in his new apartment…lol and then that time! Yaya! lol sorry about the lack of fluff….but as you can see…im not very good at it lol….there might be a lot more fluff in some of my other stories…is there? Lol but this one…lol its hard enough for me to keep updating! Lol naw I will I promise! Asap!

**Void star blade:** blind ranma? Cool…maybe ill look into those. Jaja this story was really an idea that came into my head after seeing that DareDevil movie lol go figure!

**Dadajiro:** lol you catch on! But I guess its not really that hard to guess whats going on now…I mean…come on…there goes the mystery lol FMA ROCKSSS! And I really want to see the movie now lol I can't wait till my anime store gets it! Lol tho im moving..so ill prob have to buy it online!

Yeah there is a lot that Sasuke and Naruto don't realize about each other even now! Sure they know that they care for each other and all that…but just wait lol you'll see!

**Lela951** : haha sorry I didn't update sooner this time…and I know that this one was shorter…but while I was rereading the story I realized…the first chap it like 11 pages! That's so short! I mean seriously! Lol though I would never do that to ya'll now of course!

**OOF**: lol love your name btw…and im really glad you read it…even tho you thought the summary was 'eh' lol yaya

**Blood Thirst:** lol yeah…I think that older Naruto is going to be a sexy beast is all I got to say…and I can't wait to hear your opinion! Lol yay

**Ronin101:** lol im glad I could answer your questions! Yay lol yeah…im having issues with all the layers of this story but im glad to say that it will soon all make sense together..hahaha…ooops did I say too much? Lol

**Akasora:** lol your poor roommate. Lol I hope you don't keep uh…him/her up again! Lol actually I want you to keep them up! Muwahahaha! Keep them up!

**MysteryLady-TX**: lol you replied to so many chapters…sorry to disappoint but if you read this story then yes…it is SasuNaru and KakaIru…but if you like the plot I am beyond happy so thanks! Lol

**Ladyraebef:** lol no you can keep correcting my grammar its fine with me…I know I have bad English lol but just to warn you…ive had many English teachers give up on me hahah and of course im proud of it it's the way I talk! Lol but keep it up so I can correct it! Since I don't have a beta reader this is really nice lol!

**xXFissshBonesssXx:** lol thanks for the complement…and I really hope that I didn't rush things in this chapter because in all honesty…I felt like I did but I really wanted to update! Lol please tell me your thoughts! Thanks

**TigerWolf:** lol I promise I wont leave this story for the dead! I promise! Lol

**Orchuban Ebichu:** lol thank you! Haha Drama Queen I like the sound of that! Thanks and keep reading!

**Satern Mya:** lol ok ill keep it mainly English lol I lost my jap English dictionary anyway! Lol

**Totally-Out-Of-It:** YOU ARE CRAZY! Lol now that I got that out…lol thanks for the really long review! That rocked! Haha 'maa' I think means something like a 'sighing okay' like 'fine ill do it' but with a sigh lol yeah! ROYED! Yeah! Lol if you know where I can find some good doujinshi please give me sites! I want them! Lol or even Havoc and Fury! Lol I love them more! Haha and Yes I love Gundam Wind! Duo is my fav! Tho I haven't really seen any of the other gundma series lol I LOVE the Prince of Tennis mangas! I haven't seen the anime tho…I should work on that! Um…I don't know what else to say lol!

**Lady-Frisselle:** lol yes! Mine has wireless! Woot! Thanks! How'd you think about this chappie tho? Im a little nervous on everyone's opinion!

**Danna-chan:** lol joins happy dance! that rocks! You rock! Lol

**Kyandisu: **its ok I still had to reread everything to see what I have and haven't done. Lol its crazy…im like I wrote this stinking fic! Why don't I remember this! Haha thanks for reviewing!

**Death to fucking yaoi:** this story is gay? OMG! Who knew? Lol review again.

**Kathy-chen: **lol I don't know if there will be any more OCs lol…omg…please don't hunt me down…lol tho that would be kinda funny.

**Gravitation gig:** lol thank you very much! Your really too nice! Hee hee thank you! Tell me what you think of this chappie tho.

**Flare2**: lol thank you! Haha im really glad that you think that I have improved really I am! Tho I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chappie.

**Uzumakikaida**: sorry but im glad your reading my story anyway thank you very much.

**KunochDreamer:** thank you

**Fei-sama:** thank you! Lol

**Ria Sakazaki:** lol sorry bout that! Thank you!

**Toki Mirage:** lol was that sarcastic? Lol thanks.

**Red Rose:** lol yeah because that one chik's name is rose..lol yeah I plan to see it as soon as they get it. And yea! That was so fun! It was so pretty! I want to go again!

**Dragon and Sword Master:** lol why are you apologizing? Haha ok so this review is going to contain some FMA spoilers! Don't read it you don't want to! Okay by blue guy…do you mean dark blue is his entire body and weird teeth? Then that was Greed in his final form…hmmm…other blue guy…well in the game there was this weird looking guy but I don't think that was him. Okay so this is a major spoiler right here…Al became the philosophers stone because of Scar…and Al was going to be used by this Dante person so that she could have a new body but Envy killed Ed and I mean killed him…as in he was dead…Al went all philosophers stone on their butts and when Ed woke up he had his arms and legs back…but Al wasn't there…if you want to know more about it email me or aim me OrungeMunkee is my sn lol I love talking about this stuff so just im me anyway! Lol

**Tsugath:** lol you called me a tease…haha I enjoy that. Well…you'll see I don't really want to give it away lol

**Wolvesm0on:** lol! Yay! Im glad your reading this! Im sorry you had to wait! I really am! bows

**QianYun:** Haha best for last…actually its b.c. you were the first to review lol. Thank you again for your awesome review! Lol I think you really complimented me too much lol im not that great. Lol and I really try to have all of the characters atleast have a mention or something in here. Lol especially sense its likely a lot of them wont even show up lol thank you again…gosh getting Naruto into that rut and out was so stinking hard lol I was like…why did I do this again? Haha sorry about the elipses im really trying tho. Haha I promise it will get better! And update soon baka-chan! haha


End file.
